Hazel
by Nevilla F
Summary: Um casual encontro no metrô mudará drasticamente as vidas de Neville Longbottom e Severus Snape. Fanfic slash!
1. Chapter 1

Primeiramente, os avisos de sempre:

**Hazel **é uma fanfic _slash_, e em alguns capítulos terá _lemon_. Não nesse capítulo especificamente.

**Hazel** está situada após o sétimo livro, alguns meses após o término da guerra. Nessa fanfic, Severus Snape não morreu, porém é julgado culpado e está cumprindo uma pena alternativa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel<strong>

**Capítulo I**

_Escrito por Rosana F._

* * *

><p>Após a guerra contra Voldemort, o mundo mágico se restabeleceu em velocidade considerável. O jovem, porém determinado e valente, ministro da magia Kingsley Shacklebolt governou com firmeza. Todos os Comensais da Morte e os bruxos que tinham alguma ligação com o Lorde das Trevas foram submetidos a julgamentos severos, mas honestos. Ao menos isso era o que a comunidade mágica dizia.<p>

Em seu julgamento, Severus Snape foi considerado culpado por diversas ações hediondas, entre elas, a morte de Dumbledore, por ter sido cúmplice das torturas aos alunos de Hogwarts cometidas pelos irmãos Carrow enquanto era diretor, além das demais ações realizadas enquanto atuava como Comensal da Morte. Contudo, ele não teve agravantes por suas ações. Os depoimentos de Harry Potter e Minerva McGonagall também suavizaram sua pena, que poderia ser maior e pior. Ele foi sentenciado a uma pena de três anos. Porém, como proposta do novo ministro da magia, ele recebeu uma pena _alternativa_. Ele cumpriria sua pena fora de Azkaban, porém tinha que viver em sua casa (não podendo sair do país), precisaria trabalhar para a comunidade muggle e se submeter ao _uso restritivo de magia_. Isso queria dizer que sua varinha tinha um dispositivo rastreador que impossibilitava o bruxo de aparatar e desaparatar, executar maldições imperdoáveis e, ao longo do dia, ele podia utilizar somente três feitiços. Caso ele descumprisse essas condições, seria mandado diretamente para Azkaban e seria sentenciado a mais seis meses de pena em reclusão.

Sem poder aparatar, Severus esperava entre alguns muggle o metrô chegar à plataforma. Ele utilizava o metrô para ir para casa após mais um dia de trabalho atuando como farmacêutico a serviço da comunidade muggle. Ambas condições decretadas pelo ministro como pena alternativa. As vezes, Snape tinha impressão de que Shacklebolt inventou essas besteiras só para irritá-lo.

O bruxo, porém, não precisava usar magia para utilizar seus instintos apurados de espião. Como ele estava mais afastado das outras pessoas, ele podia observar com minúcia a sua volta. Seu faro natural para detectar alunos fazendo besteira permanecia impecável. Ele pressentiu que devia olhar na direção das escadas que desciam na plataforma.

A expressão usualmente tão inexpressiva e apática de Severus oscilou com surpresa por dois segundos. Harry Potter e Neville Longbottom desciam calmamente as escadas, indo em direção à plataforma. Os dois heróis haviam crescido e se desenvolvido mais um pouco desde a batalha em Hogwarts, cerca de seis meses atrás. Aos olhos de Snape, Potter sempre foi feio, por ser muito parecido com o pai, mas Longbottom realmente se tornou um homem bonito. O rapaz estava mais alto, talvez mais alto que Severus, havia concertado os dentes, e seus cabelos não eram mais juvenis com a franja na testa, agora, ele usava o cabelo arrepiado de um jeito quase despreocupadamente sexy. E haviam aqueles olhos, na opinião de Severus, assustadores. Olhos hazel que pareciam hipnotizar qualquer um, até mesmo certo Comensal da Morte.

Já na plataforma, foi Potter que o identificou primeiro, talvez porque o futuro auror tivesse muito mais experiência em combate a bruxos das trevas. Harry acenou a cabeça na direção do professor e depois deu um risinho enviesado enquanto falava algo para Neville. Mesmo a distância, Severus observou Longbottom se contrair, depois lentamente se virar em sua direção. O contato direto foi, no mínimo, perturbador. Aqueles olhos hazel amaldiçoados! Pareciam afetar o professor de algum jeito, que se mexeu minimamente, desconfortável.

_Para Longbottom a situação devia ser pior_, pensou Snape. Ele percebeu nitidamente que o rapaz fazia força quase física para bloquear seus pensamentos em uma Oclumência precária. Severus nem tentou acessar os pensamentos do rapaz. Não tinha o menor interesse nele. Ou naqueles olhos hazel.

Severus constatou que foi Potter que começou a andar na direção dele. Pela expressão em seu rosto havia um divertimento quase sádico com o encontro, o que Snape realmente não compreendeu. Neville, visivelmente aflito, ao ver seu amigo se distanciando, resolveu acompanha-lo. Quando os dois jovens bruxos estavam se aproximando, Severus pode ter certeza absoluta. Potter sorria enviesado como se visse alguma piada naquele encontro. Neville, ainda mais transparente do que Harry, estava, de fato, nervoso e reforçando sua Oclumência. _O que Longbottom teria a esconder_?

Foi Snape quem resolveu falar primeiro.

"Que honra os muggle aqui presentes e eu estamos tendo. Dois heróis do mundo mágico em nossa presença", zombou. E sentindo um desejo cruel, resolveu provocar mais diretamente Longbottom. "Inclusive, 'Neville Longbottom: o verdadeiro herói de Hogwarts'. Um título fascinante para o seu livro, Longbottom. Pena que a repórter esqueceu o endereço da minha casa acidentalmente, mas se eu tivesse dado uma entrevista sobre seu desempenho escolar, teria te humanizado mais, mostrado que você não é tudo isso que ela relatou."

Potter trocou olhares com Neville, antes de se virar para o professor e questionar:

"Skeeter esqueceu o endereço da sua casa? Acidentalmente?"

Os olhos negros cintilaram de malícia. Severus encarrou fixamente Potter, tentando acessar seus pensamentos. Porém, nada conseguiu, o rapaz havia se tornando um excelente Oclumente.

"É essa a versão da história que eu irei contar", disse Snape.

"Enfeitiçou ela? Com feitiços de memória?", perguntou Potter e depois se virou para Neville com um sorriso torto. "Então, é _por isso_ que Skeeter não escreveu um livro sobre 'o herói de guerra apaixonado Severus Snape'. Hum... Não! Acho que o título do livro não seria esse, talvez algo como 'o coração dividido do Comensal da Morte'. O que acha, Snape?"

Severus não se abalou em nada. A máscara de impassibilidade não se alterava com os comentários de Potter.

"É por isso que Skeeter diz que Longbottom é mais amado do que você, Potter. Você é extremamente desagradável."

"Vindo de você? Isso é um elogio!", zombou mais uma vez. Potter parecia sentir um prazer sádico em retrucar as palavras do Comensal da Morte. Parecia que iria continuar, porém seu celular tocou. Ele viu o visor e disse: "Apesar da conversa agradável, eu preciso atender."

Enquanto Potter se afastava alguns passos, ele falava ao telefone: "Ginny? Onde você está? Conseguiu encontrar a estação do metrô?"

Longbottom e Severus ficaram alguns segundos em um silêncio longo e desagradável. O aluno parecia tenso, e alterava o olhar entre os olhos de Snape e os próprios sapatos.

"Eu achei justo você não ter sido condenado à reclusão", comentou Longbottom, em um tentativa de puxar assunto.

Snape esquadrinhou Longbottom com atenção. O bruxo ignorou o calafrio que sentiu por estar olhando para os olhos hazel tão de perto. O professor preferiu se focar na Legilimência. Longbottom não tinha o mesmo talento de Potter nessa arte. Severus conseguiu acessar os pensamentos do rapaz com facilidade, apesar de estar ciente de que ele tentava de alguma forma usar Oclumência. Snape viu relances do dia de Neville. O garoto no ministério da magia, juntamente com Potter, Weasley e outros alunos, recebendo treinamento, depois decidindo ir para o pub na hora do almoço e, por fim, indo pegar o metrô para chegar ao pub. Severus piscou, parando a invasão.

"O novo ministro da magia me considerou um criminoso de guerra não perigoso. Por isso eu recebi uma pena _alternativa_", disse sem esconder o desgosto por ter sido considerado um 'Comensal da Morte não perigoso'.

"Você fala de um jeito como se não estivesse satisfeito com isso", disse Longbottom, em tom de quem fala seu pensamento em voz alta.

Os olhos negros brilharam novamente.

"Responda-me você, Longbottom. _Você_ acha que eu sou um bruxo não perigoso?"

"Eu..."

"O metrô chegou. Vamos", disse Potter.

Os três entraram no vagão. Snape percebeu que havia algum tipo de conversa muda entre os dois jovens através de intensas trocas de olhares. Potter parecia encorajar o amigo a fazer algo.

Potter pigarreou, tentando agir com naturalidade.

"Por favor, Snape, não me diga que continua sendo professor. Ninguém merece esse trauma", disse olhando para a pasta de estilo professoral que o bruxo carregava.

"Eu não merecia mais esse castigo após dezessete anos na vida docente. Felizmente, trabalho agora com muito pouco contato humano. Enquanto durar minha pena eu serei farmacêutico no mundo muggle, um emprego indicado pelo ministro da magia."

"Isso é um alívio para os alunos", comentou Longbottom. O rapaz recebeu um olhar nada agradável do Comensal da Morte. Contudo, não se encolheu ou desviou o olhar. "Bem... Você acabou de dizer que não gosta de dar aulas."

Severus voltou a estuda-lo com minúcia. Não entendia o que estava se passando entre os dois. Voltou a invadir a mente do rapaz. Ele podia sentir as barreiras mentais de Longbottom, mas pareciam ser barreiras inúteis. Snape conseguia acessar facilmente suas lembranças. Buscando memórias mais antigas, o bruxo viu a aula de ontem de Longbottom, que foi de Poções Avançada, também teve um vislumbre de uma lembrança de domingo, quando ele visitou a avó, e no sábado quando ele tivera um encontro com diversos Gryffindors da casa dos Weasley. Ele piscou, desviando dos olhos hazel.

"Eu preferia que você não fizesse isso", disse Longbottom.

"Isso o que?", perguntou cinicamente Severus.

"A Legilimência. Pare de usar Legilimência contra mim. Isso é..."

"Deseducado? Deselegante? Nada profissional? Ou até proibido para um bruxo que está sob a condição de uso restrito de magia?", sugeriu Potter com um sorriso malicioso.

_Uso restrito de magia_, pensou Snape com raiva. Realmente detestava essa parte da sua pena.

"Usei Legilimência sem varinha, o que não é um feitiço muito invasivo. Inclusive, existem diversos autores de livros que não consideram Legilimência sem varinha um feitiço, de fato. Por isso, esse feitiço não conta para o meu uso restritivo de magia."

"Ainda assim, gostaria que parasse. É desconfortável", falou Longbottom.

"É uma mania antiga minha usar Legilimência contra meus alunos, em especial os Gryffindors."

Potter revirou os olhos.

"Ginny e Bill nos encontraram na estação seguinte. Eu avisei que estamos no último vagão", disse e depois deu um olhar expressivo para Longbottom.

Severus ouviu Longbottom respirar fundo, depois viu o rapaz se virar em sua direção. Snape fixou o olhar nos olhos hazel. Continuava achando que eram olhos assustadores e, em certo grau, encantadores. Mel, amarelo e verde misturados formando uma cor única: hazel.

"Estamos indo para um pub", disse Longbottom, olhando para Severus. "Vamos beber e conversar um pouco. Se não tiver nada para fazer, você poderia passar lá...", falou e sua voz estava forçadamente despreocupada.

"Está me convidando para um encontro de Gryffindors?"

Apesar de sua atenção estar totalmente focada em Longbottom, Snape percebeu que Potter revirou novamente os olhos. O filho de Lily parecia estar contando até cem para não interferir.

"Essa segmentação não é boa. Isso alimentou as ideias de Voldemort de sangue puro. Fora de Hogwarts somos apenas bruxos", disse e falou a última palavra um pouco mais baixo. Provavelmente por receio dos muggle estarem ouvindo.

"Pretende entrar para a política depois de se tornar auror, Longbottom? O discurso já está pronto", zombou.

"Eu só pensei que seria legal você interagir com _a gente_", sugeriu olhando fixamente para os olhos de Severus. O contato visual intenso e direto fez com que a palavra 'a gente' tivesse outra conotação. Indicava que Longbottom desejava algum tipo de interação com o professor.

Severus piscou, realmente atordoado. Ele não saberia se eram os olhos hazel, o próprio Longbottom, o perfume amadeirado do rapaz que enchia seus pulmões ou o que ele havia acabado de dizer... Mas Snape tinha ficado atordoado. O que era extremante raro. Isso porque parecia que o garoto, o verdadeiro herói de Hogwarts, havia acabado de dar uma cantada nele. Ele deu uma rápida olhada para Potter. Ele viu que Potter sorria de um jeito satisfeito, como se seu time tivesse acabado de fazer um gol. Será que isso era mais uma indicativa de que Longbottom havia cantado Severus? O professor não entendia o que motivava o rapaz. Uma aposta, talvez?

"Eu tenho outros planos para hoje, preferencialmente sem Gryffindors presentes."

Potter imediatamente parou de sorriu e lançou mais um olhar de incentivo para Longbottom. Enquanto isso a voz nos autofalantes do vagão anunciou a estação seguinte.

"Se mudar de ideia", Longbottom falou e pegou um pedaço de papel e caneta na mochila. "Esse é o endereço do pub", disse e entregou o pedaço de papel para Severus.

O professor pegou o papel sem demonstrar qualquer interesse. Ele dobrou o papel e colocou no bolso da calça sem nem olhar o endereço. A atenção de Snape estava no pedaço de papel e caneta que o rapaz tinha usado e agora guardava dentro da mochila.

"_Papel_ e _caneta_, Longbottom? Sua avó aprovaria isso?", perguntou como um legítimo Slytherin, que tem aversão a tudo que não é mágico.

"Eu me adapto. Gosto do mundo muggle."

O metrô parou na estação seguinte e mais dois bruxos entraram no vagão. Ginny e Bill Wesley.

"Ginny!", Harry disse e a namorada o cumprimentou com um beijo rápido nos lábios. A ruiva depois beijou o rosto de Longbottom.

"Oi, Neville!", falou a moça e depois paralisou ao olhar Severus. "Achei que você estivesse brincando comigo, Harry. Olá, professor!"

Snape apenas meneou a cabeça em direção a ruiva.

Bill apertou a mão dos dois rapazes, mas se limitou a também menear a cabeça para Severus.

"Como você está, Neville?", questionou Bill. O ruivo demonstrava estar quase preocupada com o rapaz.

"Bem."

Ginny pegou irmão pelo braço e o puxou sutilmente. Agora Potter e os dois Weasley formavam um círculo, deixando Longbottom e Snape excluídos.

Severus franziu levemente a sobrancelha, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Os amiguinhos de Longbottom sabiam da _brincadeira_ e estavam estimulando-o a continuar? Era isso que estava acontecendo? Ou Snape estava exagerando e vendo algo onde não havia nada?

Apesar disso, Severus pôde notar que Longbottom estava nitidamente envergonhado com o que os amigos faziam. Talvez ele não quisesse ficar excluído dos amigos, tendo somente o ex-professor como companhia. Ele olhou para Snape sem jeito.

"E esse tempo maluco? Você acredita que é culpa do efeito estufa?"

O professor quase sorriu com a pergunta inesperada.

"Quer mesmo conversar sobre o tempo?"

"Talvez... Só estou puxando assunto."

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas ficou em silêncio. Ele simplesmente não sabia como iniciar e incitar conversas, por isso ficou quieto. O bruxo deu uma rápida olhada no trio de Gryffindors, que conversavam entre si, sem lhes dar a menor atenção.

"Sabe, foi muita sorte te encontrar aqui", comentou Longbottom.

"É mesmo?", questionou Severus. A essa altura ele realmente não sabia a intenção do rapaz. Longbottom poderia estar zombando, falando a verdade ou apenas puxando assunto. Já que o professor reparou que o silêncio parecia particularmente incômodo para Longbottom.

"Sim, bem... Poções nunca foi o meu forte e..."

"Não entendo como isso pode ser possível!", zombou. "Você sempre se dedicou muito a essa disciplina, não foi?"

Longbottom, demonstrando muita dignidade, continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

"Em todo o caso, eu realmente preciso aprender a fazer a Poção... Wolfsbane. Então se você pudesse me dar uma aula prática ou..."

"Eu envio a poção para você. De quanto precisa?"

"Mas eu quero _aprender_ a fazer a poção."

Severus olhou novamente para os demais bruxos, ele reparou que Bill Weasley lançava olhares agressivos em sua direção, quase como se temesse por Longbottom. Talvez Longbottom fosse de fato o maior herói de Hogwarts, já que era o único a encará-lo para pedir pelo aprendizado. Será que a poção era para Bill Weasley?

"O que está sugerindo, Longbottom? Quer que eu seja seu professor particular?"

"Sim, mais ou menos isso."

"Não vejo como isso dará certo. Você é péssimo preparador de poções."

"Eu _era_. Não sou mais um menininho que fica assustado com o seu olhar. Eu sou bom em Poções Avançada."

"Mas se não consegue preparar a Wolfsbane mesmo estando se preparando para ser auror, começo a suspeitar que esse curso do Ministério da Magia não seja tão exigente quanto devia."

Snape observou Longbottom ficar pálido com seu comentário, mas não se intimidou.

"Eu pago sua hora", disse determinado para Severus. "Eu preciso da poção, preciso de um tutor para me auxiliar no preparo. Em nossa aula você verá com seus olhos o tipo de preparador de poções que eu me tornei."

Havia tanto desafio, tanta coragem na fala de Longbottom, que Snape queria vir até onde ele iria.

"Por que precisa da poção? Weasley não está sob controle?"

"Minhas razões... Isso é pessoal. Mas Bill está bem."

Snape parecia analisar sua decisão. Mas havia algo naquele garoto ou naqueles olhos hazel que pareciam mexer com o professor. Ele gostaria de olhar mais vezes para aqueles olhos que agora demonstravam tanta valentia e determinação. Talvez por isso o bruxo acabou cedendo. Severus abriu a pasta, pegou um pedaço de papel e escreveu seu endereço, uma data e um horário.

"Venha até minha casa nesse dia. Vou testar seus conhecimentos no preparo de poções. Se eu achar aceitável, irei te auxiliar a preparar a poção que você quiser. Contudo, quero que fique claro que não serei seu professor particular em nenhum momento. Apenas irei assistir você preparar a poção e corrigirei seus erros."

"Estou de acordo", disse Longbottom e seus olhos estavam radiantes. Snape ficou momentaneamente desconcertado com a reação do rapaz, mas não demonstrou.

A voz do autofalante do metrô indicou a próxima estação.

"Essa é a minha estação. Até breve, Longbottom!", falou e girou teatralmente nos calcanhares, se afastando sem se despedir dos demais.

* * *

><p>Somente após o metrô voltar a ficar em movimento, Neville conseguiu respirar fundo. Ele achou por um momento que fosse desmaiar. Snape mexia profundamente com ele. O rapaz precisou respirar fundo mais uma vez para se acalmar.<p>

Ginny se virou na direção de Longbottom, sorrindo para o amigo.

"Neville! Esse encontro foi planejado pelo destino! Você encontrou ele casualmente! Me diga! Como foi a conversa? Conseguiu alguma coisa?"

Neville fechou os olhos e esfregou a testa.

"Eu menti para ele. Conheço Snape desde os meus onze anos e essa é a primeira vez que eu menti para ele."

"Com o tempo você se acostuma", brincou Harry. "Ei, acreditam que Snape usou Legilimência no Neville?"

"Duas vezes", acrescentou Neville.

"O que?", indagou Ginny indignada.

"Duas vezes, Neville? Então ele não é tão indiferente em relação a você como você pensa. Como foram as invasões?", perguntou Bill em um tom professoral.

"Eu fiz como você me sugeriu. Deixei que ele só tivesse acesso às memórias recentes. Bloqueei todos os meus pensamentos com relação a ele. Obrigado, Bill. Sem os seus conselhos, eu provavelmente teria bloqueado totalmente o acesso dele."

"Isso seria suspeito, ele pensaria que tem algo errado."

"Ele claramente percebeu a nossa troca de olhares, Harry. Tenho certeza que ele notou algo", disse Neville com amargura. "Tínhamos que ter sido mais discretos."

"Neville, você tem atração por esse homem desde que tinha dezesseis anos. Já esperamos tempo demais para sutilezas. Você precisa tentar agora. Se não der certo, tudo bem. Ao menos você tentou. Irá superar e seguir em frente", falou Ginny.

Neville olhou para Ginny, sua grande amiga e confidente. Gostava muito da determinação e força da garota, era um exemplo para ele.

"Eu gostaria que desse certo com ele", disse Longbottom com o olhar quase sonhador.

Harry fez uma careta.

"Eu não. Acho surpreendente você não sentir asco quando vê esse homem."

Bill balançou a cabeça como se concordasse com cada palavra de Harry.

Ginny olhou feio para os dois. Eles não entendiam Neville, apesar de serem amigos dele. Ela conhecia Neville desde que entrou em Hogwarts. Eles tinham vivido anos de amizade. Neville era doce e gentil. Detestava mentir e magoar as pessoas. Neville era sempre foi seu confidente. Porém, o amigo nunca tinha demonstrado interesse em ninguém. E justamente quando ele revelou a Ginny que estava descobrindo seus sentimentos pelo professor, Snape matou Dumbledore. Isso quase estraçalhou o coração de Neville. Ele se sentia culpado por sentir atração por um assassino. Neville nunca havia se recuperado totalmente. Por isso, no ano seguinte, ele sentia tanta vontade de enfrentar Snape. Ele liderou decididamente a Armada de Dumbledore. Mas Ginny também via que por debaixo de sua máscara de valentia, havia uma profunda dor e decepção.

"O que foi aquele papel que ele te deu?", perguntou Ginny.

"O endereço dele. Eu tive que mentir para ele e inventar uma história de que queria aprender a fazer uma poção."

"Qual poção?"

"A poção mais difícil que eu lembrei na hora, Wolfsbane. Mas eu sou mesmo um perfeito idiota! Essa poção não está nem na ementa da disciplina de Poções Avançada. Se ele pesquisar, vai descobrir que eu sou mentiroso."

"Como ele iria pesquisar?", perguntou Potter. "Não se esqueça que ele é Comensal da Morte, e toda comunidade bruxa detesta eles, incluindo nossa professora de Poções Avançada. Apesar dele e Draco terem sido os únicos Comensais da Morte que não foram para Azkaban, ninguém irá dar informações para ele. Todos conhecem a má fama de Severus Snape. Ele não vai descobrir nada."

"Eu espero."

Ginny sorriu, feliz com a possibilidade, de ao menos, o amigo tentar se aproximar do professor. Duvidava muito que aquele homem ruim e amargo fosse capaz de fazer alguém feliz ou mesmo de sentir algum sentimento bom. Porém, se tinha alguém no mundo que tinha alguma chance era Neville. Mas... Uma vez que tentasse e, possivelmente, fracassasse, Neville seguiria em frente. Ginny iria garantir que ele seguisse em frente. Provavelmente com o coração partido, mas seguiria em frente. E Ginny tinha dúzias de amigos interessados em Neville para fazê-lo esquecer do Comensal da Morte.

"Se anime, Neville!", falou Ginny sorrindo. "Hoje vamos comemorar sua façanha."

* * *

><p>Severus precisou limpar o quarto de sua casa que ele havia transformado em sua particular miniatura de sala de aula de Poções. Há muitos anos atrás, Snape havia enfeitiçado o local para se parecer com a masmorra de Hogwarts. Isso incluía o chão e as paredes de pedras escuras e frias e a ausência de luz, já que as janelas ficavam permanentemente fechadas. Velas suspensas costumavam iluminar o local. Porém, todos esses feitiços haviam expirado. As paredes estavam brancas e o chão era de madeira escura, igual aos outros cômodos da casa. As velas suspensas estavam caídas no chão. Era um cenário triste. Adicionalmente, tudo ali cheio de poeira e teias de aranha, desde as duas bancadas de granito escuro, o armário com estoque de poções e ingredientes, o armário com os livros, as balanças e os diversos caldeirões, porém organizados. Parecia com a cena de um filme de terror de tão desolador.<p>

O professor não podia usar feitiços de limpeza ou enfeitiçar o local para ter a aparência antiga, por conta da sua pena de uso restritivo de magia. Ele apenas podia usar a varinha para usar três feitiços quaisquer por dia. E o professor preferia guardar esses feitiços para usar com Longbottom, se fosse necessário. Mas havia uma brecha nessa restrição, como ele era um excelente Legimente, Severus era capaz de usar o feitiço de uma forma não tão invasiva, sem o uso da varinha, como ele havia mencionado para o rapaz. E esses feitiços sem uso da varinha não contavam, para a sua sorte.

Não existindo opção, Snape limpou o cômodo manualmente. A limpeza se mostrou muito desgastante. Após tirar todo o pó dos objetos e varrer o chão do local, Severus estava suado e cansado. O bruxo quase se arrependeu de não ter limpado utilizando um feitiço. Mas era melhor guardar. Ele não sabia qual era a real intenção do rapaz. Snape tinha uma convicção de que se tratava de uma aposta. Potter devia ter apostado com Longbottom para ver se ele era capaz de confrontá-lo ou algo do tipo. Só isso explicaria o sorrisinho idiota de Potter ao ver Longbottom insistido com essa palhaçada.

Severus sorriu com sadismo. Se fosse uma aposta, Longbottom iria se arrepender amargamente. Mesmo que isso custasse sua liberdade, Snape usaria diversos feitiços dolorosos no rapaz para lhe dar uma lição.

Snape resolveu tomar banho e se preparar para a visita. Ainda não tinha decidido qual poção o garoto teria que fazer. Estava cogitando a poção Esquelesce ou a poção para repor sangue. Essas duas levavam umas duas horas para ficar prontas e eram relativamente difíceis de se produzir. Severus queria ver até onde iria a brincadeira do ex-aluno. O Comensal da Morte também gostaria de ver se Longbottom seria capaz de fazer ao menos uma poção corretamente.

* * *

><p>Após o banho, Severus voltou para o seu modesto laboratório. Ele olhou irritadiço para o teto, a ausência das velas suspensas o incomodava. Depois encarou a luz solar entrando pela janela aberta. O bruxo não tinha nada contra o sol, mas estava mais acostumado a ausência deste. Até porque isso seria um limitante, só poderia fazer Longbottom trabalhar enquanto tivesse sol.<p>

Snape olhou novamente irritado para o teto, e se amaldiçoou por não ter colocado um lustre ali. Mas o quarto não tinha nada de muggle, inclusive tomadas. Aquele era o recanto mais sagrado para Severus na casa. Ali, ele esquecia que estava na casa de seus pais, em um bairro muggle. Ali, ele ignorava tudo de ruim na sua vida. Ali ele era somente o bruxo, o mestre de poções.

Severus colocou a caixa com as velas que ele recolheu do chão em cima de uma das bancadas. Ele tinha restrição com feitiços, mas Longbottom não. O professor faria o rapaz acender e içar as velas. Assim eles teriam todo o tempo do mundo, e Snape poderia se livrar do incômodo sol.

A campainha soou e Severus olhou para o relógio de pulso. Longbottom estava adiantado quinze minutos. Ótimo! _Isso indicava que o rapaz estava ansioso para encontra-lo?_

Snape se irritou com o próprio pensamento. Após verificar que tudo estava em ordem, ele saiu do laboratório e foi atender a porta.

* * *

><p>A primeira coisa que Severus viu foram os olhos hazel, essa mistura desconcertante de verde, amarelo e mel. Longbottom deu um meio sorriso, que era igualmente desconcertante, visto que agora seu sorriso era lindo, os dentes antes tortos haviam sido consertados e alinhados. O garoto vestia-se como um muggle. Calça jeans escura, camisa, suéter e casaco.<p>

"Oi! Trouxe um vinho para o senhor", disse Longbottom, em um tom alegre.

"Entre", falou secamente.

Após Longbottom entrar, Snape fechou a porta atrás de si. Com os dois na sala de estar, Severus esquadrinhou o rapaz.

"Você entende que esse nosso encontro não é uma visita? Por que me trouxe vinho?", questionou com a voz baixa, porém agressiva.

Longbottom não aparentou se abalar, e nem se encolheu frente a agressividade do homem. Parecia continuar alegre e bem disposto.

"Eu só queria ser educado. O senhor está me prestando um grande favor. Hoje é sábado e o senhor devia ter outros planos para relaxar e se distrair. Sou realmente grato por estar me recebendo."

Snape ficou mais raivoso. Longbottom era tão transparente que chegava a ser irritante. Era visível para o professor que o rapaz estava feliz por estar ali e só estava tentando agradar.

"Você trouxe um livro de poções?"

"Vários. Estão na minha mochila."

Severus tirou o vinho das mãos de Longbottom. Futuramente, ele iria testar para ver se tinha algo naquele vinho. Dessa forma, poderia avaliar com precisão qual real intenção do garoto.

"Me dê seu casaco", ordenou.

Após guardar casaco de Longbottom, Snape disse:

"Suba as escadas. Eu reservei um lugar apropriado na minha casa para o preparo de poções."

* * *

><p>Com os dois no pequeno laboratório, novamente, Severus esquadrinhava o garoto a procura de algo. Dessa vez, diferente do metrô, Longbottom bloqueava seu acesso.<p>

Longbottom olhava admirado e até fascinado o cômodo, mas sempre que os dois cruzavam olhares, sua mente estava fechada através da Oclumência. Ele olhou diretamente para Snape e pediu:

"Não faça isso. Se quer saber alguma coisa, eu te responderei, mas não invada minha mente."

"Eu não entendo você, Longbottom."

"Em que sentido, senhor?"

"O que veio fazer aqui?"

"Eu vim ser testado. Não foi isso o que combinamos?"

"Não se faça imbecil, Longbottom!", sibilou em seu tom letal. Em outra época, o tom certo para fazer o rapaz se encolher.

Longbottom, caso tenha sentido algo, não demonstrou.

"Senhor, eu vim até sua casa porque eu preciso de auxílio para preparar a poção Wolfsbane. Mas, se não sou bem vindo aqui, eu posso ir embora agora."

"Qual sua _real_ intenção por trás disso? Você poderia encomendar a poção. Por que o interesse nessa poção? Está se relacionando com algum lobisomem?"

Severus viu Longbottom inspirar com força. Ótimo! Ao menos uma reação do rapaz ele obteve. Ele assistiu o ex-aluno respirar fundo mais uma vez para em seguida começar a falar:

"Meu interesse é puramente acadêmico. O senhor, melhor do que ninguém, conhece as minhas limitações no preparo de poções. E desde o término da guerra, eu decidi superar minhas limitações. Por isso, aceitei o convite do ministro da magia para entrar no curso de aurores. Eu estudei Poções mais do que qualquer outra matéria durante o curso. Acabei realmente me interessando pela disciplina. Não tanto quanto Herbologia, obviamente. Eu fiquei intrigado por não saber preparar corretamente uma poção, como a Wolfsbane."

"Por que está usando Oclumência contra mim?"

"Porque o senhor já usou e está usando Legilimência contra mim. Estou apenas me protegendo. Sinceramente, não é agradável ter sua privacidade invadida."

Snape não identificou mentira nas palavras do rapaz. Após analisa-lo mais alguns instantes, voltou a falar:

"Não estou totalmente convencido de suas razões, Longbottom. Mas se isso for alguma espécie de brincadeira ou aposta, eu te garanto que irá se arrepender."

"Não é brincadeira, senhor. Eu garanto."

"Melhor para você, garoto. Porque se estiver brincando comigo, a mando de Potter ou qualquer um de seus amiguinhos, não haverá restrição de magia que me impedirá de tortura-lo."

"Não é uma brincadeira, senhor", repetiu com veracidade incontestável.

"Para de me chamar de senhor", ordenou, irritado. Ficar ouvindo repetidamente aquela palavra parecia enfatizar a diferença de idade entre eles. Porém, Severus quase deu um passo para trás, pois viu nitidamente aqueles olhos hazel brilharem de alegria.

"Está me autorizando a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome?"

"Não! Só não acho necessário o formalismo do 'senhor'", disse e viu o brilho no olhar do rapaz diminuir. "Agora, vamos ao seu pequeno teste. Quero que faça a poção Esquelesce. Espero que tenha o modo de preparo em algum de seus livros."

"Sim, eu tenho."

"Use a bancada que quiser e tudo que precisar. Os ingredientes estão no armário da esquerda. Enquanto você preparar a poção, eu vou observá-lo. Mas antes, preciso que faça alguns feitiços para mim."

Longbottom olhou confuso para ele. Em seguida, Severus pegou a caixa cheia de velas vindas de Hogwarts e depositou na bancada.

"Por conta da minha pena alternativa, não posso fazer muitos feitiços. Preciso que faça essas velas flutuarem, como em Hogwarts."

Longbottom prontamente acenou com a varinha, e utilizando um feitiço não-verbal, fez as velas todas flutuarem. Snape aprovou o uso de feitiços não verbais, mas não comentou.

"Acenda-as", ordenou Severus.

Com mais um aceno com a varinha e nenhuma palavra, Longbottom fez o que foi pedido.

"Feche a cortina e comece a trabalhar. Tem o tempo que precisar, porém o tempo médio de preparo dessa poção é uma hora e meia", disse e se acomodou em uma poltrona perto da janela, que agora estava fechada.

* * *

><p>Neville estava indignado e ao mesmo tempo encantado pelo professor. Desde que entrou na casa dele, o homem havia tentado invadir sua mente diversas vezes. Todas sem sucesso. Dessa vez, Neville não confia totalmente na sua Oclumência. Ele estava na casa de Severus, o ambiente carregado com o cheio do bruxo e os dois estavam a sós. Não. Definitivamente não confiaria em si mesmo. Sua mente iria divagar até suas fantasias de madrugada e Snape poderia lê-lo. Caso o ex-professor pudesse ver os tipos de coisas que Neville gostaria de fazer com ele, o rapaz provavelmente seria torturado.<p>

Porém, o fato de Severus realmente acreditar que Neville tinha ido até ali para pregar uma peça era tão improvável que chegava a ser ridículo. Neville sofrera com bullying a vida inteira. Jamais praticaria isso com outra pessoa. Em especial _ele_, o dono da máscara de indiferença. Nas fantasias de Longbottom, essa mascara caía, dando lugar a expressões faciais mais interessantes.

_PARE!_, gritou mentalmente Neville para si mesmo. Pensar em Severus _dessa forma_ enquanto está sendo avaliado, era pedir para um desastre acontecer. Se não fizesse a poção corretamente, estaria perdido. Ele precisava se mostrar digno para o ex-professor, necessitava mudar sua imagem de menininho bobo.

Neville colocou a mochila em cima da bancada, levemente trêmulo. O ambiente que ele ajudou a criar parecia a masmorra onde ele foi, durante muito tempo, o pior aluno de Poções. Parecia que o professor realmente tinha se esforçado para fazer o local ficar idêntico a Hogwarts, com exceção do piso e paredes.

Longbottom tinha ido até lá preparado, separou os melhores livros de Poções disponíveis. Em todos os cinco livros que ele trouxe, havia o modo de preparo da Esquelesce. Neville retirou os livros da mochila e os empilhou em cima da bancada. Porém, estava tão nervoso, que esbarrou nos livros, fazendo todos caírem no chão. Ele fitou Snape rapidamente e viu os lábios finos do professor se repuxarem levemente em um sorriso de escárnio.

O rapaz respirou fundo e pegou os livros. Após ver a reação de Severus, ele teve a certeza que seria totalmente inviável fazer qualquer coisa olhando diretamente para Snape. Por isso, ele se virou, ficando de costas para o bruxo. Em seguida, leu o preparo da poção algumas vezes e depois separou os ingredientes no armário.

* * *

><p>Após mais de uma hora com Neville trabalhando atentamente e Severus lendo um livro depositado em seu colo, o professor se levantou. O bruxo mais velho se esgueirou lentamente pelo cômodo, como um verdadeiro espião. Longbottom estava tão concentrado no preparo da poção que só percebeu a movimentação quando Snape estava atrás dele, olhando por cima de seu ombro.<p>

Neville respirou fundo com a aproximação. Podia sentir o calor do homem nas suas costas. Ele respirou fundo de novo. Ele se virou na direção do homem, e, tentando controlar sua voz, perguntou:

"O que está fazendo?"

"Eu quero ver de perto como você está se saindo. Isso te incomoda?", retrucou cinicamente.

"Você me deixa nervoso", assumiu, e quase concomitantemente, Neville sentiu uma nova investida em sua mente, porém usou toda sua força para reforçar sua Oclumência. _Era impressão sua ou Snape estava tentando invadir sua mente enquanto ele falava? Será que pensou que seria mais fácil?_

"Por que continua fazendo isso?", indagou Longbottom.

"Porque não confio em você ou em seus motivos."

"Então por que me aceitou em sua casa?"

"Você acha que a curiosidade é uma característica exclusiva dos Gryffindors? Eu queria entender a razão do seu interesse em Poções. Ou seria seu interesse em lobisomens?"

Neville piscou, totalmente incrédulo. Interesse em lobisomens? Ele não conseguia entender como um homem tão inteligente quanto Snape não conseguia ver o óbvio. Seu interesse era _ele_! Sempre foi ele! Contudo, Longbottom não podia dizer isso agora. Primeiro precisava conquistar seu respeito. Ele viu sua poção começar a soltar vapores.

"Com licença. Eu preciso acrescentar as folhas de acônito para finalizar a poção", disse e se virou em direção a bancada. Depois com cuidado, adicionou as folhas picadas lentamente ao caldeirão.

Neville percebeu um movimento, e sentiu Severus sair de trás dele, em seguida contornou a bancada e parou na sua frente.

"Você não respondeu, Longbottom. Tem algum interesse amoroso em um lobisomem? É por isso que precisa aprender a fazer a poção Wolfsbane?"

"Podemos conversar depois? Estou finalizando a poção."

Snape apertou os olhos, visivelmente contrariado, mas não insistiu com as perguntas. Enquanto isso, Neville terminava a poção. Quando o rapaz terminou de acrescentar o acônito, ele girou o líquido do caldeirão três vezes, que mudou de cor, se tornando branco. O rapaz sorriu satisfeito e levantou o olhar, encarando diretamente Severus.

"Finalizei a poção."

Snape não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para a poção, o bruxo parecia mais interessado em confrontar o rapaz.

"Por que não pediu ajuda a Granger?"

Neville não tinha uma boa resposta para essa pergunta. Era óbvio que se ele apenas tivesse interesse em aprender a fazer a poção, a opção mais inteligente seria pedir auxílio à amiga excepcional.

"Hermione não tem a mesma experiência que você, Snape."

"Sabe o que eu acho?", interrompeu Snape. "Penso que não recorreu a Granger porque tem vergonha de admitir para ela que está interessado em um lobisomem. Isso explica seu interesse específico na poção Wolfsbane, e ter recorrido a mim. Você pensou que eu faria menos perguntas, não foi? De fato, eu não te condenarei como possivelmente Granger faria. Apesar de achar no mínimo asqueroso você se relacionar com um lobisomem. Porém, isso não é da minha conta."

Neville estava tão chocado com as afirmações insanas de Severus que nem conseguiu contradizê-lo. _Não, eu não estou interessado em lobisomens, eu gosto mais de Comensais da Morte_. Seria ridículo! Talvez fosse melhor, ao menos por enquanto, Snape pensar isso. No fim, quando Longbottom mostrasse ao professor o bruxo que ele se tornou, ele se declararia. Sim, em algum momento ele teria que se declarar. Mesmo que fosse para receber um sonoro NÃO seguido de vários feitiços. Ele precisava ao menos tentar.

"A minha poção...", falou, tentando mudar de assunto.

Severus olhou rapidamente para o caldeirão.

"Sua poção está razoável", rosnou. "Esperava mais de um futuro auror."

"Eu fiz algo errado?"

"Algo errado além de ser desastrado? De deixar as coisas cair? E ter mexido demais na poção ao finalizá-la?"

"Eu segui as instruções", protestou indignado. "E desde quando ser desastrado é errado?"

"Para um preparador de poções? Imagina o que pode acontecer caso você derrube algo errado? Talvez uma explosão, a própria morte, ou até várias mortes?"

"Eu..."

"Seria melhor para você e para todo o mundo se você mantivesse seu interesse em Herbologia. Para cuidar de plantinhas, não tem problema ser desastrado. Por isso, combina com você."

Neville estava pasmo. Severus sabia ser cruel com muita facilidade. Porém, ao invés de achar isso irritante e desprezível, ele considerava charmoso e atraente. Ele quase riu de si mesmo por ser patético. Estava realmente apaixonado por aquele homem.

"A poção está aprovada? Demonstrei ser apto para aprender a Wolfsbane?", perguntou e fez a segunda pergunta de propósito, a fim de reforçar seu suposto interesse por lobisomens.

"Essa foi uma poção muito fácil, até Potter seria capaz de fazê-la. Irei ter que te testar de novo", falou e seus olhos brilhavam de sadismo.

Longbottom quase sorriu. Ficar mais tempo com Snape? Seria bom.

"Qual poção? Posso fazê-la agora."

"Volte daqui há duas semanas. Preciso comprar os ingredientes. Como estou pensando em poções mais elaboradoras, não tenho tudo aqui."

"Duas semanas?"

"Sim. Algum problema?"

"Posso sugerir outra data? E semana que vem?"

"Já tenho outros assuntos agendados, Longbottom."

Neville sentiu subitamente o ciúmes percorrer seu corpo.

"Daqui a duas semanas, então. Como eu irei pagá-lo, Snape?", questionou, encarando o professor. Ele sentiu nitidamente Severus se incomodar com a pergunta, por isso acrescentou: "Pelo seu tempo?"

"Você não vai me pagar. Ainda não decidi se irei realmente auxiliá-lo."

Longbottom já esperava por algo desse tipo. Ele abriu sua mochila e tirou de lá uma caixa de presente retangular decorada com a temática de enfeites de natal. Antes que pudesse entrega-lo, a voz fria e seca de Severus disse:

"Eu não quero presentes, nem nada do tipo, Longbottom. Se eu optar por auxilia-lo, será meramente por caridade."

Definitivamente, o homem era especialista em crueldade.

"Está se aproximando o Natal. Eu insisto, Snape. É apenas um livro. É sobre um assunto que te interessa."

"Eu não quero."

"Por favor, aceite. Pelo Natal", disse e colocou o embrulho em cima da bancada. "Não te trarei mais presentes."

Severus o observou com descrença, como se não acreditasse que Neville fosse capaz de não ser educado.

"Não irei aceitar por uma razão simples", falou e observou a caixa. "Acho improvável eu já não ter lido o livro dentro dessa caixa", disse e abriu a caixa. O rosto usualmente impassível de Severus demonstrou surpresa por dois segundos. "Como conseguiu isso? É um livro dedicado as artes das trevas!"

"Eu tenho minhas fontes. E eu já imaginei que seria difícil comprar um livro que você já não tivesse lido, por isso escolhi um livro mais raro e... Obscuro."

Neville sentiu o rubor brotar em seu rosto ao receber um olhar quase de admiração e surpresa de Snape.

"Interessante, Longbottom. Você não é mais o estúpido de outros tempos", disse o professor com certa satisfação.

_Era um elogio?_, refletiu alegremente. Neville sorria enquanto guardava os seus livros de volta na mochila.

"Vai aceitar o presente?"

"Sim."

Após fechar a mochila e jogar nas costas, ele olhou diretamente para o Comensal da Morte.

"Está com fome? Podemos ir comer algo..."

"Não", disse secamente.

A resposta foi tão seca e dura que teria paralisado Neville em outro momento. Mas ele tinha ido até ali para lutar.

"E um chá?", insistiu. "Podemos ir..."

"Não, Longbottom. Já perdi boa parte da minha tarde com você. Eu tenho outros planos para me entreter."

Neville ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, tentando digerir aquelas palavras. _Outros planos? Entreter? Com quem?_

"Ok. Então nos vemos daqui há duas semanas? No mesmo horário?"

"Exato. Venha, vou te acompanhar até a porta."

* * *

><p>Após Longbottom ir embora, Severus pegou o livro que o garoto lhe deu e começou folheá-lo em seu quarto. Ele havia subestimado o rapaz. Longbottom, apesar de ser bastante desastrado, não era tão descuidado e desatento. Ele havia feito uma poção complicada com alguma maestria. No final, era mérito de Snape, que foi seu professor por cinco anos.<p>

Ainda assim, Severus estava muito intrigado com Longbottom e seus motivos. Haviam algumas opções para o súbito interesse do rapaz em poções:

1° Ele estava namorando um lobisomem, e por isso precisava aprender a fazer a poção Wolfsbane para conter o lobo nas noites de lua cheia;

2° O garoto apenas queria se aproximar dele por conta de uma aposta ou brincadeira que tinha feito com Potter e seus amiguinhos ou, a pior opção para o professor. A opção que Severus desejava que não fosse verdade, apesar de ser a mais plausível;

3° Longbottom, de alguma forma doentia, estava interessado nele. Era de longe a mais insana, contudo era a mais lógica. Explicava o nervosismo do rapaz, os presentes, o fato de ter insistido tanto nas aulas e os convites para sair. Fazia sentido. Mas existia um _porém_. Snape foi extremamente cruel com ele em Hogwarts durante os sete anos em que Longbottom frequentou a escola. Quão masoquista seria esse garoto para se interessar por ele?

Não! Isso era impossível. Longbottom definitivamente não estava interessado nele! Essa hipótese era tão doida que chegava a ser surreal. Não podia ser isso. Simplesmente não podia.

Severus iria descobrir as razões de Longbottom. O bruxo escolheu a data daqui há duas semanas justamente por ser um período depois lua cheia, que se iniciava na próxima semana. Se houvesse algum lobisomem na vida de Longbottom, ele teria urgência em obter a poção Wolfsbane. Ele teria que insistir com Snape o aprendizado da poção ou pediria uma amostra. Contudo, caso não houvesse um lobisomem, ele não se manifestaria. Restariam outras duas hipóteses para serem testadas. No fim, Severus, mesmo sem a Oclumência, entraria na mente de Longbottom.

Uma coisa Severus realmente admirava no rapaz, Longbottom era imensuravelmente menos cínico e mentiroso do que Potter. E haviam os olhos hazel. O ex-aluno tinha se tornado um homem muito atraente... Snape perdeu algum tempo divagando sobre Longbottom.

Após longos minutos, Severus se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Não era admissível ficar pesando na beleza ou os olhos de Longbottom. Ele se levantou, colocou o livro novo na mesinha da cabeceira e seguiu em direção as prateleiras entulhadas de livros. Ele pegou dois livros de Poções Avançadas para folhear. O professor precisava decidir com qual nova poção testaria Longbottom. E, principalmente, precisava ocupar sua cabeça para não voltar a pensar no quanto Longbottom era atraente.

_Continua?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora<strong>: Mais um aniversário do nosso querido e eterno Snape. Na fanfic de 2013 eu havia prometido que escreveria em 2014 algo que não fosse Snarry. Confesso que quando fiz essa promessa achei que estaria postando uma fanfic de Lucius e Severus. Contudo... Cada dia mais gosto mais do Neville / Matthew Lewis. Por isso, é mais divertido escrever com Neville. Porém eu adoro as interações de Severus e Lucius. Tenho algo planejado para os dois, só não me pergunte o capítulo, ainda não sei.

Só quero fazer um pequeno agradecimento para **Dora R** que comentou essa semana na minha fanfic de um ano atrás (Presentes e Fantasias), em comemoração ao aniversário do Snape. Espero que você também tenha gostado! E obrigada pelo review, achei atencioso e estimulante. : D

Enfim... Já me alonguei demais.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado! _Vocês gostaram_? O que acharam? **POR FAVOR**, **comentem**! : D

Parafraseando outra fanwritter, '**quanto mais comentários, mais rápida a continuação**'. Se eu não receber reviews, vou pensar que não tem ninguém interessada na história e eu pararei de atualizar.

* * *

><p>Capítulo revisado em 287/14 - Se encontrarem algum erro, favor reportar por favor : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Hazel**

**Capítulo II**

_Escrito por Rosana F._

Na segunda-feira seguinte após o encontro com Longbottom, Severus descia pela escada para chegar à plataforma da estação do metrô. Com a rotina fixa, o ex-diretor de Hogwarts saía todos os dias, no mesmo horário, da farmácia de manipulação para pegar o metrô até sua casa. O bruxo achava desagradável se locomover através do jeito muggle, mas fazia parte da sua pena imposta por Shacklebolt. Ao menos ele estava em liberdade e não em uma cela minúscula de Azkaban.

Porém algo incomodava o professor ao pensar nisso. Ele tinha tido lido no jornal que Lucius Malfoy, após ficar apenas cerca de um ano em Azkaban, seria liberado ainda nesse mês. _Era incrível como o dinheiro, poder e influência sempre ajudavam os Malfoy com qualquer problema, até se livrar da prisão_, refletia Severus.

Lucius era seu amigo, mas ele gostaria de ver a feição do aristocrata quando ele lesse a reportagem que Skeeter escreveu sobre ele. Entre as palavras de Skeeter podia se destacar: dinheiro podre, grande corrupto, Comensal da Morte _fracassado_ e bruxo sem talentos... Um sorriso enviesado se formou no rosto de Severus com esse pensamento. Sim, ele com certeza entregaria o jornal pessoalmente ao seu velho amigo.

Mas no momento, suas mãos estavam ocupadas com outro tipo de jornal. Enquanto caminhava entre os muggle para esperar o metrô na estação, ele lia o Daily Star, um jornal muggle apenas de esportes. Severus gostava de Quadribol, mas também apreciava futebol, como qualquer inglês. Snape torcia para o Manchester United, maior rival do time de seu pai, Liverpool. Provocar o pai quando o time dele perdia era um de seus poucos prazeres na infância. Severus gostaria de poder atormentar o pai nesse momento, com o United líder do campeonato inglês e com grandes chances de faturar a Champions League.

Satisfeito, Severus lia a resenha da vitória do seu time no sábado. O bruxo estava tão distraído, que ele não percebeu um rapaz se aproximar dele.

"Olá!", saudou uma voz familiar.

Snape, um combatente nato, soltou o jornal e sacou a varinha em menos de dois segundos. Quando viu que era Neville Longbottom, sua feição ficou mais dura.

"O que pensa que está fazendo, Longbottom?", rosnou enquanto guardava a varinha no bolso e olhava em volta para ver se os muggle haviam reparado algo. Felizmente, a maioria deles tinha os olhos vidrados em seus celulares, tablets e computadores.

"Desculpe, não quis assustá-lo", disse Longbottom, depois se abaixou para pegar o jornal de Severus. Antes de devolvê-lo, o rapaz reparou na página que o jornal tinha sido dobrado. Longbottom sorriu, fazendo seus olhos hazel brilharem. "Você é torcedor do Manchester United?", perguntou enquanto entregava o jornal para o ex-professor.

Apesar do sorriso de Longbottom, a feição de Severus permanecia estava fechada.

"Longbottom, _nunca_ mais se aproxime de mim desse jeito. Eu poderia ter te enfeitiçado ou até usado um imperdoável em você."

"Sua varinha não tem um rastreador?", indagou Longbottom em tom pouco preocupado, mas não soava displicente e arrogante como Potter. "Pensei que os rastreadores não permitissem o uso das maldições imperdoáveis e de magia das trevas."

Severus rosnou baixo, apertando os olhos. Detestava o fato de Longbottom não ser mais o menino bobinho e tolo que costumava ser. Agora Longbottom era bem informado, habilidoso em poções, futuro auror e era fã de futebol, pelo visto. Isso sem contar que Longbottom havia ficado mais alto do que ele alguns centímetros. E, para completar, Longbottom era dono de olhos hipnotizantes. _Ora!_ Severus não deixaria Longbottom sair por cima.

"Shacklebolt me alertou sobre o rastreador, mas eu tenho dúvidas sobre sua eficácia. Se eu tentar utilizar um imperdoável, talvez funcione. Minha varinha sempre foi muito leal a mim. Deseja que eu lance um imperdoável em você para vermos o que acontece?", provou com maldade.

Longbottom ficou um tom mais pálido, mas não transpareceu medo. Após alguns segundos em que Severus transparecia satisfação por tê-lo calado, o rapaz disse:

"Independente se funcionasse você voltaria para a prisão."

"Você vai pegar o metrô?", perguntou secamente enquanto caminhava até as portas abertas no metrô que havia chegado à plataforma.

Snape entrou primeiro no vagão e Longbottom se encaminhou rapidamente até ficar ao lado dele. Apesar da conversa sobre maldições imperdoáveis, Severus reparou que o rapaz parecia relativamente contente com encontro casual.

"Por que está usando o metrô de novo, Longbottom? Desse jeito vou ter certeza que você não sabe aparatar e provavelmente tem medo de usar vassouras. _Eu sei _que você não tem a habilidade de Potter", disse com maldade, somente para tirar o sorriso bobo do ex-aluno.

"Estou indo novamente para o pub da semana passada. O metrô é o meio de transporte mais eficiente para chegar lá, já que é um pub muggle", respondeu e pela primeira vez Snape notou traços de irritabilidade na voz do rapaz. Parecia que Longbottom estava aborrecido por ser menosprezado. "É uma confraternização de fim de ano dos ex-alunos de Hogwarts. Dezembro é cheia dessas confraternizações. Você tem planos para hoje? Seria legal se passasse no pub."

Severus ignorou o convite. Ele reparou que Longbottom não estava acompanhado dos seus escudeiros.

"Onde estão seus amiguinhos Potter e Weasley?"

Severus viu Longbottom franzir a testa, levemente contrariado, mas depois suavizou sua expressão. Por um momento delirante, pareceu ter ficado enciumado pelo professor ter citado o nome dos colegas.

"Eles já estão no pub. Como eu dizia, é uma reunião de ex-alunos de...", Neville parou de falar, porque um homem passou por perto deles. "Da escola."

Snape quase sorriu de descrença.

"Acha que meus ex-alunos ficarão felizes em me ver?"

"Sim... Eu..."

"Foi uma pergunta retórica, Longbottom! Sinceramente, _eu_ não ficaria feliz em ver meus ex-alunos."

"Se mudar de ideia, estamos indo para o mesmo pub da semana passada. Lembra do endereço? Eu escrevi no papel."

A voz do auto-falante anunciou a próxima estação.

Severus não retrucou e eles ficaram em silêncio desagradável. Snape continuaria calado até chegar a sua estação, mas Longbottom parecia incomodado com a falta de conversa.

"Você não me confirmou. É um diabo vermelho?"

"Sou torcedor do United. Sinceramente, Longbottom, eu não esperava que você tivesse tanta familiaridade com esportes muggle."

"Eu gosto de futebol. Harry me deu um celular e depois eu comprei um... Computador, certo? É muito divertido! É tão fácil acessar o conhecimento. Foi através da _intranet_ que eu conheci o futebol e os times da Inglaterra e de todo mundo. Eu tento acompanhar todas as ligas mais importantes. Tenho um time em cada país da Europa."

Severus deu um sorriso sarcástico.

"Tenho certeza absoluta que sua avó ficará encantada em ouvir isso. Seu precioso netinho está se tornando um amante de muggle, igualzinho a Dumbledore."

Dignamente, Longbottom ignorou o comentário do professor, já que entre os Slytherins ser um amente de muggle é uma bela ofensa.

"Também sou torcedor do United. Estou realmente feliz com nosso desempenho esse ano."

Snape, pela primeira vez desde que se encontraram, olhou diretamente para os olhos hazel, a fim de entender as razões para o garoto torcer para o _seu time_. Seria outra brincadeira? Ou apenas uma dedução óbvia, já que Longbottom viu que Severus lia a respeito do time? Tentou utilizar Legilimência, mas só teve acesso a pensamentos indistintos sobre o dia do rapaz. O que ele almoçou, os planos para a confraternização, os colegas que tinham confirmado presença. E foi com surpresa que sentiu, em seguida, Longbottom bloqueando seu acesso.

"Já pedi para não fazer isso comigo", disse o rapaz com decepção.

Enquanto o auto-falante anunciava a próxima estação, Severus não cansava de se surpreender com Longbottom. Parecia que o rapaz não sentia raiva ou ódio, era sempre polido e controlado. Longbottom poderia ter sido aceito em Hufflepuff com facilidade. E de certo modo, isso era agradável, já que ele era totalmente diferente do temperamento agressivo, mal educado e explosivo de Potter.

"Só usei a Legilimência porque queria entender seu interesse por esse time especificamente."

"E por que não me perguntou? Não é mais fácil?"

"Longbottom, você precisa entender uma coisa simples: a minha vida inteira eu perguntei menos e usei mais Legilimência. Se não gosta da forma como ajo, basta você me evitar. Você, diferente de mim, tem acesso a outros meios de transporte que eu não possuo no momento."

"Mas por que não me pergunta diretamente?", insistiu.

O metrô parou na estação e as portas se abriram.

"Essa é a minha estação. Se for desmarcar ou não puder comparecer ao seu teste no fim de semana, avise pelo _nosso_ meio de correspondência", disse e se afastou.

Quando as porta do metrô se fecharam, Severus aparentava satisfação. Ele fez bem ao lembrar para o rapaz desmarcar caso não pudesse ir para sua casa. Isso porque Longbottom era conhecido por ter problemas de memória. O ex-professor esperava sinceramente que Longbottom tivesse um namorado lobisomem e desmarcasse o teste por ser na lua cheia. Já que para Snape qualquer explicação para o interesse de Longbottom em Poções era melhor do que pensar que seu ex-aluno pudesse estar sentindo qualquer tipo de sentimento por ele.

* * *

><p>Neville saiu do metrô na estação seguinte. Obviamente ele não desceu na estação que ficava próxima ao pub da confraternização. Havia de fato uma confraternização com os colegas de Hogwarts em um pub muggle, mas o rapaz só pretendia ir caso Snape demonstrasse algum interesse. Neville sabia que tinham poucas chances de Severus mostrar interesse, mas ele sempre mantinha a esperança.<p>

Já fora da estação e andando pela rua movimentada, Neville olhou em volta procurando por um beco ou um lugar menos habitado. Depois de encontrar um beco totalmente vazio, ele desaparatou.

Neville aparatou na rua onde Hermione morava, sua _real_ professora particular de Poções. Apesar do rapaz estar estudando e praticando poções em casa e nas aulas, a amiga o auxiliava quando encontrava alguma dificuldade no preparo das poções.

Longbottom identificou a casa de Hermione e seguiu para lá. Ele bateu na porta e aguardou, após alguns instantes a amiga abriu a porta.

"Oi, Neville! Achei que viria. Venha, entre. Ginny também está aqui."

"Oi, Hermione!", cumprimentou sorrindo. "Pensei que Ginny fosse para a confraternização com os meninos."

"Bem, Ginny realmente não gosta de ver Harry e Rony sendo tão paparicados pelos outros alunos, assim como eu. Então ela decidiu me fazer companhia", disse e abriu totalmente a porta para o rapaz entrar. "Venha, Neville, vamos estudar. Separei algumas poções interessantes que talvez _ele_ peça para você fazer."

Longbottom entrou na casa e Ginny sorriu de maneira torta ao identifica-lo.

"Snape não quis ir para a confraternização com você?", zombou a ruiva.

"Não."

"Como ele reagiu ao te ver hoje?"

"Ele apontou a varinha para mim."

"O que?", exclamou Hermione e Ginny em uníssono.

"Eu o assustei acidentalmente, ele estava lendo jornal quando o abordei. Vamos mudar de assunto? Trouxe meu caldeirão e alguns ingredientes, Hermione. Realmente estou tendo dificuldades para conseguir fazer a Felix Felicis."

"Essa é uma poção realmente difícil. Vamos para a cozinha, então. Vou até o meu quarto pegar alguns livros que eu separei para você."

Ginny esquadrinhava Neville com atenção enquanto os dois se encaminhavam para a cozinha. Longbottom fingia não notar que estava sendo observado pela ruiva.

"Pode me contar, Neville! O que foi que ele fez com você?"

O rapaz ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, depois respirou fundo e começou a falar.

"É frustrante, Ginny. Ele ainda me vê como um estúpido. Snape me disse hoje que eu andava de metrô porque não era capaz de aparatar. Acho que nunca vou fazê-lo me ver com outros olhos."

"Ah, Neville. O estúpido é ele por não te enxergar. Você tem melhorado exponencialmente ao longo dos anos, e em seu último ano em Hogwarts você provou ser o legítimo Gryffindor que sempre foi. Neville, você enfrentou Voldemort! E é merecidamente um futuro auror. Sem contar que você se tornou um lindo homem."

Longbottom esboçou um sorriso para Ginny. A amiga realmente fazia Neville se sentir melhor com ele mesmo.

"Se Snape me visse com seus olhos, Ginny..."

"Ele já estaria apaixonado por você. Mas é apenas questão de tempo. Se aquele maldito, desculpe, se aquele _bruxo_ tem um coração, só você conseguirá alcança-lo."

Neville continuou sorrindo enquanto abria a mochila enfeitiçada e tirava de lá o caldeirão e seu conjunto de ingredientes.

"Li no jornal que Lucius Malfoy vai sair em breve da prisão", comentou Ginny com acaso.

Longbottom ficou pálido, mas continuou remexendo na mochila.

"Tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? _Eu sei_ que você foi vê-lo em Azkaban na semana passada, apesar de não ter me contado", continuou Ginny.

Nervoso, Neville deixou a mochila cair no chão.

"Quem te disse isso?", perguntou ele, enquanto se abaixava para pegar a mochila.

"Eu sei que você foi com Bill em Azkaban, mas não foi meu irmão que me contou. Meu pai comentou acidentalmente ontem no jantar."

"Ah, Merlin...", suspirou Neville, colocando a mochila novamente em cima da mesa. Com o rosto extremamente vermelho, ele não conseguia olhar para a amiga.

"Foi pedir algo para Malfoy?", insistiu Ginny.

Longbottom respirou fundo e encarou a amiga.

"Eu precisava conversar com algum amigo de Snape, alguém que conhecesse sua _intimidade_. Draco sempre disse que Snape era muito amigo de seu pai. Fui ver Malfoy e tentar que ele cooperasse comigo."

Ginny sorria, fascinada pelo esforço do amigo. Era estimulante ver que Neville realmente estava determinado a ir atrás do que queria.

"Malfoy te ajudou? O que ele te contou a respeito de Snape? Ele confessou que foi amante de Snape?"

Hermione entrou carregada de livros na cozinha nesse momento.

"Quem foi amante de Snape?"

"É o que vamos descobrir agora", respondeu Ginny.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash-back<strong>_

Neville Longbottom e Bill Weasley aguardavam em um dos corredores de Azkaban a chegada do guarda que liberaria a entrada deles em uma determinada cela. O lugar era horrível de se estar, até o chão e as paredes pareciam angustiados e desesperados por estarem ali. Mesmo sem a presença dos dementadores, Azkaban era em definitivo um dos piores locais no planeta. Havia ainda o clima constantemente frio, com correntes de ar gelado passando pelos corredores o tempo inteiro.

"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Neville? Lucius Malfoy não é exatamente uma pessoa confiável. E, sinceramente, não acho que Snape valha esse esforço."

Neville apertando mais o cachecol em volta do pescoço, olhou com olhar suplicante para o amigo. Ele não podia desistir agora. Ele já tinha feito um enorme esforço pedindo diretamente para o vice-ministro da magia, Arthur Weasley, para liberar uma visita a Lucius Malfoy.

"Por favor, Bill. Eu preciso de auxílio para fazer o voto Inquebrável."

"Neville, você precisa saber que existem outros bruxos e bruxas que são loucos por você. E aceitariam um relacionamento com você com a maior alegria do mundo", Longbottom tentou interromper, mas Bill levantou a mão, pedindo silêncio e continuou falando. "Mesmo que você descubra hoje que Snape seja bissexual, o que isso iria adiantar? Não duvido que ele irá transar com você. Tenho plena convicção que ele não será imune a sua beleza. Mas a minha dúvida é o que vai acontecer em seguida. Você quer se relacionar com ele, e eu tenho certeza absoluta que ele não é do tipo que aceita relacionamentos."

"Ainda assim eu quero continuar, Bill. Eu preciso tentar. Mesmo que não dê em nada. Eu preciso viver minha vida intensamente, sabendo que fiz o que pude para alcançar meus objetivos."

Bill olhou com mais que ternura para Longbottom, parecia algo como cobiça. Neville percebeu o tipo de olhar que recebia e recuou um passo. Não era a primeira vez que recebia esse tipo de olhar do bruxo. Já que desde que Bill terminou o casamento com a francesa, há uns meses atrás, ele parecia particularmente interessando em Neville.

"Admiro sua força de vontade, Neville", disse e deu um passo na direção de Longbottom. "Lembra o que eu falei sobre os bruxos loucos por você? Sou um deles. Não estou te exigindo nada, só quero que você saiba disso. Tenha sempre isso em mente."

Neville estava muito desconcertado. Ele já tinha notado que o interesse de Bill era mais profundo do que amizade, mas não esperava que Bill fosse ser tão explícito. Uma corrente de ar glacial passou por eles.

"Hum...", fez Longbottom sem saber o que responder.

Bill sorriu enviesado, achando graça por ter deixado o rapaz sem jeito.

"Você não tem ideia de como é atraente, Neville", falou. O rapaz parou de sorrir assim que avistou o guarda mal humorado se aproximando deles. Com a abolição dos dementadores na prisão, agora os guardas eram bruxos treinados.

"Estão aqui para ver Malfoy, correto?", perguntou o homem com a voz grave.

"Sim, senhor", respondeu Neville.

O guarda, um homem alto e com aspecto de poucos amigos, se aproximou e destrancou a cela mais próxima com um complicado balançar de varinha seguido de um escaneamento das digitais de sua mão esquerda.

"Se precisar de ajuda, aperte esse dispositivo", falou e entregou uma caixinha retangular para Neville. "Tente ser breve, ok?"

"Entre primeiro, Neville. Veja se ele está disposto a conversar, depois eu entro para fazermos aquilo", disse Bill.

O guarda franziu o rosto, pois parecia ter interpretado _aquilo_ com conotação sexual.

Longbottom colocou o dispositivo no bolso direito e apalpou sua varinha no outro bolso da calça. Ele estava seguro de si. Não tinha medo de Draco Malfoy e tampouco de seu pai. Além disso, ele estava armado, enquanto o Comensal da Morte não. Tentando aparentar indiferença, Neville empurrou a porta da cela e entrou.

Assim que entrou no recinto, Longbottom viu Lucius Malfoy sentado no chão em uma cela vazia e triste. O local não tinha cama, apenas algumas cobertas jogadas no chão como um colchonete improvisado e uma pilha de jornais. Neville viu que os olhos cinza faiscaram ao identifica-lo.

"Isso sim é uma agradável novidade! Neville Longbottom, _o verdadeiro herói de Hogwarts_, em Azkaban. Estou honrado com a sua presença, menino", disse com a voz arrastada e fria, e em seguida se ergueu do chão.

Um pensamento incômodo perpassou a mente de Longbottom. As palavras de Lucius tinham sido muito semelhantes com as de Snape.

"Eu vim propor um acordo com você, Malfoy."

"É mesmo?", indagou enquanto analisava o corpo de Neville. "Você cresceu, Longbottom. Ficou muito interessante. O que deseja de mim?"

"Informações", respondeu e viu claramente Malfoy ficar desapontado.

"E o que me dará em troca?", perguntou e lançou um olhar lascivo para Neville. "Poderia ser _você_. Um dia inteiro de diversão, o que acha?"

Longbottom engoliu em seco enquanto via o loiro sorrir e passar a língua lentamente pelo lábio inferior de forma provocativa. Ele não iria ser intimidado pelo Comensal da Morte.

"Isso está fora de cogitação, Malfoy. Posso oferecer minha ajuda para reduzir sua sentença em reclusão ou até para melhorar suas acomodações aqui."

"Agora eu estou realmente interessado, Longbottom. Mas dependendo da informação, talvez tenha que me pagar de outra forma. Já disse que você se tornou um bruxo muito _interessante_?", disse e a última palavra saiu com luxúria.

Neville fechou a mão em punho.

"Irei repetir para que me entenda bem, Malfoy, eu não estou negociando meu corpo. Vim aqui trocar informações pela sua redução de pena em Azkaban", falou com convicção.

Os olhos cinza faiscaram por estar sendo contrariado. Mas a expressão de Lucius não condizia com derrota, ele aparentava ter perdido uma batalha, mas tinha plena certeza de que venceria a guerra. Neville ficou realmente incomodado ao perceber isso.

"Em que posso lhe ser útil, Longbottom?", perguntou e ainda olhava para o rapaz como se estivesse faminto.

Neville precisou respirar fundo para manter a aparência firme.

"É sobre Snape."

Lucius esboçou um sorriso, mas seus olhos cinza ainda aparentavam frieza e cobiça.

"Severus? O que quer saber dele? Seu amiguinho Potter fez um belo trabalho livrando-o da prisão com as memórias daquele maldito velho."

Neville fugiu da pergunta direta do bruxo.

"Farei um voto inquebrável com você para selarmos nosso acordo de ajuda mútua. Você concorda?"

Os olhos cinza luziram ao notar que o rapaz se esquivava da pergunta.

"Primeiro me diga o quê exatamente quer saber de Severus."

Neville fechou as mãos em punho novamente e parecia estar fazendo força física para olhar diretamente para Lucius ao dizer as palavras seguintes. Se desviasse o olhar iria parecer fraco. E Neville havia aprendido bem que não se podia aparentar fraqueza para um Slytherin.

"Quero saber de sua vida amorosa."

Malfoy gargalhou de zombaria, fazendo Neville ficar ainda mais vermelho.

"Não tem muito o quê contar, menino. A redução da minha pena será de quanto tempo? Eu já estou aqui há muito tempo... Sozinho e disponível."

"Depende do quanto você me disser."

"Irei dizer tudo que eu sei para você com uma condição. Se aproxime mais de mim, parece que está com medo."

"Não irei me aproximar de você e não sinto medo."

"Se eu fosse Severus, você sentiria mais vontade de se aproximar de mim?", provocou.

Neville fingiu não se abalar e preferiu contornar mudando de assunto.

"Posso te providenciar uma cama digna e talvez uns livros para sua cela. E irei falar pessoalmente com o vice-ministro sobre uma redução da sua pena. Essa é a minha proposta."

"E só o que quer em troca são informações sobre Severus?", riu com deboche. "Você deve estar muito interessado em seu professor."

"O acordo será firmado com o voto inquebrável. Você aceita ou não?"

"Eu aceito."

Neville bateu na porta sem tirar os olhos de Lucius. "Bill?", chamou um pouco mais alto.

A porta da cela tornou a abrir e Bill Weasley entrou no recinto. A feição do ruivo ficou dura ao olhar para Lucius, que sorriu enviesado.

"Dois heróis do mundo mágico na minha cela. Sabem de uma coisa? Isso irá fermentar algumas fantasias", provocou, dividindo o olhar entre os dois bruxos atraentes.

"O vice-ministro mandou lembranças, Malfoy. Saiba que a minha mão é tão pesada quanto a dele."

Lucius sorriu com malícia.

"Você gosta de bater, William? O filho de Arthur Weasley é um sádico?"

"Quer experimentar? Eu adoraria acertar um soco no seu nariz", ameaçou Bill.

"Vamos fazer logo o voto para sairmos daqui. Por favor, Bill?", interveio Neville.

Lucius sorriu com maldade.

"Agora você irá ter que se aproximar de mim, _Neville_."

Neville ignorou ter sido chamado pelo primeiro nome, apesar de não ter gostado. Ele tirou a luva da mão direita e andou até Lucius, que o esperava sorrindo e com a mão erguida.

"Fica ainda mais bonito de perto, Neville."

Longbottom respirou fundo e segurou na mão direita do Comensal da Morte. Como esperado, a pele de Lucius era fria e o toque direto fez descer um calafrio desagradável pela coluna de Neville.

"Você é quente, menino", sussurrou Malfoy.

"Bill?", chamou Longbottom, mas o bruxo já estava ao seu lado, olhando com cólera para Malfoy. Bill colocou a ponta da sua varinha sobre as mãos unidas.

"Você, Lucius Malfoy, se compromete a responder com sinceridade todas as minhas perguntas a respeito de Severus Snape?", perguntou Neville.

"Eu responderei", disse e em seguida uma pequena língua de fogo saiu da ponta da varinha de Bill e laçou as mãos dos bruxos como arame farpado em chamas.

"Você aceita não revelar nenhum detalhe do conteúdo da nossa conversa com ninguém?"

"Eu não revelarei", falou e outra língua de fogo saiu da varinha e se enrolou nas mãos dos bruxos.

"Você não falará em hipótese alguma para Severus Snape o que se passou nessa cela?"

"Eu não falarei nada para Severus", garantiu e mais outra língua de fogo escapou da varinha de Bill.

"Em troca, eu irei te ajudar reduzindo sua pena em Azkaban."

"Estamos de acordo", falou Lucius e uma última língua de fogo, bem mais grossa que as demais, saiu da varinha e contornou as mãos dos bruxos.

Neville soltou a sua mão do forte agarre de Lucius e se afastou. Bill, em tom nada amistoso, encarava Malfoy com ainda mais ódio, aparentemente pelo bruxo ter aceitado cooperar com Longbottom.

"O que sabe sobre a vida amorosa de Snape?", perguntou Longbottom, após respirar fundo.

"Muito pouco. Como vocês sabem, Severus só admitiu amar uma pessoa, a sangue-ruim."

"Cuidado como fala", ameaçou Weasley.

"Continue", pediu Neville.

"Severus dizia amar Lily Evans, mas até onde eu sei a relação deles nunca passou de amizade. Mas depois que ela passou a ignorá-lo, Severus foi consolado por outro", explicou Lucius, sorrindo com malícia.

"Por outro bruxo, você quer dizer?"

"Por que está tão interessado nele, Longbottom? Pode me responder, já que por conta do voto, não poderei dizer a ninguém o que se passou aqui."

"Responda a minha pergunta, Malfoy. Bruxos? Você?", insistiu Neville.

"Eu?", disse com incredulidade e exasperação. "Em Hogwarts, Regulus Black tinha uma espécie de paixão por Severus. Eu sei que eles se tornaram amantes já na escola, mas Severus e Regulus sempre foram discretos."

A esperança queimou no peito de Neville com essa informação. Severus já tinha tido um amante homem no passado. Havia esperança!

"E você? Se relacionou com Severus?", perguntou Longbottom e tentou não mostrar fraqueza em sua voz.

"Nossa relação era estritamente de amizade. Somos amigos, desde cedo ele demonstrou ser um bruxo talentoso, inteligente e hábil. Por isso fui eu quem apresentou Severus para o Lorde das Trevas. Eu via muito potencial nele, apesar de ser mestiço."

Neville fechou a mão em punho, tentando controlar o ciúmes que parecia queimar em suas artérias.

"Então não transou com ele?"

Lucius sorriu com a pergunta.

"Assim como você, Longbottom, Severus só se tornou interessante depois de terminar os estudos. Contudo, eu nunca senti atração sexual por ele. Nunca fomos e nunca seremos amantes. E no passado havia Regulus, que era bastante possessivo com relação a Severus."

Neville ficou em silêncio. Sua cabeça fervendo com as informações que recebia.

"Não vai perguntar a respeito da performance de Severus, Longbottom? Eu tenho as respostas. Regulus me contou algumas coisas e eu sei que está curioso", incitou Lucius.

"Isso não me diz respeito."

"Te farei um favor então. Já que você é um Gryffindor muito digno para perguntar, eu irei dizer. Regulus me disse que Severus foi um dos melhores amantes que já teve. Ele..."

"Pare!", ordenou Neville. "Não vim aqui ouvir isso."

Lucius sorria de forma desagradável, os olhos cinza pareciam ainda mais frios.

"Então o que mais quer saber, Longbottom?"

Neville tinha ouvido o bastante. Já havia obtido a informação crucial que precisava a respeito da sexualidade de Snape. Mas ele queria saber mais. Foi o ciúmes irracional que o fez fazer a pergunta seguinte:

"Além de Regulus Black, houve mais alguém?"

"Não sei responder. Entre os Comensais da Morte, nós especulávamos que havia alguém na Ordem da Fênix que dormia com Severus. Alguns Comensais achavam que o próprio Dumbledore forçava Severus a ir para cama com ele. Mas... É apenas especulação."

"Não houve outro Comensal da Morte?", questionou Neville, engolindo em seco as palavras amargas que tinha ouvido.

"Não. Apenas Regulus."

Neville assentiu com a cabeça. Estava satisfeito, porém havia outro Gryffindor curioso.

"Depois que Regulus morreu, o que aconteceu com Snape?", indagou Bill.

"Não fiz um voto inquebrável com você, William."

"O que aconteceu com Snape depois da morte de Regulus?", questionou Neville.

"Severus nunca admitiu, mas a morte de Regulus o afetou. Desde então nunca vi Severus com ninguém. Mas Dumbledore podia..."

"Não seja ridículo, Malfoy!", rosnou Bill, perdendo a paciência. "Eu fiz parte da Ordem da Fênix e te garanto que Snape não tinha relações com nenhum outro membro."

Neville, com os olhos cintilando de raiva pela insinuação de Lucius sobre Dumbledore e Severus, também estava farto da conversa.

"Como eu prometi no voto, irei tentar reduzir sua pena, Malfoy. Vou argumentar diretamente com o vice-ministro", disse, depois e se virou para o amigo. "Vamos embora daqui, Bill."

"Eu não ficaria muito esperançoso, Malfoy. Talvez meu pai reduza sua pena em apenas alguns dias", zombou Bill antes de sair da cela.

Bill já tinha saído, porém, enquanto Neville saía, a voz arrastada e fria de Lucius falou:

"Longbottom, espere", assim que o rapaz olhou para ele, Malfoy sorriu com maldade e falou: "Você não perguntou, mas sinto que preciso te dizer. É para o seu próprio bem. Regulus me disse que Severus é bem dotado, dominador e um bruxo sádico e egoísta na cama. Por outro lado, _eu_ sou imensuravelmente mais flexível. Poderia te tratar muito melhor do que ele."

Neville, com uma expressão enjoada, saiu e em seguida bateu a porta da cela.

_**Fim do flash-back**_

* * *

><p>Neville não contou tudo para as amigas. Ele preferiu omitir sua conversa com Bill e as insinuações insanas de Malfoy.<p>

"Então você realmente ajudou Malfoy a sair da prisão?", indagou Ginny.

"Sim, eu não poderia quebrar o voto que fiz com ele. Então, eu pedi para seu pai diminuir seu período de reclusão, alegando que Malfoy sofreria mais com o trabalho voluntário forçado do que em Azkaban. Tanto Shacklebolt como Arthur concordaram e providenciaram a redução. Agora podemos, por favor, mudar de assunto? Preciso de ajuda para finalizar a poção Felix Felicis, Hermione. E também quero saber quais poções você selecionou para eu treinar em casa."

Hermione e Ginny se entreolharam, as meninas visivelmente queriam discutir mais a respeito, porém Neville parecia inflexível. Seria melhor se elas conversassem a sós sobre o assunto mais tarde. Em uma discussão silenciosa, ambas concordaram. Mais profissional, Hermione começou a falar sobre o preparo e as nuances da poção Felix Felicis. Poucos minutos depois, Hermione, Ginny e Neville conversavam sobre o preparo de mais algumas poções complicadas.

Mais tarde, Neville finalizou a Felix Felicis, com Hermione indicando onde ele estava falhando. Em seguida, Hermione sugeriu outras poções para Neville treinar em casa. Após algumas horas de estudo muito construtivas, Neville se despediu das amigas e foi para casa para treinar, durante mais algumas horas, o preparo de poções.

Por sua vez, Ginny e Hermione iniciaram uma discussão sobre Snape, Malfoy, Regulus e Neville. Pouco depois, chegaram Harry, Rony e Bill. Infelizmente a conclusão que todos chegaram era unânime: Snape não servia para Neville.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Severus estava parado na plataforma esperando o metrô para voltar para casa quando avistou Longbottom. Snape começava a inclinar para a pior de suas hipóteses sobre o rapaz, talvez seu ex-aluno estivesse realmente interessado nele. Quando Longbottom sorriu e caminhou em sua direção, as suspeitas do professor aumentaram drasticamente. <em>Que tipo de pessoa sorri ao me ver?<em>, refletia Severus.

"Nos encontramos de novo", disse Longbottom, que parecia feliz com o encontro.

"Você está me seguindo, garoto?"

"Não!", respondeu rápido demais, depois tentou justificar: "Eu gosto de usar o metrô."

"Deixe-me adivinhar, outra confraternização?"

"Não hoje."

"Então por que está aqui? Por que não foi para a casa utilizando as lareiras do ministério ou aparatando? Agora tenho certeza que você não passou no teste de aparatação."

Longbottom balançou a cabeça, desgostoso.

"Você me menospreza demais. Eu irei te provar que não sou mais um garoto assustado."

Severus se arrepiou com a promessa, o que felizmente passou desapercebido para Longbottom. Tinha alguma coisa naquele rapaz ou na forma que ele falava com veracidade inquestionável. Era a segunda vez que Snape ouvia aquela confiança extrema. Naquele momento, mesmo com Longbottom não olhando diretamente para ele, Severus sabia que aquela promessa iria se cumprir. Mas isso não significava que ele fosse facilitar. Snape resolveu mudar de assunto.

"Para onde está indo?"

"Para a casa de uma amiga."

_Amiga?_, pensou Severus. O bruxo não entendia, mas aquilo o incomodou. Talvez por isso ele fez a pergunta seguinte, esquecendo seu usual autocontrole.

"Sua namorada?"

"Não, eu sou gay", respondeu olhando diretamente para o professor.

Snape definitivamente não gostou de ouvir aquilo. Isso reafirmava a sua pior teoria a respeito do rapaz. Mas não era possível que aquele garoto gentil pudesse sentir algo por ele!

"Então seu namorado é algum Weasley? Aquele que foi mordido por Greyback?", sugeriu e havia um traço de esperança em sua voz.

"Não tenho namorado. E não entendo seu interesse na minha sexualidade."

Com um _timing_ perfeito, o metrô chegou e eles entraram no vagão em silêncio. Após alguns minutos de torturante silêncio, Longbottom perguntou:

"E você? É heterossexual?"

"Isso não lhe diz respeito, Longbottom."

"Mas eu revelei minha sexualidade!"

Com um sorriso sádico, Snape retrucou:

"Isso só mostra que você é um menino bobo."

Longbottom franziu a testa e os lábios. Severus desviou o olhar daquela boca. Nunca admitiria, mas o rapaz parecia mais atraente hoje. Para mudar totalmente de assunto e tentando ver se ele reagia com o assunto de lobisomens, comentou:

"A lua cheia está se aproximando."

Longbottom olhou novamente para ele com os olhos hazel cintilando de satisfação.

"É verdade. Existem algumas poções que são melhores preparadas durante a lua cheia", falou e pausou pensativo. "Isso quer dizer que serei testado em uma dessas poções? Algumas são realmente difíceis, como a Poção do Morto-Vivo e Poção Polissuco."

Severus demorou um tempo para entender que satisfação de Longbottom era unicamente em explicar a relação das poções e a lua cheia. Ele não esboçou nenhuma outra reação para a lua cheia, como tristeza ou depressão, o que deveria sentir se namorasse um lobisomem. Com a ideia de namorado lobisomem quase totalmente eliminada, Snape precisou se apegar a outra alternativa. Longbottom devia ter apostado _algo_ com seus amiguinhos, com a intenção de sacaneá-lo.

"Deve ser muito frustrante para você, não Longbottom? Mesmo sendo um herói do mundo mágico, as pessoas ainda dão mais atenção para Potter e Weasley. Você sempre foi coadjuvante. É por isso que você sente que precisa provar para o mundo que tem algum valor?"

"Eu não preciso provar _nada_ para o mundo, apenas para as pessoas que me interessam."

Snape deu um meio sorriso com a resposta. Tinha certeza que Longbottom sentia que devia provar para as pessoas sua mudança. Isso era um bom sinal, queria dizer que ele aceitaria uma aposta para brincar com o professor que mais o maltratou durante sua época em Hogwarts.

"Você faz de tudo para se aceito?"

"Não, mas posso fazer muito para que uma pessoa em especial me aceite", afirmou com a veracidade inquestionável e os olhos hazel cravados nos olhos de Severus.

Snape se arrepiou pela segunda vez naquele dia. Ele precisou piscar, pois estava hipnotizado pelos olhos hazel. De fato, havia ficado tão atordoado que o metrô havia parado na sua estação e ele não havia se dado conta disso.

"Essa não é a sua estação?"

Severus olhou para o nome da estação e viu que o rapaz tinha razão.

"Adeus, Longbottom", falou e correu para sair do vagão.

Após o metrô voltar a andar, o professor respirou algumas vezes enquanto andava até as escadas. Havia alguma coisa naquele garoto que mexia com ele. Talvez fossem os olhos, ou o corpo ou até o perfume. _Não_. Definitivamente eram os olhos. Os hipnotizantes olhos hazel de Longbottom, a mistura perfeita de verde, mel e amarelo, pareciam fascinar Snape mais do que certos olhos verdes de uma ruiva, que já estava no passado esquecido.

Enquanto caminhava, Severus voltou a pensar coerentemente. Era fato que Longbottom havia decorado seu horário, sua rotina. Snape saía da farmácia muggle o mesmo horário e ia para o metrô em seguida. Severus tinha certeza que os encontros deles não eram casuais, mas precisava ter certeza. No dia seguinte, ele iria fazer um teste para provar se Longbottom o estava seguindo ou não.

* * *

><p>Neville não conseguiu conter um sorriso de alegria. Em nenhum de seus encontros com Snape, tinha sentido o bruxo interessado nele. O professor havia feito diversas perguntas pessoais. <em>Isso indicava interesse, não indicava?,<em> refletia animado.

Ainda rindo, Longbottom saiu do metrô na estação seguinte e foi em direção a rua. Depois, foi para um beco deserto. Após se assegurar que não havia ninguém por perto, aparatou em sua casa para mais algumas horas de estudo.

Desde que encontrou Snape no metrô pela primeira vez, a rotina diária de Neville envolvia o preparo de pelo menos duas poções. Isso sem contar horas e horas lendo diversos livros de poções. Adicionalmente, ele tinha o auxílio de Hermione e de sua professora de Poções no curso de aurores. Atualmente, Neville estudava mais Poções do que Herbologia, sua disciplina favorita. Tudo para provar para seu antigo professor que ele havia crescido. E mais do que isso, para provar que ele havia se tornado um bruxo com algum talento, alguém digno de ser amado.

_Continua?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas da autora<strong>: _Primeiramente eu preciso _agradecer_ **todos os reviews carinhosos** que eu recebi. Nunca antes eu recebi tantos comentários em uma fanfic. Poxa, **_muito obrigada!_** Agora, eu peço _perdão pela demora_. Espero que vocês entendam que eu não tenho tido muito tempo para escrever ultimamente. E essa fanfic será particularmente longa (isso é bom ou ruim?).

Então... Eu classifiquei a fanfic como "Drama / Romance". Prometo que já no próximo capítulo veremos o "drama". Alguém arrisca um _palpite_? **Por favor, comentem!** Adoro tirar idéias de reviews, obviamente dando o devido crédito. : )

Estou atualizando a fanfic de madrugada, com bastante sono, por isso, com certeza existirão erros. Se alguma _boa_ _alma_ tiver tempo e paciência para revisar / betar a fanfic para mim, por favor, entre em contato.

Enfim... Outro motivo pela demora foi que esse capítulo ficou acabando grande demais, por isso eu transferi um pouco do conteúdo dele para o **Capítulo 3,** que está parcialmente escrito.

Por último, continuo no modo chantagista: '**quanto mais comentários, mais rápida a continuação**'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hazel**

**Capítulo III**

_Escrito por Nevilla F._

No dia seguinte, Severus saiu uma hora mais cedo do trabalho para ir até o metrô. Já na plataforma, ele enfeitiçou a si mesmo com um feitiço de desilusão modificado. Esse feitiço permitiria que ele ficasse por até três horas camuflado, tempo muito superior aos outros feitiços de desilusão.

Em seguida, Snape aguardou na plataforma. Ele tinha certeza que Longbottom iria aparecer para mais um "encontro casual". O professor já tinha totalmente abandonado a ideia de que Longbottom tivesse um namorado lobisomem. A poção Wolfsbane havia sido apenas um pretexto para a aproximação.

Longbottom claramente tinha outras intenções, provavelmente maléficas. Porém o sorriso do rapaz ao identifica-lo no dia anterior não saía da mente de Severus. Fazia muitos anos que ninguém sorria para ele _daquela forma_. Lily sorria assim, Regulus as vezes também sorria para ele; porém, o sorriso de Longbottom parecia mais sincero e intenso. Snape se irritou consigo mesmo com esse pensamento. Provavelmente o garoto havia enfeitiçado o próprio sorriso de alguma forma. Ele havia consertado os dentes com feitiços. Por que não enfeitiçar o sorriso para ver como o odioso professor reagiria?

_Maldito garoto!_ Longbottom devia pensar que com sua beleza seria capaz de conquistar qualquer um, até o professor. _Ora, ele receberia um bela lição!_, pensou Severus. Mesmo que custasse sua liberdade, Snape torturaria Longbottom se descobrisse que ele estava zombando dele.

Contudo... Podia não ser uma brincadeira. Talvez Longbottom realmente gostasse dele. Snape rosnou com o pensamento. Com as mãos fechadas em punho, ele podia socar alguém. Não havia a menor chance de Neville Longbottom sentir algo bom por ele. Corrigindo, não havia a menor chance de qualquer um de seus alunos, das casas que não Slytherin, ter sentimentos bons por ele. Não era possível! Até porque Longbottom foi tão tripudiado em Hogwarts quanto Potter.

Severus se sentiu levemente mal ao fazer essa comparação. Potter ao menos tinha um motivo para ser maltratado, sempre tão insolente e desrespeitoso. Por outro lado, Longbottom nunca foi como Potter. Costumava não ter habilidade nenhuma em Poções, porém sempre foi respeitoso. Talvez Snape devesse ter sido menos carrasco com Longbottom. Mas na maioria das vezes, Severus simplesmente atacava Longbottom para irritar Potter.

Longbottom, mesmo sem os olhos hazel, só por ser um herói de guerra poderia ter quem quisesse. _Qualquer um_. Talvez exatamente por isso ele estivesse interessado em Severus, pelo fato do professor ser inacessível. Era uma explicação plausível. Longbottom deve ter feito uma aposta com Potter e os amiguinhos alegando ser capaz de conquistar o professor. Isso explicava o interesse de Longbottom nele, os encontros no metrô, as aulas e os convites. Sim, era isso!

O lado emocional de Severus estava convencido com a ideia, contudo a parte racional protestava. Snape já havia concluído que Longbottom era um rapaz íntegro, então como o garoto seria capaz de fazer uma aposta desse tipo? Longbottom parecia ser incapaz de brincar com os sentimentos dos outros dessa forma. Afinal, ele era um honrado Gryffindor. E somente os piores Gryffindors, como James Potter e Sirius Black, eram capazes de brincar com os sentimentos alheios.

Como se estivesse sido atraído pelos pensamentos de Severus, Longbottom apareceu na estação. O rapaz caminhava pelos muggles como se estivesse procurando alguém. Em seguida, olhou a hora no relógio e parou de olhar em volta. Snape franziu a testa sem entender e também verificou as horas. O professor então entendeu porquê o rapaz parou de procurar, ainda estava muito cedo. Severus costumava chegar a estação somente trinta minutos mais tarde.

Ainda olhando para Longbottom, Snape acompanhou o rapaz se sentar nas cadeiras da estação. Ainda observando Longbottom, o professor viu o menino puxar um livro da mochila e em seguida começar a folheá-lo com atenção.

Mesmo sabendo que era ariscado estar próximo, Snape se aproximou de Longbottom. O livro de Poções do rapaz mostrava o modo de preparo da poção Felix Felicis. Os lábios de Severus se repuxaram em um sorriso de escárnio. Jamais pediria uma poção tão imbecil para ele produzir, mesmo sendo difícil de ser executada.

Snape reparou que o rapaz escrevia anotações nas páginas do livro, como ele próprio fazia. Ele tentava ler uma das anotações quando a cabeça de Longbottom se ergueu e olhou diretamente para ele. Severus cambaleou dois passos para trás e por pouco não trombou com uma mulher que corria apressada em direção ao metrô. O Comensal da Morte jamais admitiria, contudo, o olhar direto de Longbottom o deixou perturbado. Os olhos daquele rapaz também foram capazes de despertar outras reações, que Severus oprimiu com maestria. Longbottom desviou o olhar e observou a plataforma, que estava vazia no momento. As portas do metrô se fecharam e o trem avançou.

Severus se aproximou de novo enquanto Longbottom bocejava. Haviam olheiras no rosto do rapaz e ele aparentava sono. Contudo, apesar do cansaço de Longbottom, seu cabelo castanho claro estava arrepiado e o perfume tão forte que o álcool podia queimar o nariz dos mais sensíveis. Suas roupas pareciam favorecer mais beleza. Ele havia deliberadamente se arrumado para vir a estação de metrô. Longbottom tinha se arrumado para encontrar com Snape.

Aquilo atingiu Severus de uma forma não esperada. Longbottom parecia tão atraente, tão sexy e tão desejável... Snape não resistiria a ele. Ao contrário, Severus sentiu o desejo sexual percorrer seu corpo como há décadas não acontecia. Sua respiração acelerou e seu coração parecia que ia explodir com o esforço de tantas batidas. Snape fechou as mãos em punho e se afastou do garoto, da estação de metrô. Sem se dar conta, ele começou a correr para longe do ex-aluno. Somente quando estava já estava na rua, ele parou.

Tentando pensar racionalmente, Snape não precisava continuar na estação. Era óbvio que Longbottom tinha ido até ali para esperar por ele. O garoto não tinha pego o metrô e ficou sentando consultando as horas. Sua hipótese havia se confirmado. Os encontros nunca haviam sido casuais, Longbottom ia até lá para encontra-lo propositalmente.

Porém, o quê explicava o forte desejo sexual que Snape estava sentindo por seu aluno?

* * *

><p>No dia depois, Severus comprou um carro. Ele nunca mais usaria o metrô. Não desejava encontrar Longbottom. Isso porque ele não queria nunca mais sentir desejo por um <em>garoto<em> de dezenove anos. Aliás, um garoto que provavelmente estava tentando brincando com ele. Ou pior, um garoto com muitos problemas, caso Longbottom realmente sentisse sentimentos bons pelo professor.

Os dias seguintes passaram insossos para o professor. A lua cheia chegou e, previsivelmente, Longbottom não enviou uma carta pedindo a poção Wolfsbane ou nada do tipo. Portanto, restavam apenas duas hipóteses para serem testadas, apesar do lado direito do cérebro do professor, o lado racional, apontar apenas para uma. A teoria que Severus simplesmente não podia aceitar.

Contudo, o bruxo já havia achado a solução para todos os problemas no dia da aula. A poção que Longbottom iria finalizar lhe daria todas as respostas. Snape só precisava manipular o rapaz, por isso, enviou uma carta para ele pedindo que trouxesse o sapo de estimação para a aula.

* * *

><p>No apartamento de Bill Weasley em Londres, ele e sua irmã conversavam sobre o professor de Poções.<p>

"Papai me disse o local exato onde Snape trabalha. Os muggles chamam de _farmácia_", disse Bill.

"Melhor deixar ele quieto, Bill. Neville não vai gostar se você fizer algo contra ele."

"Eu só pesquisei isso porque Neville comentou que Snape não está mais aparecendo no metrô. Ele achou que havia acontecido algo ruim com Snape."

"E aconteceu algo a Snape?"

"Não. Pedi para Percy verificar para mim. Aparentemente o desgraçado só está evitando Neville."

Ginny não escondeu seu desapontamento com a resposta.

"Maninha, você realmente acreditou que esse monstro fosse capaz de sentir alguma coisa por Neville? Ele é incapaz de ter sentimentos. Neville não tem a menor chance."

"Ainda assim você instruiu Neville sobre como agir na presença de Snape. Falou para ele não usar Oclumência porque isso seria suspeito. Para quê fez isso, então?"

Os olhos azuis de Bill brilharam.

"Eu não podia negar qualquer ajuda a Neville."

"Por isso também foi com ele à Azkaban? Ele te pediu?"

"Sim. Foi ótimo ter ido lá e ouvido o que Malfoy disse. Ele realmente conseguiu me deixar intrigado."

"Malfoy te deixou intrigado? Com relação ao que?"

"Regulus Black. Eu quero ver com meus próprios olhos como Snape reage ao antigo amante."

"Como vai fazer isso? Snape não vai responder nada que você perguntar."

"Com figurinhas de sapo de chocolate", falou Bill e colocou várias figurinhas com a foto de Regulus Black em cima da mesa. Essas figurinhas só existiam porque Harry providenciou figurinhas para todos que colaboraram na luta contra Voldemort, o que incluía Regulus Black. "Foi para isso que pedi o endereço do emprego muggle de Snape. Quero confrontá-lo."

"Vai contar isso para Neville?"

"Talvez. Malfoy disse que a morte de Regulus afetou Snape. Não acredito nisso. Nada afeta aquele homem. _Eu vi_ enquanto estávamos na Ordem da Fênix. Eu quero ter certeza que nada afete ele."

Ginny sorriu com astúcia.

"Você deseja que Snape não se afete com nada, incluindo quando Neville se declarar para ele."

"Ele não irá se afetar, Ginny, tenho certeza. Não quero nem que ele toque em Neville. Espero que Snape seja tão cruel com Neville, que ele irá correr dele."

"Para você poder consolar Neville? Você está sendo egoísta."

"Por Merlin, Ginny! Prefere ver Neville com Snape do que comigo?"

Ginny ficou pensativa por alguns segundos, depois respondeu:

"Você não está apaixonado por Neville, Bill. Acho que você só ficou interessado para poder competir com Snape por Neville. Eu desejo que Neville seja feliz, com quem for."

"Está _torcendo_ por Snape, então?", indagou com traços de irritação na sua voz.

"É exatamente disso que se trata. Você está tratando os sentimentos de Neville como se fossem o prêmio de uma competição. Isso não me agrada. Apesar de todos os inúmeros defeitos do Snape, ele nunca faria isso com Neville."

Bill sorriu com desdém.

"Snape nunca aceitará Neville, diferente de mim."

"Talvez. Mas vou repetir o que falei para Neville, se existe alguém capaz de despertar os sentimentos de Snape, esse alguém é ele. E se Neville conseguir tal fato, então sim, eu torcerei por Snape."

"Vai perder, maninha", disse Bill com soberba. Mas no fundo, ele não iria admitir que a irmã caçula, onze anos mais nova, poderia ter razão. Bill gostava de competir, o que era normal quando tinha uma família cheia de irmãos. Por isso ele se empenhou para ser monitor chefe e obter notas perfeitas. Talvez ele havia se tornado viciado em competição. Por isso competia pela atenção e sentimentos de Neville. Mas isso não era errado! Snape era um dos bruxos mais nojentos e repulsivos que existiam. Ele simplesmente não merecia Neville! E Bill realmente gostava do rapaz. Ele era muito agradável, um bom amigo. _Certo?_

Talvez Ginny tivesse razão. Bill estava separado há meses, porém só se interessou em Neville quando a irmã comentou que o rapaz tinha uma queda por Snape. Mas não daria o braço a torcer. Não agora que já tinha entrado na competição e tinha grande chance de ganhar.

"Quer ir comigo ver Snape? Irei até a farmácia amanhã."

"Não, Bill. Eu estou torcendo por Snape", zombou Ginny.

* * *

><p>"Senhorita Ward, quem é o paciente que deseja ver o <em>farmacêutico<em>?", questionou Snape com sua acidez usual para a recepcionista da farmácia.

A moça nem precisou indicar quem era. Bill Weasley com suas roupas pretas características de roqueiro e brinco de dente de dragão não passava desapercebido. O professor sorriu enviesado ao identificar o "paciente".

"Ah! Senhor Weasley! O que deseja aqui em uma farmácia? Está precisando de medicamentos para disfunção erétil?", perguntou com escárnio.

"Eu tenho que dizer, _professor_, branco não é sua cor. Está parecendo um poltergaist", zombou de volta. Severus Snape usando jaleco branco e cabelos presos era uma imagem demasiada incomum.

"O que veio fazer aqui, _menino_?"

"Bem, eu...", disse e deixou cair diversas figurinhas de sapo de chocolate. Todas ilustradas com a foto de Regulus Black. Bill não olhou para o chão ou para as figurinhas, ele observava Snape. Bill quase riu abertamente quando viu a feição de Snape se alterar. O homem ficou pálido, se assemelhando ainda mais a um poltergaist, quando identificou o ex-amante.

"O que significa isso, Weasley?", questionou com a voz mais baixa e letal.

"Deixei cair algumas figurinhas da minha coleção. Eu tenho muitas figurinhas de Regulus Black. Você o conheceu, Snape?"

Severus respirou lentamente, tentando não demonstrar sua irritação. A essa altura o professor já havia entendido que de alguma forma Weasley havia descoberto sobre seu passado, e tinha ido até o seu local de trabalho apenas para atormentá-lo.

"Saía daqui, garoto!", ordenou com profundo desprezo.

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, professor. Conheceu Regulus Black?", insistiu de forma impertinente.

Snape rangeu os dentes. A raiva atingindo outro patamar. Como Weasley tinha a audácia de falar de Regulus? Justo Regulus, o bruxo havia aceitado Severus mesmo com o coração partido. O rapaz que o aceitou mesmo sabendo que Severus nunca iria amá-lo. Regulus o aceitou mesmo com todos os problemas e defeitos. E Regulus havia lutado contra Voldemort antes mesmo de Severus. Weasley com sua boca indigna não falaria de Regulus.

"Saía já daqui, Weasley! E fique avisado que se você se sentir tentado a voltar no meu local de trabalho, eu te enfeitiçarei."

"O que foi, Snape? Esqueceu sua máscara de indiferença em casa hoje?"

Severus virou as costas e deixou o rapaz. Sua paciência havia estourado. Caso continuasse ouvindo besteiras a respeito do seu antigo amante, iria puxar a varinha e iniciar um duelo com Weasley.

"Está _fugindo_, Snape? É o que os Slytherins melhor fazem."

_Weasley o estava chamando de covarde?_, pensou furioso. Severus se virou devagar na direção do rapaz. Puxando sua varinha, Snape perguntou:

"Quer resolver isso agora, _garoto_?"

Severus observou os olhos azuis gelados de Weasley cintilarem ao ver sua varinha. Parecia que o ex-aluno tinha ido até ali disposto a duelar com ele. Com sua visão periférica, o professor também viu a senhorita Ward, um _aborto_ designado pelo Ministério da Magia a vigiá-lo na farmácia, se remexer com inquietação.

"Podendo utilizar apenas três feitiços, você acha que pode me vencer em um duelo?", indagou Bill com um sorriso que mostrava extremo desdém.

"Acabo com você com _um_ feitiço. Conheço suas habilidades como bruxo. Fui seu professor."

A atendente da farmácia, senhorita Ward resolveu intervir. A moça correu de trás do balcão até os bruxos.

"Senhor Snape, você não pode fazer isso!"

Severus girou nos calcanhares em direção a moça.

"Eu posso e vou duelar com esse menino", falou e com um feitiço não verbal nocauteou a mulher. A moça desmaiou e Snape a amparou para que não caísse no chão. O bruxo a deixou dormindo recostada na parede.

O sorriso enviesado de Bill se ampliou.

"Só te restaram dois feitiços. Acho que vou te provar que os alunos superam os professores, em especial os péssimos professores."

"Irei repetir, senhor Weasley, vou te derrotar com um único feitiço."

"Você tem a arrogância inata dos Slytherins, mas admiro a sua coragem."

"Se incomoda de duelar aqui?"

"Qualquer lugar está bom."

"Precisamos apenas firmar um acordo antes. Eu não pretendo fazer bagunça nesse recinto, contudo, espero que caso você quebre ou desorganize algo, você se disponha a restaurar as coisas. Visto minha limitação de feitiços."

"Farei isso."

Severus assentiu e se afastou alguns passos. O bruxo foi em direção a porta da farmácia e virou a plaquinha que ficava pendurada no vidro, mostrando o letreiro 'fechado' em direção a rua. Assim não seriam interrompidos por muggles. Snape já havia utilizado feitiços na farmácia anteriormente, porém seria a primeira vez que duelaria. Todavia, como ele já havia enfeitiçado a garota e nada ocorreu, ele imaginava que não haveria maiores problemas com o uso de mais alguns feitiços. Mas caso ele fosse notificado por uso magia em lugar impróprio, culparia o filho do vice-ministro. Afinal, o rapaz havia vindo até o seu ambiente de trabalho apenas para perturbá-lo.

A recepção da farmácia era pequena, mas tinha espaço suficiente para eles fazerem um pequeno duelo. Severus iria derrotar o Gryffindor pretencioso rapidamente. Ninguém insultaria Regulus. E, principalmente, ninguém viria perturbá-lo no seu emprego. Weasley aprenderia a lição.

"Pronto, senhor Weasley?", perguntou Severus em frente ao rapaz, mas do lado oposto da recepção.

"Sempre", respondeu com um sorriso soberbo.

Snape sorriu enviesado. O Comensal da Morte estava mais que estimulado a tirar o sorriso do rosto do Gryffindor . Severus se inclinou em uma breve reverência, que foi acompanhada pela reverência de Bill Weasley. Logo em seguida, da varinha de Weasley voaram diversos feitiços em sua direção. Na opinião do professor usar vários feitiços de uma só vez era a atitude de um covarde. Contudo, Severus estava preparado e esperando por isso. Havia lutado contra covardes a vida inteira. O bruxo usou um feitiço em si mesmo que funcionava como um escudo, bloqueando todos os feitiços temporariamente. Por ser um feitiço poderoso, durava apenas um minuto. Tempo suficiente para Severus derrotar Weasley. Uma vez protegido, estava na hora de provocar.

"Apelando logo de cara, Weasley?"

"Como se protegeu de todos meus feitiços?", perguntou irritado.

"Você precisa aceitar que eu sou uma bruxo mais talentoso que você, menino."

"Está usando algum feitiço escudo? Não pode se proteger para sempre!"

"Veja e aprenda, _menino_."

Os olhos azuis reluziram de ódio. Era nítido que Bill Weasley detestava ser chamado de menino. Talvez por isso Weasley lançou dezenas de feitiços nãos verbais em Severus. O professor sentia apenas o impacto dos feitiços em sua proteção, sem receber as azarações. O Comensal da Morte tinha ciência que seu feitiço escudo não aguentaria mais tempo. Portanto, era hora de agir. Assim que sentiu o último feitiço contra sua barreira, Snape balançou a varinha de forma elegante e lançou um feitiço de autoria própria no ex-aluno.

Assim que recebeu o feitiço, Weasley soltou a varinha, o corpo parecia ter se solidificado. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram enquanto uma forte descarga elétrica percorria seu corpo. O rapaz caiu no chão com o corpo tremendo, como se tivesse tendo uma convulsão. Apesar da dor que devia estar sentindo, Bill lançou um olhar de puro ódio para Severus.

"Está doendo, Weasley? Tente relaxar. Você está recebendo um choque. Me inspirei para criar esse feitiço nas armas não letais que os muggles usam."

Depois de poucos segundos, Weasley parou de tremer.

"Ganhei o duelo, menino. No fim, você não está pronto para superar o professor", zombou.

* * *

><p>Enquanto Weasley se recompunha e a senhorita Ward recobrava a consciência, Arthur Weasley e dois aurores apareceram na farmácia. O vice-ministro olhou com profunda reprovação para o filho ao identifica-lo. Arthur falou que foi até o local porque haviam sido lançados mais de vinte feitiços na farmácia e eles tinham ido verificar se estava tudo em ordem. Para surpresa de Severus, o próprio Bill Weasley assumiu que foi ele que lançou os feitiços e tudo tinha sido sua culpa. O garoto só não mencionou que havia perdido o duelo contra o professor. Por isso quando questionado pelo pai o motivo dos feitiços, o rapaz desconversou. Falou que iria embora, a não ser que estivesse sendo intimado a dar um depoimento. Arthur não parecia feliz com a atitude do filho, mas o liberou por não ter tido vítimas.<p>

Antes de deixar que o rapaz fosse embora, Severus não iria perder a oportunidade para uma última alfinetada.

"Senhor Weasley? Você deixou as suas figurinhas aqui. Faça-me o favor recolhê-las."

Severus recebeu um novo olhar de ódio do rapaz que pegou as figurinhas no chão e deixou a farmácia sem dizer uma palavra.

"Está tudo bem, Severus?", perguntou cordialmente Arthur Weasley.

"Em perfeita ordem, vice-ministro."

"Bill veio te enfeitiçar. Quer prestar alguma queixa?"

"Nenhuma. Tenho certeza que seu filho não virá aqui novamente", acrescentou um sorriso maldoso.

Arthur assentiu e indicou para os aurores que esperassem por ele lá fora. Quando os bruxos saíram, Arthur questionou:

"Há quanto tempo está nessa função, trabalhando como muggle?"

"Vai fazer um ano."

"Vou entrar em contato com você posteriormente, Severus. Tenho em mente um novo emprego para você."

"Vai me mandar lecionar Química para crianças muggles, vice-ministro?"

Arthur sorriu amigavelmente.

"Não. Será bem mais emocionante do que isso."

"Eu mal posso esperar", disse com deboche acentuado.

"Passar bem, Severus, senhorita Ward", falou e foi embora.

Assim que o vice-ministro deixou a farmácia, Snape se virou na direção da recepcionista.

"Agradeço sua descrição. Lamento pelo feitiço."

"Foi ele quem veio perturbá-lo, senhor. Não foi sua culpa."

Severus assentiu e se dirigiu para a salinha de manipulação. Pensando mais sensatamente, Snape não sabia explicar suas ações. Ele raramente se deixava levar pela adrenalina, tomando decisões precipitadas, como puxar a varinha e iniciar um duelo. Contudo, ver Regulus naquelas figurinhas o perturbou. Ele viu seu passado sendo remexido por um Weasley. O garoto tinha ido até ali somente para provoca-lo. De alguma forma, Weasley havia descoberto sobre seu passado amoroso. Essa invasão pessoal acabou perturbando o professor.

Snape nunca amou Regulus, mas o rapaz era capaz de sentir amor pelos dois. Severus realmente se sentiu amado pelo jovem Black. Por isso ficou furioso com a provocação. Parecia que Weasley estava zombando de seu antigo amante, o que era inadmissível.

Além disso, havia outro detalhe que Severus reprimia. Ele se lembrava como Bill Weasley olhava para Longbottom. Havia uma cobiça desenfreada nos olhos azuis. Mas _isso_ não tinha nada a ver com ele! Longbottom e Weasley podiam ser namorados e isso não diz respeito a ele. Contudo... Será que ele resolveu enfrentar Weasley só por Regulus? Ou havia sido por Regulus _e_ Longbottom?

* * *

><p>"Entre, Longbottom", ordenou Severus ao receber o rapaz em sua casa para a aula. O bruxo esboçou um meio sorriso ao reparar que o Longbottom não sorria, como sempre fazia quando se encontravam. Talvez a saudades do contato visual com Longbottom também tenha facilitado o meio sorriso do Comensal da Morte. Snape adorava os olhos hazel.<p>

"Oi, Snape. Obrigado por me receber", disse e entrou na sala.

"Trouxe seu sapo? Vamos precisar de uma cobaia hoje", disse e tentou utilizar Legilimência sem varinha no rapaz. Novamente, encontrou a mente de Longbottom protegida pela Oclumência.

"Eu trouxe Trevor", respondeu e mostrou a gaiola que carregava na mão direita.

Severus fechou a porta e em seguida aguardou enquanto Longbottom retirava o sobretudo cinza para que ele guardasse. O professor evitou ficar olhando o rapaz enquanto retirava a roupa. Snape não podia negar que Longbottom havia se tornado um homem atraente. Mas depois do episódio no metrô, quando sentiu desejo sexual pelo rapaz, ele preferia manter distância.

"Aqui", falou Longbottom entregando seu sobretudo para o bruxo.

"Lembra-se do cômodo que usamos na última vez? Vá até lá e me espere", mandou Severus, que se dirigiu ao armário sob as escadas. Segurando a peça de roupa, ele precisou fazer um esforço hercúleo para não aspirar o cheiro do perfume de Longbottom que vinha do sobretudo.

Após deixar a roupa do rapaz no armário, Severus seguiu lentamente para o seu pequeno laboratório. Ele queria que Longbottom ficasse um tempo a sós no cômodo. Quando entrou no recinto, seus olhos brilharam de satisfação ao notar que Longbottom folheava com nítido interesse um dos livros de Herbologia que ele havia deixado na bancada propositalmente.

"São para você."

Longbottom deixou o livro cair ao ouvir a voz do professor.

"Desculpe, eu..."

"_Eu_ te assustei? Duvido muito. Heróis como você não se assuntam, não é mesmo?"

"Eu ia dizer que eu sou desastrado", murmurou enquanto se agachava para apanhar o livro no chão.

"Longbottom, eu sei disso há mais de sete anos", zombou. "Esse livro que você deixou cair e os demais foram os meus livros de Herbologia na época que eu estudei em Hogwarts. Obviamente são antigos e provavelmente ultrapassados, mas eu estou dando-os para você."

Severus viu que Longbottom quase deixou o livro cair de novo com sua declaração. Os olhos hazel arregalados em surpresa.

"Eu não posso aceita-los, Snape."

"Você ficará com eles. É para você se lembrar o quanto gosta de Herbologia. Aliás, Herbologia combina muito mais com você do que Poções."

"Mas são seus!"

"Da última vez que você veio aqui, você me trouxe um livro. Estou apenas retribuindo a gentileza. Até porque esses livros não me servem mais. Não sinto o menor interesse em Herbologia. E como eu disse, acho que você precisa recordar seus reais interesses."

"Mas..."

"Sãos seus, Longbottom", falou em tom imperativo. "Se você não os quiser, irei queimá-los na lareira."

"Eu fico com eles", disse em tom indignado.

"Ótimo."

"Obrigado, Snape!", agradeceu com um sorriso. Os olhos hazel cintilaram de alegria.

Severus ficou desconcertado com o sorriso do rapaz, por isso, tratou rapidamente de desviar o olhar e mudar de assunto.

"Hoje você não fará uma poção, irá termina-la. Eu comecei a Veritaserum e preciso que você a finalize. Acredito que você deva conhecer bem essa poção já que é um futuro auror", disse e ficou alguns segundos observando a reação do rapaz. Ele viu Longbottom engolir em seco, enquanto ao mesmo tempo, sua pele se tornava mais pálida. Após apreciar sadicamente essa visão, Severus continuou falando: "Eu iniciei a primeira parte da poção. Seu teste será avaliar se a poção está pronta para começar a parte final. Acredito que você saiba que essa segunda parte é a mais complicada de se conduzir. Pode me dizer o por quê?"

"Quando a poção não é finalizada corretamente se torna um potente veneno."

"Vejo que _eu_ consegui colocar ao menos a teoria na sua cabeça", disse maldoso. "Então você é capaz de entender porque eu pedi para você trazer uma cobaia. Contudo, você como Gryffindor, terá coragem de expor seu animalzinho de estimação ao veneno? Lembro que em Hogwarts era sempre Granger que salvava seu sapo ao te ajudar a corrigir as poções desastrosas que fazia."

Severus observou Longbottom enquanto o rapaz olhava para o sapo dentro da gaiola.

"Eu não produzirei veneno. Terminarei a poção corretamente e eu mesmo experimentarei, se você quiser. Porém existem outras formas de verificar se a poção foi produzida de forma correta além da ingestão."

Os lábios de Severus tremeram em um meio sorriso de satisfação. Até Longbottom, um rapaz relativamente ingênuo, entendeu que tinha sido manipulado pelo professor. A real intenção do homem era induzi-lo a ingerir a poção.

"Eu sempre verifico a eficácia dessa poção através da ingestão. Se não aceita minha forma de conduzir seu treinamento, procure outro tutor."

"Eu aceito."

Dessa vez, Snape realmente sorriu enviesado com a resposta.

"Tenho os ingredientes que vai precisar em meu armário. Guarde os livros que eu te dei em sua mochila e providencie um livro de poções. Pode começar."

* * *

><p>Neville pegou um livro de Poções grosso de dentro da mochila e colocou em cima da bancada. Antes de fechar a mochila, olhou novamente para os livros que Snape lhe dera. Os presentes haviam sido uma surpresa muito agradável. Ele fechou a mochila e olhou para o professor. O homem estava em frente a ele, o analisando. Severus colocou uma caixa de papelão cheia de velas na bancada e continuou olhando para Neville.<p>

Longbottom sabia o que tinha que fazer. Ele pegou sua varinha e através de feitiços insonoros, içou as velas da caixa até o teto e as acendeu; logo depois com outro feitiço, fechou as cortinas. Não obteve nada como agradecimento, a feição de Severus nem se alterou. O homem continuou de pé, o encarando.

_Certo_. Estar sendo observado daquela maneira mexia seriamente com os nervos do rapaz. Em geral era por conta do olhar gélido de Snape em sala de aula que ele perdia a confiança e a poção desandava. O professor o deixava nervoso, e Neville tinha ciência de que quando ele ficava nervoso tudo de ruim acontecia. Ele começava a derrubar objetos, esquecer ingredientes e instruções, e ficava incapaz de se concentrar no que estava fazendo. Mas esse tipo de nervosismo gerado pelo olhar no professor havia ficado no passado. _Não havia?_

Longbottom engoliu em seco. Depois, tentando não transparecer sua agitação, perguntou:

"Posso começar?"

"Já devia ter começado."

Neville assentiu, depois abriu o livro e procurou no índice em qual página estava a poção Veritaserum. Após encontrar a página, ele olhou novamente para o homem de preto. Severus não havia se mexido um milímetro, a feição impenetrável. De pé, o bruxo continuava a estuda-lo com o olhar. Longbottom baixou o olhar rapidamente e se odiou ao fazer isso. Fugir do olhar de Snape era algo que fazia quando ele era um menino. Ele não podia mais fazer isso. Slytherins, em especial Severus, podiam farejar medo.

Neville voltou sua atenção ao livro, onde leu três vezes sobre os métodos para determinar se a primeira parte da poção Veritaserum havia sido preparada corretamente. O teste para detectar consistia em pegar uma alíquota da poção e adicionar uma gota de solução de Pfaffia; caso a mistura soltasse vapores verdes significava que estava pronta. Em seu estojo de ingredientes ele tinha solução de Pfaffia, por isso pegou sua mochila e retirou de lá o estojo de ingredientes.

Calmamente pegou uma amostra do caldeirão e adicionou em um frasco de vidro menor, depois adicionou uma gota da solução de Pfaffia. Concentrado, Neville não reparou que Snape havia se aproximado e estava parado as suas costas, olhando sobre seu ombro.

"O que está fazendo?"

A voz de Severus tão próxima do seu ouvido perturbou tanto Longbottom que ele deixou o frasco cair na bancada, espatifando o vidro.

"Por Merlin, garoto! Você é extremamente desastrado."

Neville tremia de excitação desenfreada, apesar de sua demonstração de incompetência. Severus Snape estava atrás dele! Perto o suficiente para sentir o calor do corpo do homem e sentir a respiração do professor em sua nuca. Longbottom não se atrevia a virar e encarar os olhos negros. Ele poderia se descontrolar e beijá-lo. Provavelmente depois seria morto pelo Comensal da Morte, mas morreria feliz. E justamente por isso continuou olhando para frente, em direção ao vidro quebrado.

"Desculpe. Eu vou consertar."

Longbottom sentiu Severus sair de trás dele, já que o homem fez questão de roçar nele enquanto se afastava. Neville viu o bruxo parar em frente a ele, o olhando com o rosto impassível.

O rapaz pegou a varinha e consertou o frasco. Depois pegou uma nova alíquota da poção e adicionou a solução de Pfaffia. A mistura exalou vapores verdes. Neville sorriu e olhou para Snape, como se buscasse apoio. Porém, a expressão do bruxo não dizia nada.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio desconfortável, a voz irritada de Severus indagou:

"O que está esperando para continuar?"

Longbottom se sentiu corar. Após uma longa respiração profunda a fim de se acalmar, Neville leu e releu a lista de ingredientes duas vezes. Depois se dirigiu até o armário para pegar o que precisava para dar continuidade a poção. Ele tentou ignorar o olhar pesado que recebia. Ele separou alguns frascos e os levou para a bancada. Longbottom voltou para o armário para selecionar mais alguns ingredientes. Ele pegou um frasco para ler o rótulo que estava parcialmente ilegível. A voz suave de Severus o sobressaltou:

"Você realmente precisa de pó de Confrei?"

A mão de Neville suada foi incapaz de segurar o frasco, que escapou de seus dedos. O vidro só não se espatifou no chão porque Severus o fez flutuar com um feitiço insonoro.

"Tsc, tsc... Quebrar os frascos dos ingredientes da poção não te impedirá de fazê-la. Eu tenho mais em estoque. Por isso, me faça o favor de não quebrar nada."

Longbottom pegou o frasco que flutuava e colocou na bancada. Ainda totalmente vermelho de vergonha, olhou para o professor.

"Eu não tive a intenção de quebrar nada. E eu não teria deixado cair se você não tivesse falado."

"Então a culpa é _minha_?", perguntou com a voz cheia de deboche.

"Não... Eu só...", Neville se interrompeu. Não teria coragem de falar que estava nervoso porque o bruxo estava com o olhar fixo nele. Nem diria que a voz de Severus o fazia estremecer. "Por que não se senta?"

"Estou na minha casa, rapaz. Quer me dar ordens aqui?"

Neville ficou atônito, então se deu conta que essa era a intenção de Snape. O Comensal da Morte queria perturbá-lo, distraí-lo... Atrapalhar o preparo da poção. Mas por que? _Será que Snape quer que eu tome um veneno?_, pensou com tristeza.

"Desculpe. Não foi minha intenção", falou e continuou separando os ingredientes no armário. Após selecionar tudo, voltou para a bancada. Ele viu Severus dar alguns passos, ficando mais próximo dele.

Neville resolveu provoca-lo também. Enquanto separava algumas folhas de Salgueiro para fatiar, perguntou:

"Como tem voltado para a casa esses dias? Faz um tempo que não o encontro no metrô."

"Eu não devo satisfações aos meus alunos", respondeu secamente.

A resposta quase fez Neville cortar o próprio dedo. Ele fechou os olhos e ordenou a si mesmo que se acalmasse. Olhando para as folhas que fatiava ele resolveu ser audacioso com a réplica.

"Não, não deve. Mas pensei que já tínhamos superado essa coisa de professor-aluno. Achei que podíamos tentar algo como amizade, visto que já estamos até trocando presentes."

"Está enganado, Longbottom. Continuamos com a mesma relação professor-aluno."

Neville ergueu a cabeça para olhar para Severus, apesar de sua declaração tê-lo machucado.

"Poderíamos mudar isso, basta você querer."

"_Eu não quero_ e te aconselho a agilizar o preparo dessa poção se quiser termina-la ainda hoje."

Longbottom sentiu outro soco com a secura do homem. Se recompondo rapidamente, ele resolveu focar na poção. Severus ficaria em pé olhando para ele, isso era um fato que não podia mudar. Portanto, teria que se acostumar. _Ok, vou ignorá-lo._

Com isso em mente, Neville se concentrou apenas na poção. Ele ia bem até que Snape perguntava algo, ou fazia algum comentário. Mas o pior era quando o professor passava atrás dele para espionar o que estava fazendo. A aproximação de Severus, a respiração do bruxo em sua pele fazia Neville tremer e essas reações não eram causadas por medo ou nervosismo.

* * *

><p>Apesar de Snape ter se empenhado em ver Longbottom falhar, o bruxo não obteve sucesso. O rapaz conseguiu terminar as partes mais complicadas e bastava adicionar o último ingrediente na poção para finalizá-la. Insatisfeito, Severus resolveu ser mais direto.<p>

"O que apostou com Potter?"

Infelizmente, Longbottom não reagiu como Snape queria. A maior qualidade do rapaz na opinião do professor era sua transparência, o fato de lê-lo ser muito fácil. Contudo, a única reação que Longbottom demonstrou com a pergunta foi confusão.

"Eu não entendi a sua pergunta", retrucou após adicionar o último ingrediente a poção.

"Apostou algo com ele", insistiu. "Eu sei. O que foi? O que você tem que provar para ele?"

"Te garanto que não fiz apostas com ninguém", respondeu com veracidade inquestionável. Isso fez Severus mudar sua estratégia.

"No nosso primeiro encontro no metrô eu notei que Potter te incentivava a fazer algo. O que era? Com certeza era relacionado a mim."

Severus viu Longbottom ficar levemente pálido. _Bingo!_ Uma reação!

"Eu... Eu não sei do que você está falando."

Snape sorriu com maldade pois a voz de Longbottom tremeu, indicando a mentira.

"Ao menos você tem qualidades que Potter não tem. Você é péssimo mentiroso, Longbottom. Me responda com honestidade, o que Potter queria que você fizesse?"

Longbottom agitou o caldeirão precisas sete vezes antes de erguer o rosto da poção que fervia.

"O que Harry queria que eu fizesse naquele dia, eu já fiz. Eu te convidei para a nossa confraternização e pedi sua ajuda com a poção."

A resposta parecia verdadeira. O que irritou ainda mais Severus.

"Potter me livrou da prisão, mas eu sei que ele me odeia. Por que ele iria querer que eu saísse com vocês?"

Severus viu Longbottom ficar mais pálido. O aluno acenou com a varinha, fazendo o fogo que aquecia o caldeirão desaparecer. A poção estava pronta basicamente. Só precisava que o líquido esfriasse para que pudesse ser ingerida. E Snape sabia que a poção havia sido finalizada com perfeição porque a poção estava incolor e indolor.

"Bem... Isso... Eu prefiro não dizer", retrucou Longbottom.

"Qual era a intenção? Vocês queriam zombar de mim, igual ao grupinho do pai de Potter?"

"Não! Obviamente essa nunca foi a minha intenção ou a de Harry."

"Você está zombando de mim, Longbottom. Eu sei!"

"Em nenhum momento da minha vida eu zombei de você", afirmou com convicção, o que Severus deliberadamente ignorou. O professor preferiu atacar o rapaz.

"Vou perguntar pela última vez antes de força-lo a tomar esse caldeirão inteiro de Veritaserum. O que você quer comigo? Por que esse interesse em Poções? Confesse logo que veio aqui zombar de mim!"

"Eu não vim zombar de você!"

Severus, furioso, enfiou a mão em concha no caldeirão fervente para pegar um punhado de poção. Depois avançou furiosamente na direção de Longbottom.

"Beba isso! Beba!"

"Eu te amo!", berrou Longbottom ao notar que Severus estava desequilibrado. O jovem bruxo parecia não querer se declarar sob efeito da poção da verdade, por isso assumiu antes de ser forçado a beber. "_Eu te amo!_ É por isso que estou aqui. Foi por isso que te procurei. Essa é a razão do meu interesse em Poções", falou e abriu a mente para Snape invadi-la.

Caso Severus estivesse menos descontrolado teria percebido que era a primeira vez que Longbottom não usava Oclumência contra ele. O Comensal da Morte parecia atordoado, não esperava ouvir aquelas palavras. A parte racional do seu cérebro tinha acertado. Longbottom tinha sentimentos por ele.

"Sua mão", falou Longbottom. "Você deve ter se queimado. Deixa-me olhar..."

Snape sentiu vagamente um desconforto em sua mão, que parecia anestesia depois de ter sido escaldada em poção fervente. O líquido quente já havia escorrido por entre seus dedos até o chão.

"Eu sabia que estava brincando comigo", disse Severus após se recuperar do atordoamento. Porém, parecia ainda não acreditar na declaração do rapaz.

"Nunca brinquei com você. Apenas usei como pretexto o aprendizado da poção para me aproximar. Eu queria te provar que não era mais o menininho bobo. Queria que você soubesse que eu me tornei um bruxo com habilidades... Só assim para você me olhar, me ver de verdade."

"A aposta era essa? Você dizer essas besteiras para mim?"

"Não existe aposta! Por que você acha que tenho impedido seu acesso a meus pensamentos desde que nós encontramos? Não queria que você descobrisse _assim_, invadindo minha mente. Mas agora que eu já me declarei, não vejo problema em você usar Legilimência contra mim. Vá em frente, não irei bloquear seu acesso."

Severus invadiu a mente de Longbottom utilizando o feitiço verbal para potencializar o efeito da Legilimência. O Comensal da Morte, mesmo limitado com relação a sentimentos, conseguiu sentir todos os sentimentos do rapaz. Longbottom era tão intenso que o professor foi capaz de sentir o amor e admiração que Longbottom sentia por ele. Aquilo era demais! Snape não conseguia suportar todo aquele amor, e principalmente as infantis fantasias que Longbottom nutria com relação a ele. Longbottom não havia mentido, era realmente apaixonado por Severus. O homem não saberia como continuar aquela conversa ou até como lidar com um adolescente apaixonado por ele. Por isso, optou por manda-lo embora.

"É melhor você ir, Longbottom."

Severus viu a tristeza encher os olhos hazel do garoto, isso quase gerou uma fisgada dolorosa em seu coração. Quase.

"Gostaria de ficar mais um tempo com você. Não podemos conversar?", suplicou Longbottom.

"Insisto que você deve ir embora."

"Vamos beber um chá? Café? Vodca? _Por favor!_", implorou, quase choroso. "Converse comigo."

"Longbottom, saía da minha casa!", ordenou em seu clássico tom letal. Um tom que deixava claro que Snape não estava disposto a discutir. Contudo, seu coração ficou comprimido ao ver que Longbottom iria chorar a qualquer momento com sua frieza.

Severus observou enquanto Longbottom piscava. Ele tinha certeza que o rapaz iria chorar e se encolher, porém não o fez. Longbottom se recompôs, endireitou sua postura e olhou para ele com uma valentia exagerada, como se estivesse encarando o Lorde das Trevas.

"Antes eu vou dizer abertamente mais uma vez, eu te amo! Eu te amo muito!", disse e pegou a gaiola com Trevor e a mochila, em seguida saiu correndo do laboratório.

Severus se sentiu um monstro ao ver o rapaz correr dele. Mas como ele devia agir? Deveria dizer a Longbottom que adorava seus olhos? Que admirava sua paixão? Ou ainda que sentia um forte desejo sexual por ele?

Por Merlin! O rapaz poderia ser seu filho. Assim como Lily e James Potter, Severus foi colega de Alice e Frank Longbottom em Hogwarts. Os Longbottom foram dois excepcionais aurores. Eles nunca aceitariam que seu único filho tivesse um relacionamento homossexual com um Comensal da Morte. Snape lamentou profundamente que os pais de Neville não tivessem condições de aconselhar o filho. Amaldiçoou Bellatrix por isso.

Snape caminhou até a janela, abriu a cortina e viu Longbottom saindo da casa. O rapaz olhou para cima e seus olhos se encontraram. Severus se arrepiou com a intensidade do olhar hazel. O homem se afastou e fechou a cortina. Ele nunca admitiria que a cada vez que Longbottom disse que o amava e foram quatro vezes, seu coração acelerou rapidamente. Ele também nunca admitiria que ao entrar na mente do rapaz, descobriu que também sentia _algo_ pelo ex-aluno, além do desejo sexual. E principalmente, nunca admitiria, nem sob a pior das torturas, que adoraria ter realizado uma das fantasias infantis de Longbottom, que começavam com um beijo e terminava na sua cama.

_Continua?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong> Primeiro, como sempre, **agradeço os reviews**, **os pedidos de atualização** e todo **carinho** recebido. **Muito obrigada!** É extremamente estimulante saber que estão gostando dessa história.

Em segundo, desculpa pela demora em atualizar. Mas vejam bem, cada capítulo dessa fanfic tem cerca de 15-18 páginas no Word. Então, é natural que se demore para escrever, corrigir, revisar e principalmente, demora até que eu fique contente com o que eu mesma escrevi. Por isso, espero que vocês **entendam**. Tem que gente que faz atualização todo mês, mas com capítulos pequenos. Eu levo cerca de dois meses para atualizar, mas escrevo capítulos com no mínimo 15 páginas no Word. **Compreensão, por favor.**

Então... Tenho um pedido para fazer: quero **ideias** para os próximos capítulos. Muitas ideias! Por favor, digam o que acham que deve acontecer com o Neville, Snape, Bill e até o Lucius. O que vocês acham? O que vocês queriam ler sobre eles? **Digam no review, por favor!** : )

Por fim, quebrei a promessa que havia feito na última atualização. Não adicionei o 'drama' nesse capítulo, porque ele ficaria muuuito longo. Mas prometo que já no início do Capítulo IV, teremos drama. *risada má ao fundo* ; )

Enfim, novamente agradeço os reviews. Eles me deixam muito contente! É por conta dos reviews que estou atualizando o mais rápido que eu consigo. Portanto, tratem de continuar comentando para que as atualizações saiam em alta velocidade. **Quanto mais comentários, mais rápida a continuação.**

Até o próximo capítulo! ; *


	4. Chapter 4

**Hazel**

**Capítulo IV**

_Escrito por Nevilla F._

Depois da sua desastrosa declaração para Snape, Neville ficou em casa durante todo o resto do final de semana. Já era final de domingo e ele permanecia deitado na cama e olhando apático para o teto. Ainda bastante fragilizado pela reação do professor, o rapaz não sentia vontade de fazer nada. O início da depressão ia consumindo sua alma aos poucos. O coração de Neville sangrava e doía a cada segundo. Longbottom achava incrível seu coração simplesmente não ter desistido e parado de bater.

Neville sabia muito bem que Severus não era amável e delicado, mas o rapaz nunca imaginou que após ele se declarar as coisas desenrolariam daquela forma. Aliás, ele foi forçado a se declarar pelo iminente risco de ingestão forçada da poção da verdade. Havia sido um verdadeiro desastre. Longbottom não tinha planejado nada assim. Em suas fantasias, eles estariam em um pub descontraído, bebendo e tendo conversas amenas. Até um momento que o clima mudaria drasticamente. Neville olharia apaixonadamente para Snape e falaria que o amava há mais de três anos. Severus seria debochado e sarcástico e falaria que não acreditava. Então, Longbottom para provar seu sentimento, o beijaria.

Neville fechou as mãos em punhos e socou o colchão. Ele era um idiota! Um imbecil e ingênuo completo! Um iludido e sonhador! Suas fantasias infantis _nunca_ se realizariam. Ele sentia ódio de si mesmo. Ódio por realmente ter acreditado na sua fantasia. No fim, Neville havia sido expulso da casa de Snape e o bruxo nem ao menos quis conversar com ele. Ele era tão insignificante para Snape que o professor não se deu nem ao trabalho de falar algo para ele. Longbottom sentiu uma lágrima nascer em seu olho. Após piscar, a gota verteu de seu olho, descendo por sua bochecha.

Longbottom se remexeu na cama, agarrando um travesseiro. Como podia ser tão patético? Ele devia parar de sentir pena de si mesmo! Afinal, havia tirado coragem de sua alma e foi atrás do seu amor platônico. Conversou com ele, foi até sua casa, recebeu aulas, ganhou até presentes... Mas tudo foi em vão.

Olhando para a mesinha de cabeceira, Neville viu seu celular vibrando _de novo_. Era Ginny, com certeza. A amiga havia ligado durante todo o dia anterior e continuava ligando hoje. Ginny queria saber o que havia acontecido na "aula". Longbottom não estava com força suficiente para relatar seu fracasso, sua vergonha. Ele se remexeu novamente na cama, agora encarava a janela.

Após algum tempo, Neville viu uma coruja com olhos maléficos batendo o bico no vidro. Ele gemeu ao identificar a coruja, era Hera e pertencia a Ginny. Longbottom pensou seriamente em ignorá-la, mas passados alguns minutos, o barulho do bico da coruja no vidro era contínuo e desagradável. Ele se arrastou para fora da cama, depois foi até a janela e a abriu. A coruja entrou furiosa e posou na mesa. O rapaz foi até a coruja e tirou a carta de sua pata, logo depois o animal voou para longe, ainda raivosa com Longbottom.

Neville abriu a carta. Havia apenas uma frase:

"**Atenda a droga do telefone ou irei até aí!**"

Longbottom olhou para o celular, que continuava vibrando. Ginny era muito insistente, mas no momento o rapaz não sentia forças para nada, nem para ver a amiga. O aparelho continuou vibrando por quase meia hora, depois Neville parou de se importar. Se sentindo sonolento e exausto emocionalmente, ele fechou os olhos e acabou dormindo.

Neville acordou sobressaltado com um barulho contínuo. Alguém estava _espancando_ a porta da sua casa. Ele piscou algumas vezes para despertar por completo, em seguida pegou a varinha e seguiu até a porta. Longbottom tinha quase certeza que era Ginny, porém levou a varinha para se prevenir. A primeira regra que aprendeu com os aurores é sempre estar com a varinha, mesmo em situações cotidianas. Do percurso do quarto até a sala, Neville quase tropeçou duas vezes já que andava rapidamente, pois as batidas em sua porta continuavam.

"Ginny", disse sem surpresa ao abrir a porta e encontrar a amiga.

"Ótimo ver você, Longbottom! Fico feliz em saber que não morreu!", gritou a bruxa. "Vim primeiro na sua casa porque se não te encontrasse aqui, iria atrás de Snape para ter certeza de que ele não te matou. Você não me deu notícias desde ontem! Tem noção de como fiquei preocupada?"

"Desculpe, eu..."

Longbottom pensou que devia estar com a feição muito miserável, porque a raiva de Ginny diminuiu e ela olhava para ele com mais preocupação do que ira.

"O que _ele_ fez com você?"

"Entre. Vamos conversar."

* * *

><p>Neville se sentia menos depressivo com a presença da amiga. Adicionalmente, relatar o que aconteceu para alguém era um alívio. Tirou um peso de sua alma. Sua tristeza parecia ir diminuindo, já que Ginny o tempo todo falava como ele tinha sido corajoso e valente. A amiga conseguia ver os pontos positivos na situação desastrosa. Ela concluiu sabiamente que Snape não tinha coração e alma. Era um ser humano horrível e não merecia o amor de ninguém.<p>

Após algum tempo de conversas e bebidas quentes como chá e whisky de fogo, eles ficaram em silêncio. Não um silêncio desagradável e pesado, mas um silêncio de quem tem muito o quê processar. Neville olhava para Ginny, que parecia estar com a cabeça fervendo de ideias. Por fim, ela olhou decidida para ela e falou:

"Eu sei que não devia perguntar isso, mas você quer sair? Ir beber em um lugar animado?"

"Definitivamente não."

"Sim, eu imaginei. Mas como sua melhor amiga, eu precisava perguntar. Então vamos fazer um acordo. Você só tem uma semana para ficar pensando _nele_. Porém no sábado...", Ginny piscou maliciosamente para ele. "No sábado você vai conhecer alguém. Vamos todos sair para nos divertir."

A ideia parecia desanimar Neville.

"Todos os nossos amigos mais próximos estão namorando. Até a Luna me enviou uma carta dizendo que está apaixonada."

"E daí? Só por que estamos namorando não podemos sair e nos divertir? Já está decidido. Vamos sair e nos divertir. Aliás, podemos até chamar Luna e seu namorado, assim vamos conhece-lo."

"Ah, Ginny...", suspirou Neville desanimado.

"Posso chamar Bill?", questionou em tom conspiratório.

"Claro", respondeu sem entender a malícia por trás da pergunta. Sua expressão de dúvida devia estar bem visível no rosto de Longbottom, já que Ginny justificou a pergunta.

"Bem... Agora que Snape gentilmente te disse não, Bill vai tentar de tudo para ficar com você."

"Você quer dizer transar comigo?", sugeriu.

Ginny riu.

"Eu ia dizer que ele ia fazer de tudo para te beijar. Mas você tem razão. Se você beijá-lo, meu irmão com certeza vai dormir com você. Como você reagiria?"

Neville pensou em Bill por um momento. A pele do ruivo era dourada, os cabelos vermelhos e os olhos azuis. Totalmente diferente de Snape. Talvez fosse isso que Longbottom precisasse. Uma bela mudança de cor. Porem não se sentia nada confortável em dizer isso para Ginny. Afinal, ela era irmã dele!

"Não sei."

"Melhor ir pensando nisso e se decidindo. Bill pode entender sua dúvida como consentimento", disse e olhou para os copos vazios. "Vamos beber mais um pouco?"

Os dois passaram o resto da noite conversando. Ginny citou diversos amigos que iria apresentar para Neville no sábado. Longbottom pensava que o assunto da conversa não era o melhor de todos, mas o simples fato de Ginny estar ali, apoiando-o, entretendo-o e permanecendo incondicionalmente ao seu lado era uma prova significativa de amizade. O rapaz amava sua amiga, ela era sempre cheia de bons sentimentos e alegria. Ela irradiava felicidade e energia, por isso era muito difícil continuar apático e depressivo com ela ao seu lado.

Sendo racional, Neville talvez acreditasse que com Ginny, ele superaria tudo, inclusive a rejeição de Snape. _Talvez_. Mas Longbottom não era conhecido por ser racional. Muito pelo contrário. Ao enfrentar Voldemort após ver o suposto corpo de Harry, não foi a razão que o fez enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas. Foi justamente o oposto, foram suas emoções que se manifestaram. Neville se sentiu tão desamparado e infeliz que não podia fazer outra coisa a não ser combater o assassino. O sentimento atual agora era parecido. Ainda assim, apesar de todo sofrimento, ele tinha ciência de que ainda amava Snape. Talvez continuasse amando por muito tempo, já que por mais que Ginny tivesse proposto que ele deveria esquecer Snape no sábado, Neville não desejava verdadeiramente esquecer Snape. Talvez Longbottom fosse um masoquista emocional.

* * *

><p>Ao decorrer da semana, Ginny fez questão de encontrar todos os dias com Neville. Esses encontros serviam para Ginny ter certeza de que Neville não seria consumido pela depressão. Ela viu a amargura de Neville no domingo e se assuntou com a intensidade de tristeza que o rapaz transparecia. Ginny sabia que Neville gostava de Snape, mas nunca pensou que o sentimento fosse tão intenso a ponto de deixa-lo naquele estado lastimável.<p>

Por mais que o amigo aparentasse estar um pouco melhor, ela sentia que Neville não queria desapegar-se do sentimento platônico que nutria por Snape. Com o passar dos dias, Ginny era capaz de ver nos olhos de Neville a tristeza, superação e determinação quando o nome de Snape era citado. Esse misto de sentimentos ela era capaz de entender bem. Havia passado por isso com Harry. Amou Harry durante muito tempo antes deles se tornarem namorados e nunca perdeu a determinação de se relacionar com ele; apesar de aparentar tê-lo superado e ter ficado triste com a inicial falta de interesse de Harry.

Ginny parecia olhar em um espelho, pois via a perseverança e determinação de que Neville não havia desistido de Snape. Ginny desconfiava que mesmo Snape sendo horrível, o amigo ainda nutria esperança de ficar com ele. E foi por isso que ela decidiu fazer uma visita ao trabalho muggle de Snape. Assim como Bill, ela queria testar as reações de Snape. Observar se o professor era capaz de esboçar _algum_ sentimento em relação a Neville.

* * *

><p>"Por que eu não estou surpreso ao vê-la aqui, senhorita Weasley? Ao que parece sua família gosta muito de me fazer visitas. O que deseja? O mesmo que seu irmão mais velho?", perguntou Snape e na última pergunta havia um inconfundível tom de ameaça.<p>

"A princípio eu não vim com a mesma intenção de meu irmão", retrucou Ginerva Weasley sem se mostrar intimidada pelas palavras do ex-professor.

"A princípio?", repetiu o bruxo com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Sua mão direita foi prontamente para o bolso onde estava sua varinha.

"Eu vim falar com você sobre Neville", falou e fez uma pausa como se esperasse algum tipo de reação do bruxo. Contudo, Severus se manteve impassível, esperando a moça voltar a falar. Vendo que ele não reagiu, ela resolveu ser mais enérgica e direta. "Você _precisa_ falar com ele!"

"Por mais que seu pai seja vice-ministro, você não me dá ordens, mocinha."

Severus reparou que a bruxa o analisava e parecia ter decorado as palavras que falou a seguir:

"O mínimo que você pode fazer é conversar com ele. Diga que seu sentimento não é recíproco ou diga que ele não faz seu tipo... Ou até que ainda ama a mãe de Harry, o que eu sinceramente nunca acreditei. Diga qualquer coisa. Mas você _precisa_ falar com ele!"

Snape olhava para a menina com deboche, ele parecia estar se divertindo com seu desespero.

"Eu não preciso fazer nada, senhorita Weasley. Agora, se me dá licença, eu vou voltar ao trabalho."

Antes que pudesse deixa-la falando sozinha, a bruxa bloqueou o caminho de Snape com o corpo. Ela parecia particularmente furiosa com a indiferença do bruxo.

"Eu poderia falar com o meu pai ou até com o próprio ministro da magia. Dizer-lhes como você é cruel e não merece estar fora da prisão. Também poderia pedir para Harry reconsiderar no depoimento do seu julgamento. Você iria para Azkaban. O que acha?"

Snape deu um meio sorriso de escárnio. O professor viu a bruxa ficar mais pálida com a sua reação. Ele quase podia ver que a garota tinha concluído que não havia sido uma boa estratégia ameaçar o professor.

"Está me ameaçando, mocinha?", questionou com zombaria. "Faça isso! Fale com quem quiser, senhorita Weasley. Ordene ao ministro da magia que me mande de volta a prisão. Ficarei em Azkaban sem problema algum, ao menos lá não precisarei ouvir desaforos de uma garotinha impertinente", disse e tentou novamente passar novamente por ela, porém a bruxa agarrou seu punho. Ela estava desesperada.

Severus recuou, puxando seu pulso do agarre da menina. Obviamente ele não gostava do contato físico com outras pessoas, porém o que o fez recuar foi o olhar que recebia. Um olhar de tristeza profunda e derrota, parecido demais com o modo como Longbottom olhou para ele.

"Neville está sofrendo. Sofrendo com a sua indiferença. Eu só estou aqui porque me sinto parcialmente culpada. Fui eu quem mais incentivou ele a ir até você, a se declarar. Então... Vou pedir de forma gentil, Snape. _Por favor_, vá conversar com Neville. Ele merece apenas uma conversa."

Snape parou de sorrir apesar de estar se deliciando internamente por ver a menina suplicando para ele. Porém, ela havia tocado em um assunto delicado. Longbottom _sofria_ por ele. Severus não era totalmente indiferente. O professor, da sua forma, também estava perturbado com Longbottom. Porém ele não fez nada para diminuir sua perturbação emocional até agora. Provavelmente foi por Longbottom que Snape resolver ser sincero com a bruxa. Ele sabia que os dois eram muito próximos, por isso, suas palavras chegariam até Longbottom.

Severus olhou para a recepcionista, que fingia não estar prestando atenção na conversa deles. Sutilmente, puxou a varinha e lançou o feitiço Abaffiato nela, protegendo o conteúdo da sua conversa.

"Senhorita Weasley...", começou, mas foi interrompido pela bruxa.

"Ginny."

"Senhorita Weasley, eu não tenho o quê conversar com Longbottom. Ele só pode estar delirando. Ele é tão audacioso e leviano por falar de amor. Sentir _amor _por mim? Isso é tão ridículo que parece ser deboche!"

"Por que diz isso?"

Snape sorriu enviesado com a pergunta ridícula. Porém, novamente optou por dizer a verdade.

"Eu digo isso porque Longbottom não me conhece. Não sabe nada a meu respeito e ainda assim é impertinente a ponto de dizer que me ama. Senhorita Weasley, foram palavras levianas e sem nenhum embasamento. Por isso não vi necessidade em conversar com ele."

A garota piscou, parecia aturdida, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia.

"Neville não te conhece?", questionou e a raiva fazia a voz dela ficar mais aguda. "Você só pode estar brincando comigo, Snape! Neville foi seu aluno por seis anos, depois ficou quase um ano sob sua tortura como diretor de Hogwarts. Como você tem coragem de dizer que ele não te conhece? Ele conviveu com o seu pior e ainda assim conseguiu ver algo bom em você. Ele te idolatra por ver em seus atos coragem e nobreza. Neville te ama mesmo você sendo tudo o que é: um homem amargo, mal, assassino e Comensal da Morte."

"E ainda assim você incentivou seu precioso amigo a se declarar para um assassino?"

"Todos tem o direito de amar, Snape, incluindo os assassinos como você. Ou fingiu amar a mãe de Harry? Ou pior, ainda é apaixonado por ela?"

Pela forma como a garota insistia em Lily Evans, parecia que ela realmente queria saber o que Severus sentia pela bruxa.

"Lily Evans é passado. E não discutirei mais com você."

"Por favor, vá conversar com ele. Neville não merece uns dez minutos do seu tempo?"

"Adeus, senhorita Weasley", falou e se afastou, saindo da recepção. Enquanto entrava no outro ambiente da farmácia, Severus refletia as palavras da bruxa. _Longbottom merecia muito mais que dez minutos. Ele merecia alguém que o amasse incondicionalmente e o fizesse feliz todos os dias_, pensou._ Mas esse alguém não era ele. _

* * *

><p>Ginny fechou as mãos em punho. Ela contou até dez mentalmente para não puxar a varinha e azarar o maldito professor. Detestava Snape, realmente detestava. Agora, ela tinha certeza de que o bastardo não possuía alma ou sentimentos. Como ele podia se importar tão pouco com Neville? Justo Neville! O amigo não merecia essa indiferença.<p>

Contudo, apesar de Snape se recusar a conversar com Neville, Ginny achou que ele havia sido sincero. O professor realmente não acreditava no sentimento de Neville. Talvez essa incredulidade fosse decorrente da baixa autoestima de Snape. Ele devia se achar indigno do amor de Neville ou algo do tipo. A mente de Ginny parecia zunir de tantas ideias e teorias.

_Devia contar para Neville? Ou isso seria tortura?_ _Sim_, refletiu. Parecia maldade falar de Snape para Neville, como colocar sal em feridas não cicatrizadas. Bem, ela não falaria nada por enquanto. Ginny não mencionava o nome do bruxo desde que viu o amigo naquele estado lastimável. _Snape não prestava! E era extremamente burro! Um homem como ele deveria agradecer ao destino por ter Neville em sua vida. Mas o que ele fazia? Ele rejeitava Neville. Imbecil!_, pensou Ginny.

Contudo, Ginny tinha um pingo de esperança de que talvez Snape procurasse Neville. Ao menos o desgraçado conversou com ela e aparentou honestidade. O grande problema, além da recusa de Snape em falar com Neville, era que o homem era totalmente indiferente. Ele não expressou nenhuma emoção ao longo da conversa, apenas escárnio e deboche. Isso era muito mal.

"Está se sentindo bem, senhorita?", questionou a atendente da farmácia tirando Ginny de seus pensamentos.

Ginny, um pouco mais calma, olhou para a moça.

"Sim. Obrigada pela ajuda. Tenha um bom dia!", falou e saiu rapidamente da farmácia. Se tivesse menos apressada teria notado que a moça da farmácia segurava uma figurinha de sapo de chocolate dela para provavelmente pedir sua assinatura.

_Não havia problema_, pensava Ginny optando por mudar de estratégia. Snape não era o último homem da Terra. Ela apresentaria vários rapazes interessantes para o amigo. Neville não ia ficar em casa sofrendo por causa de Snape. Sábado seria o dia das mudanças.

* * *

><p>"Neville, lembra-se do Graham Campbell de Ravenclaw?", perguntou Ginny acompanhada de um rapaz bonito, alto e com olhos escuros.<p>

"Oi, Campbell! Como está?"

"Sou um grande fã, Longbottom!", disse com um genuíno olhar de veneração.

Neville sorriu sem graça e lançou um olhar irritado para Ginny. O rapaz simplesmente detestava ver _sentimentos demais_ esboçados nos rostos dos pretendentes de Ginny. Aliás, esse era o quinto que a amiga apresentava durante a pequena reunião que ela planejara no pub. E era o terceiro que olhava para ele com veneração. Ou outros dois o fitaram com um misto de pena e admiração. Neville não gostava disso. Parecia que eles só estavam interessados nele por ele ter destruído uma horcrux. Longbottom havia prometido a si mesmo que não faria comparações desse tipo, todavia, o que mais gostava de Snape era sua impassibilidade. Ou seria o contrário? Neville havia passado a gostar da indiferença depois de associá-la com o professor?

Longbottom olhou mais vez para Campbell, que ainda o fitava com um sorriso de idolatria._ Nunca daria certo_. _Não quero um bobo que me idolatre_, pensou Neville. O bruxo olhou para outro lado e falou sua desculpa ensaiada para sair dessas situações constrangedoras:

"Harry está acenando para mim. Eu já volto. Foi um prazer revê-lo, Campbell!"

Neville caminhou até Potter que estava em grupo com Hermione, Rony, Angelina e George. O último sorriu sarcasticamente para Longbottom enquanto ele se aproximava.

"Beba, Neville", ofereceu George uma dose de whisky. "Só com muito álcool você vai se interessar por algum desses perdedores que Ginny convocou."

"George!", ralhou Hermione. "Eu acho Campbell interessante. Ele era ótimo aluno em Runas Antigas."

"Mesmo, Hermione? Isso seria ótimo se Neville estivesse procurando um tradutor", zombou e rapidamente acrescentou antes que a moça voltasse a falar. "Você é inteligente, por isso já deve ter percebido como as pessoas reagem aos heróis de Hogwarts. Já notou como todos olham para nós? Como esses perdedores olham para Neville? Eles nos veem somente como heróis ou mártir. Isso é muito desconfortável. Parece que só estão interessados porque somos ídolos da comunidade mágica", pausou e olhou com carinho para a namorada. "Ainda bem que tenho você, Angelina."

"Eu com certeza não te idolatro, senhor Weasley!", brincou a bruxa.

"Eu sei e te amo por isso", disse e beijou a namorada.

Neville desviou o olhar dos namorados e bebeu o whisky de uma só vez. Enquanto sentia o líquido descer queimando seu esôfago ele pensou que concordava inteiramente com as palavras de George. Ele não queria ninguém o idolatrando.

Neville acenou para o barmen, pedindo outra bebida, quando uma mão tocou em seu ombro. Ele se virou e encontrou Harry.

"Vou falar com Ginny. Vamos parar com isso. Ela está te constrangendo com isso. Não é assim que se recupera de um coração partido."

"Essa não foi minha intenção!", falou Ginny, que acabara de chegar. Seu tom pouco amistoso era dirigido para o namorado. "Eu só quero que Neville se distraia um pouco e reencontre novos amigos."

Diferente de muitos, Harry não recuou ao enfrentar a namorada.

"Por Merlin, Ginny! Tenho que concordar com George. Você só convidou perdedores."

"Você disse isso, George?"

George também não se sentiu intimidado pela irmã.

"Eu não vi nenhum desses rostos lutando conosco na batalha de Hogwarts."

"Bem, alguns eram menores de idade e..."

"_Você_ era menor de idade e isso não te impediu de lutar. Colin e Dennis Creevey eram menores de idade e perderam suas vidas na batalha. Você reuniu um bando de covardes."

Ginny ficou avermelhada com o comentário do irmão. Neville sabia que o clima poderia virar uma discussão feroz a qualquer momento, por isso buscou algo para distraí-los. Foi quando viu a distração perfeita entrando no pub.

"Olhem! Luna chegou!"

Todos se viraram na direção que ele apontava, mas Ginny e George ainda se olhavam feio.

"Quem é aquela com ela?", perguntou Rony após facilmente identificar os longos cabelos loiros de Luna. "Ela não ia trazer o namorado? Será que é namorada?", perguntou com escárnio.

"Não seja ridículo, Rony! Aquela é Hannah Abbott. Eu pedi para Luna vir com ela também. Olhem aquele rapaz com elas deve ser o Rolf Scamader."

"Por que mandou Luna trazer Hannah?", indagou Neville para Ginny.

A amiga ignorou solenemente a pergunta e se afastou do grupo, indo até os três recém-chegados.

"Quer que eu responda por que ela pediu para Luna trazer sua antiga parceira de Herbologia?", zombou Rony, depois se aproximou de Longbottom e falou baixo somente para ele ouvir: "É para você traçar ela."

Neville engoliu em seco após o comentário de Rony. Ela sentia sua boca seca e constatou que seu copo estava vazio. _Hannah_, pensou indignado. Não acreditava nisso! Hannah sempre deixou claro para todos, incluindo Ginny e Rony, que era apaixonada por Neville. Ele adorava Hannah, mas apenas como amigo. Ele era gay! Como poderia corresponder a Hannah?

"Outro whisky, por favor", pediu para o barmen.

Assim que o barmen colocou o copo, Neville ingeriu o líquido âmbar rapidamente. Depois se virou em direção aos amigos aparentando alegria. Nesse mesmo momento Ginny chegou com Luna, o namorado e Hannah.

Neville sorriu com sinceridade para a Hufflepuff.

"Oi, Hannah!", cumprimentou e abraçou a amiga.

"Nev! Como vai?"

"Bem e você?"

"Estou ótima agora. Senti saudades, Nev. Fazia tempo que não nos víamos."

Neville ficou constrangido por alguns segundos, mas o silêncio logo foi quebrado por Luna que apresentou o namorado para ele e depois para os outros bruxos e bruxas presentes. Longbottom notou que Ginny fez um sinal para os amigos e todos, a exceção de Hannah, Luna e o namorado, aos pares seguiram para a pista de dança. Luna parecia particularmente confusa.

"Eles foram embora por causa de mim, Neville?"

"Não, Luna. Não é isso."

Hannah deve ter notado que Ginny e os amigos queriam deixa-la a sós com Neville porque estava corada de vergonha. Tal fato se confirmou quando Ginny voltou e perguntou enfaticamente para Luna e Rolf se eles não queriam dançar. Luna negou, alegando que preferia beber algo e conversar com Neville antes. Ginny ficou avermelhada de irritação com a resposta, mas saiu de lá e voltou para a pista de dança onde Harry a esperava.

"Isso foi bem estranho, não?", perguntou Rolf.

Neville riu e todos os demais o acompanharam. Aparentemente o namorado de Luna era tão sincero quanto ela.

"Estão com sede?", indagou Neville e fez um sinal para o garçom se aproximar.

Poucos minutos depois, todos estavam com os copos cheios.

"Acho que Ginny queria deixar Neville e Hannah sozinhos, o que faz sentindo, não? Vocês estão solteiros."

"Bem, eu estou", respondeu Hannah.

Neville optou por não responder e deu um longo gole em sua bebida.

Rolf olhou para o outro rapaz depois cochichou algo para Luna.

"Sim, Rolf. Neville não respondeu. Você está tendo um caso, Neville? Com alguém casada?"

"Luna, eu não me envolveria com mulheres casadas porque não gosto de mulheres. E não, não estou tendo um caso", respondeu olhando para Luna. Ele não queria dizer isso para Hannah porque pareceria grosseria.

"E O Pasquim, Luna? Como está?", perguntou Hannah com voz apática. Neville olhou para a amiga e observou que ela estava desconfortável, provavelmente por conta de sua resposta a respeito da sua sexualidade. Ele nunca antes havia falado diretamente para Hannah sobre isso.

Luna começou a falar e isso aliviou o clima. As matérias do jornal do Pasquim eram descontraídas e todos pareciam entretidos com a fala de Luna. Porém, Neville conhecia bem demais Hannah. A bruxa estava totalmente irrequieta, parecia extremamente desconfortável ali. Até que depois de alguns minutos, ela não aguentou mais.

"Olhem! É Kevin Whitbye e Owen Cauldwell. Vou até ali falar com eles", falou Hannah e se afastou praticamente correndo. Ela não olhou para Neville.

Longbottom estava se sentindo péssimo. Ele devia ir até Hannah e conversar com ela? Mas falar o que? Que os dois bruxos Hufflepuff que estavam ali também eram gays? Ele não queria falar isso. Neville já sentia que a tinha magoado. Ele não sabia o quê exatamente Ginny havia falado para ela quando a convocou a ir até ali. Ginny provavelmente não disse que ele era gay. Hannah havia se arrumado toda, estava maquiada e usando saltos altos. As mulheres se arrumavam desse jeito para ver o amigo gay?, pensou. Ele olhou para roupa de Luna que era bem menos chamativa e ela usava sapatilhas, não saltos. Ele suspirou desanimado. Aquela noite estava sendo um verdadeiro desastre.

"Eu estava aborrecendo Hannah? Também estou te aborrecendo Neville?"

"Não, não está. Quem foi o entrevistado do Pasquim esse mês?", questionou apenas para tentar se distrair.

Luna continuou falando e Neville já não estava com a cabeça ali. Sua mente involuntariamente vagou até Snape. O que ele estaria fazendo agora? Ele balançou a cabeça e se forçou a ouvir o que Luna dizia. Rolf também comentava sobre algum animal maluco descrito pelo pai dela. Ele tinha ouvido direito? O novo animal alado se chamava incubumomos?

Longbottom ia perguntar algo, mas nesse momento ele _sentiu_ a presença de Bill. Neville pareceu ser atraído pelo bruxo que havia acabado de entrar no pub. O sorriso de Bill era visível mesmo a distância. E os olhos azuis como gelo cintilaram quando o olhar deles se encontrou. Neville se arrepiou involuntariamente. Bill caminhou de maneira elegante e arrogante entre os presentes e se dirigiu diretamente até Longbottom.

"Olá, Neville!", disse com um sorriso enviesado. Depois olhou para os outros. "Olá, pessoal!"

"Oi, Bill!", disse Longbottom. "Quer uma bebida?"

Weasley olhou diretamente para Neville e disse:

"Quero muitas coisas, mas podemos começar com uma bebida. O que você está bebendo?"

"Whisky", disse e acenou para o barmen fazendo sinal de mais uma bebida.

Enquanto esperava a bebida, Bill esquadrinhou os outros bruxos no pub, após observá-los deu um sorriso soberbo de vitória.

"Fez novos amigos, Neville?", indagou Bill com desdém após analisar os possíveis rivais. Devia achar todos patéticos visto o alto nível de deboche em sua voz quando pronunciou a palavra amigos.

"Alguns", respondeu.

Bill olhou para Longbottom quase que com pena. Parecia achar graça de Neville por não dar o braço a torcer. Era óbvio para Bill que Neville não gostou de ninguém naquele pub, caso tivesse gostado de alguém não estaria sozinho.

Luna pegou um par de óculos estranhos em sua bolsa e após coloca-los olhou na direção de Bill. Em seguida, retirou os óculos e entregou para o namorado.

"Veja, Rolf. William Weasley está rodeado de incubumomos. Consegue ver?"

"Perdão? O que você disse, er... Lovegood?", ariscou o sobrenome, já que não lembrava o primeiro nome.

"Luna", cochichou Neville para Bill.

"Luna, eu estou rodeado de que? Incubu?"

"Sim. São criaturas aladas invisíveis que se atraem pela luxúria e desejo carnais dos bruxos. A julgar como estão rodeando você, William Weasley, eu diria que você sente forte desejo por alguém. Talvez Neville?"

Longbottom sentiu suas bochechas corarem fortemente. Ao seu lado, Bill expressou dois sentimentos. Primeiro descrença pela fala sincera demais de Luna, depois gargalhou.

"Ah, sim, Luna. Eu tenho um _enorme_ afeto por Neville. Me acompanha até a sacada, Neville?", perguntou após pegar sua bebida com o barmen.

"Eu te encontro lá. Me dê uns cinco minutos, Bill."

"Ok. E Luna, diga a seu pai que os óculos realmente funcionam", brincou Bill.

Neville não conseguia olhar para os amigos desde o comentário de Luna.

"Curioso, Luna. Neville não tem nenhum", comentou Rolf.

"Mesmo? Talvez você não esteja vendo direto", disse e pegou os óculos do namorado e olhou para Neville. "Incrível!", exclamou Luna após observar Neville com os óculos, depois ainda com os óculos passou a observar os demais bruxos no local. "Muito curioso."

"O que está havendo, Luna?", perguntou Neville vencido pela curiosidade.

"Você é sexualmente ativo, Neville?"

A vermelhidão que antes havia diminuído nas bochechas de Longbottom voltou com força total. Ele estava adquirindo um tom de grená.

"Hã?"

"Você já fez sexo?", perguntou Luna com sua sinceridade desagradável.

"Claro que sim!"

"Estranho. E por que você não sente desejo sexual por ninguém que está aqui?"

"O que?"

"Eu vi incubumomos em todos bruxos aqui presentes, menos em você. Por isso pensei que você era virgem."

"Eu não sou virgem", retrucou Neville.

"Sim. Mas não sente desejo por ninguém."

"Por ninguém que esteja aqui", corrigiu Neville. "Eu preciso de um ar", disse e saiu dali antes que a conversa se tornasse ainda mais constrangedora.

* * *

><p>Neville caminhou decididamente até a sacada e encontrou Bill Weasley debruçado no muro, olhando em direção a rua.<p>

"Ei, Bill."

"Neville", disse Weasley com um sorriso se virando na direção do bruxo. "Está muito gelado aqui. Por que não se aproxima mais para trocarmos calor?"

Longbottom se aproximou com cautela.

"Você está lindo", sussurrou Bill perto da orelha direita de Neville.

"Você também", falou baixo.

"Me olhe nos olhos", disse e segurou o queixo de Longbottom, forçando a olhá-lo. "Gosto muito de você, Neville. Muito", enfatizou e foi se aproximando devagar em direção a boca de Longbottom.

"Por favor, não", pediu Neville e virou o rosto, impedindo que Bill o beijasse nos lábios.

Bill paralisou como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo. O bruxo _nunca_ havia sido rejeitado antes. Afinal, foi um aluno exemplar e com um corpo extraordinário. Bill realmente não entendia a razão de estar sendo rejeitado. Talvez o rosto de Weasley expressasse muita dúvida, porque Longbottom voltou a falar:

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Bill. Não é certo beijar alguém pensando em outra pessoa."

"Se você quiser, eu faço você esquecer _ele_ em uns dez minutos. Talvez mais. Depende de como você gosta."

Neville franziu o rosto, não querendo acreditar que o bruxo tinha realmente falado aquilo. Bill estava querendo transar com ele para fazê-lo esquecer Snape? Como se fosse simples desse jeito?

"Eu acho que você não entende a intensidade do que eu sinto por Snape."

"Neville, vamos ser honesto. Ele não quis você, diferente de mim", disse com certa rispidez.

Longbottom se afastou involuntariamente. O modo frio como Bill dizia aquelas palavras era cruel. Parecia que sua intenção era machuca-lo e estava dando certo.

"Eu preciso ficar sozinho."

"Desculpe, Neville. Talvez não esteja sabendo me expressar corretamente. Antes de ir embora, posso sugerir algo simples?"

"Bill..."

"É bem simples. Basta _você_ me beijar. Se você não sentir nada, o que eu duvido, eu vou embora e vou me esforçar para não mais perturbá-lo. Mas, se você gostar... Bem, você me dá uma chance para evoluirmos na nossa relação."

"Você já tentou me beijar. Não acho que isso vá dar certo."

"Eu tentei. Agora, é a _sua_ vez de tentar, de querer me beijar. Você e eu vamos até o fim", afirmou. "Dessa vez não vire o rosto."

Neville, um pouco atônito, disse:

"Eu não sei se concordo com isso."

"Só um beijo. De caridade", pediu e piscou provocativo. "Venha", ordenou e puxou Neville para mais perto.

Sendo puxado em direção a Bill, Neville se sentia ligeiramente oprimido. Não havia notado até então que Bill era mais alto do que ele. E Bill era mais forte, com seus ombros enormes e braços musculosos. Neville imediatamente comparou Bill com Snape. O professor era pálido e tinha menor estatura do que Neville. Não que isso o deixasse menos intimidador. Neville apenas preferia o bruxo de olhos negros e cabelos pretos. Ele olhou para Bill e seus olhos azuis pareciam pedras de gelo. O sorriso era de pura soberba, como se já tivesse conquistado Neville. Novamente de forma involuntária, ele deu um passo para trás, se afastando de Bill.

Bill manteve o rapaz onde estava, segurando seus ombros e sussurrou:

"Não fuja de mim. Eu vou te fazer feliz. Vou te fazer muito mais feliz do que ele."

"Bill...", disse e logo depois pausou. Longbottom pensou em puxar sua varinha e forçar Bill a se afastar usando feitiços. Mas Bill tinha razão em um ponto. Apesar de estar se sentindo oprimido, era apenas um beijo e Neville talvez gostasse. Por isso manteve a ideia do beijo. Se eles não tivessem química, o bruxo pararia de persegui-lo.

"O que, Neville?"

"Eu vou te beijar."

"Ótimo!", disse e sorriu enviesado.

Bill permitiu que fosse Neville que se aproximasse dele, devagar. Mas suas mãos firmes estavam impacientes, por isso ele desceu até as costas do rapaz e o puxou mais um pouco em sua direção. Ele colou seus abdomens. Seu sorriso aumentou enquanto Neville continuava se aproximando.

Longbottom precisou manter o controle de puxar a varinha para Bill. Ele não gostou do fato de estar colado no outro. Mas agora iria até o fim. Ele fechou os olhos e colou os lábios nos de Bill. Neville ouviu um gemido alto de satisfação e sentiu as mãos de Bill o apertando com mais força. Depois de maneira nada sutil, Bill enfiou o joelho entre as pernas de Longbottom, as separando. Ao mesmo tempo, a língua de Bill forçava passagem por entre os lábios cerrados do rapaz. Neville não sentiu excitação, ao contrário. Se sentiu traído. Havia acreditado que seria apenas um beijo e agora Bill estava esfregando a ereção contra suas coxas.

Longbottom virou o rosto, precisava de um pouco de ar. Bill continuou o beijando, na bochechas, depois no pescoço. O ruivo segurou o queixo de Neville e virou o rosto do rapaz em sua direção para poder beijá-lo mais uma vez. Bill colocou a língua na boca de Neville que dessa vez correspondeu com certo entusiasmo.

Após se beijarem longamente, Bill afastou o rosto poucos segundos. O bruxo respirava pesado, mas aparentava satisfação extrema.

"Na minha casa ou na sua?"

Neville levou mais de dez segundos para entender a pergunta.

"Na sua."

"Ótimo. Podemos aparatar aqui, né?"

"Acho que sim."

"Relaxe. Eu te conduzo essa noite", sussurrou com duplo sentido explícito e aparataram na casa de Bill.

* * *

><p>Bill ignorou a sutileza e resolveu aparatar direto no seu quarto. Ele poderia ter aparatado na sala, oferecido um vinho e colocado uma música para relaxar Longbottom. Mas ele estava louco de desejo. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era que queria tirar a roupa de Neville e se enterrar nele durante toda a noite.<p>

Assim que eles aparataram, Bill voltou a beijar Neville. O ruivo adorava o fato do rapaz estar muito mais participativo, aceitando suas carícias e as retribuindo. Porém, as passar as mãos nas costas de Longbottom, ele pode sentir os músculos das costas de Neville tensos. Ele interrompeu o beijo.

"Você está bem? Quer beber um vinho?"

"Não, estou ótimo. Vamos continuar."

"Você está tenso, Neville."

"Não estou", mentiu Longbottom e em seguida puxou Bill para voltar a beijá-lo.

Bill riu e continuou beijando Neville. Gostava do rapaz estar tomando iniciativa, mas se Neville não estava tenso ao menos estava nervoso. Bill passou novamente as mãos pelo corpo do rapaz, o acariciando desde os ombros até a lombar. Neville era como ele esperava: gostoso. Com isso em mente, Bill mordeu os lábios de Neville. O rapaz gemeu e Bill realmente adorou o som.

"Vou te fazer gemer muitas vezes", prometeu o ruivo.

Bill não reparou que o gemido de Neville havia sido de dor e os olhos hazel estavam quase apáticos com suas carícias. Bill também não viu Neville respirar fundo para em seguida avançar nele e começar a tirar suas roupas.

"Está com pressa?", provocou Bill.

"Vamos terminar logo isso."

Apesar de estar sendo muito perspicaz, Bill notou que a fala de Neville não condizia com alguém interessado em transar.

"Você está bem, Neville?"

"Estou ótimo!", afirmou. Neville olhou para ele com determinação e valentia, parecia o estar desafiando a dizer que ele não estava bem.

"Neville, talvez..."

Bill parou de falar, seu casaco já havia sido arrancado por Neville e agora o rapaz começava a abrir sua calça.

"Vamos mais devagar..."

"Eu não gosto devagar", disse Neville, se ajoelhando.

Bill sentiu certa zonzeira de excitação com a imagem de Neville Longbottom, herói de Hogwarts, ajoelhado diante dele. Ele havia imaginado essa cena muitas vezes. Queria Neville, mas havia algo errado. O rapaz evitava contato de olhares.

Bill esqueceu momentaneamente a estranheza do rapaz e sentiu suas pernas vacilarem, pois Neville havia tirado sua calça e começado a massagear seu membro por cima da cueca.

"Oh, Neville", gemeu.

Após respirar recuperar o fôlego, Bill se deu conta em meio ao prazer que a mão de Neville proporcionava, que o rapaz não o observava, continuava de cabeça baixa. Tinha algo errado ali?

"AHH!", gemeu novamente. Nesse momento Bill Weasley esqueceu até a cor de seus cabelos, pois Neville havia tirado sua cueca e engolido sua ereção. O rapaz logo depois começou a fazer movimentos enérgicos de vai-e-vem. Bill sorriu satisfeito. No final, ele havia ganhado. Ginny havia perdido. Melhor, Snape havia perdido.

"Hum, Neville... Isso... Está muito... Bom."

A resposta de Neville foi aumentar o ritmo de seus movimentos, as mãos agarradas firmemente a bunda de Bill. Por sua vez, Bill agarrou o cabelo de Neville. Queria guiar seus movimentos, direcioná-lo. O ruivo agora conduzia a boca de Neville, penetrando-a com certa agressividade.

Bill estava tão excitado que estava quase tendo um orgasmo. Porém, ele não queria que fosse assim tão rápido. Ele deu um puxão nos cabelos de Neville, libertando a boca do rapaz da sua ereção. Ele olhou para baixo e estranhou o fato de Neville estar encarrando o chão.

"Vem cá", disse e puxou Neville do chão com mais gentileza, depois deu um longo beijo nele. "Deixe-me provar seu gosto. Vai para a cama."

Neville deitou na cama de costas e esperou pelo ruivo. Bill sorriu satisfeito quando os olhares dos bruxos se encontraram. A fim de exibir seu físico, tirou a camisa, os sapatos e as meias. O bruxo lamentou não ter ligado as luzes, narcisista como era, gostava de ter seu físico admirado. Totalmente nu, Bill entrou na cama e deitou em cima de Neville. Ele gemeu quando suas peles se encontraram, ao contrário de Neville.

Bill beijou e mordiscou o pescoço de Neville, ao mesmo tempo sua mão descia pelo abdômen do rapaz até a virilha. Bill paralisou ao sentir a falta de ereção do amante.

"Você já gozou?", perguntou Bill mesmo sabendo que era improvável.

"Ainda não", respondeu com a voz baixa.

Bill saiu de cima dele. O sentimento de derrota amargando na sua boca. Ele quase podia ouvir Snape com sua voz debochada: "_O aluno não superou o mestre_." Maldito Slytherin! Maldito!

"Vamos até o fim", falou Neville.

"Eu perdi", sussurrou Bill após se sentar na cama. Ele levantou e agora era ele quem não conseguia olhar para Neville. "Você não devia ter vindo, Neville. Você não está pronto. Ainda não conseguiu superar ele."

"Bill", chamou.

O ruivo recolheu suas roupas sem olhar para Neville.

"Eu preciso ficar sozinho", disse Bill e saiu do quarto apressadamente.

* * *

><p>Neville se sentiu grato por estar sozinho. Bill tinha razão. Ele não devia ter ido até lá e sujeitado os dois a esse fiasco. Longbottom não conseguiu se excitar, nem com os beijos ou as carícias. Simplesmente não conseguia. Tudo que ele conseguia pensar enquanto estava com Bill era que Bill não era o bruxo certo. Eles não tinham química. <em>Bill não era Snape, <em>pensou.

Longbottom saiu da cama. Queria ir embora dali. Mas antes procurou um pedaço de pergaminho. Achou pergaminho, penas e tinta em uma gaveta. Ele escreveu um pedido de desculpas para Bill e colocou em cima da cama do ruivo. Depois desaparatou de lá para ir a sua casa.

* * *

><p>Neville ficou grato pelo treinamento em auror ser na floresta da Albânia durante os dias seguintes. Pelos menos lá no meio da floresta ele podia fugir de todos os problemas. Esquecer da rejeição do Snape, do desastre com Bill e dos pretendes idiotas de Ginny. Não podia pensar em nada, apenas em sobreviver. A floresta estava repleta de animais silvestres hostis e o objetivo era sobreviver a eles. No final dos dez dias na floresta eles teriam que enfrentar um bruxo altamente treinando que julgaria se eles estavam aptos ou não no treinamento em campo.<p>

Felizmente o treinamento não era totalmente inumano. Eles tinham horário para dormir, apesar de que as vezes tinham que dormir durante o dia, já que o ataque dos animais ocorria a noite. Os alunos eram liberados para dormir em casa ou onde preferirem. Neville era grato por isso. Apesar de ser um pouco deprimente ele voltava para casa todos os dias. Em casa, ele observava os livros que Snape tinha dado a eles. Aqueles livros davam forças para ele continuar. Ele sentia vontade de ser um bruxo melhor. Um bruxo a altura do professor.

* * *

><p>Snape voltou a utilizar o metrô para ir para casa todos os dias após a visita de Ginerva Weasley. Não que ele estivesse obedecendo alguma ordem da garota impertinente, porém ele desejava <em>ver<em> Longbottom. O rapaz estaria mesmo sofrendo? Por ele?

Severus não podia negar que lembrar aquele belo rosto e olhos hazel transbordando dor era desolador. Longbottom era muito atraente para penar daquela forma. Mas não era somente por isso que ele não merecia sofrer. O rapaz não mereceria sofrer porque já havia ultrapassado sua cota de sofrimento na vida. Os pais incapacitados, o bullying na escola e a guerra contra Voldemort haviam sido demais. Definitivamente, ele não merecia mais sentir dor.

Porém, infelizmente Severus não encontrou um dia sequer Longbottom no metrô. Talvez Longbottom tivesse superado e seguido sua vida. Contudo, por mais que não admitisse, Snape gostaria muito de rever o rapaz. Mesmo de longe. Só para ter certeza que estava bem e havia seguido em frente.

Em casa no sábado pela manhã, enquanto tomava café Severus pensava em uma maneira de encontrar com Longbottom. Não sabia o endereço do rapaz e suspeitava de que não seria de bom tom aparecer por lá. Longbottom talvez já o tivesse superado, por isso não queria mais vê-lo.

Talvez o melhor fosse esperar uma ajuda do destino. E para isso Severus continuaria usando o metrô. Porém como estava há poucos dias do Natal, Longbottom devia já estar de férias e portanto não usava mais o metrô.

Então como faria para encontrar com Longbottom?

Severus olhou para a janela, após beber um longo gole de café. A coruja que entregava O Profeta Diário o encarava. Talvez essa fosse a ideia que precisava? Mandar uma carta para Longbottom marcando um encontro? _Encontro?!_ Snape não gostava muito dessa palavra, não parecia certa para usar com seu ex-aluno apaixonado.

A coruja bicou o vidro da janela, impaciente. Severus se ergueu e foi até lá e abriu a janela. A coruja entrou, fez um círculo no teto e pousou em cima da mesa. Snape desamarrou o jornal da sua pata e depositou a moeda na bolsinha do animal.

Severus voltou a se sentar enquanto a coruja partia. Ele desenrolou o jornal e olhou rapidamente as manchetes. Seu olhar se fixou no nome Longbottom em uma das manchetes. Snape olhou com mais atenção e se sentiu empalidecer ao ler o título da notícia: "Augusta Longbottom faleceu aos 64 anos ontem em sua casa por problemas cardíacos." Severus releu o título e depois olhou para a foto de uma bruxa colossal, muito semelhante a McGonagall.

"Esse garoto não merecia sofrer mais", falou para si mesmo.

Ao ler a reportagem completa, ele descobriu que o funeral seria hoje a tarde e o local. _O local_, pensou. Parecia que o destino tinha um humor negro. Porque o funeral da avó de Longbottom era a situação perfeita para ver o rapaz.

_Continua?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora<strong>: Lamento demasiadamente a demora. Não sei nem como pedir **desculpas**. Só posso falar obrigada. **Obrigada por todos os reviews** e pela presença de vocês na fic.

Por favor, não desistam da fic. Eu não vou desistir dela! Nunca! Pode ser que demore para atualizar, mas jamais abandonarei essa história. Eu já a amo muito. Acredito que será minha melhor fanfic, melhor até que Ácido e Base.

Então... Sobre esse capítulo. **O que vocês acharam?** Como vocês acham que vai ser o reencontro de Snape e Neville após a declaração de amor?

Ai, gente! Peço desculpas as fãs do Bill, mas não consegui mesmo fazer uma cena de sexo entre eles. O Neville é certinho demais para isso. Se o Bill não desistisse, o Neville o faria. Contudo, como **recebi lindos reviews pedindo** para que tivesse mais interação **Bill e Neville** eu fiz essa ceninha. Aguardem cenas dos próximos capítulos, essa não será a última interação deles. ; )

Gostaram da **Ginny** indo atrás do Snape? Eu adorei! Já tinha planejado essa cena há muito tempo. Adoro a Ginny, aliás, adoro a relação Ginny e Neville. E vocês?

Outro assunto importante, a maioria dos reviews que eu recebo são de pessoas que **não tem cadastro nesse site**. Isso me impossibilita de **responder esses reviews**. Poxa, meninas! **Façam cadastro aqui no site**. Só tem **vantagens**. A mais importante é a seguinte, vocês podem **marcar** as fanfics que vocês mais gostam. Isso significa que **quando tiver atualização da fanfic, vocês recebem um e-mail avisando que a fanfic foi atualizada**. Não é fantástico? E muito mais **prático**? A outra vantagem é que possibilita que os **autores enviem mensagens** para quem escreve os reviews. Portanto, facilitem suas vidas e façam cadastro aqui no fanfiction.

O próximo capítulo está parcialmente escrito, prometo que ainda em 2014 eu atualizo, ok?

Mais uma vez, **obrigada pelo carinho**!

**Quanto mais comentários, mais rápida a continuação.**

Até o próximo capítulo! ; *


	5. Chapter 5

**Hazel**

**Capítulo V**

_Escrito por Nevilla F._

Severus foi até o local do funeral e permaneceu distante da concentração de pessoas. Haviam muitos bruxos e bruxas ali. Ela avistou alguns rostos conhecidos como Arthur e a esposa juntamente com uma penca de filhos ruivos, Minerva McGonagall estava lá com Pomona Sprout. Porém _onde_ estava o jovem Longbottom? Ele estava procurando pelo aluno quando foi surpreendido por outra aluna.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou uma conhecida voz feminina raivosa. "Quando eu te pedi para ir falar com ele, você não foi. Agora você vem? Por que veio? Remorso?"

"Senhorita Weasley", falou com desgosto.

"Eu perguntei o quê você está fazendo aqui, Snape. Eu tenho certeza que você não se importa com Neville, já que você esmagou o coração dele sem se importar. Você não se deu nem ao trabalho de conversar com ele, não foi? Você simplesmente o expulsou de sua casa."

Severus manteve sua máscara de impassibilidade, sem aparentar qualquer reação.

"Você pode ser a futura senhora Potter, menina, mas não admitirei que fale nesse tom comigo."

"Vá embora! Neville não merece sofrer mais com a sua presença! Vá ou irei enfeitiça-lo!"

"Você vai fazer _o quê_, mocinha?", questionou com um sorriso provocativo.

A garota puxou a varinha, apontando para o ex-professor.

"Vou enfeitiçar você, Snape", ameaçou.

"Ginny", chamou Potter, parecendo aflito ao ver a varinha na mão da noiva. "O que está fazendo?"

"Eu quero _ele_ longe daqui", falou para Potter. "Ele não vai fazer Neville sofrer mais. Não hoje. É muita falta de respeito com sofrimento alheio."

Snape rosnou com o comentário. Havia ido até ali com as melhores intenções.

"Eu não vim até aqui tripudiar de Longbottom ou de sua dor."

"Ginny, por favor, vá ficar com Neville. Ele precisa do nosso apoio. Eu conversarei com Snape."

A ruiva lançou um olhar de asco profundo na direção do ex-professor.

"Eu sinto nojo de você. Em pensar que fui eu quem incentivou Neville a te procurar. Nunca em minha vida senti tanto arrependimento. Você é uma causa perdida!"

"Nisso eu concordo, senhorita Weasley", retrucou e recebeu outro olhar furioso da jovem.

Após a bruxa ter se distanciado, Potter se virou para o ex-professor.

"Snape, eu preciso perguntar, o que diabos veio fazer aqui?"

Severus lançou um olhar de profundo desagrado e desprezo para Potter.

"Eu não me lembro de dever satisfações da minha vida particular a você, Potter."

Snape viu o rapaz respirar fundo com sua resposta, como se tentasse se acalmar.

"Então vamos simplificar... Você pretende ficar, Snape?"

"Como eu disse, não devo satisfações a você, Potter, mas sim, eu pretendo ficar", disse e olhou em volta, observando que todos Wealeys e outros bruxos olhavam de forma nada amigável para ele. William Weasley parecia particularmente colérico ao observá-lo de longe. A voz estridente de Ginerva Weasley havia atraído muita atenção para a presença de Severus no funeral. Teria sido essa a intenção da garota? "Gostaria de demonstrar solidariedade a Longbottom por sua perda, mas percebo que não foi uma boa ideia."

Potter aparentemente ficou surpreso com a sinceridade do ex-professor. Talvez por isso, ele falou em seguida:

"Você não conseguirá conversar com Neville aqui. Ginny e Hermione nunca permitirão sua aproximação. Estão loucas de raiva, como você pode perceber."

"Eu não me sinto intimidado por duas garotas, Potter."

O garoto sorriu de deboche, parecia achar graça do professor por não se intimidar com as duas bruxas mais talentosas que ele conhecia.

"Você percebeu os olhares que está recebendo? Ninguém está feliz com a sua presença. Você é Comensal da Morte e visto o que aconteceu com os pais de Neville, sua presença pode até ser considerada zombaria."

"Está sugerindo que vá embora, Potter?", perguntou irritado. "Porque eu duvido que Longbottom não me queira por perto", provocou. Na realidade, Snape falou a última frase para saber se Longbottom havia o superado ou não.

Para surpresa de Severus, Potter acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça como se concordasse com ele.

"Exato. Eu também acho que Neville não te mandaria embora, mas _aqui_ você não conseguirá chegar até ele", comentou e fez uma pausa, com se refletisse sobre o que diria a seguir. "Sinceramente, não gostaria que Neville ficasse sozinho hoje. Por isso, eu o convidei para ficar na minha casa com Ginny e comigo, mas ele não quis", Potter fez outra pausa. "Você tem o endereço da casa dele?"

"O que exatamente está sugerindo, Potter?"

"Snape, vamos ser muito claros. Existe apenas uma pessoa no mundo que Neville não rejeitaria hoje: você. E já que você veio até aqui, acredito que deseje realmente conversar com ele. Dessa forma, acho que o melhor que você pode fazer é ir até a casa dele."

_Existe apenas uma pessoa no mundo que Neville não rejeitaria hoje: você_. Severus sentiu taquicardia com essa frase. Suas mãos começaram a tremer, o que não acontecia há muito tempo. Seria o _efeito Longbottom_? Ou simples alegria pelo fato do jovem ainda não o ter superado. Mas isso era bom ou ruim?

"Sua noiva não gostará da sua ideia", disse e ficou satisfeito por sua voz estar com o usual timbre inexpressivo.

"Eu também não gosto da ideia, assim como não gosto de você. Porém, eu, diferente de você, vi como Neville ficou triste e depressivo com a sua indiferença. Eu também vi o quanto a morte da sua avó afetou ele. Tenho receio do quão deprimido ele pode estar hoje. E você seria a única pessoa que o impediria de fazer uma... Besteira."

_Besteira? Potter estava sugerindo que Longbottom iria se suicidar?_, refletiu Severus.

"Qual é o endereço?"

Potter falou o endereço para Snape.

"Vá encontrar com Neville depois do funeral. Ele já disse que não vai querer ficar ninguém, mas você é especial para ele. Talvez não faça diferença nenhuma para você, mas acho que deve saber que os sentimentos dele não mudaram. Ele não assume para nós, mas todos sabemos que ele ainda te ama, infelizmente", disse Potter e se afastou em seguida.

Severus observou o filho de Lily ir até a namorada. Entre a menina Weasley e Granger, estava Longbottom. Ele estava de costas e vestido todo de preto. Mesmo ao longe, ele viu que os ombros do rapaz estavam curvados e ele estava de cabeça baixa. Longbottom não olhou para ele, estava com o olhar fixo no chão. O professor olhou para os demais bruxos presentes, todos o observavam com certo grau de desprezo. Ele até recebeu um olhar enraivecido de McGonagall e Sprout. Por tudo isso, ele concluiu que a ideia de Potter era realmente melhor. Ele iria embora, porém mais tarde iria até a casa de Longbottom.

* * *

><p>Assim que Lucius Malfoy observou Severus indo embora, ele retirou a capa de invisibilidade que usava. Não desejava que o amigo o visse ali, mas queria ser visto por outro bruxo. O menino Longbottom devia estar particularmente fragilizado nesse momento de perda. E como Severus havia ido embora, isso indicava que Longbottom não conseguiu o que desejava com o professor.<p>

Ora! Se Longbottom sentia atração por Comensais da Morte, Lucius havia ido até ali para se mostrar solícito e ocupar o cargo que Severus não quis.

Com um sorriso enviesado nos lábios e a postura arrogante, ele se dirigiu até Longbottom. Porém, deu menos de cinco passos quando uma mão agressiva empurrou seu peito.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?", rosnou o primogênito de Arthur Weasley.

"William!", falou e seus olhos cinza brilharam de malícia. "Nós nos encontramos novamente."

"Não é William, Malfoy! É senhor Weasley! E eu te perguntei o que você está fazendo aqui."

"William, senhor Weasley é seu pai. Eu te vi nascer, rapaz. Isso me dá o direito de te chamar pelo primeiro nome."

"Porra nenhuma, Malfoy! Agora saía daqui antes que eu te expulse com feitiços."

"Onde está sua educação? Tenho certeza que sua charmosa mãe te educou melhor do que isso. Agora, se me dá licença, vou dar os pêsames para Neville", falou e fez questão de usar o primeiro nome de Longbottom para provocar o rapaz. Em Azkaban Lucius notou que o ruivo nutria algo por Longbottom.

Weasley agarrou o colarinho da camisa de Lucius com agilidade impressionante. Malfoy viu o punho fechado e pensou que a qualquer segundo seria golpeado. Mas Weasley pareceu se acalmar. Malfoy conseguia ver de perto os olhos azuis em cólera. O ruivo aproximou o rosto de forma ameaçadora do de Lucius e rosnou:

"Saia daqui agora ou arque com as consequências de receber a minha fúria."

Aproveitando o contato visual intenso, Lucius usou _Legilimência_ em Weasley. A raiva devia estar afetando a capacidade mental do ruivo, pois Lucius teve acesso a pensamentos intensos, todos relacionados a Longbottom. Após alguns segundos, Weasley se deu conta da invasão e usou Oclumência contra Lucius. Mas já era tarde. Malfoy estava sabendo_ demais_.

Weasley empurrou Lucius, o rapaz parecia levemente constrangido.

"Vá logo embora, Malfoy!"

"Severus tem razão, William. _Você perdeu_. Nosso Neville não te quis. Agora é a minha vez de tentar."

Lucius percebeu que a conversa dos dois estava chamando atenção dos outros bruxos. Essa devia ser a razão de Weasley ainda não tê-lo agredido fisicamente, porque Lucius sentiu que ele nutria ardentemente essa vontade. Pela visão periférica, Malfoy percebeu que Arthur estava se aproximando deles.

"Quer resolver esse assunto em outro lugar?", perguntou Weasley, que também havia observado o pai se aproximando. Sutilmente, o ruivo puxou a varinha para indicar do que se tratava o assunto. "Aqui não é o local oportuno para _discutirmos_ isso."

"Me diga uma coisa, William. Neville chupa bem?", zombou. E em seguida sentiu um punho vindo em direção ao seu rosto. E depois outro e mais outro. Apesar de tonto com os golpes, Lucius viu Arthur afastando o filho mais velho dele.

"Bill! Fique calmo!", pedia Arthur.

Em meio a confusão, outro filho de Arthur, o alto que tinha a loja no Beco Diagonal, arrastou Lucius para fora do funeral. Após expulsá-lo do local, Malfoy viu o ruivo lançar um feitiço indolor nele.

"O que foi isso?", perguntou Lucius, ainda zonzo.

"O feitiço vai te impedir de entrar aqui novamente. Só fiz isso porque tenho muita consideração por Neville. Ele não merece um escândalo no funeral da avó. Se estivéssemos em qualquer outro lugar, eu deixaria Bill e meu pai te darem uma boa surra. Você merece."

Um trovão ribombou e começou a chover. Lucius riu e sentiu sua boca doer ao fazer isso. Ele viu o rapaz se afastar enquanto a chuva começava a cair. Malfoy se ergueu com dignidade, como se fosse um príncipe. Ajeitou suas vestes e se afastou do local. Contudo, a ida até ali havia sido extremamente produtiva. William Weasley seria o mediador perfeito para seus planos.

* * *

><p>"Eu já estou calmo, pai."<p>

"Onde você estava com a cabeça, Bill? Primeiro Severus e agora Lucius? Por que está procurando problemas com Comensais da Morte?"

_É tudo por causa de Neville_, pensou Bill.

"É complicado. Lamento por isso tudo. Neville está sabendo?", perguntou olhando na direção onde estava Longbottom. Todos os bruxos e bruxas que haviam sido atraídos na confusão já tinham se dissipado.

"Se Neville está sabendo que você surrou Malfoy? Se não estiver sabendo, eu mesmo contarei", falou George que havia se juntado aos dois.

"George, por favor. O menino não precisa de mais problemas. Você colocou Lucius para fora?", perguntou Arthur.

"Sim. Também impedi que ele voltasse com um feitiço."

"Obrigado, George. A mãe de vocês está acenando para mim. Já vou, querida!", disse enquanto acenava de volta para a esposa. Depois olhou seriamente para o filho mais velho. O simpático ruivo que agora era vice-ministro da magia parecia ainda mais velho ao franzir a testa e manter a aparência fechada. "Bill, você é um homem crescido. Então peço que se comporte como um. Desde a sua separação com Fleur você não é mais o mesmo. Você nunca me deu problemas na adolescência, mas não irei mais intervir em suas ações. Se você atacar outro bruxo, irá responder pelos seus atos. Agora, vocês dois sentem-se. Já vai começar a cerimônia."

Quando o pai já estava longe, George olhou para o irmão.

"Você fez bem, Bill. Malfoy não veio aqui com bons propósitos. Se você não tivesse surrado ele, eu teria feito. Ou até mesmo papai teria gostado de acertar um soco nele."

"Malfoy veio provocar Neville. Não me arrependo de nada."

George sorriu de forma apreciativa.

"Agora sim você está se parecendo mais comigo", aprovou e deu um soco leve no braço do irmão mais velho. "Foi a primeira que vi papai ralhando com você. Como se sente?"

"Bem", respondeu sorrindo.

"Se quiser surrar ou azarar Malfoy, me chame. Juntos nós dois responderemos por nossos atos", zombou ao imitar a voz do pai na última frase.

Bill riu e viu George se afastar, indo sentar ao lado da namorada. Enquanto ele olhava para seu irmão, ele pensou que seu pai tinha razão. Ele precisava se controlar. Mas havia algo em Neville Longbottom que o desestabilizava. Corrigindo, o fato de Neville ter preferido sofrer em um amor platônico por Snape do que ficar com ele o estava matando. Acabava com seu orgulho.

Snape! O maldito havia se atrevido a ir até ali. Bill queria ter surrado ele. Mas foi Harry que o fez ir embora. O quê o desgraçado queria ali? Como odiava Snape! Odiava perder, fracassar. Perder para um Slytherin era ainda pior. Desejava ter proposto um duelo oficial com Snape. Precisava derrotar o professor de alguma forma. _Mas como?_ Neville estava literalmente enfeitiçado pelo Comensal da Morte.

Um parente de Neville estava falando para a plateia. A cerimônia havia começado. Bill se sentou na última fileira. Ele olhou de relance para Neville. O rapaz havia escrito um pedido de desculpas para ele depois do encontro desastroso. Havia sido a última vez que os dois estiveram juntos e trocado palavras. Longbottom estava evitando-o e Bill achava melhor assim. O ruivo simplesmente não conseguia encarar Neville, pois isso seria assumir que tinha sido um mal amante. E isso era impossível, inadmissível. Mais importante do que ter notas perfeitas no colégio e ter conseguido o emprego dos sonhos, Bill se vangloriava de ser um amante formidável. Como ele podia ter falhado tanto com Neville?

* * *

><p>Severus estava tenso e o bruxo detestava essa sensação. Olhando para a casa de Longbottom, ele sentia vontade de correr dali. Mas permaneceu onde estava. A vontade de ver Longbottom, de encarar novamente os olhos hazel superava suas inseguranças. As mãos de Snape estavam frias e todos os seus músculos, em especial os das costas, estavam retesados, duros. E toda sua tensão era proveniente do medo de ser rejeitado por Longbottom.<p>

Talvez, _apenas talvez_, Snape sentisse algo pelo rapaz. Só esse possível sentimento podia explicar sua tamanha tensão e até o temor da rejeição. Por alguns segundos, ele fechou os olhos, meditando para se recompor. Ele jamais permitiria que Longbottom identificasse sua tensão ou qualquer outro sentimento que denotasse fraqueza.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, sua mascara de indiferença estava pronta. Snape corrigiu sua postura e depois bateu na porta.

Não parecia haver ninguém na casa, as luzes estavam apagadas e o silêncio era absoluto. Após uns segundos, nada havia acontecido, nenhum movimento ou luz vindo da casa. Contudo, Severus não iria desistir tão facilmente. Ele bateu novamente a porta de madeira, dessa vez com mais força do que o necessário. Parecia ter espancando a porta. Snape viu uma luz acender no segundo andar da casa. Após longos instantes de espera, o rapaz atendeu a porta.

Longbottom parecia destruído. Ele vestia as mesmas roupas do funeral, mas amassadas, o cabelo tão bagunçado que parecia o cabelo de Potter. Porém, o pior eram os olhos. Aqueles olhos hazel tão alegres e encantadores, que haviam enfeitiçado Severus, estavam devastados, vermelhos, inchados e demostrando uma dor imensurável.

O garoto não falou nada e não expressou qualquer reação a sua presença, o que era significativo, já que Severus sempre considerou o rapaz intenso e transparente. Snape não saberia dizer se a falta de reação era por conta da indiferença que ele próprio demonstrou frente aos sentimentos de Longbottom ou devido à morte da avó. Talvez uma mistura dos dois?

"Longbottom, sinto muito pela sua perda", falou Snape, e sua voz usualmente inexpressiva, parecia triste.

O rapaz acenou minimante com a cabeça. Mas parecia que o rapaz não estava ali ou tivesse ouvido o quê o professor dissera.

"Não precisava ter vindo até minha casa. Eu te vi no funeral", falou com a voz mais rouca do que o normal.

"Sua amiguinha, a menina Weasley, não permitiu que eu me aproximasse de você. Assim como todos os demais bruxos no funeral, ninguém estava feliz com a minha presença ali. Contudo, como eu disse, lamento a sua perda, Longbottom. Gostaria de dizer isso pessoalmente."

"Harry te intimou a vir aqui?"

Os olhos negros cintilaram de forma perigosa.

"Nenhum bruxo me intima a fazer nada, Longbottom, muito menos um bruxo patético como Potter."

Longbottom voltou a encarrar profundamente Severus, como se buscasse entender alguma coisa através dos olhos do professor. Após alguns segundos encarando Snape, o rapaz falou:

"Esse é um dos motivos de eu ter me apaixonado. Você nunca me olhou com pena, nem quando entrei em Hogwarts, nem agora. Foi o único olhar livre de pena que recebi hoje."

Desconfortável com a palavra _apaixonado_, Severus tratou de mudar de assunto.

"Você quer um café? Eu comprei na cafeteria da sua rua."

Snape viu os olhos hazel de arregalarem de surpresa com o convite. Um pequeno resquício de brilho nos olhos de Longbottom, que estavam opacos desde que ele abrira a porta.

"Perdão, Snape. Não te convidei para entrar porque pensei que não aceitaria. Entre, por favor."

Severus observou que Longbottom estava trêmulo. O rapaz realmente não esperava que Snape quisesse ficar a sós com ele.

"Não vou te incomodar muito, Longbottom. É apenas um café", disse enquanto entrava na sala de estar.

O ambiente estava escuro, as lâmpadas ainda apagadas. Severus ouviu um barulho de algo pesado caindo no chão seguido de um "Ai!".

"Você caiu, Longbottom?", indagou Snape, incrédulo. Depois com um feitiço, fez as lâmpadas se acenderem. Com a luz, ele pode observar o rapaz no chão. Como não havia nada no chão por perto, Longbottom provavelmente havia tropeçado nos próprios pés. Severus quase riu com a ideia.

"Estou bem", resmungou o rapaz. Com o rosto ruborizado de vergonha, ele se levantou rapidamente. Porém não olhou diretamente para o professor.

"Tropeçou em alguma coisa?", indagou com deboche. Severus sabia que deveria respeitar o luto do rapaz, mas não conseguiu frear a zombaria.

"Você sabe que a sua presença me deixa nervoso. Quer me dar seu casaco?"

"Por que _você_ está de casaco em casa? Aliás, você está com as mesmas roupas do funeral", disse em tom acusador.

"Eu acabei dormindo quando cheguei."

_Isso explicava as luzes apagadas_, pensou Snape. Porém, enquanto Severus saía do funeral começou a chover forte. O bruxo olhou novamente para os cabelos totalmente despenteados de Longbottom. _O imbecil do garoto havia dormido com as roupas molhadas?_, refletiu. Snape ficou irritado com a ideia de Longbottom ficar doente por isso. Mas logo em seguida se lembrou que Longbottom e sua saúde não eram da sua conta. Ele olhou novamente para o rapaz que esperava seu casaco. Severus tirou rapidamente seu sobretudo preto e entregou para Longbottom, depois caminhou para dentro da sala de estar.

Se Snape tivesse olhado para trás, em direção a Longbottom, teria visto que o jovem bruxo levou seu sobretudo ao nariz e aspirou com urgência, como se a peça de roupa fosse uma máscara de oxigênio que cai em um avião após uma despressurização. A satisfação inundou o rosto de Longbottom ao sentir o cheiro do professor, o que Severus também não viu já que estava de costas. Mas ouviu a voz do rapaz.

"Sente-se, por favor. Se incomoda de acender a lareira?"

Severus se virou na direção de Longbottom, a voz do rapaz havia mudado drasticamente. Se antes Longbottom estava parecendo um zumbi, sem vida ou alma, agora a voz dele estava mais normal e bem menos depressiva. _Qual seria a razão disso?_, pensou. _Apenas a minha presença?_, imaginou. _Não, não devia ser isso_. Ele olhou para trás e viu que Longbottom havia acabado de fechar a porta da casa e se encaminhava para o que parecia ser o armário de casacos.

Snape se virou em direção da sala estar. Era bastante organizada e com poucos móveis. Havia um sofá e duas poltronas organizadas em formato da letra u com uma lareira na parede em frente. Severus caminhou até a lareira. Ele paralisou quando viu as fotos colocadas em cima da lareira. A maioria era dos pais de Neville ainda jovens com o filho bebê. Os Longbottom pareciam tão felizes com seu filhinho de rosto redondo. Snape sentiu certa alegria com as fotos, pois diferente dele, Neville foi muito amado pelos pais. Outras poucas fotos mostravam um jovem Neville com sua avó e outros parentes. A mais recente, que devia ter sido tirada neste ano, mostrava Neville em frente a um bolo cercado de diversos Weasley, Granger, Potter, Lovegood e outros alunos de Hogwarts. Provavelmente era aniversário de Longbottom. Longbottom sorria de forma contagiante na foto, assim como todos seus amigos.

Bastante desconcertado com as fotos e o visível amor que cercava Longbottom, Severus focou o olhar na lareira. Havia bastante lenha e uma parte de madeira já carbonizada. Snape pegou a varinha e lançou um feitiço para criar a chama. Era seu segundo feitiço, restava apenas um. Mas ele não acreditava que Longbottom fosse criar problemas para ele, não hoje.

As chamas amarelo e vermelho dançavam pela lenha. Severus se virou e viu que Longbottom olhava para as fotos. Aquilo parecia estar deprimindo o rapaz.

"Aqui", disse entregando o copo de plástico para Longbottom, a fim de distrai-lo. "Eu disse café, mas é um macchiato."

Os dois se sentaram, um de frente para o outro. Snape notou que o rapaz olhou mais uma vez para as fotos na lareira, depois manteve seu olhar nele. O Comensal da Morte bebeu seu macchiato e felizmente ainda estava morno. Ele detestaria ter que usar seu último feitiço para esquentar sua bebida.

Longbottom bebericou o café, imitando Snape, mas se passaram longos segundos desconfortáveis até o professor quebrasse o silêncio pesado. Após beber novamente um longo gole do macchiato, Severus perguntou:

"É mesmo torcedor do Manchester United?"

"Eu escolhi torcer pelo United. Gostei a história do clube e gosto muito das cores, vermelho e amarelo. Só lamento a sede e o estádio do clube serem tão longe de Londres."

"Qual a escalação do time principal?"

"Está me testando?", indagou surpreso. "Com que finalidade?"

"Apenas responda, Longbottom."

Mesmo sem entender, o rapaz respondeu corretamente a escalação do time.

"Minha vez de perguntar, então", provocou Longbottom. "Qual o novo técnico do United?"

Severus também respondeu com precisão. O Comensal da Morte ingeriu mais do seu macchiato, satisfeito que o clima pesado havia se amenizado. Apesar disso, Longbottom pouco bebia do macchiato.

"Você não gosta de café", acusou Snape, como se fosse um defeito mortal.

"Hã?", fez Longbottom.

"Não gosta de bebidas amargas?", perguntou com certo tom de escárnio.

"Não gosto muito de café, mas não estou bebendo o macchiato porque queria prolongar ao máximo nosso tempo juntos."

A sinceridade de Longbottom atingiu Severus como um soco. O homem piscou, sem fala ou ação. Snape não se lembrava em sua vida de alguém ser tão sincero assim. _'Prolongar nosso tempo juntos'_, a frase rebombou em sua mente.

"Você prefere chá, Longbottom? Quer que eu prepare chá para você? Isso prolongaria nosso tempo juntos e você beberia uma bebida quente para se esquentar."

"Prepararia chá para mim?", perguntou o rapaz e Snape viu pela primeira vez na noite os olhos hazel cintilarem.

"Só se você trocar de roupas", disse e na mesma hora se arrependeu de não ter escolhido palavras melhores. Trocar de roupas podia ter uma conotação sexual não desejada. Por isso o professor tratou de se corrigir. "Coloque roupas secas. Você dormiu com roupas molhadas. Se quiser, tome um banho quente, eu espero aqui."

Longbottom olhou para baixo, para suas roupas. Parecia estar percebendo somente agora que suas roupas ficaram molhadas na chuva e secaram em seu corpo com o tempo. Então levou a mão até os cabelos, notando que estavam bagunçados. Severus, mesmo de longe, viu as bochechas de Longbottom ficarem vermelhas. O rapaz se levantou.

"Vai mesmo preparar chá para mim?", questionou Neville e havia uma inegável consternação na sua voz.

"Farei chá para você. Ou pensa que sou incapaz de preparar chá?"

"Vou te mostrar a cozinha, então."

* * *

><p>Após indicar para Snape onde tinha a chaleira, saquinhos de chá e xícaras na sua cozinha, Neville saiu do cômodo. Contudo, antes de sair de virou e olhou novamente para a cena improvável. Severus Snape estava realmente na sua cozinha. Se fosse qualquer outro dia, Longbottom teria sorrido. Mas não hoje.<p>

Neville havia sido assolado por duas dores em um curto espaço de tempo. Primeiro teve seu coração partido por Severus e sua indiferença. E logo depois sua avó, a bruxa que o havia criado, ensinado, tinha sido seu pai e sua mãe morreu. Ele agora estava sozinho, sem família. Só haviam restado seus pais, ambos reféns de Comensais da Morte.

Longbottom fechou os olhos e continuou andando até o seu quarto. Não gostava de pensar na ironia que era sua vida. Ele havia se apaixonado por um Comensal de Morte e justamente por culpa de outros Comensais da Morte ele não teve pais normais. Mas Severus era diferente. Hoje Neville havia recebido tantos olhares de pena que acabou ficando irritado. Aliás, durante sua vida inteira ele recebeu olhares de pena. Todos lamentavam pelo pobre menino que tinha pais incapazes. Ou o menino que não tinha talento em Hogwarts. Ou até por acharem que ele era um Gryffindor covarde. Todos o olhavam com pena. Até Minerva McGonagall parecia sentir pena dele, por mais que a bruxa tentasse não demonstrar. Havia apenas duas pessoas no mundo bruxo que não olhavam para ele com pena. Uma era sua querida avó e o outro era o bruxo que ele se apaixonou. Snape nunca se apiedou dele. Mesmo agora quando veio até sua casa, o ex-professor não estava com aquela detestável aura de piedade. Severus era diferente de todos, talvez por isso, Neville tenha se apaixonado por ele.

Já na suíte, Longbottom seguiu direto para o banheiro. Abriu o chuveiro e começou a tirar as roupas úmidas do corpo. Ele nem havia se dado conta que dormira com as roupas molhadas. Havia chegado em casa tão exausto e tão cansado que nem se deu ao trabalho de se trocar para deitar. Neville havia desmaiado na cama. Teria dormido mais se não tivesse sido acordado por Severus espancando a porta.

Após verificar a temperatura da água, Longbottom tomou um rápido banho quente.

Enquanto se vestia rapidamente, já que não queria deixar Snape esperando, Neville se sentia um pouquinho melhor. O banho ajudou a relaxar, ele havia parado de chorar e a presença de Severus havia ajudado muito. Se olhando no espelho, Longbottom podia ver que seus olhos continuavam vermelhos. Ele tinha chorado um bocado desde o falecimento da avó. As cicatrizes do seu rosto obtidas durante o último ano em Hogwarts pareciam se destacar horrivelmente em seu rosto pálido. Fazia algum tempo que ele não pegava sol. Pelas imensas árvores da floresta na Albânia não passava luz do sol.

Em outro momento ele se importaria com sua aparência, mas não agora. Por isso, Neville deixou seu cabelo molhado como estava. Ele secou agilmente, mas não colocou gel ou fixador, como usava todos os dias. Com o cabelo caindo como uma franja em sua testa, Longbottom parecia mais jovem. Parecia outra época da sua vida, bem menos dolorosa.

Neville olhou no relógio e haviam passado dez minutos exatos desde que deixara Severus sozinho. Ao menos não deixou o bruxo esperando muito. Ele rapidamente desceu as escadas para encontrar Snape.

Ao chegar a cozinha, Longbottom viu Severus sentado a mesa enquanto a água fervia no fogão. Snape ficou alguns segundos olhando para seu cabelo. Ao se dar conta disso, Neville passou a mão pelos fios. Antes que pudesse falar sobre seu cabelo, Severus o cortou.

"A água já está fervendo, mas esperei você chegar para decidir qual chá você prefere. Erva-doce?", sugeriu em tom provocativo.

"Não sou muito fã de coisas doces. Eu prefiro chá preto", disse com o olhar cravado nos olhos negros.

Severus esboçou um sorriso enviesado, depois se levantou e pegou a chaleira com a água fervente.

"Sente-se. É a sua casa afinal", zombou.

Neville, olhando hipnotizado para Snape, se sentou na cadeira onde tinha uma xícara e pires posto. Era impressão dele ou o clima havia mudado entre eles? Parecia que Severus estava aceitando seu flerte.

Snape pegou o saquinho de chá preto e colocou na xícara em frente de Neville, depois acrescentou a água fervente. Longbottom acompanhou com o olhar, Severus contornar a mesa e se sentar em frente a ele. Neville depois viu o professor pegar um saquinho de chá de erva-doce e colocar em sua xícara e adicionar a água quente.

"_Você_ gosta de erva-doce?", indagou Neville e não conseguiu conter a surpresa em sua voz.

"Gosto. Algum problema nisso?", perguntou com naturalidade enquanto adicionava duas colheres de açúcar em sua xícara. "Quer açúcar?"

Longbottom negou balançando a cabeça. Estava tão surpreso com o gosto de Severus por chás doces que nem se deu conta que estava acabando com o clima. Mas não se importou. Estava mais interessado em entender o bruxo.

"Como alguém que gosta de café pode também gostar de chá doce?"

"Está dizendo que eu devia gostar apenas de bebidas amargas, Longbottom? Eu não sou tão linear assim", respondeu Snape e bebeu um gole do chá. "Sua bebida está esfriando."

Neville levou a xícara aos lábios e soprou, depois bebericou o chá. Ele inspirou os vapores do chá preto. Gostava muito da amargura do chá e seus vapores únicos. Era perfeito daquele jeito. Longbottom fitou o homem a sua frente e não pode deixar de notar a semelhança. Severus era amargo, com seu um cheiro delicioso e único. Era perfeito.

"Obrigado", disse Neville e como resposta Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Obrigado por tudo, Snape. Obrigado por ter vindo até aqui, pelo chá e pela companhia."

Severus acenou minimante com a cabeça. Longbottom notou que ele parecia desconfortável com os agradecimentos.

"Você está em férias do treinamento?", questionou o professor.

"Não. As férias para os feriados natalinos serão curtas. Só teremos folga nos dias 24 e 25."

"Você parou de usar o metrô, então?"

"Desde a semana passada estamos fazendo treinamento nas florestas geladas da Albânia. Mais uma semana sem ver o sol."

Severus assentiu. O bruxo parecia estar refletindo.

"Ficará lá até o final de semana?"

"Não, eu volto todos os dias para casa. Dá mais trabalho, mas gosto de dormir na minha cama. Sábado e domingo nós somos liberados do treinamento."

Snape demorou um minuto para perguntar:

"Tem planos para o final de semana?"

Os olhos hazel cintilarem levemente. Toda vez que perguntavam isso, a pessoa tinha interesse em algum evento em particular. Neville aceitaria qualquer coisa que Severus propusesse para ele.

"Quer me convidar para fazer algo? Eu faço o que você quiser."

A feição dura do rosto de Snape relaxou. Se ele não fosse tão carrancudo, provavelmente teria sorrido.

"O que eu quiser, Longbottom? E se eu sugerir que devemos catar lixo pelas ruas?"

"Faço qualquer coisa com você", assumiu e como resposta viu os lábios de Severus se repuxarem brevemente em um quase sorriso. "Snape, eu estou vivendo uma fase complicada na minha vida, mas nada mudou. Eu continuo apaixonado por você."

Neville viu nitidamente que deixou Severus desconcertado. Talvez por isso o professor tratou de chegar logo no ponto.

"No próximo final de semana terá um clássico, United e Liverpool. Eu já comprei dois ingressos. Vou dá-los para você. Se quiser ir com outra pessoa..."

"Não! Eu prefiro ir com você."

"Tem certeza disso? O jogo é em Manchester e eu não posso aparatar. São mais de seis horas de trem até chegar o estádio."

_Eu pagaria muito ouro para ficar seis horas com você_, pensou Neville. Porém Longbottom lembrou-se de algo ao ouvir aparatação.

"Hermione está fazendo um estágio na seção de controle de aparatação e transportes. Posso pedir para ela liberar sua aparatação durante um dia. Você se incomoda?", acrescentou, pois achou que Snape não gostaria de depender de favores de ex-alunos.

"Por que você não convida William Weasley?", sugeriu com sarcasmo, mas para Neville parecia que o professor queria confirmar que ele e Bill não tinham nada. "Daria muito menos trabalho."

"Bill não gosta de futebol. Além disso, a sua companhia me agrada infinitamente mais. Eu gostaria muito que você fosse comigo. Mas eu entendo se você não quiser ir comigo..."

"Você não precisa falar com sua amiga. Você pode aparatar lá e nos encontramos no estádio. Eu vou e volto de trem. Já fiz isso antes quando era criança."

"Mas eu gostaria de ir com você."

"Seis horas de viagem para ir e mais seis para voltar? Você realmente quer isso?"

"Eu adoraria passar doze horas do meu dia com você."

Neville achou que poderia ser um delírio seu, mas ele viu o canto esquerdo dos lábios de Snape se repuxarem, como um sorriso escondido.

"Vamos combinar outra coisa, Longbottom. Podemos ir e voltar através de uma chave de portal. É assim que ocorre o transporte durante a Copa do Mundo de Quadribol. Posso tentar uma autorização para usar chave de porta durante um dia."

Longbottom preferia ir de trem. Ficar mais de doze horas com Severus era o que ele chamava de paraíso, porém a ideia da chave de portal era mais prática.

"Você vai conseguir a autorização. O senhor Weasley sempre diz que você se comporta bem, diferente de Draco. Ele sempre cria problemas em seu trabalho muggle."

"É uma característica dos Malfoy. Eles criam problemas."

Neville definitivamente não queria falar sobre os Malfoy, em especial um que havia feito um Voto Inquebrável com ele. _O que Lucius Malfoy foi fazer no funeral de minha avó? O que ele teria dito para Bill a ponto do bruxo agredi-lo?_, pensou angustiado.

_Não_. Neville não queria saber de nada no momento. Nada de Bill, Lucius ou agressão. Sua mente era toda de Snape.

"Viajou para Manchester de trem na infância. Quer me falar sobre isso?"

"Não."

Neville olhou para o bruxo sem entender a razão da resposta tão seca. Apesar de ter pedido para Harry, ele nunca comentou o que havia nas memórias de Snape. Apenas disse que Snape conheceu sua mãe ainda criança, eles foram amigos e o professor se apaixonou por ela. Sem mais detalhes.

"Por que você não me conta sobre a sua infância?", sugeriu Severus.

Neville franziu o rosto. Falar sobre a infância era basicamente relatar como havia sido criado por sua falecida avó. Longbottom respirou fundo, tomou um grande gole de chá e começou a falar. O rapaz falou principalmente dos momentos bons. A alegria que foi quando recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts e outros momentos felizes.

Longbottom achou que falar sobre sua avó o deixaria deprimido, mas não. Estava sendo um conforto, até um alívio falar sobre a avó. Severus era um ótimo ouvinte. Permanecia o tempo todo com os olhos cravados em seus olhos. E parecia sinceramente interessado em suas palavras.

Após um longo monólogo, Neville parou de falar e observou o Comensal da Morte. Não acreditava que Snape estava realmente ali. Então se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que Severus não tentou usar _Legilimência_ contra ele. Talvez fosse o respeito pelo luto. Ou talvez Snape tivesse ficado com trauma após ter invadido a mente de Neville. O rapaz sentia vergonha por recordar que Severus sabia sobre todas suas fantasias infantis e _apesar disso_ ainda estava ali, sentado em sua cozinha.

Contudo, Longbottom se sentia menos triste com a presença do professor. Ele não entendia se Severus estava ali por pena ou por qualquer outro motivo. Mas não importava. _Snape estava ali por ele!_ Apenas essa constatação tornava o mundo um lugar menos cinza e triste.

_Continua?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora<strong>: Feliz Dia das Bruxas! \o/

Como sempre, primeiramente **agradeço** a todos e todas por estarem acompanhando a história. E **agradeço especialmente** as pessoas que me deixam **review**. Muito obrigada! Vocês me deixam **muito feliz **com o review! : D

Então... **Duas** atualizações em um mês! **Eu mereço um review carinhoso?** Você que acompanha a fanfic e**nunca deixou um review**, que tal deixar um review? Com certeza me estimulará a publicar mais rapidamente. = )

Estou mudando de estratégia com relação a essa fic. Vou fazer capítulos menores, assim publicar mais vezes. Ok? Vocês ficam mais felizes assim?

AGORA ME DIGAM! O que vocês acharam do **reencontro** do Neville com Snape? O chá?

E o **Lucius**? Quais serão os planos do Lucius?

E o Bill? Oh, Bill... Meu querido **William**. Desculpe por fazer você ser **tão fútil** nessa fanfic. Prometo que farei uma fic centrada em você para desfazer essa ideia. Você merece mais do que ser um antagonista. Você precisa ser personagem principal! Talvez seja Bill x Snape ou Bill x Neville. Estou pensando... Ambos casais me agradam muito. O que vocês acham?

Finalizando, peço mais uma vez: **deixem um review, por favor!**

**Quanto mais comentários, mais rápida a continuação.**

Até o próximo capítulo! ; *

31/10/14 - 07/02/16


	6. Chapter 6

**Hazel **

Capítulo VI

_Escrito por Nevilla F._

Após minutos preciosos de conversa, Severus se levantou da cadeira. Neville fitou o homem de pé. O professor vestia apenas preto. Calça, camisa e suéter preto. Longbottom ficava encantando em como a cor preta favorecia o bruxo. Na sua concepção, Severus Snape era o bruxo mais atraente do universo. Os olhos negros, os lábios finos, o nariz adunco e grande, os cabelos muito pretos. Neville queria poder _tocar_ em seu professor.

"Já está tarde", a voz suave de Severus tirou o rapaz de seus pensamentos delirantes. "Você precisa dormir, Longbottom. Acredito que amanhã deva se sentir menos pior."

_Snape já estava indo?_, pensou com tristeza. Neville consultou rapidamente o relógio. Haviam conversado por uma hora aproximadamente. Longbottom ainda não estava pronto para deixa-lo ir. Aliás, nunca estaria.

"Não... Espere. Está com fome? Quer jantar?"

"Não."

"Mas...", protestou Neville.

Snape lançou um olhar duro e inflexível na direção do rapaz.

"Nós nos veremos na próxima semana, Longbottom."

Pelo timbre autoritário do professor, Neville sabia que não haveria negociação. Por isso não haveria outra coisa a fazer, somente agradecer.

"Obrigado por ter vindo."

Snape simplesmente meneou a cabeça em resposta.

"Te acompanho até a porta", disse Neville se levantando.

Enquanto os dois seguiam até a sala de estar, Neville sentia verdadeira necessidade de fazer uma última pergunta. Tinha pavor da resposta, mas _precisava_ saber. Após respirar fundo, perguntou olhando para o chão:

"Você veio aqui por pena? Sentiu pena de mim?"

"Eu não sinto pena de ninguém, menino."

Neville olhou para o professor. O homem mantinha o rosto impassível e inflexível. Não parecia estar mentindo. Mas mesmo se estivesse, o rapaz não teria como saber.

"Você não precisa da pena de ninguém, Longbottom", disse Snape. "Você combateu Voldemort pessoalmente e sobreviveu. Qualquer bruxo digno desse feito não merece pena."

Neville assentiu com a cabeça. Ele observava o professor e ele parecia muito sincero. Os dois voltaram a caminhar até a porta. Longbottom pegou o casaco de Snape e entregou para o bruxo.

"Então...", falou o rapaz sem jeito, sem saber o que falar.

"Você vai sobreviver, Longbottom. Se você não desistir, nós nos vemos na próxima semana."

"Nós vamos nos encontrar", disse com firmeza.

Neville viu os lábios do homem suavizarem, como um esboço de sorriso.

"Adeus, Longbottom! Boa noite!"

"Boa noite!"

O rapaz ficou na porta, olhando o bruxo se distanciar. A tristeza pela partida de Snape ia diminuindo enquanto Longbottom percebia que o professor havia ido até ali por ele. Para ficar um tempo com ele. Para convidá-lo para sair na semana seguinte. _Ah, sim_. O mundo não era tão mais cinza quanto parecia.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte a visita, Neville se sentia anestesiado. Ainda lamentava e sofria profundamente a morte da avó, mas a dor excruciante havia diminuído. Snape havia feito um milagre. A conversa de ontem tinha feito Longbottom renascer. O rapaz sentia esperança de que os dias seguintes seriam melhores. Obviamente ainda era incapaz de sorrir e sentir alegria, mas podia imaginar que no futuro seria capaz de rir novamente.<p>

Neville sentia-se tão esperançoso que queria compartilhar o encontro de ontem com suas amigas. Ginny e Hermione haviam xingado muito Snape. Longbottom queria provar para as amigas que ele não era _tão_ ruim quanto parecia.

O dia de domingo estava mais agradável do que o dia anterior, como Snape falou que seria. Talvez Neville ainda estivesse encantado com a presença do professor em sua casa ou talvez a presença energética de Ginny e Hermione ajudassem. O mundo parecia conspirar para tudo parecer melhor.

* * *

><p>"Senhorita Ward, estou indo almoçar", falou Severus para a recepcionista enquanto entrava na recepção da farmácia. Ele avistou duas jovens bruxas ali e sorriu enviesado.<p>

"Aparentemente a minha farmácia está virando um _point_ para os meus ex-alunos. Acho que vou começar a cobrar as visitas. Vamos ficar ricos, não concorda, senhorita Ward?"

A moça corou e Severus viu através da visão periférica ela guardar rapidamente pequenos pedaços de papel. Sem conseguir encará-lo, ela constatou o óbvio.

"Essas jovens vieram vê-lo, senhor."

"Péssima hora, senhoritas. É meu horário de almoço. Eu volto daqui há uma hora."

Severus se dirigiu para fora da farmácia, mas a menina Weasley se posicionou na frente dele.

"É de seu interesse, Snape. Hermione?"

"Olá, professor!", falou Granger com um sorriso forçado. Em seguida assumiu um ar profissional e anunciou: "Eu vim em nome do ministério da magia, em especial da seção de controle de transportes mágicos."

"Eu ainda não solicitei nada do seu departamento. Aliás, _você_ está estagiando nesse setor? Por que não está na seção de execução de leis? Pensei que quisesse lutar pelos menos favorecidos."

"A finalidade do estágio é descobrirmos nossas afinidades, por isso, é recomendável passar por todos os departamentos e setores do ministério. Mas o senhor tem razão. Eu tenho um interesse especial pelo setor de legislação."

"Faça algo concreto pelos nascidos muggle."

Granger sorriu com afeição para ele.

"Eu pretendo, professor. Agora", ela pausou e abriu a pasta e retirou um pergaminho. "Eu vim liberar a sua aparatação."

"O que disse?", indagou Snape. Ele trincou as mandíbulas. Sabia que havia o dedo de Longbottom nisso.

"Neville tem especial interesse na sua liberação", falou Weasley como se tivesse lido o pensamento de Severus.

Snape olhou para Weasley de um jeito indecifrável. Porém antes de retrucar, Granger pediu:

"Assine aqui, por favor. É apenas um termo de compromisso. Não haverá limitações. Você terá sua aparatação normal."

"Tem limite de distância?"

"Não, senhor", respondeu a moça.

"Outros países?", testou Severus.

"Pode aparatar sem problemas."

Severus meneou a cabeça. Granger colocou o pergaminho e uma pena em cima do balcão. Snape se aproximou do balcão e começou a ler rapidamente o termo.

Granger parecia muito indignada ao perguntar:

"O senhor está _lendo_? Não confia em minha palavra?"

"Conheço suas habilidades, menina. Eu sei que é capaz de fazer um estrago enfeitiçando um pergaminho."

Severus ergueu a cabeça e viu as moças trocando olhares de descrença. Era um hábito sádico provocar seus ex-alunos. O bruxo então tirou sua varinha do bolso e lançou um feitiço não verbal no pergaminho a fim de descobrir se havia algo escondido nele.

Snape sorriu enviesado ao ouviu Granger arfar de indignação.

"Se o senhor já parou de verificar, pode, por favor, assinar o termo?", pediu a moça.

Com a feição dissimulada ele falou:

"Mais um feitiço para confirmar que não há nada de errado."

"O que acha que tem nesse pergaminho? Um termo de compromisso para você se comportar bem com Neville?", perguntou Weasley com ironia.

"O que eu faço com Longbottom não é problema seu, mocinha", disse e havia irritação em sua voz.

"É sim, Snape. Neville é meu melhor amigo. Não vou admitir que faça mal a ele."

Severus percebeu que o assunto Longbottom o desestabilizava a ponto dele demonstrar irritação em sua fala. Porém isso não se repetiria. Adquirindo a feição impassível ele respondeu.

"Então sugiro que mande seu amigo se afastar de mim."

"Ou você poderia _não_ fazer mal a ele. Você não é tudo isso que aparenta."

Snape não retrucou. Ele assinou o pergaminho e o entregou para Granger.

"Obrigado, senhorita Granger. Agradeça a Longbottom também, Weasley. Volto logo, senhorita Ward!", disse e saiu da farmácia aparatando.

* * *

><p>"Ele continua desagradável", comentou Hermione enquanto caminhava junto com Ginny para longe da farmácia.<p>

"Sim. Acredito que ele será assim para sempre. Mas ao menos ele foi ver Neville. Talvez Snape não seja imune a ele."

"Hoje em dia ninguém é imune a Neville. Ele foi eleito por diversas revistas o herói de guerra mais bonito. Só espero que Snape não esteja sendo gentil com Neville por conta da beleza."

"Acredito que não. Hoje eu consigo ver algo de bom em Snape apesar de tudo. Você reparou quando eu falei sobre Neville? A voz dele sempre tão apática ou debochada parecia diferente. Neville parece afetar Snape de alguma forma."

"Sim, eu concordo", falou Hermione pensativa.

"Você reparou na recepcionista?", questionou Ginny.

"A moça não é bruxa. Mas nos pediu para assinar suas figurinhas de sapo de chocolate. Ela deve ser um aborto. Com certeza é filha de bruxos."

"Então ela está ali para vistoriar Snape, não é?"

"Sim, está. Mas Snape não precisa de muita vistoria, se não teriam colocado um bruxo na farmácia. Eu sei que Draco está vistoriado de perto por um bruxo do ministério em seu emprego."

As duas riram.

"Draco deve estar sofrendo muito tendo que atuar como guia turístico para os muggle", comentou Ginny.

As duas voltaram a rir.

"Ao menos é melhor do que ficar em Azkaban. Fui até lá por conta do estágio no ministério. É um local horrível mesmo sem os dementadores", disse Hermione.

"Acho que Azkaban ou o mundo muggle devem fazê-lo sofrer da mesma forma. Ele também tem restrição de feitiços?"

"A restrição dele é total após o incidente no trabalho. Ele puxou a varinha para um muggle. Só não o enfeitiçou porque o bruxo que o acompanha não permitiu."

"Vendo por esse ângulo, Snape tem muitos benefícios, não?"

"Bem... A aparatação só foi permitida porque Neville sugeriu e o senhor Weasley autorizou. Mas ele se comporta melhor do que Draco. O senhor Weasley parece ter planos para Snape. Ele me disse que quer oferecer um trabalho no ministério da magia para Snape."

"Qual trabalho?", indagou Ginny, muito curiosa.

"Não sei. Ele não me contou."

"Vou perguntar para o meu pai."

Hermione e Ginny continuaram discutindo sobre Neville e Snape. Ambas pareciam mais favoráveis ao professor apesar de terem muitas ressalvas.

* * *

><p>"Olá, Longbottom!", saudou Snape alguns dias depois. Ambos bruxos estavam na entrada da casa do rapaz.<p>

O rapaz não sorriu, mas seus olhos reluziam ao olhar para Severus.

"Oi, Snape!"

"Eu tenho que te agradecer por ter solicitado a Granger a minha aparatação."

"Não foi nada", disse o garoto ruborizado.

"Você está devidamente vestido", aprovou o professor olhando para a camisa vermelha do Manchester United. "De qualquer forma, eu te comprei uma camisa", disse entregando outra camisa do United, não vermelha, mas branca.

"Obrigado! Vou trocar, então."

"Não precisa fazer isso, menino."

"Faço questão. Entre. Vou trocar de roupa rapidamente."

Severus entrou na casa do rapaz e sentou-se novamente na poltrona próxima a lareira. Enquanto o bruxo observava as fotos de Longbottom, seu olhar se fixou em Alice e Frank Longbottom. Os dois haviam estudado com ele em sua época de escola. Nunca havia falado com nenhum dos dois, mas ao menos Frank não era da turma de Potter e dos amigos. E agora ele estava... Severus parou para pensar. _O que eu exatamente estou fazendo com Longbottom?_ _Nada demais_, refletiu. Era apenas um convite para se distraírem um pouco. Fazer o rapaz pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o falecimento da avó. Sem malícia alguma. _Ah, claro_, pensou sarcasticamente. _Eu convido com frequência meus alunos para sair. O próximo será Potter._

"Vamos?", chamou Longbottom, tirando Severus de seus pensamentos.

Snape olhou para ele. Ele se odiou por isso, mas, ao fitar o rapaz, Severus observou como Longbottom havia ficado bonito. Realmente bonito. Ele se levantou e esperou que seu rosto não demonstrasse nada.

"Você já aparatou em Manchester, Longbottom?"

"Não", disse meio incerto.

Sentindo a falta de certeza do rapaz, Severus se esforçou para não usar Legilimência contra ele. Mas o bruxo sabia que havia algo de errado na resposta. Longbottom não estava dizendo tudo. Mas a última vez que Snape usou Legilimência contra Longbottom foi desastrosa. Algumas imagens intensas haviam se fixado na mente de Severus, como beijos e carícias. E havia aquele sentimento _intenso demais_ que Longbottom sentia. Amor.

"Podemos aparatar juntos. Você se incomoda?"

"Nenhum pouco", disse o rapaz.

"Vou segurar seu braço e aparatamos juntos. Ok?", perguntou e sua voz estava com leve tom de embaraço. _Por que?_, ele perguntou com raiva de si mesmo. "Pronto?"

"Sim."

Severus não admitiria seu nervosismo nem sob a pior das torturas. Mas estava nervoso porque iria _tocar_ em Longbottom. Certificando que seu rosto estava indecifrável, ele segurou o braço do rapaz. Longbottom era mais firme do que imaginava. Snape conseguia sentir a dureza do músculo. Ignorando isso, ele se concentrou em Manchester, em um lugar específico. Uns segundos depois eles aparataram em um beco vazio familiar a Severus.

Assim que aparataram, Snape soltou o braço de Longbottom e se apoiou no murro do edifício mais próximo. Severus sentia certo enjoo por aparatar longa distância.

"Não gosta de aparatar?", indagou o rapaz.

Snape inspirou lentamente, ao mesmo tempo sentia o enjoo ir diminuindo. Ele olhou para Longbottom, que parecia não ter sofrido danos.

"Comecei a gostar. Depois de ter ficado quase um ano sem aparatar, senti falta da facilidade de locomoção. Mas não é meu meio de transporte favorito."

"Prefere voar?", perguntou e havia uma leve provocação em sua voz.

"Sim", respondeu com um meio sorriso presunçoso.

"Você poderia me mostrar um dia desses. Deve ser muito legal."

"Não, não poderia. Estou proibido de fazer feitiços das trevas."

"Por enquanto. De quanto é sua pena?"

"Seis anos."

Longbottom parecia refletir sobre as palavras do professor.

"Eu preferiria que você não pedisse favores a seus amigos para mim", disse Snape com certa hostilidade. Longbottom corou violentamente e Severus continuou falando.

"Eu agradeço por estar aparatando, mas honestamente não gosto de pensar que estou devendo favores a você, a Granger ou qualquer um de seus amiguinhos."

"Desculpe."

"Não é para se desculpar. Eu já te agradeci pela gentileza, mas gostaria que não se repetisse."

"Mas é muito injusto você ter restrição de feitiços!"

Severus olhou duramente para Longbottom.

"Você se recorda que eu fui Comensal da Morte? Lembra-se de como eu dirigi Hogwarts? Você viveu um bom tempo na Sala Precisa por minha causa."

"Sim, mas..."

"Conheço a achar que você é mais um desses bruxos ignorantes. Um ato de amor não desfaz todas as escolhas que eu fiz. Eu escolhi ser Comensal da Morte, matei Dumbledore e torturei inúmeras crianças dentro de Hogwarts. Eu devia estar na prisão. Só não estou em Azkaban porque o santo Potter é amado demais por todos. O testemunho dele no meu julgamento foi crucial para terem me dado essa pena leve."

Longbottom ficou cabisbaixo. Severus se sentiu mal, mas nada disse. Afinal, ele só havia falado a verdade.

"Vamos andando", disse Snape.

Os dois voltaram a caminhar.

"Eu não consigo... Eu não consigo ser imparcial com você. Quero tudo de melhor para você porque... Porque tenho sentimentos muito fortes por você. Por isso não consigo achar certo você não poder usar seus poderes livremente."

Severus optou por ignorar as palavras do rapaz. Contudo, ele sentia seu coração pulsando mais rapidamente com as declarações de Longbottom.

"O estádio é aqui perto. Uns dez minutos caminhando."

Snape se sentiu extremamente insensível, mas ele não sabia como agir com Longbottom. O silêncio se tornou pesado entre eles enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas. Mentalmente, Severus queria retomar uma conversa, mas direcionar em uma direção que não envolvesse sentimentos. Quando chegassem ao estádio, Snape voltaria a falar com o rapaz.

_Continua?_

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários da autora<strong>: Demorei, mas postei! : )

Vocês devem ter percebido que esse capítulo, em relação aos outros, foi menor. Mas a ideia é justamente essa. **Capítulos menores e publicados em menor tempo**. Vocês preferem assim, não é?

Contudo, confesso que não queria parar o capítulo desse jeito. Eu queria finalizar o capítulo com outro momento, porém demandaria mais tempo para escrever. E eu já estava bem inquieta e afoita para fazer uma atualização dessa fic.

Mas vamos ao que interessa! A opinião de vocês! **O que vocês acharam do capítulo?** O Snape está melhor com o Neville, não? E as interações Ginny x Snape? Eu adoro escrevê-las! Aliás, sou muito fã de confrontos. ; )

Enfim... Prometo que o próximo capítulo será **mais interessante**, se é que vocês me entendem.

Gente eu sei que a **relação deles está devagar,** mas eu sempre imaginei que seria assim, ainda mais se tratando de Snape. Todavia, prometo que quando o contato físico começar, será difícil frear.

Também quero pedir para **vocês não desistirem da fic**! A atualização demora? Sim, demora. Mas sempre terá atualização, ok? **E os reviews, em especial os grandes e cheios de sugestões para a fic, incentivam muito a atualização ser mais rápida. Por isso, eu imploro para vocês deixarem o review!** _Pleeeeeeease_! : D

Fico por aqui aguardando o review de vocês. Até a próxima! ; *


	7. Chapter 7

**Hazel**

Capítulo VII

_Escrito por Nevilla F._

Severus caminhava em silêncio ao lado de Longbottom. O rapaz estava parecia particularmente cabisbaixo. O professor sabia que a falta de conversa deixava o aluno incomodado. Ou talvez estivesse cabisbaixo pela dor da perda da avó. Ou talvez a simples grosseria do professor poderia ter deixado o rapaz ainda mais desanimado.

Snape respirou fundo. Mentalmente, prometeu se controlar, tentar ser menos agressivo com o garoto. Afinal, não havia o chamado para sair para deixa-lo mais deprimido.

Severus olhou para o céu e viu que as nuvens cinzas avançavam. Ia chover brevemente, mas isso não era exatamente uma novidade quando se vivia na Inglaterra. Além disso, ele não gostava de falar sobre o tempo. Dois homens passaram por eles, ambos vestindo vermelho.

"Nós já estamos chegando", anunciou o óbvio.

Longbottom olhou para ele. Snape notou que o rapaz estava esperando com ansiedade pela conversa.

"Você vem em Manchester muitas vezes?", indagou Longbottom.

"Algumas."

"Vem desde quando era mais jovem?"

"Sim."

"Seu pai te trazia?"

"Sim."

Longbottom franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Estou te aborrecendo com as minhas perguntas?"

"Você não me aborrece, menino", respondeu Severus com sinceridade. Ambos seguiam andando por ruas, cada vez mais repletas de torcedores, em direção ao estádio.

"Parece que não gosta de conversar comigo", retrucou Longbottom.

"É raro alguém com _sua idade_ me fazer tantas perguntas. Não posso dizer que estou acostumado a ter longas conversas com jovens."

"Então eu estou te incomodando?"

Severus respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Não queria ser rude, de novo.

"Se você me incomodasse ou me aborrecesse, eu não te convidaria para sair comigo."

"Ah", fez o rapaz e pela visão periférica viu que ele corava.

"Afinal, por que está fazendo tantas perguntas? Está tentando me analisar?"

"Sim", respondeu.

Severus parou e olhou para ele.

"Você é transparente demais."

"Sim... É horrível. Todo mundo consegue me ler só com as minhas expressões faciais."

Snape deu um meio sorriso enquanto eles voltavam a andar. Nunca em sua vida, nem quando era adolescente, ele fora transparente dessa forma. Provavelmente, por conta disso achava Longbottom fascinante. O bruxo resolveu provocar o jovem de novo. Conseguiria fazê-lo corar uma segunda vez em poucos minutos?

"É o seu maior charme."

Longbottom corou com mais intensidade.

Severus ainda mantinha um sorriso torto quando comentou seu pensamento em voz alta:

"Você fica ruborizado muito facilmente."

"Só você é capaz de ter esse efeito em mim."

Snape parou de sorrir de imediato. Não esperava por uma resposta mordaz. Longbottom ainda teve a audácia de continuar falando.

"Você sabe porque tem esse efeito em mim. Eu te amo."

"Longbottom", rosnou.

"Desculpe. Sei que é ruim ouvir declarações quando você não sente nada pela pessoa. Contudo, eu sinto uma alegria grande ao falar meu sentimento diretamente para você."

Severus realmente não sabia como responder. Queria retrucar alguma coisa. Gostaria de dizer para Longbottom que sentia _algo_ por ele. Mas não sabia expressar em palavras. Felizmente, havia uma distração perfeita. Eles haviam chegado ao estádio. O majestoso Old Trafford estava em frente a eles.

"Chegamos."

Snape viu Longbottom se admirar com a grandiosidade do local. Os olhos do rapaz brilhavam de alegria. Severus quase sorriu. Era bom ver a feição do rapaz alegre.

"Vamos entrar. Nosso portão é por ali."

* * *

><p>Os dois já estavam acomodados no Old Trafford. O estádio por dentro era ainda mais bonito. As cadeiras vermelhas e o campo gigantesco com certeza causavam fascínio a qualquer um, mesmo se não gostasse de futebol. Snape conseguia sentir essa excitação em Longbottom. Só isso o deixava animado por tê-lo convidado para o jogo.<p>

"Quer uma cerveja?", perguntou Snape.

O garoto demorou um pouco para responder.

"Não. Eu prefiro não beber álcool."

Severus sorriu debochadamente e por um segundo pensou em sugerir que ele bebesse leite.

"Refrigerante? Um suco, talvez?"

"Refrigerante seria ótimo."

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou. Depois seguiu até as lanchonetes. Ao olhar para trás ele reparou que as poucas moças que estavam no estádio olhavam para Longbottom. Até as meninas que estavam ao lado de seus namorados encaravam o rapaz. Severus sentiu um sentimento esquisito ao notar isso. Sentimento que erroneamente ele achou que fosse uma profunda irritação.

O bruxo tinha a impressão de que o garoto não tinha ideia de como era bonito. Como se atraído por seus pensamentos, Longbottom virou a cabeça e olhou para ele. Quando os olhares se encontraram, Severus perdeu o fôlego. Longbottom era inebriantemente bonito. Snape piscou e praticamente correu até a primeira lanchonete que viu.

* * *

><p>Severus voltou com as bebidas e sentou-se ao lado do rapaz. Entregou o refrigerante para Longbottom e depois bebeu sua cerveja.<p>

"Como está se sentindo, Longbottom?"

"Menos pior. O passar dos dias deixa as coisas menos pior."

Snape bebericou a cerveja novamente.

"Agradeço tudo que está fazendo por mim. Obrigado por disponibilizar seu tempo comigo."

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Acha mesmo que sou tão digno assim? Talvez eu só quisesse companhia para assistir o jogo. Com alguém que realmente apreciasse uma bela partida e fosse torcedor do United."

Snape pensou que assim desconversaria sobre suas reais intenções, mas a feição resignada de Longbottom dizia que _ele sabia_.

* * *

><p>Neville quase sorriu com a fala do seu professor. Snape realmente não gostava que as pessoas soubessem o quê ele tinha de melhor. O rapaz tinha certeza que o homem tinha coração e podia até se preocupar com ele. Afinal, o convite para o jogo era apenas uma desculpa para distrair Longbottom de sua dor. O jovem tinha certeza disso. Era por isso que tinha agradecido Snape. Estava sendo muito prazeroso passar aquele tempo com seu amor platônico.<p>

Longbottom olhou para ele e seus olhos se encontraram novamente. Ele sentia um prazer quase físico com o contato. Durante todo seu tempo em Hogwarts, as poucas vezes que olhou Snape nos olhos viu desprezo e raiva. Hoje ele não via isso. Severus não o desprezava e isso era uma grande vitória. Além disso, outra vitória era o fato do professor sempre ser o primeiro a desfazer o contato visual.

"Algum problema?", questionou Severus.

"Nenhum. Apenas gosto dos seus olhos."

"Beba seu refrigerante", desconversou.

Neville quase sorriu. Era uma frase boba. Mas era suficiente para Longbottom saber e sentir que amava Snape. Ele viu a mão do professor no próprio colo e sentiu vontade de toca-la. Gostaria de sentir o calor do bruxo. Todavia, ele sabia que não era possível. _Ainda_, pensou com malícia.

Severus se levantou e puxou Longbottom para deixa-lo de pé também. Em poucos segundos todos no estádio estavam levantados. Neville não entendeu até que a multidão explodiu com gritos e vivas. Os times estavam entrando no campo.

O jogo ocorreu agradavelmente. Com emoção e muitos gols. Termino para o United. Uma vitória digna na opinião de Severus. Neville concordou. O jogo havia sido o máximo, mas outras coisas tinham sido muito melhores. Em muitos momentos do jogo, quando a torcida entoava cantos estimulando o time ou xingando o rival, Snape colocava os lábios próximos da orelha de Neville para falar o canto. Nesses momentos maravilhosos, Longbottom fechava as mãos e sentia a excitação correr por seu corpo. A boca de Severus estava _tão_ perto dele.

"Foi mágico", concluiu Neville ao final da partida.

Snape também parecia particularmente satisfeito. Longbottom sabia que o professor era mau perdedor. Se o United tivesse perdido, o humor dele estaria horrível. Por isso, estava muito grato com seu time pela vitória. Mas, principalmente, pelos cantos da torcidas que foram sussurrados em seu ouvido.

"Sim, foi. Cinco gols", falou Snape com evidente excitação.

Neville achava engraçado ver seu professor de Poções empolgado com o jogo muggle. Não apenas empolgado, Severus havia pulado para comemorar os gols, cantado e até xingado os rivais. Definitivamente havia sido divertido. Longbottom nunca tinha visto Snape _tão humano_ como hoje.

"Foi realmente divertido, Snape. Obrigado por ter me chamado."

Os olhos de Severus ainda brilhavam por conta do jogo.

"Eu que agradeço por ter me feito companhia, Longbottom. Você trouxe sorte para o United."

Neville relaxou os lábios, mas não sorriu. Ainda não conseguia sorrir apesar de sua alma estar mais leve e tranquila.

"Vamos, Longbottom. Podemos voltar para a casa no lugar onde chegamos."

Os dois bruxos andaram em silêncio entre os torcedores do United e Liverpool. Dessa vez o silêncio era diferente. Não era um silêncio pesado e constrangedor, era apenas silêncio.

Neville estava ansioso pelo toque de Snape em seu braço quando os bruxos aparatassem. A mão do bruxo era firme e seu aperto inflexível. Contudo, enquanto caminhava um pensamento horrível que estava martelando Neville há um tempo voltou com força. Havia um específico sentimento que Longbottom não desejava que o professor sentisse por ele. Nunca.

Quando os dois já estavam bem próximos do local da aparatação e não havia ninguém por perto, Longbottom respirou fundo e teve coragem de perguntar:

"Você sente pena de mim?"

* * *

><p>Snape havia prometido não se irritar. Pensou que nada pudesse atrapalhar seu humor após a vitória do seu time em um clássico de cinco gols. Todavia, a pergunta de Longbottom o irritou. Voltando ao assunto sobre pena?<p>

"Eu já te respondi isso, Longbottom. Não sinto pena de ninguém."

O garoto ficou em silêncio uns segundos e logo depois perguntou rapidamente:

"Posso te chamar pelo primeiro nome?"

"Não."

"_Você_ quer me chamar pelo primeiro nome?", questionou Longbottom e havia insegurança em sua voz.

"Não."

Longbottom ficou visivelmente deprimido, seus ombros caíram e ele diminuiu alguns centímetros.

"Isso é importante para você, menino?", perguntou Snape e sua voz já estava sem traços de irritação.

"Sim."

"Por que?"

"Seria um indicativo de que estamos nos tornando amigos."

"Você acha isso? Que estamos nos tornando amigos?"

"Eu achei que sim. Me enganei?"

"Não temos nada em comum, Longbottom. Sou vinte anos mais velho que você. Não sei nem que assuntos podemos conversar. Além disso, tem esse seu pequeno _problema_ em relação a mim."

"Problema?"

"Qual era sua intenção ao se declarar para mim?"

"Você não me deu opção. Ia me forçar a tomar Veritaserum! Eu planejava ser seu amigo antes de falar sobre os meus sentimentos."

"Por isso é importante para você sermos amigos? Faz parte do seu plano de conquista?", questionou com maldade calculada. Severus se deliciou ao ver o rapaz corando.

"Não... Bem... Eu... Eu..."

"Eu te deixo nervoso?", indagou com seu timbre usual suave e cínico.

"M-muito."

"Esse nervosismo é porque você é apaixonado por mim?"

"Sim..."

"Sabe, Longbottom, ceder as minhas memórias a Potter foi um dos piores erros que cometi na vida. Depois da batalha de Hogwarts recebi diversas cartas e propostas amorosas de tolas e até tolos. Eles ignoraram tudo o quê eu era antes e passaram a me ver como uma espécie de homem romântico. Só veem o bruxo que foi apaixonado pela amiga de infância. Esqueceram que eu sou Slytherin e fui Comensal da Morte por mais de vinte anos. Você não tem noção de como é irritante tolerar esses cabeças-ocas."

"_Foi_ apaixonado pela amiga de infância? Não é mais?"

"De _tudo_ que eu falei, você focou apenas isso?"

"É o que me interessa. Todo o resto eu já sei. Eu me recordo do que vivi em suas aulas."

"E ainda assim me diz essas sandices?"

"Não são sandices. Eu realmente amo você."

A irritação de Severus alcançou um nível máximo com a sinceridade explícita do rapaz.

"Me ama?", perguntou bastante irritado. Snape puxou a varinha e avançou violentamente contra Longbottom. Apontando a varinha para o rapaz, o conduziu até o beco vazio onde haviam aparatado. "Agora você vai arcar com as consequências das suas palavras!"

Os olhos hazel se arregalaram de surpresa e o rosto redondo do rapaz ficou pálido. Severus sorriu enviesado. Conhecia aquela reação muito bem. Medo.

Ainda com um sorriso maldoso, Snape empurrou Longbottom em direção a parede mais próxima. O rapaz deu passos para trás, se afastando do professor. Severus foi se aproximando devagar. Olhava para Longbottom com malícia. Depois, ainda lentamente, colocou a varinha no pescoço de Longbottom.

"Sente medo de mim, garoto? Depois de todos esses anos?"

"Não é medo."

Severus observou os olhos do rapaz, as pupilas dilatadas. Um sinal evidente de medo ou excitação. Snape não esperava por essa reação. Por isso resolveu atacar Longbottom com palavras.

"Você tem ideia do que é ir para a cama com um Comensal da Morte?", questionou com agressividade.

"Estou pronto para isso."

"Está? Quer testar?", perguntou e não esperou uma resposta. Com um movimento de varinha fez Longbottom girar 180°, deixando o rapaz de frente para a parede. Em seguida, Severus colou o próprio corpo nas costas do ex-aluno. Ao fazer isso ouviu Longbottom _gemer_. Gemer!

Severus fechou os olhos, derrotado. Ele se afastou, envergonhado. Sua intenção era fazer o garoto assumir que ainda tinha medo dele, por isso, não podia amá-lo. Pelo visto, se enganara. Ninguém gemeria daquela forma para um homem que sente medo. Snape foi bombardeado fisicamente com a verdade. O garoto gostava dele.

"Lamento, Longbottom. Eu...", Severus não sabia nem como se desculpar por seus atos.

O rapaz se virou em direção a ele, as pupilas dilatadas, o rosto avermelhado. Sinais evidentes da excitação que sentia.

"Lamento", repetiu Severus. "Eu não tinha o direito de..."

Longbottom colocou um dedo nos lábios de Snape, fazendo-o calar-se. Severus se indignou por um segundo, pois no segundo seguinte o dedo de Longbottom foi substituído por seus lábios.

Passada a surpresa, Snape fechou os olhos e se deixou levar. _Neville_ tinha os lábios macios, o gosto de refrigerante de laranja e sabia beijar. Severus impôs seu ritmo, controlando o beijo. Após muito tempo, Snape parou de beijá-lo.

Severus sentia a respiração de Neville contra sua boca. Os dois ofegavam. O olhar que Snape recebia de Longbottom era impagável. O rapaz o olhava com nítida avidez e excitação.

"Mais...", gemeu Neville.

Dessa vez foi Snape que avançou até Longbottom. O gemido dele mais parecia uma ordem. Ordem que o professor estava muito disposto a atender. Eles se beijaram mais uma vez. Severus estava ficando excitado. Neville gemia e, devassamente, se esfregava contra sua virilha.

Snape gemeu alto. Sabia onde aquilo iria terminar se eles continuassem se beijando. Mas não era o momento. Não era apropriado. Com um autocontrole hercúleo, Severus segurou gentilmente os ombros de Neville e o afastou.

O professor deu alguns passos para trás, achava melhor ficar longe de Longbottom. Porém, olhar os lábios vermelhos e inchados e os olhos hazel claramente famintos não ajudava em nada a ideia de se manter distante.

"É melhor pararmos por aqui", falou Severus.

"Por que?

"Longbottom, eu estou dizendo que é melhor pararmos agora", ordenou e Neville ia argumentar quando as palavras seguintes escaparam dos lábios de Snape: "Podemos continuar depois."

"Quando?"

"Depois."

"Eu _preciso_ de uma data específica."

"Semana que vem."

"Mas...", Neville parecia desolado com a ideia de ficar tanto tempo longe dele. Severus queria voltar a beijá-lo só para tirar a feição de tristeza de seu rosto, contudo não o fez. "Essa semana é Natal. Podemos nos ver antes."

"Não, menino. Eu tenho trabalho e você tem seu treinamento no ministério."

A cabeça do rapaz parecia ferver de ideias.

"Onde vai passar o Natal? Me comprometi com os Weasley de passar o Natal na Toca. Posso levar um acompanhante. Quer ir comigo?"

Severus abriu um sorriso de escárnio.

"Você é muito bonito, Longbottom, mas sua beleza não é suficiente para me fazer entrar no ninho de Gryffindors ruivos."

"Mas..."

"Vamos nos encontrar novamente na próxima semana", falou com seu timbre de quem não aceita negociações. "Aí chegaremos até o fim."

Longbottom sorriu e parecia nem ter se dado conta disso. Severus deu um sorriso enviesado. Depois foi até Neville, beijou rapidamente seu rosto.

"Te vejo na próxima semana", disse Snape e em seguida desaparatou.

_Continua?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora<strong>: Gente, vou ser rápida. **Desculpa** a demora! **Obrigada** por continuarem acompanhando Hazel. **Torçam** pelos nossos meninos! Agora a coisa esquenta de vez! ; )

E, mais importante, **DEIXEM SEU REVIEW**! É bom saber que tem _alguém lendo_. É bom saber o que vocês _estão pensando_ sobre a fic. Ok? Aliás, **ideias são sempre bem vindas**! O que vocês acham que devia acontecer?

Novamente, obrigada!

Por fim, esse capítulo fica dedicado a uma amiga querida, **Izzy**! Obrigada pelas muitas mensagens estimulantes e divertidas! : D


	8. Chapter 8

**Hazel **

Capítulo VIII

_Escrito por Nevilla F._

Na segunda-feira pela manhã, Severus, na área de manipulação da farmácia, estava exatamente há dez minutos sentado e estático. A pilha de prescrições com os pedidos de medicamentos permaneciam no escaninho de sua mesa, intocada. A expressão do professor parecia apática, contudo, sua mente parecia nublada desde sua visita a Manchester há dois dias. Curiosamente, as nuvens tinham o formato do rosto de Neville Longbottom.

Inconscientemente, Severus passou o dedo indicador pelos próprios lábios. Ao piscar os olhos, a sensação do beijo de Longbottom o preenchia. O garoto! O maldito garoto estava dominando seus pensamentos.

_Estou enfeitiçado!_, pensou. Só pode ser isso. Havia algo nos lábios de Longbottom! Alguma poção ou outro tipo de bruxaria. O beijo havia gerado algum tipo de paixonite leve. Essa era a única explicação! _Não era?_

Inquieto, Snape se levantou e deu algumas voltas pelo cômodo. Contudo, a vontade de continuar sentado e recordando do dia em Manchester o dominava. Aparentemente, ele ficava muito confortável com a ideia de ter Neville Longbottom monopolizando seus pensamentos.

_Mais um indicativo de que estou enfeitiçado!_, pensou com amargura. _Longbottom deve ter feito alguma coisa!_, refletiu com certo grau de desespero. Essa era a única explicação lógica já que ele não podia admitir que talvez Neville o envolvesse e cativasse de alguma forma.

Neville? Desde quando _ele_ é Neville? Severus não entendia, mas se referir ao garoto como Neville parecia correto.

Severus passou as mãos pelo rosto e depois pelos cabelos. Ele ia voltar a ser racional, como sempre foi. Respirou mais algumas vezes e pensou no que devia fazer. Ele podia usar um feitiço para confirmar que não estava sob a ação de alguma poção ou algo do tipo. Mas internamente ele _sabia_ que não estava.

Contudo, para tirar a dúvida de sua cabeça, ele optou por realizar um simples feitiço em si mesmo para confirmar ou não se estava sob efeito de alguma poção. Infelizmente para o professor, o feitiço mostrou que não havia poção ou azaração alguma nele.

Snape inspirou pesadamente, se acalmando. _Seja racional, seja reacional, seja reacional_, ele repetia para si mesmo como um mantra.

O bruxo olhou para os ingredientes na bancada e as prescrições acumuladas no escaninho de mesa. Ele precisava voltar a trabalhar. Correção, ele precisava começar a trabalhar.

E foi isso que Snape fez. Ele trabalhou incessantemente até a hora do almoço.

* * *

><p>Neville e os demais aspirantes a aurores estavam, felizmente, pela última vez, na floresta na Albânia para treinar sobrevivência e combate em territórios extremos.<p>

A manhã estava desagradavelmente gélida, pior que os outros dias. O frio glacial queimava o rosto de Longbottom. Mas esse incômodo parecia distante, já que a mente do rapaz fervia em pensamentos. Obviamente, ele sentia o lamento profundo pela perda de sua avó, contudo em maior escala _havia Snape_. Neville lembrava com saudades a sensação única de seus lábios se tocando. E havia o cheiro do professor. Longbottom gemeu. Ele quase tremia de ansiedade ao pensar que estaria novamente com o professor no final de semana. Severus havia dito que eles iriam até o fim! A ideia o fez se arrepiar todo e não tinha nada haver com o frio extremo que fazia.

Com a mente totalmente focada em Severus, Neville não percebeu o arpéu roxo e cinza à espreita atrás de uma árvore. Em um movimento ágil, o arpéu atacou, avançando em direção a Neville. Institivamente, Longbottom tentou sair do caminho, para se proteger do ataque. Infelizmente um dos longos e afiados chifres do arpéu atingiu a coxa esquerda de Longbottom.

Neville sentiu o que chifre do animal o havia cortado. Ele apontou a varinha para repelir o animal, mas o arpéu já tinha saído da clareira, correndo para longe. O rapaz inspirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro metálico de sangue. Ele olhou para sua calça e viu que estava ficando úmida e avermelhada.

Longbottom ouviu mais passos próximos a ele. Porém, ele não estava mais distraído. Sua mente estava focada. Ele apontou a varinha na direção da árvore que as folhas estavam balançando. Felizmente não era outro arpéu, era Harry.

"O arpéu passou por aqui? Ele estava me perseguindo", falou Potter.

"Sim, mas já foi."

"Você se machucou?", questionou Harry fitando a perna de Neville.

Longbottom observou o próprio sangue gotejando na neve. Ele pegou a varinha e com um aceno e um feitiço não verbal fez o corte fechar.

"Estou bem."

"Você devia prestar mais atenção, Neville! Ou poderia ter se ferido seriamente."

"Eu me distraí só por um instante."

Harry sorriu de deboche.

"Pensando no professor de Poções?"

Longbottom não respondeu, fazendo Potter rir. Harry colocou a mão do ombro dele.

"Vamos andando, Neville. Não queremos ser atacados novamente aqui. Além disso, temos que encontrar logo o auror-instrutor e duelar com ele para passarmos nesse treinamento. Aí depois poderemos ir embora definitivamente desse inferno gelado", falou ansiosamente. O rapaz parecia tão ansioso quanto Neville para ir embora dali.

Longbottom concordou, acenado com a cabeça. Ele não queria ser atacado de novo. Por isso, enquanto estivesse ali ele pensaria menos no seu amado. Seu foco agora era sobreviver a Albânia, contudo, quando voltasse a Londres as coisas seriam diferentes.

* * *

><p>"Olá! Boa tarde!", cumprimentou Neville ao entrar na farmácia onde sabia que Severus Snape estava trabalhando. Após sobreviver ao frio glacial da Albânia, o rapaz estava mais do que feliz ao voltar para seu país. Aliás, ele mal podia esperar para ver seu professor.<p>

Longbottom percebeu a surpresa da recepcionista ao reconhecê-lo.

"Oh! Oh! Por Merlin! Você é... Você é Neville Longbottom!"

Neville sorriu sem graça, já estava exausto dessa reação das pessoas a sua presença.

"Sim, eu sou. E você, quem é?"

"Oh! É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Longbottom! Sou Lisa Ward. Sou filha de bruxos, mas nasci aborto. Meus pais e eu sempre estivemos do lado de Potter."

"Fico contente em saber, Lisa", disse e fez uma pausa. Ele não queria ser grosseiro, contudo, havia ido até ali por um único motivo. "Snape está aqui?"

"Ah, sim. Ele ainda não saiu para almoçar. Eu vou chamá-lo, senhor Longbottom."

"Obrigado."

"Hum... Eu já vou chamá-lo, mas o senhor poderia, por favor, assinar para mim?", pediu a moça enquanto tirava uma espécie de álbum de figurinhas de sapo de chocolate de dentro da bolsa.

"Claro", disse Neville pacientemente. Enquanto a jovem mulher folheava o álbum, ele reparou que ela tinha muitas figurinhas autografadas, incluindo Hermione, Ginny e até do senhor Weasley. Isso fazia a cabeça de Neville fervilhar. Ginny havia ido até ali? O rapaz piscou e viu outra coisa intrigante. A moça tinha muitas figurinhas de Snape. Nenhuma assinada.

"Aqui, por favor", pediu a moça após tirar uma figurinha dele do álbum e entregar para ele.

Neville olhou para a sua figurinha. Ele tirava a espada de Gryffindor do chapéu seletor em chamas. Ele pegou a caneta que a moça oferecia e assinou a figurinha. Depois devolveu a figurinha para ela.

"Aqui está, Lisa. Por que as de Snape não estão assinadas?"

A moça corou violentamente com a pergunta.

"Bem... O senhor Snape não gosta muito de conversar e aparenta estar sempre estressado e impaciente. Como eu não quero irritá-lo, nunca tive coragem de pedir. Além disso, ele expulsou todas as bruxas que vieram até a farmácia atrás de seu autógrafo."

Não passou despercebido a Longbottom a vermelhidão no rosto da moça e até da paixão na sua fala ao contar sobre Snape. Era impressão dele ou Severus havia conquistado mais um coração?

"Então já veio muita gente aqui pedir autógrafos para ele?"

"Sim, a maioria são jovens bruxas."

Neville ficou pensativo por um tempo. Ele não queria ficar sentindo ciúmes de moças que ele nem conhecia. Além disso, Severus o havia beijado! Eles estavam quase em uma relação amorosa... Certo?

"Vou chamá-lo para o senhor", disse Lisa, trazendo Longbottom para a realidade.

"Pode me chame de Neville."

"Obrigada, Neville", disse corando. Em seguida ela entrou por uma porta ao fundo.

Longbottom só esperou alguns segundos, depois apareceu Snape com uma carranca de intenso desagrado.

"Qual ilustre bruxo gostaria de ver o farmacêutico dessa vez?", indagou com certo grau de agressividade e deboche, mas assim que o professor identificou o rapaz, sua feição mudou drasticamente. "Neville", falou com um sorriso enviesado que parecia repleto de segundas intenções.

Longbottom sentiu que corava fortemente. Seu coração acelerou e ele tremia levemente. Era a primeira vez que Snape o chamava pelo primeiro nome.

"E-eu...", disse e pausou para respirar fundo. Sua voz tremia. Ele não queria parecer inseguro para o bruxo.

"Sim, Neville?", indagou e havia muita provocação em sua voz.

Longbottom olhou diretamente para o professor. Ao se dar conta da feição debochada e do sorriso torto, o rapaz percebeu que o bruxo estava-o chamando pelo primeiro nome para fazê-lo corar. Neville ignorou isso. Independente da intenção, ele estava adorando ouvir seu nome na voz suave de Severus.

"Você já almoçou? Eu gostaria de convidá-lo para almoçar, Snape."

Neville ficou satisfeito ao perceber que os olhos negros de Severus cintilaram. O professor deu um passo em direção ao rapaz, mas parou. Pareceu ter se dado conta de que os dois não estavam sozinhos. Severus olhou brevemente para a recepcionista, depois voltou a dar sua total atenção para Longbottom.

"Vou trocar de roupa. Volto logo em cinco minutos."

O rapaz nem percebeu que estava sorrindo debilmente. Severus aceitou seu convite! Severus o estava chamando pelo primeiro nome! Oh, estava sendo um bom dia! Em seguida, ele notou que Lisa olhava com descrença e até inveja para Neville.

"Nunca vi o senhor Snape tratar alguém _assim_", falou a moça.

"Assim?", perguntou Longbottom, sem realmente prestar atenção. Tudo que ele tinha na cabeça era o som da voz de Severus o chamando de Neville.

"Sem deboche e acidez na voz. Ele nunca tratou os demais bruxos e bruxas dessa maneira. Lembro-me dele ter escarnecido até do vice-ministro da magia."

Se Neville estivesse prestando mais atenção, provavelmente teria feito mais perguntas para a moça. Como, quais outros bruxos foram lá ou o quê o senhor Weasley queria com Snape. Mas no momento, tudo que o rapaz queria era ficar a sós com seu ex-professor e passar um tempo agradável com ele enquanto almoçavam. E talvez fazer aqueles olhos negros brilharem novamente ou quem sabe ganhar outro beijo.

"Quer o autógrafo dele? Posso pedir, mas não é garantia de nada."

"Oh! Por favor", implorou Lisa e correu até o álbum para pegar uma das muitas figurinhas de Snape e entregar para Longbottom.

Severus voltou após poucos minutos, vestido devidamente como um _muggle_, calças, camisa e sobretudo preto.

"Vamos, Neville? Só tenho uma hora de almoço."

"Assina para mim?", pediu o rapaz.

Longbottom viu Snape franzir as sobrancelhas.

"Assinar o quê?"

"A sua figurinha que vem nas caixas de sapos de chocolate", disse o bruxo. Severus parecia não estar acreditando no pedido inesperado. Por isso Neville acrescentou e tentou fazer sua voz mais gentil. "Por favor?"

Snape apertou os olhos em direção a Longbottom, depois caminhou até perto dele.

"Claro! Por que não?", zombou, porém assinou a figurinha. Uma assinatura particularmente horrível! Ele havia escrito _S. Snape_ tão pequeninho e com uma letra tão garranchosa que não era possível identificar o que estava escrito ali.

_Era uma piada?_, pensou Neville, mas optou por não comentar. Ele preferiu agradecer a boa vontade do professor.

"Obrigada, Severus! É para Lisa."

"É mesmo?", questionou e sua voz estava ácida. Ele lançou um olhar gélido para a moça e falou: "Da próxima vez que quiser alguma coisa, senhorita Ward, peça diretamente a mim."

Longbottom entregou ligeiramente a figurinha para a moça, que parecia emocionada e constrangida. O rapaz notou que ela estava tão deslumbrada com a figurinha assinada que não percebeu o olhar frio e letal que Snape dirigia para ela. Neville temeu por Lisa. Ele precisava tirar Severus dali o quanto antes. Mas o professor se adiantou.

"Vamos logo, Neville. Ou deseja que eu assine mais alguma coisa?", perguntou com escárnio.

Severus já havia caminhado até a porta e a mantinha aberta para Longbottom passar. Assim que saiu da farmácia, Neville percebeu que Snape estava falando baixo com a moça. Ele tentou ouvir, mas Severus já havia terminado. Longbottom olhou para a moça que concordava com a cabeça.

"Eu conheço um bom restaurante aqui perto", disse Severus. "Vamos?"

"Sim."

* * *

><p>Neville ainda não havia tocado na comida em seu prato. Isso porque tinha algo de muito sexy em ver Severus Snape comendo. Era amor, magia, insanidade ou até uma tara não conhecida. Comer era algo tão banal, tão cotidiano, mas para o rapaz, Severus era uma entidade sobrenatural e mágica. As mãos do bruxo seguravam firme e elegantemente os talhares. Seus movimentos eram precisos e hipnotizantes. E a boca de Snape devia ser o mais impressionante. O rapaz acompanhava cada vez que Snape levava o alimento até os lábios. Aqueles lábios finos, rosados e fascinantes. Longbottom arfou. Ele devia ser alguma espécie de tarado insano, pois realmente estava se excitando ao assistir o bruxo almoçar.<p>

Neville olhou com avidez para a boca de Severus. Ele gostaria de sentir essa boca em seus lábios novamente. Aliás, desejava ter esses lábios por toda a eternidade. Longbottom depois olhou para as mãos do bruxo. Dedos delgados e habilidosos. O garoto ansiava por ter esses dedos explorando seu corpo. Neville queria avidamente...

"Não gostou da comida? Ou simplesmente me chamou para almoçar para me assistir comendo?", questionou Snape com deboche. Depois o bruxo deu um sorriso cruel e perguntou: "Você tem esse tipo de tara, Neville?"

Longbottom piscou. Logo depois sentiu seu rosto ficando quente.

"Lamento! Eu... Eu não percebi que estava o encarrando."

O professor estava sorrindo enviesado. Parecia estar achando graça em algo.

"Achei que havia algo na minha boca", zombou.

"Definitivamente há", respondeu Neville, sentindo o calor em seu rosto intensificar ao afirmar isso.

"É mesmo?", provocou Snape.

"Você, seus lábios, suas mãos, tudo em você me enfeitiça", assumiu.

Longbottom observou que a única de reação de Snape foi erguer uma sobrancelha.

"Coma, Longbottom! Ou peça o cardápio novamente e escolha algo que te apeteça", ordenou de um jeito seco.

"Desculpe, eu não queria te irritar."

"Pare de se desculpar! Apenas coma."

Longbottom olhou para o seu prato. Ele pegou os talheres e provou a comida. Seu estômago se contraiu e ele percebeu o quanto estava faminto. O rapaz ficou um tempo mastigando, contudo, não conseguiu evitar de olhar na direção de Snape.

"Você tem planos para depois do almoço?", perguntou a voz de Severus, bem mais suave e pouco apática.

Neville fitou Snape com expectativa.

"Faço o que você quiser."

Severus sorriu cruelmente, um sorriso parecido com o que ele usava durante as aulas quando criticava ferozmente uma poção mal feita.

"Quer ir até minha casa? Beber algo?"

"Eu adoraria."

"Ótimo. Continue comendo, Neville. Terá muito tempo para me encarrar depois", zombou.

Longbottom assentiu, mas observou o bruxo por mais um tempo. Ainda achava muito satisfatório estar ali com seu professor, tendo um encontro agradável. Severus deu um sorriso torto enquanto olhava diretamente para ele. Longbottom então se deu conta. Os sorrisos irônicos sincronizados com seus pensamentos, o olhar direto do professor... Severus estava usando Legilimência com ele o tempo todo! O sorriso do Comensal da Morte se ampliou, mas ele não parecia nenhum pouco envergonhado ou constrangido por ter sido pego no flagra.

Longbottom não se importou com a invasão. Ele não tinha nada a esconder, por isso não iria usar Oclumência. Os únicos pensamentos que não queria que Severus tivesse acesso era sua conversa com Lucius Malfoy em Azkaban. Mas esse pensamento estava seguro, armazenado na penseira em sua casa.

Além disso, ele adorava o sorriso torto do Comensal da Morte, mesmo que fosse a custa de seus pensamentos bobos.

O almoço decorreu de forma tranquila e pacífica. Neville ficou contente por Snape estar se esforçando para conversar com ele e até sugerir assuntos. De tempo em tempo, Longbottom se perdia na conversa por ter ficado encarrando os olhos ou a boca de Severus, este por sua vez só achava graça do adolescente. Aliás, durante todo o almoço o Comensal da Morte continuou usando Legilimência em Neville incessantemente.

Após o almoço, ambos aparataram na casa do professor.

* * *

><p>"Você fuma, Neville?", perguntou Snape, oferecendo um charuto ao rapaz. Ambos estavam acomodados em poltronas na sala de estar do professor.<p>

"Não."

"Aceita whisky?", perguntou enquanto depositava a caixa de charutos na mesinha de centro entre os dois. Em seguida o bruxo pegou um copo de vidro e entregou a Neville. "O whisky _single malt_ fica com o gosto mais acentuado quando acompanhado de um bom charuto."

"Eu prefiro não beber, Snape."

"Por que? O que pode acontecer? Você perder seus freios morais e me beijar?", provocou. "Você já fez isso, Longbottom. Há uns dias em Manchester. E nem estava bêbado."

Snape estava sorrindo tão satisfeito com a provocação que Neville resolveu atacar.

"Vou aceitar o whisky _e_ o charuto."

"Ótimo", falou Severus enquanto enchia o copo de Neville com o líquido âmbar. Logo depois Snape pegou um charuto da caixa e entregou para ele.

Severus sentou-se em frente a ele. O bruxo já estava degustando o whisky e com o charuto acesso. Longbottom observou enquanto o professor levava o charuto aos lábios e fumava-o com nítido prazer.

"Você fuma desde quando?", perguntou Neville enquanto olhava para o próprio charuto, tentando entender o quê fazer com _aquilo_. Ele tinha visto Severus cortar a ponta do charuto e depois acendido com o isqueiro. O rapaz resolveu imitá-lo. Ele cortou a ponta com o mesmo objeto que o bruxo tinha usado e deixado em cima da mesinha.

"Você quer ajuda com isso, Longbottom?"

"Não", falou e já estava acendendo a ponta do charuto com a varinha. Ele colocou na boca e aspirou.

"Respondendo a sua pergunta, eu fumo há bastante tempo. Meu pai detestava cigarros, por isso comecei a fumar", comentou e fez uma pausa ao observar Neville. "Você está bem? Você não deve tragar o charuto. Expire a fumaça!", ordenou.

Longbottom expirou enquanto tossia. Aquilo era horrível. Tinha deixado um gosto e cheiro terrível em sua boca e nos seus pulmões. Ele tossiu mais um pouco, tentando se livrar da fumaça. Ele olhou para Snape, não entendo porque ele fumava aquilo. Ele tossiu mais algumas vezes e reparou que Severus acompanhava a cena com ar de diversão, apesar de não ter sorrido.

"Talvez fosse melhor você começar com um cigarro", falou Snape e soltou a fumaça em formato de círculos perfeitos em direção ao teto.

Neville bebeu rapidamente o whisky para tirar o gosto ruim da boca.

"Por que você fuma _isso_?"

Severus esboçou um sorriso torto.

Neville relaxou seu rosto, apesar do gosto ruim ainda estar em sua boca. Porém, ele estava adorando ver aquele homem sorrir, cada vez com mais frequência. Longbottom não se importava que todos seus sorrisos fossem tortos ou de escárnio, ainda assim eram sorrisos.

"Talvez eu seja viciado em nicotina. Eu realmente aprecio um bom fumo", respondeu Snape. "Tente outra vez. Puxe o ar lentamente, mantenha a fumaça somente na boca e no nariz e por último solte o vapor. Você engasgou e tossiu porque tragou o charuto. Charutos não foram feitos para serem tragados igual a cigarros."

"Não, obrigado. Prefiro não fazer isso", disse e acrescentou em pensamento, na esperança que Severus estivesse usando Legilimência, _prefiro ver _você_ colocar algo boca, é muito sexy_. _Como tudo que você faz_.

Longbottom observou os olhos negros brilharem. Como se tivesse atendido ao seu pedido, ele viu Severus colocar mais uma vez o charuto nos lábios. _Oh, sim!_, pensou. _A cena era muito sexy_.

"Como foi o seu dia?", perguntou Snape após soltar a fumaça em direção ao teto.

"Ótimo, mas pode melhorar", disse Neville e tentou parecer malicioso com sua fala.

"E a Albânia?", indagou e logo em seguida colocou o charuto nos lábios e fumou outra vez.

"Felizmente acabamos por lá."

"Você se machucou? Pareceu que Potter precisou te salvar do arpéu", comentou mordaz.

"Como sabe disso, Snape? Eu não te contei sobre isso."

"_Snape_? Eu estou te chamando pelo primeiro nome desde o almoço e você continua me chamando pelo sobrenome?", perguntou Severus e Longbottom percebeu irritação na voz do professor. "Pensei que _você_ quisesse que nós nos tratássemos pelo primeiro nome. É um indicativo de que estamos nos tornando amigos", zombou.

"Você não tinha me dado permissão."

Snape deu um sorriso de zombaria e aprovação.

"Não te darei permissão, Neville, te darei uma ordem: chame-me pelo meu primeiro nome."

"Severus", murmurou o nome com prazer. Neville sentiu sua ereção vibrar ao ver a reação do professor ao ouvir o próprio nome. O bruxo fechou os olhos por uns segundos e rapidamente puxou o ar com força. "Severus, eu não te falei sobre o incidente com o arpéu. Como sabe disso?"

Longbottom reparou que _algo_ havia mudado. O clima entre eles estava definitivamente diferente. A feição de Snape não era mais a mesma, ele já não estava impassível. Os olhos negros pareciam em chamas, o professor não estava pálido, na realidade ele parecia ruborizado mesmo na penumbra da sala de estar. E apesar deles terem acabado de almoçar, a melhor forma de descrever a expressão no rosto de Severus era faminto. O Comensal da Morte respirou fundo e cruzou as pernas antes de responder. Sutilmente pareceu que Snape ajeitou a calça na altura da braguilha.

"Você está ciente de que estou usando Legilimência em você desde o almoço. Não está se protegendo da minha invasão porque não deseja. Eu acredito que seja porque você simplesmente não tem esse talento ou a capacidade necessária", provocou o Comensal da Morte.

"Ou talvez eu goste de te ver sorrir ao ler meus pensamentos, Severus."

"Quer continuar me fazendo sorrir?"

"Quero."

Longbottom viu Snape lamber os lábios e depositar o charuto no cinzeiro. Em seguida o bruxo se ergueu com sua elegância inata. Severus caminhou lentamente em direção a ele. O professor pegou o charuto e o copo de whisky das mãos de Neville e os colocou na mesinha de centro. O garoto olhou para o professor com curiosidade.

"Não vai precisar de nada disso agora, Neville. Tenho outros planos _para nós_."

Longbottom estremeceu de expectativa, porém conseguiu ficar parado enquanto Severus se inclinava devagar até ele. O professor sussurrou um pedido que fez todos os pelos do rapaz eriçarem:

"Eu posso te beijar, Neville?"

"S-sim..."

Severus deu um sorriso torto e satisfeito, logo depois, foi se aproximando lentamente dos lábios de Longbottom. Snape começou a beijar Neville devagar e calmamente, contudo, em poucos segundos o beijo se tornou mais desesperado e exigente.

Neville se sentiu grato por estar sentado, pois seus joelhos certamente vacilariam se estivesse de pé. Ele sentia a _magia_ de Snape nesse exato momento. Já havia beijado outros bruxos, mas beijar Severus era uma experiência quase sobrenatural. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que doía, seu corpo todo tremia e ele sentia o prazer descer por sua coluna e chegar até os pés. Como um viciado, ele precisava de mais. _Mais Severus_.

Longbottom abraçou o bruxo, suas mãos seguravam firmemente as costas de Snape. Ele necessitava de mais contato. Severus desfez o beijo e o olhou de uma maneira intensa por dois segundos.

Apesar de estar inebriado com Snape, Neville aproveitou o contato e usou Legilimência no professor. Na fração de segundos que teve acesso, pois o professor o bloqueou tão rapidamente quanto ele iniciou a invasão, Longbottom percebeu que Severus estava bastante excitado, porém inseguro. O Comensal da Morte parecia querer ter certeza que o menino desejava tudo o que estava acontecendo. O jovem bruxo poderia dar essa certeza facilmente.

"Eu amo você, Severus. Eu quero você. Eu te desejo tanto. Eu...", Neville ia continuar falando, porém foi calado pelo professor que voltou a beijá-lo.

Longbottom gemeu contra os lábios de Snape. Estava tão bom! Neville sentiu-se ser abraçado por Severus e logo depois ser erguido do sofá, ficando de pé. O rapaz aproveitou o maior contato e se esfregou contra Snape. Suas mãos percorrem as costas do bruxo, ele queria conhecer cada parte do corpo dele.

Severus finalizou o beijo, mas seus lábios migraram para a bochecha e depois o pescoço. Neville tremeu e gemeu alto. Snape olhou diretamente para Longbottom, o professor entendeu que ali era uma zona erógena do rapaz. Severus voltou a beijá-lo suavemente no pescoço.

Neville havia fechado os olhos e tentava não cair. Aquilo estava tão intenso. Snape era muito melhor que as suas fantasias. Ele não conseguiu frear o gemido quando o professor mordeu seu pescoço. Estimulado, Longbottom projetou seus quadris em direção ao membro do professor. Queria mostrar que estava ficando excitado, que havia ficado excitado com ele.

"Vou te levar para o meu quarto, Neville", sussurrou Snape.

Longbottom não conseguiu responder, apenas gemeu. Ele sentiu uma grande onda de prazer descer por sua coluna e dissipar pelo seu corpo.

"Só quero deixar algo bem claro enquanto nós dois ainda estamos racionais. Sou um homem de palavra, Neville. Só vou transar com você no final da semana."

"Mas... O que? Por que?", perguntou realmente confuso. Longbottom não se sentia nenhum pouco racional no momento.

"Não vamos transar, mas prometo te fazer gemer muitas vezes", anunciou. "Agora relaxe. Vamos aparatar no meu quarto."

Neville fechou os olhos por um instante e no segundo seguinte já estavam no quarto do professor. Longbottom reparou rapidamente do quarto de Snape. Era branco, porém mal iluminado. A cortina estava fechada e a maior parte do recinto era ocupada pela cama grande com lençóis e cobertas com tons pastéis de azul. Longbottom não reparou mais nada, pois nesse instante Severus voltou a beijá-lo.

O rapaz gemeu e se agarrou mais fortemente a Severus. O homem era firme, uma delícia. Neville passeou com as mãos pelo corpo do bruxo, desde os ombros até a bunda. Em seguida, de forma nada sutil, ele apalpou o membro do professor. O rapaz queria saciar uma curiosidade incitada por Lucius Malfoy. Definitivamente, o membro de Snape era maior do que a média.

Severus desfez o beijo com um sorriso envaidecido nos lábios.

"Você é grande", falou Longbottom enquanto ainda acariciava a ereção do professor.

Severus riu, presunçoso.

"Ainda estou sem ereção."

Neville arfou, provavelmente transparecendo o receio de ter o membro de seu amante dentro dele.

"Não se preocupe", falou Snape como se tivesse lido seu pensamento, e o provavelmente o fez através da Legilimência. "Isso não vai acontecer hoje. Deita na cama, Neville. Quero te beijar mais um pouco."

Longbottom deu mais um aperto no membro de Severus, depois olhou para ele.

"Quero tirar sua roupa."

"O que está te impedindo, Neville?", provocou Snape. O bruxo tirou a varinha do bolso da calça e colocou na cama.

Curiosamente, Longbottom foi diretamente na calça. Ele abriu o botão e abriu o zíper olhando nos olhos de Severus, que pareciam divertidos. Porém, ao descer a calça juntamente com a cueca, seu olhar migrou até a virilha do futuro amante. Neville salivou ao ver o membro de Snape. Ele segurou com uma mão e esfregou algumas vezes. Severus gemeu. O rapaz olhou nos olhos negros e começou a masturbar Snape com mais avidez.

Neville sentia sua própria ereção crescer, mesmo sem Severus estar tocando nele. Somente olhar a feição e o prazer no rosto do professor enquanto o masturbava era a coisa mais excitante que havia feito na vida. Snape mordia os próprios lábios, um leve rubor coloria o rosto dele e havia os gemidos roucos. Longbottom sorriu e aumentou o ritmo. Rapidamente, a ereção de Severus já estava em riste, dura e quente. Neville olhou para baixo novamente e falou seu pensamento em voz alta com a visão:

"É um lindo pau, Severus."

O Comensal sorriu torto. Mas ele não olhava para sua ereção, seu olhar era somente em Longbottom. O professor passou o dedo indicador pelos lábios entreabertos do rapaz.

"Você que é lindo, Neville", disse e beijou intensamente Longbottom.

Ao finalizar o beijo, Severus o provocou.

"É uma vergonha um bruxo da _sua idade_ perder tempo tirando as roupas manualmente", falou Snape e pegou a varinha na cama. Depois fez um floreio simples com a varinha e as roupas de Neville sumiram. "Não conhece esse feitiço?", perguntou Snape.

Longbottom se sentiu exposto. Estava nu e com a ereção quase firme. Ele corou e olhou para Snape, mas o professor não estava olhando seu rosto, fitava seu corpo. Neville notou claramente que a expressão de fome em Severus se intensificou. O bruxo passou a língua pelos lábios e deu um passo largo em direção a Longbottom.

"Você sim é lindo, Neville. Dá uma volta para eu te ver por completo."

Longbottom ainda sentia suas bochechas quentes, mas havia outro sentimento além da vergonha. Era orgulho. O desejo, a lascívia e a luxúria que Snape sentia por seu corpo eram tão nítidos que Neville se sentia envaidecido. Ele deu uma meia volta e escolheu parar de costas para o bruxo. Queria que Severus ficasse olhando sua bunda. Desejava fortemente incitá-lo.

* * *

><p>Snape precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes. Neville Longbottom era o homem mais bonito que já tinha visto na vida. E pelado, Neville era o que Severus descreveria como <em>perfeição<em>. A pele dele era clara e macia, apesar de ter algumas cicatrizes. Cicatrizes feitas por feitiços das trevas nas seções de tortura em Hogwarts com os Carrow e até com ele. O bruxo realmente lamentou ter maculado aquela pele macia. Sem tempo para lamentar, o professor olhou para bunda firme e redonda do rapaz e sentiu sua ereção estremecer. Ele deu um passo em direção ao garoto. Poderia devorá-lo naquele instante.

Severus abraçou Longbottom por trás. Sua ereção estava roçando a bunda do adolescente, mas ele não se importava, e, ao ouvir o gemido do ex-aluno ele pensou que Neville também não se importava. Ele nem se incomodou ao notar que Neville era uns poucos centímetros mais alto que ele. Snape desejava sentir o cheiro, textura e sabor do rapaz. O professor enfiou o nariz na curva entre o ombro e o pescoço e aspirou profundamente. O bruxo viu os pelos do garoto eriçarem.

Severus sorriu enviesado. Beijou o pescoço de Longbottom, depois mordeu sua orelha e sussurrou:

"Você tem um cheiro ótimo, Neville."

Snape ouviu o gemidinho do rapaz. O bruxo apertou ainda mais fortemente Longbottom. Seus braços estavam em volta do abdômen do jovem bruxo, que tinha músculos marcados e definidos. Severus passou as mãos pelos músculos firmes e parou nos mamilos para apertá-los. Recebeu em resposta um ganido.

Severus lambeu e mordeu o ombro de Neville, depois foi subindo e mordeu a orelha esquerda.

"Você é uma delícia, menino."

"Me fode, Severus", ordenou Longbottom. Depois sem sutileza, projetou o quadril para trás, esfregando sua bunda na ereção de Snape.

Se o Comensal da Morte não fosse um homem com um extremo autocontrole, ele teria cumprido a ordem. Teria fodido Neville no segundo seguinte. Mas, havia um _porém_ que ele discutiria mais tarde com Longbottom. Snape beijou a nuca de Neville, depois pegou sua varinha novamente. Usou seu último feitiço do dia para se despir.

"Severus? Me come agora!"

Severus sorriu com a insistência do rapaz. Agora também nu, o bruxo fez questão de abraçar mais forte Longbottom para sentir o calor do jovem diretamente. Depois sussurrou com suavidade na orelha do adolescente:

"Você _não_ dá as ordens, Neville. Não sou igual aos outros parceiros que você já teve", disse e virou Longbottom para ficarem frente a frente. "Comigo, você é quem recebe as ordens", falou com suavidade.

Neville assentiu, não era um rebelde igual à Potter, que se opunha as ordens. Os olhos hazel pareciam menores, com as pupilas do rapaz tão dilatadas de excitação. Severus reparou que Longbottom observava seu corpo, seu tórax, seus braços e sua ereção. Snape estava realmente achando graça do fascínio do bruxo por seu membro.

"Me mande ficar de quatro", insistiu Neville.

"Sua obstinação é louvável, mas não. Ainda não vou ordenar isso."

Contrariado, Longbottom franziu a testa. Severus o achou adorável. Ele segurou o rosto do rapaz com as mãos e o beijou. Segurando firmemente a nuca de Neville, Snape aprofundou o beijo. Aproveitando que a cama estava nas costas deles, ele foi empurrando o amante até lá. Ele ouviu Longbottom bater com as pernas na cama e o gemidinho de dor contra sua boca. Neville era naturalmente desajeitado e acabou caindo deitado na cama.

"Desastrado", sussurrou com um meio sorriso. Severus deitou em cima dele e continuou beijando Longbottom por mais um tempo. O bruxo parecia ter se dado conta de quanto tempo que ele não beijava na boca. Praticamente desde que a Ordem da Fênix voltou, ele não beijou mais ninguém. Isso eram uns quatro anos sem beijar na boca. Talvez por isso estivesse tão necessitado por ficar beijando Neville. Além disso, Longbottom parecia sincronizado com ele, seus lábios se encaixavam direito, os movimentos eram perfeitos. Severus percebeu que era o melhor beijo na boca que teve na vida. Ele sorriu com a ideia e continuou o beijo por mais longos minutos. Durante todo esse período, ambos faziam suas ereções friccionarem uma na outra.

Snape desfez o beijo, mas manteve os lábios em Neville, sua boca foi para o pescoço, beijando e descendo pelo corpo do rapaz, depositando beijos no peito, tórax e no abdômen definido. Severus desceu mais e encontrou a ereção do rapaz. Ele olhou para cima só para ver Neville se retorcendo, os olhos fechados e com a boca aberta, respirando com nítida dificuldade.

Severus agarrou a base do membro de Neville, fazendo-o gemer alto. Snape pensou em como um lubrificante seria útil agora. Mas ele precisava convocar o objeto com um feitiço e sua cota diária de feitiços havia acabado. Ele então notou na varinha do rapaz ao lado de seu corpo. Snape poderia usá-la, só para fazer um feitiço convocatório. O Comensal da Morte tinha ciência de que o feitiço para restringir o seu uso de feitiços estava em sua varinha e não nele próprio. Dessa forma, não haveria problema se ele usasse a varinha de outra pessoa.

O professor continuou acariciando a ereção de Longbottom com uma mão, mas sua outra mão migrou até a varinha de Neville. Severus sentiu uma sensação maravilhosa de liberdade ao tocar na varinha. Feitiços ilimitados! Parecia um sonho distante. Ele ouviu o rapaz gemer outra vez e esqueceu o poder daquela varinha. Snape estava muito mais interessado no corpo de Neville. Queria dar muito prazer ao menino, contudo, para isso precisava usar um único feitiço.

Sem deixar de tocar Neville, que felizmente permanecia de olhos fechados, Severus convocou uma poção com ação lubrificante, uma criação especial sua. Após realizar o feitiço mudo, ele colocou a varinha no local onde estava.

Snape apertou a base do membro do rapaz e fez movimentos rápidos.

"Gosta disso?"

Severus pode ouvir a respiração profunda do rapaz, que abriu os olhos para fita-lo ao responder:

"Sim."

"Olhe para mim", Severus ordenou.

Neville acenou com a cabeça afirmando. Os olhos hazel agora estavam cravados nos olhos do professor.

Snape pegou a poção e colocou uma boa quantidade dela em sua mão, depois espalhou o gel pela ereção do rapaz. Longbottom se contorceu de prazer.

"Está morno", falou Neville com surpresa.

Severus apenas sorriu enviesado e retrucou:

"Existem muitas vantagens em ter como amante um bruxo que trabalhou com poções por mais de vinte anos."

"S-sim...", respondeu Neville ao sentir a mão do bruxo se movimentar gentilmente por seu membro.

Snape aumentou mais a velocidade.

"Severus...", disse entre arfadas. "Eu quero ser... Seu... Amante para... Sempre", declarou com o olhar fixo nos olhos pretos.

Snape piscou, não sabia exatamente o quê responder. Ele optou por recompensar o carinho daquelas palavras com um gesto. O bruxo aproximou o rosto da ereção de Neville e passou a língua por toda a extensão. Severus sorriu enviesado ao ver o rapaz xingar e projetar o quadril para frente.

"Mais", choramingou Longbottom.

Snape atendeu ao pedido de seu jovem amante. Ele umidificou os lábios e depois os separou para melhor receber o membro de Neville. Assim que sua boca envolveu a ereção de Longbottom, o rapaz xingou novamente. Com a mão direita, Severus segurou a base do membro, depois seus lábios começaram o trabalho de sucção e movimento.

A vista que Snape tinha de Longbottom era extremamente excitante. O jovem naturalmente bonito ficava lindo ao receber uma carícia mais íntima. O garoto respirava forte, sua boca vermelha estava aberta, os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos envesgando. Severus olhou de novo para Neville. Queria essa cena colada em sua retina.

Snape acelerou os movimentos de vai-e-vem. Sabia que o menino não aguentaria aquele ritmo forte durante muito tempo. Severus lembrou-se do corpo nu de Neville de costas, a bunda firme e redonda. Mantendo os movimentos intensos, o professor soltou a base do membro do rapaz e colocou um pouco de lubrificante no dedo médio. Depois ele segurou as coxas de Longbottom e as afastou para permitir seu acesso. Em seguida, sem rodeios, ele penetrou o dedo lubrificado em Neville.

Longbottom berrou de prazer, fazendo Severus sorriu. O bruxo tentou sincronizar o movimento de sua boca com o dedo, ambos saindo e entrando do corpo do rapaz. A respiração de Neville estava mais pesada e ele agarrava os próprios cabelos em desespero.

"Se-verus... Eu vou...", gemeu, mas não chegou ao final.

O rapaz chegara ao orgasmo em seus lábios. Snape aproveitou os segundos para admirar Neville após gozar. Droga! Ele era realmente lindo! Severus soltou o membro saciado do menino e retirou o dedo de dentro dele. Depois, pegou a varinha de Longbottom para limpar os vestígios de excreções.

Snape deitou ao lado do rapaz. Totalmente nu, ele olhou para sua ereção que não havia recebido nenhuma atenção até então.

"Eu... Eu quero te fazer gozar, Severus."

"Vá em frente", provocou o bruxo mais velho.

Neville acenou, mas pediu:

"Me dá um minuto."

Snape achou graça do rapaz por precisar de um tempo para se recuperar.

"Quantos você precisar, menino", falou Severus e beijou a bochecha de Longbottom. Snape depois beijou e mordeu o pescoço do rapaz.

"Hum...", fez satisfeito.

"Gosta quando acaricio seu pescoço?"

"Muito. Continua", mandou.

Severus mordeu e beijou mais algumas vezes o pescoço de Neville.

"Me beija", falou Longbottom e deitou-se de lado, na direção de Snape.

O professor se virou na direção do rapaz. Severus não se cansava da beleza do ex-aluno. Ele era deslumbrantemente bonito.

"Você é tão bonito, Neville."

"Você também, Severus."

Snape sorriu enviesado, debochando da declaração do garoto. Ele tinha ciência de que não era bonito, contudo, não duvidada que Neville realmente o achasse bonito. Depois de toda Legilimência que ele havia usado contra Longbottom no período que estiveram juntos, ele realmente sabia que seu aluno o amava.

Severus se aproximou mais e voltou a beijar Neville. Era muito gostoso beijar o menino. Ele sentiu Longbottom envolver sua ereção com a mão. Depois passou a acariciar algumas vezes. Neville desfez o beijo e perguntou:

"Onde está aquele lubrificante quente?"

Snape entregou para ele.

"Você tem outras criações desse tipo?", perguntou Neville e Severus notou certo grau de ciúmes.

"Talvez", provocou.

"Quero conhecer todas as suas poções com finalidade sexual", exigiu Neville, fazendo Severus sorrir. O Comensal viu o rapaz colocar o gel lubrificante em sua própria mão. Depois essa mesma mão envolveu a ereção de Snape, fazendo o professor arfar.

Longbottom olhava para Severus com deleite enquanto acariciava o membro dele com movimentos suaves e lentos.

"Gosta dessa sua poção?", indagou Neville, observando as reações de Snape ao ser acariciado.

"Gosto."

O rapaz continuou o acariciando lentamente durante alguns segundos. Estava gostoso na opinião do professor. Contudo, Severus estava começando a pensar que os movimentos displicentes eram uma espécie de provocação. Talvez o garoto quisesse que Snape implorasse ou algo do tipo. O professor resolveu contornar de outro jeito, mais eficaz em jovens de Gryffindor.

"É o melhor que pode fazer, Neville?"

Severus viu os olhos hazel brilharem em resposta ao desafio.

"Não, não é."

Neville esticou o pescoço e voltou a beijar Snape, com mais intensidade. A mesma intensidade foi sentida nos movimentos mais fortes e desesperados que Longbottom fazia com a mão ao longo do membro do professor.

Severus precisou finalizar o beijo porque estava sentindo falta de ar. O garoto era talentoso e muito intenso! Respirando com dificuldade, ele sentiu Longbottom o mordendo no pescoço e no peito.

Neville o empurrou até ficasse deitado de costas, em seguida, o rapaz sentou em cima de suas coxas. Tudo isso sem deixar de masturbá-lo com vigor. Longbottom o observava o tempo todo. Parecia que o garoto queria ver seu rosto reagindo a seus toques.

O rapaz continuou o tocando com desespero e Severus sabia que não aguentaria muito tempo. Ele sentia o orgasmo próximo.

"Vem cá!", chamou e agarrou Longbottom pelo pulso para beijá-lo.

Mesmo o beijando, Neville manteve o ritmo impossivelmente intenso. Em menos de um minuto, Snape chegou ao clímax.

Longbottom finalizou o beijo sorrindo. Severus olhou para o jovem, depois o abraçou. Por ao menos uns segundos ele gostaria de ficar abraçado ao rapaz.

"Eu te amo", sussurrou Neville, próximo do ouvido de Snape.

Severus fechou os olhos. Novamente não sabia como reagir a essa declaração. Longbottom deitou no peito do professor.

"Obrigado por ter me aceito, Severus."

Snape franziu o rosto. Não queria estragar o momento. Mas ele não havia falado que o havia aceito, nem nada do tipo.

"Posso usar sua varinha, menino? Meu limite de feitiços se esgotou."

"Sim", disse Neville e entregou a varinha para o bruxo.

Severus realizou um feitiço não verbal para eliminar suas excreções dos corpos de Neville e dele mesmo. Depois convocou uma coberta grossa para cobri-los. Ele notou somente agora que estava absurdamente frio.

"Deita no travesseiro, Neville. É mais confortável."

Longbottom ficou nitidamente triste, mas rolou até a cama e se deitou ao lado de Severus. Após alguns segundos de silêncio desconfortável, Neville disse:

"Quero que saiba que eu estava falando sério. Sou seu amante para sempre, se você me quiser."

Severus revirou os olhos com o comentário. Longbottom era mesmo um super romântico?

"Acho que só devemos conversar sobre isso quando a sua cabeça não estiver cheia de hormônios que te deixam feliz."

"_Você_ me faz feliz, Severus. Conversar com você, beijar você. Estar na cama com você é outro patamar de felicidade. Pensei que fosse morrer uns segundos atrás."

Snape ficou em silêncio.

"Severus, se você mudar de ideia... Nós ainda podemos transar. Só depende de você."

Ainda calado, o professor se levantou da cama.

"Vou pegar algo para beber. Quer mais whisky?"

"Por que está fugindo do assunto?"

"Quer mesmo saber, Neville?"

"Quero!", falou em tom desaforado.

"Sabe por que usei Legilimência em você o dia inteiro? Porque queria conhecer o seu passado sexual. Vi que você transou com muitos meninos. Também vi, para meu profundo desgosto, que William Weasley é mais do que apenas um amigo. Contudo, o que eu não vi foi você sendo penetrado por alguém. Você é virgem, não é?"

"E daí se eu for?"

"A primeira vez tem que ser..."

"Eu já tive minha primeira vez e foi há dois anos."

"Mas você nunca transou como passivo."

"E daí, Severus?"

"E daí, _Longbottom_", falou enfatizando o sobrenome do rapaz. "Que talvez eu não seja a pessoa certa para isso. Você devia ter ido até o fim com William Weasley. Tenho total confiança de que a irmã dele iria adorar ter você como membro da família Weasley."

Neville parecia não estar acreditando no que ouvia. O adolescente se sentou na cama.

"É realmente disso que se trata? Eu não estou acreditando que você está sentindo ciúmes de mim!"

Severus sentiu seu rosto ficar quente com o comentário, mas disfarçou.

"Quem falou em ciúmes, Longbottom?"

"Você mencionou Bill duas vezes em menos de um minuto. E você mesmo assumiu que não gostou de me ver com ele. Como não devo interpretar isso como ciúmes?"

"Você está ensandecido, menino. Vou pegar a garrafa de whisky."

Antes que Snape saísse do quarto, ele ouviu a voz do menino.

"Severus?", chamou. Quando os olhares se encontraram, Neville se declarou: "Eu te amo. Amo só você. Se eu amasse o Bill, estaria com ele e não na sua cama. Aqui é onde eu quero estar."

O professor ficou sem reação por alguns segundos. Neville passava tanto sentimento em suas palavras. Era impossível não acreditar. Contudo, ele não sabia o quê responder a uma declaração de amor tão explícita.

"Eu não sinto ciúmes, nem de você, Longbottom", afirmou.

Longbottom esboçava um sorriso torto, parecido com os sorrisos enviesados do Comensal da Morte. Ele se deitou na cama se cobriu. Parecia bem sonolento.

"É... Eu percebi, Severus", sussurrou mordazmente.

"O que disse, Longbottom?"

"Eu posso dormir um pouco aqui, Severus?"

"Só um pouco, depois volte para a sua casa."

"Você não precisa voltar ao trabalho? Faz mais de uma hora que saímos de lá."

Snape sorriu. Ele soube no instante em que viu Neville em sua farmácia que eles acabariam na cama.

"Senhorita Ward e eu concordamos que podíamos fechar a farmácia mais cedo hoje. Afinal, é a semana de Natal."

Longbottom estava quase dormindo. Contudo, ao falar a palavra Natal, Neville esboçou uma reação.

"Não quer passar o Natal comigo? Na casa dos Weasley?"

"Não mesmo", afirmou em tom de quem encerra o assunto. "Não me olhe com tanta tristeza, menino. Nós já temos outro encontro marcado no final de semana."

"Você vai passar o Natal _sozinho_?"

"Eu prefiro assim."

"Mas é tão solitário e triste."

"Combina comigo."

Longbottom murmurou algo como triste, mas assim que fechou os olhos adormeceu. Severus esqueceu o whisky e ficou observando o rapaz dormindo. Apesar de ter tido um orgasmo há pouco tempo, seu corpo ainda fervia de desejo por Neville. Poderia transar com ele ali mesmo. Mas não. _Ainda_ não. No fundo ele queria ir devagar porque esse era seu estilo. _Eu sou um velho!_, pensou. E, depois, ele definitivamente não queria que Longbottom pensasse que ele só queria seu corpo.

_Continua?_

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários da autora<strong>: Por favor, não me matem! ; )

**Sinto muito a demora**, mas eu simplesmente não consigo escrever capítulos pequenos (como eu mesma havia proposto). Eu não nasci para ser sucinta. Esse capítulo tem 20 paginas de Word e eu podia escrever mais. Enfim... Espero que tenha valido a pena a demora.

Agora deixa eu perguntar a vocês:** Gostaram? Ou ainda querem me matar pela demora?**

E o Neville e o Severus juntos? **O que vocês acham?** **O Snape está muito bonzinho?** Vocês acham que o Snape tem ciúmes do Bill? Coloquei esse ciuminho porque a Izzy sugeriu uma cena de ciúmes do Snape. Então... Isso é para exemplificar. **Deixem nos comentários o que vocês gostariam de ler na fanfic e eu vou tentar inserir, ok?** **Ideias são sempre bem vindas!** E reformulando uma frase típica de professores, eu digo para vocês: "Não existem ideias bobas, existem bobos que não dão ideias." ; )

Enfim... Só para deixar claro, o tanquinho do Neville, seus olhos lindos... Toda minha inspiração para os aspectos físicos deles vem dos seus respectivos atores, os dois homens mais gostosos do planeta: **Matt Lewis e Alan Rickman**.

Fico por aqui gente. Por favor, comentem, sim?

Até o próximo capítulo e obrigada por continuarem acompanhando Hazel.

7/9/15 - 16/11/15


	9. Chapter 9

_Lemon_, _lemon_, _lemon_!

**Hazel**

**Capítulo IX**

_Escrito por Nevilla F._

Era noite de Natal e Neville Longbottom já havia estado em vários lugares ao longo do dia. Pela manhã, ele foi ao cemitério, no túmulo de sua querida avó. Era seu primeiro Natal sem ela e a noção disso o deixou bastante deprimido.

Neville ficou muito tempo perto da sepultura. Refletindo sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Ele imaginou o quê a avó estaria pensando agora do outro lado. Ela provavelmente não aprovaria um possível relacionamento romântico com um Comensal da Morte.

Longbottom olhou para o céu. Não sabia se pedia desculpas por amar Severus ou se dizia que sentia a falta da avó. O rapaz fungou e olhou para os lados. Ele tinha ciência de que iria chorar a qualquer momento, porém não queria que ninguém visse. Felizmente, ele estava sozinho ali.

Neville resolveu desabafar com a avó. Ele conversou bastante com o túmulo. Ele preferiu assim, talvez faltasse coragem ao falar com uma de suas fotos. Longbottom contou que sentia falta dela, que seria raiva da morte por tê-la tirado dele e que ele estava apaixonado por seu ex-professor. Ao fim da longa conversa, o rapaz se sentia melhor. Ele pensou que ficaria triste, contudo, o efeito foi exatamente o contrário. Ele parecia mais leve, totalmente satisfeito e contente. Não havia mais segredos entre ele e sua avó. Longbottom ainda não tinha ideia de como a bruxa iria reagir, mas ao menos ele havia feito a parte dele.

* * *

><p>A próxima parada foi a mais torturante. Neville aparatou no Hospital St Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. A cada passo que dava no corredor do quarto andar ele sentia seu coração mais e mais pesado. Não gostava de mostrar para os pais que ele ficava triste com a situação deles, porém, a verdade era que a sensação de impotência frente a condição dos pais era dolorosa demais, quase insuportável.<p>

Obviamente, ele odiava ter crescido sem os pais, mas ele havia tido sua avó. E ela foi suficiente para ajudar a moldar seu caráter. O que o deixava doido de raiva era a condição permanente de seus pais. E, principalmente, o fato dele não poder fazer _nada_ para ajudar seus pais.

Era uma das piores torturas olhar para os próprios pais e eles não o reconhecerem. E pior era que talvez eles não reconhecessem nem a si mesmos. O pensamento fazia seus olhos marejarem. Ele parou para respirar fundo. Não queria chorar. Apesar de tudo, sua adorável mãe ficava triste quando via o filho que ela não reconhecia chorar.

Já recomposto, ele ergueu a cabeça e entrou na ala onde ficavam seus pais. O jovem bruxo levou alguns doces típicos do Natal para os pais. Ficou um longo tempo com eles, sempre sorrindo. Ele conversava com a sua mãe e o seu pai, mas os mesmos pareciam não entender sua língua. Era doloroso, mas Neville era forte e já estava acostumado. Assim como estava acostumado aos olhares de pena que recebia dos _healer_. Ignorou tudo isso e tentou aproveitar o tempo precioso com os pais.

* * *

><p>Já na parte da noite, Longbottom estava na Toca para a ceia de Natal. A senhora Weasley, uma bruxa muito talentosa, havia feito muitas melhorias na casa e a Toca agora poderia ter um novo apelido: Castelo. O local havia sido demasiadamente ampliado, mas mantinha a principal característica: era acolhedor, um verdadeiro lar. Neville tinha um profundo apreço pela senhora Weasley. Achava a bruxa um exemplo de mãe, além de ter eliminado Bellatrix Lestrange.<p>

Porém, provavelmente chegou aos ouvidos da adorável senhora Weasley que seu filho mais velho estava interessado em Longbottom. Visto que assim que Neville chegou na Toca, a bruxa lhe sorriu com o carinho e simpatia de sempre, mas havia uma certa expectativa na forma como ela o olhava.

"Neville, bem vindo! Feliz Natal", disse a bruxa após dar um abraço apertado nele.

"Feliz Natal, senhora Weasley!", falou sorrindo.

Outro motivo de gostar da senhora Weasley era porque imaginava que sua mãe seria muito parecida com ela, super afetuosa e protetora.

"Eu trouxe bolos para a ceia", Longbottom disse, mostrando as sacolas.

"Que gentileza, Neville! Obrigada!"

"Onde eu posso deixar?"

A bondosa bruxa adquiriu uma feição astuta enquanto respondia:

"Pode deixar na sala de jantar. Bill está organizando umas coisas por lá."

Longbottom sentiu seu rosto corar levemente. _Bill estava lá _sozinho_?_, pensou aflito. De imediato entendeu porque a bruxa estava o olhando com expectativa. _Será que imaginava que podia acontecer algo entre Bill e eu?_

"Ok."

A senhora Weasley agora lhe sorria abertamente.

"Deixe seu casaco no armário, Neville. Vou voltar para finalizar as coisas na cozinha. E... Ginny e os outros estão na sala de estar esperando o horário da ceia."

O rapaz assentiu. Deixou seu casaco no armário e seguiu devagar até a sala de jantar.

Ao entrar na sala a primeira coisa que viu foi a linda decoração natalina. A mesa estava exuberante, quase tão grande quanto a de Hogwarts, porém mais chique. Havia pratos brancos com os desenhos prateados e taças de cristal, além de lindas velas vermelhas em castiçais dourados. A sala toda estada decorada para o Natal, com festões e outros enfeites elaborados, além de uma linda árvore a direita da mesa. Estava deslumbrante!

Após se maravilhar com tudo, ele avistou o corpo alto de Bill Weasley. O bruxo estava colocando pedaços de papeis na mesa, próximos aos pratos. _Indicadores de lugar_, pensou Longbottom.

Bill ergueu o olhar assim que Neville entrou e ficou o encarando enquanto o rapaz observava a decoração. O ruivo estava apreciando a beleza do outro bruxo.

"Neville! Que bom que você veio! Feliz Natal!"

"F-feliz Natal, Bill!"

Longbottom se odiou por estar trêmulo. Porém, eles não conversavam desde o dia que eles tentaram fazer sexo. O rapaz sentia que devia dizer alguma coisa para ele.

Neville viu Bill caminhar até ele. De forma impressionante, as cicatrizes no rosto do ruivo só o deixavam mais bonito. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam presos, ele vestia roupas verdes escuras que enfatizavam seu porte atlético. Além do brinco de presa de dragão que o deixava com uma eterna aparência descolada.

"Gostou da decoração?", Bill indagou com os olhos azuis gelados brilhando.

"Ah, sim! Está maravilhoso."

"Mamãe exagerou um pouquinho, talvez", disse e fez uma pausa. Bill não tirava os olhos de Neville. "Como você está se sentindo? É seu primeiro Natal sem sua avó. Fiquei contente por aceitar o nosso convite e ficar conosco. Odiaria que você passasse o Natal sozinho."

"Estou resistindo."

Weasley deu um passo em direção ao rapaz.

"Você é mais forte do que parece", falou com admiração e provocação.

"Hum... Talvez."

"Eu lamento pelo dia na minha casa. Eu te forcei, não devia ter feito isso. Nós podemos tentar de novo, com mais calma. Mais intimidade e mais devagar", sussurrou com os olhos quase cerrados.

Longbottom fitou o ruivo. Era realmente muito bonito, mas Neville constatou com alegria que não sentia nada com os flertes dele. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que preferiria estar com seu ex-professor que tinha lábios com gosto de charuto. O jovem bruxo deu um passo para trás, mas não adiantou nada. Com um sorriso travesso, Bill deu um passo na direção do rapaz.

"Eu acho melhor não, Bill."

O primogênito da família Weasley não recuou com o _não_.

"Você realmente quer que eu pare de investir em você, Neville?"

"Eu..."

Antes que Neville pudesse colocar um fim no clima constrangedor e opressor que ele sempre sentia quando estava com Bill, os bruxos foram interrompidos. Ginny e Harry entraram na sala se beijando e agarrando.

Bill sorriu enviesado e cruzou os braços com a cena. Em seguida, fingiu tossir para chamar a atenção do casal.

Assim que viu que não estava sozinho na sala, Potter soltou a namorada. Porém, Ginny, mesmo vendo o irmão e Longbottom continuou abraçada a Harry.

"Neville!", falou Ginny.

"Olá, Neville!", cumprimentou Potter, particularmente constrangido por ter sido pego em flagrante.

"Sabe, Harry, mesmo você sendo o Eleito, mamãe não ficará nada feliz em te ver aqui, em sua preciosa sala de jantar no dia de Natal se agarrando a Ginny", falou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

A irmã mais nova de Bill pareceu particularmente furiosa com o comentário do irmão. Longbottom sabia o quanto a única filha dos Weasley detestava o machismo imposto pelos seus seis irmãos.

"É mesmo, Bill? Você está no caminho certo para tentar conquistar Neville. Já está até começando a falar como Snape. Mas talvez Snape seja menos babaca em seus comentários."

Um silêncio pesado pairou no ambiente. O primogênito dos Weasley olhou para a irmã caçula e sorriu com frieza.

"Estava apenas brincando", falou e se dirigiu para fora da sala. Antes de sair, porém, olhou diretamente para Longbottom e deu uma piscadela. "Depois podemos _conversar_ a sós, Neville. Aparentemente, nós, Weasley, gostamos de nos agarrar nos cômodos vazios da casa."

Ginny ficou olhando feio para o irmão, somente quando ele saiu, ela soltou Harry e se virou para Neville.

Longbottom olhava para baixo, encabulado. Ele se sentia um fraco por não ter colocado um fim nas investigadas do ruivo. Ele adoraria dizer para Bill que tinha um relacionamento com Severus. Todavia, isso não era verdade.

"Nós interrompemos alguma coisa?", indagou Ginny.

"Nós só estávamos conversando", disse em tom de quem quer encerrar o assunto. Longbottom ainda não havia comentado com Ginny _como_ havia sido o almoço com Severus. Ele só havia falado que o bruxo havia beijado ele. Além disso, não queria que o clima ficasse desagradável na noite de Natal. "Eu trouxe bolos para a ceia da sua confeitaria favorita."

"Obrigada, Neville!", falou a bruxa. Depois começou a vistoriar os pedaços de papel com os nomes na mesa de jantar. "Olhe! Mamãe escalou você para se sentar ao lado de Bill."

"Maravilha", disse em tom irônico.

"Deve ter sido porque você e Bill são os únicos solteiros essa noite. Até Charlie trouxe uma namorada nesse Natal", comentou Harry.

"É realmente incrível", disse em tom azedo. Depois tirou os bolos das sacolas e colocou em um aparador próprio de alimentos.

Ginny e Harry trocaram olhares curiosos. Neville não era irônico e nem ácido. O que indicava...

"O convívio com Snape está realmente te afetando", comentou Ginny.

"Vamos para a sala de estar? Ou preferem que eu deixe os dois a sós?", indagou Neville com malícia.

O casal de namorados riu. Potter resolveu provocá-lo.

"Tenho uma ideia melhor. Por que você não fica e assiste? Eu adoro um voyeur."

Neville ficou vermelho. Totalmente sem graça, ele correu para fora da sala sem dizer uma palavra.

"Espere, Neville! Vamos para a sala de estar com você", disse Ginny.

"Eu não estava falando sério, Neville!", acrescentou Harry.

Os três seguiram para a sala de estar. Felizmente, o clima natalino permaneceu agradável enquanto os Weasley e seus convidados conversaram na sala de estar a espera da ceia de Natal.

* * *

><p>Na sala de estar da Toca, Neville olhou para o relógio <em>de novo<em>. O rapaz se zangou ao ver que a hora estava passando tão devagar. Ele simplesmente queria ir embora o mais rápido dali. Não que a festa estivesse ruim. Os Weasley eram reis de hospitalidade. Longbottom realmente se sentia parte da família. O problema era que ele...

"Queria estar em outro lugar, Neville?", perguntou com muita astúcia sua melhor amiga.

"Hum?", fez sem graça. Mesmo que fosse seu desejo, Longbottom nunca teria coragem de ser grosseiro com um Weasley, ainda mais Ginny.

A garota sorriu com a reação do rapaz.

"Acho que é quarta vez que você olha o relógio em menos de cinco minutos. Marcou um encontro com _ele_ de madrugada?"

"Não, não... É só que... Severus provavelmente está sozinho..."

"E isso parte seu coração?"

"Sim. Eu visitei todos que amo hoje e justamente ele..."

"Justo ele você não visita", completou Ginny.

Neville olhou para a amiga. Será que ela tinha pego a mania dos irmãos gêmeos de ficar completando a frase um do outro?

A moça olhou para os lados. Todos pareciam entretidos em suas conversas a esperava da Ceia de Natal. E todos, a exceção de Bill, estavam em casais. Até Charlie finalmente havia trazido a primeira namorada para a família conhecer.

"Vá ver ele!", sugeriu Ginny.

"O que?"

"Vá ver ele. Você está nitidamente infeliz aqui."

"Não, não estou. Sou muito grato pela sua hospitalidade e de sua família e..."

"Por Merlin, Neville! Nem preciso usar Legilimência para saber o que você está pensando. Você não para de olhar para o relógio porque pensa em passar na casa de Snape depois da ceia. Então, estou apenas encurtando seu trajeto. Vá para lá agora!", mandou. "Sabe se lá se ele é depressivo e se matou. Dizem que o Natal é onde aumentam os casos de suicídio. Vá ficar seu amado e o impeça de se matar."

"Mas... Sua mãe e..."

"Eu cuido deles, ok?"

Neville parecia pensativo a aflito.

"Acha mesmo que Severus seria capaz de se matar?"

"Talvez. Só se ele ficar muito tempo longe de você", disse e piscou.

"Eu te amo, Ginny."

"Ah, eu também, Neville! Olha só as coisas insanas que eu te estimulo a fazer."

"Obrigado. Você tem sido a melhor amiga possível."

A moça sorriu e Longbottom entendeu porque Ginny tinha conquistado tantos corações em Hogwarts. Ela era encantadora.

"Vou pegar seu casaco. Me encontre no meu quarto. Você pode desaparatar lá."

"Obrigado", disse e se levantou.

Ginny abraçou o amigo.

"Feliz Natal, Neville!"

"Feliz Natal, Ginny!"

Ela deu outro sorriso para ele e sumiu na sala.

Longbottom ia seguir até as escadas para subir até o quarto de Ginny quando paralisou ao reparar que Bill o observava com atenção. Neville ficou sem graça, mas Bill sorriu despreocupadamente para ele. O rapaz então voltou a caminhar e seguiu direto para o quarto.

* * *

><p>Era noite de Natal e Severus Snape estava sentado em uma poltrona na sala de estar de sua casa. Aliás, na sua casa não havia quaisquer decoração de Natal. Nenhum pinheiro, enfeites ou luzes piscando. Parecia que nem era Natal. Severus simplesmente detestava a comemoração.<p>

Com o charuto acesso entre os dedos, Snape podia ver pela janela que nevava. Estava um frio bastante desagradável. Ele fumou seu charuto e fitou as chamas da lareira. Após expirar a fumaça, ele puxou a varinha e com um feitiço aumentou as chamas.

Em cima da mesinha de centro próxima ao bruxo havia uma garrafa de conhaque, uma grande caixa de charutos com apenas três charutos restantes, um cinzeiro repleto de cinzas e uma caixinha de papel de comida chinesa. _Uma nova tradição natalina_, pensou Severus com um sorriso enviesado.

O bruxo levou novamente o charuto até os lábios, inspirando os aromas ricos. Enquanto Snape expirava a fumaça em direção ao teto em círculos perfeitos, alguém bateu a porta.

O Comensal da Morte franziu o rosto e consultou o relógio. Estava tarde e era noite de Natal! Quem diabos poderia ser?

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele se levantava, a pessoa bateu na porta novamente, com mais urgência. Severus rosnou. Além de estar sendo importunado no dia de Natal, a pessoa insolente ainda era impaciente?

O bruxo depositou seu charuto no cinzeiro e depois se levantou. Snape segurava firmemente a varinha enquanto caminhava até a porta. Ele só tinha dois feitiços para usar, caso a visita fosse hostil. Contudo, ele esperava que o Ministério da Magia entendesse que em situações de risco era necessário se defender.

Severus abriu a porta e ficou surpreso ao reconhecer a pessoa.

"Neville?"

O rapaz sorriu abertamente para o professor quando o viu. Vestia um sobretudo pesado, mas parecia estar com frio. Longbottom ainda teve a audácia de usar o cachecol dos tempos do colégio, vermelho e dourado.

"Olá, Severus!", disse e agitou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço. Depois olhou para cima, em direção a cabeça de Snape.

Severus olhou na mesma direção e viu um ramo com as folhas verdes características de visco. Ele sorriu enviesado e fitou o adolescente, que também sorria para ele. Neville avançou um passo e deu um beijo rápido no professor.

"Feliz Natal!", sussurrou Longbottom.

"Me beije direito", ordenou. Snape só não acrescentou para o seu jovem amante que sentiu saudades de seus lábios, apesar de estarem gelados no momento.

Severus ficou olhando o garoto impossivelmente lindo sorrir para ele, depois ir avançando devagar até sua boca. Contudo, havia algo errado, seu instinto de espião o alertava. Não era algo errado com o rapaz. Porém, Snape sentia como se algo ou alguém estivesse observando-os. Com um instinto protetor até então desconhecido, ele agarrou Neville pelo pulso e o puxou com violência para dentro da casa.

Após ser jogado na sala de estar, Longbottom estava nitidamente confuso.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

O professor com a varinha em punho olhava para fora da casa, tentando encontrar algo ou alguém. Mas o escuro impossibilitava de procurar mais detalhadamente. Talvez tivesse sido somente a imaginação de Severus. Ele olhou em volta mais uma vez. Ao não encontrar nada, ele fechou a porta.

"Severus? Aconteceu alguma coisa?", insistiu Neville.

Snape lançou dois fortes feitiços insonoros para garantir a segurança sob a casa, somente por garantia. Conjuraria mais azarações se não tivesse um número limitado de feitiços por dia. Todavia, ao fitar o rapaz, esqueceu-se do possível problema. Severus não se cansava de observá-lo, a beleza de Neville era viciante.

"Pensei ter visto alguma coisa lá fora", comentou o professor.

"Quer que eu vá olhar?"

"Não", disse ríspida e secamente. Era ridícula a ideia de Neville Longbottom querer protegê-lo de algo. Severus percebeu que mesmo não expressando verbalmente sua opinião, algo em sua face transpareceu seu pensamento.

Neville fitava os próprios pés e comentou com a voz baixa:

"Eu só me prontifiquei porque você tem uma cota de feitiços. Eu sei que se você ultrapassar os três feitiços diários, você será mandado de volta para Akzaban. Como não desejo isso, sugeri que eu fosse fazer uma ronda. Afinal, estou treinando para ser auror."

"Em momento nenhum eu disse que você era incapaz, Neville."

"E precisava?", perguntou o garoto ao encará-lo. Algo como ressentimento transparecia nos olhos hazel. "Eu vi o jeito que me olhou! Acha que é o único que pode ler feições? Você me fitou com o mais profundo desdém."

Severus se sentiu péssimo, porém não transpareceu.

"Sinto muito", disse Snape e tentou remediar. "Eu não duvido da sua capacidade, só não queria te expor a um possível perigo."

"_Você_ sente muito, Severus?", questionou incrédulo e com certo deboche.

"Isso é o mais perto que eu vou chegar de um pedido de desculpas. Você devia se sentir grato, Longbottom."

Snape quase esboçou um sorriso ao ver que a conversa provocativa fazia o humor do rapaz melhorar exponencialmente. Ele já não aparentava mais estar ressentido.

"Então... Isso quer dizer que... Eu talvez provoque sentimentos em você?", perguntou Neville como se estivesse testando o professor.

"Só quer dizer que eu sinto muito", respondeu. Percebendo que o rapaz poderia voltar a ficar ofendido, Snape optou pelo caminho mais fácil. Uma rápida mudança de assunto. "Você não devia estar na casa dos Weasley?"

Neville arregalou os olhos, talvez surpreso por Severus mudar drasticamente de assunto.

"Eu estava lá. Hoje ao longo do dia eu visitei todos que eu amo. Contudo, faltava estar com você. Lembrei-me que você passaria o Natal sozinho e achei tão triste. Não queria que você ficasse deprimido."

Severus olhou para ele durante alguns segundos, depois ordenou:

"Me dê seu casaco e esse cachecol horrível. E sente-se."

Neville retirou as peças, mas permaneceu de pé enquanto esperava que Severus guardasse as roupas dentro do armário e voltasse até a sala de estar.

Confuso, Snape olhou para o garoto.

"Achei que fosse ficar, Neville, por isso te mandei sentar."

"Ah, sim. Eu quero ficar. Mas eu preferiria continuar o que estávamos fazendo lá fora. Acho que você mencionou que gostaria que eu te beijasse."

"Eu falei isso? Para _você_?", provocou.

"Hum... Talvez eu possa fazê-lo lembrar", afirmou Neville e Severus viu o rapaz se aproximar de um jeito sensual e totalmente dominador.

_Em que momento eu perdi essa batalha?_, perguntou o professor a si mesmo._ Como foi que eu deixei o respeito se esvair?_, pensava Severus. _Como eu perdi o controle da situação? Talvez quando _eu_ beijei em Manchester. Ou provavelmente foi quando _eu_ o trouxe para minha casa para dar prazer a ele._

Snape observou o bruxo que caminhava como um felino selvagem para encurralá-lo. O menininho que sentia medo do professor de Poções já não existia mais, ele fora substituído por um homem sem medo. Tão seguro e imponente. Tão irresistível.

"_Isso_ que está acontecendo entre nós não é um relacionamento", afirmou Severus, na defensiva. Ele não seria capaz de admitir que estava assustado com a intensidade que as coisas estavam se desenrolando entre os dois. Ou, ainda, como ele já estava muito envolvido com o rapaz.

Os olhos hazel cintilaram com algo que parecia ser raiva, mas Longbottom assentiu.

"Certo."

"Nós só estamos tendo relações físicas. Você entende isso, Neville?"

"Sim, eu entendo."

"Ótimo! Eu só não quero que você venha me cobrar algo depois e..."

Neville aparatou na frente de Severus e logo em seguida o beijou, fazendo o bruxo se calar. Ele agarrou a nuca do professor, impedindo que Snape escapasse.

Severus apertou Longbottom contra si, aproveitando para sentir o firme corpo do rapaz e ser intoxicado pelo cheiro de perfume. Severus aprofundou o beijo. Suas mãos vagavam pelo corpo do jovem bruxo, explorando os músculos já conhecidos.

Longbottom resolveu imitar os movimentos de Snape, as mãos que antes seguraram a nuca agora vagavam pelo corpo do Comensal da Morte, apertando suas costas, peito e abdômen. Severus gemeu alto e desfez o beijo.

O professor agarrou os cabelos do rapaz para em seguida morder seus lábios, orelha e pescoço.

"Você é muito gostoso, menino", disse entre mordidas.

"Neville", falou o rapaz.

Severus sorriu torto e olhou para ele. Longbottom estava com os olhos nublados de prazer, o que o deixava muito mais atraente.

"Você é muito gostoso, _Neville_."

Longbottom gemeu, estimulando o professor a voltar a morder o pescoço dele.

"Ahhh... Nós vamos transar hoje, Severus?"

"Nós vamos. Agora!", disse e juntos desaparataram da sala para aparatar no quarto do Comensal da Morte.

Neville beijou rapidamente os lábios de Severus, depois mordeu a boca do amante, enquanto abria com avidez a camisa do ex-professor.

"Você realmente tem certeza, Neville?", questionou Snape mais seriamente.

Longbottom o beijou mais uma vez, as mãos ainda trabalhando para abrir os botões da camisa de bruxo mais velho.

"Como você pode ter alguma dúvida? Eu quero muito transar com você, Severus."

Snape sorriu satisfeito. Depois de maneira nada sutil, ele virou o corpo do rapaz, deixando-o de costas para ele, e em seguida o empurrou na cama. Neville caiu de bruços no colchão. E mesmo com rosto do jovem bruxo espremido contra o travesseiro, um de seus olhos hazel acompanhava os movimentos do professor. Severus subiu em cima de Longbottom.

"Agora você não pode mais desistir, Neville", disse provocativo.

"Nem passou pela minha cabeça."

O Comensal da Morte sorriu com a fala de Longbottom. Meio desesperado, Snape já puxou a calça e a cueca do rapaz para baixo, em seguida pegou a varinha do rapaz. Severus convocou com um feitiço insonoro a poção lubrificante. Depois, penetrou um dedo lubrificado em Neville, fazendo o aluno gemer.

"Eu vou tentar ir devagar", sussurrou apenas para zombar o garoto. Contudo, ele sentiu nitidamente Neville ficar tenso. Snape não entendeu, porém, continuou preparando Longbottom com calma. Agora haviam dois dedos indo e vindo lentamente dentro do rapaz.

Severus colocou um pouco de lubrificante no próprio membro, depois passou a se masturbar até deixar o próprio órgão totalmente enrijecido. Ao mesmo tempo, os dois dedos continuavam entrando e saindo de dentro do garoto com uma velocidade torturantemente lenta.

"Como está?", provocou.

"Ok", respondeu Neville, devolvendo a provocação. "Não é o primeiro homem a penetrar dedos em mim, Severus."

"Mesmo?", questionou e havia nitidamente ciúmes em sua voz. Snape tentou se controlar psicologicamente, mas fisicamente, ele passou a movimentar os dedos com desespero. Os dedos entravam fundo e em diversas direções, tentando achar o ponto dentro de Longbottom que o faria gritar.

Neville começou a arfar tão alto que Severus conseguia ouvir. O professor sorriu e continuou os movimentos. Longbottom agora gemia e se contorcia embaixo de Snape.

"Alto, Neville! Se for gemer, faça isso alto", exigiu. "Eu aprecio muito ouvir."

"Es-Essa é a... Sua tara, Sev-ve-rus?", perguntou com escárnio e entre gemidos.

"Não", respondeu sem parar de mover os dedos freneticamente dentro de Longbottom. "Mas você irá sentir a minha tara em breve, muito breve."

Neville agora gemia forte e sem pudor. O garoto tentava acompanhar os movimentos do professor, indo em direção aos dedos e ao corpo do bruxo.

"Está pronto para mim, Neville?", indagou e esfregou seu membro rígido em Longbottom, sem parar de mover os dedos.

O rapaz gemeu:

"Siiiiiiim."

Severus aparentava muita satisfação. Era uma sensação sem igual ser aceito e amado dessa forma intensa. Ele retirou os dedos de dentro do rapaz e colocou mais lubrificante em sua ereção. Depois, lançou outros dois feitiços não verbais, usando a varinha de Neville, deixando os dois nus.

Dividindo sua atenção entre a bunda e a metade do rosto visível de Neville, o Comensal da Morte roçou a ponta de sua ereção no rapaz, acompanhando sua reação. Severus só podia ver somente metade o rosto de Longobttom, já que a outra parte estava espremida e oculta contra o travesseiro. Contudo, a metade que ele via era suficiente. O rapaz demonstrava uma feição de prazer explícito, Longbottom fechou os olhos e mordeu a fronha do travesseiro. Contraindo o desespero que sentia para entrar em Neville, Severus optou por torturar os dois por mais alguns instantes.

"Abra os olhos!", ordenou fitando a metade visível do rosto de Longbottom. O bruxo continuava esfregando seu membro em Neville.

O rapaz obedeceu e assim que abriu os olhos, Snape penetrou nele devagar, só a glande. Neville mordeu os próprios lábios. A situação toda estava torturantemente deliciosa. Ele não conseguia evitar de gemer e respirar fundo. Longbottom sentia que podia morrer com as todas as boas e intensas sensações que percorriam seu corpo.

Severus beijava levemente as costas do rapaz enquanto seu membro ia avançando de forma lenta dentro do outro. Parecia ser um carinho e cuidado discreto. Após um longo e demorado percurso, Snape enfim estava totalmente dentro de Neville. O Comensal da Morte gemeu profundamente com a sensação. Com o coração disparado, ele precisou respirar algumas vezes antes de perguntar:

"Como você está se sentindo?"

Longbottom estava com a testa franzida. Havia sentido prazer só com os dedos, mas ter um membro grande enterrado em seu corpo era doloroso. Ele sentia algum prazer, afinal, essa era sua fantasia se tornando realidade. Compartilhar a cama com Severus Snape! Porém, nesse exato momento, a dor estava sendo majoritária em relação a qualquer sensação agradável.

"Hum...", fez Neville, não querendo admitir que doía.

Aparentemente, Severus não gostou da resposta, continuou enfiado em Longbottom, porém, agarrou os flancos do rapaz e o fez ficar de quatro na cama. Snape se posicionou da melhor forma atrás dele.

"Vamos tentar que nós dois tenhamos prazer com nossa relação, Neville."

"Eu... Estou sentindo prazer, só não agora", tentou argumentar.

Severus pensou que Neville Longbottom era definitivamente a criatura mais adorável que ele já conheceu na vida. Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo, queria colocá-lo de frente, mas as posições frontais eram menos dolorosas. O bruxo pegou de novo a varinha de Neville e usou um feitiço analgésico no rapaz, uma criação autoral que impedia a dor, porém não eliminava a sensibilidade. O garoto não teria a sensação dolorosa, mas sentiria tudo que Severus fizesse. Logo depois, uma das mãos do professor agarrou firmemente a cintura de Longbottom enquanto a outra mão, devidamente lubrificada, envolveu o membro de Longbottom.

"Então eu vou te fazer sentir _mais_ prazer, Neville", prometeu. Snape voltou a se mexer, sincronizando os movimentos que fazia com a mão e o seu membro. Lentamente ele masturbava e penetrava o rapaz.

O professor se sentiu regozijado ao ouvir Longbottom voltar a gemer. Aliás, Severus sorriu enviesado ao notar que Longbottom passou mover o corpo em direção a ele a cada nova investida. O professor aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos. Ele passou a se mover com mais voracidade.

Após um tempo nesse ritmo mais intenso, Neville não aguentava mais sustentar o próprio peso do corpo. Seus braços tremiam e ele queria desabar. Sem a sensação dolorosa, Snape estava-o levando a loucura.

Como se tivesse lido o pensamento do rapaz, Severus penetrou uma última vez em Longbottom e depois saiu totalmente de dentro dele.

"Vamos mudar de posição, Neville? Deita na cama. Eu quero te ver."

Snape também respirava com dificuldade. Ele viu Neville literalmente desabar na cama e em seguida se virar, deitando de costas. O olhar que Severus recebia de Longbottom era indescritível. Paixão e lascívia explicitas. Mesmo sabendo que não era possível, o Comensal da Morte sentiu sua ereção dilatar. Snape chegou a conclusão que nunca durante toda a sua vida fora tão desejado por outra pessoa.

Ainda encarando o rapaz, Severus sentiu Neville tentar invadir sua mente com um feitiço sem varinha. Ele impediu a invasão com facilidade.

"O que deseja tanto saber para usar Legilimência contra mim durante o sexo, Neville?"

"Eu queria saber o quê você está pensando."

Snape passou a língua pelos lábios, depois respondeu com sinceridade:

"Estou pensando _só_ em você, menino. Te olhando, eu posso apreciar sua ótima aparência. E...", disse e olhou com luxúria para o corpo exposto de Longbottom. "E eu quero muito voltar penetrar você. E... Acho que nunca fui tão desejado por alguém até te conhecer..."

Severus viu os olhos hazel cintilarem em alegria enquanto o garoto sorria para ele. Adorava o fato do menino ser tão transparente. Snape queria beijá-lo de novo e de novo. Queria beijá-lo enquanto voltava a penetrá-lo e...

"Meu desejo por você não vai diminuir. Acho que está só aumentando, Severus. Meu sentimento parece muito mais real agora que estou aqui na sua cama."

Snape não comentou nada, apenas avançou até os lábios do rapaz. Ao olhar rapidamente para tórax e peito do adolescente, ele notou que sua mão estava parcialmente impressa em vermelho no flanco esquerdo do rapaz. E também haviam as pequenas marquinhas de dentes em volta do pescoço dele. Severus pensou que tinha que pegar mais leve.

Eles se beijaram longamente. Em seguida, Severus agarrou as coxas de Neville e as separou. Ele se inseriu entre as pernas de Longbottom e, com muita satisfação, percebeu que eles se encaixavam. Snape desfez o beijo e continuou olhando para o rapaz. Queria vê-lo enquanto o penetrava.

Longbottom abriu mais as pernas para facilitar o acesso, mas Severus já estava bem acomodado. Neville se sentiu corar com o olhar intenso que recebia. Parecia que o professor queria devorá-lo literalmente. O rapaz se lembrou do que Snape havia falado, sobre se sentir tão desejado. Eles partilhavam esse sentimento. Neville durante toda a sua vida nunca sentiu um desejo tão intenso como o que ele via no fundo dos olhos negros.

"Pronto, Neville? Vamos até o fim dessa vez?"

"Sim."

Longbottom gemeu ao sentir o membro de Severus entrando nele, devagar. A sensação antes dolorosa, agora era somente deliciosa. Ele sentia toda a extensão da ereção do professor dentro dele e ficava realizado. E ainda havia o contato visual. Snape era ainda mais sensual quando estava com o rosto suado, os olhos cintilando de prazer e sem a expressão apática. _Sem máscaras_, pensou Neville jubiloso com seu feito.

Snape foi aumentando gradualmente a velocidade de seus movimentos. Ele estava controlado e ponderado na opinião de Longbottom. Porém, estava tudo delicioso. Neville passou as pernas em volta da cintura dele e pediu:

"Mais forte."

Os olhos negros brilharam de prazer e Severus acelerou o ritmo. O bruxo estava estimulado e encantando por Longbottom. O rapaz não aparentava mais estar sentindo dor, havia voltado a gemer e se movimentar em direção a ele. Snape seguiu penetrando fundo e firmemente.

Os gemidos mais altos e desconexos de Neville indicavam que ele estava próximo do orgasmo. O próprio professor também se sentia mais perto do clímax. Enquanto estocava cada vez mais forte, Snape apreciava a vista. Neville Longbottom estava embaixo dele com o cabelo desgrenhado, a face rosada e com a boca entreaberta emitindo sons quase inteligíveis. Severus sorriu torto. Gostaria de gravar a cena em sua memória. O garoto conseguia ser naturalmente sexy. Sem contar que era a primeira vez que Neville estava sendo penetrado. Snape gemeu alto ao ter ciência de que Longbottom se lembraria dele para sempre.

O rapaz sentiu o membro de Severus golpear novamente sua próstata e não resistiu.

"Hummm... Seve-rus...", miou ao alcançar o orgasmo.

Snape estava tão envolvido com o rapaz que parou de se mover enquanto apreciava as feições e os sons de Neville ao gozar. _Estou mesmo enfeitiçado por ele_, concluiu sensatamente.

Severus sabia que não duraria muito. Ele penetrou forte mais algumas vezes, em seguida aproximou o rosto de Neville para beijá-lo. Durante o beijo apaixonado, Snape chegou ao orgasmo.

Eles se beijaram durante mais um tempo. Longbottom abraçou Severus e ele acabou deitando em cima do rapaz. Os lábios do Comensal da Morte migraram para a bochecha, depois o nariz e o queixo.

"Foi... Fantástico, Neville."

"Eu concordo", disse e agarrou mais fortemente Snape, como se quisesse impedir que o bruxo fosse embora.

Os dois respiravam pesado, em especial Severus. Mesmo sabendo que o garoto estava suportando seu peso, o professor ficou mais um tempo deitado em cima dele. Snape adorava o cheiro dele, sua pele macia, até a respiração de Neville contra seu pescoço estava deliciosa. _Totalmente enfeitiçado por ele_.

Neville beijou o pescoço de Snape algumas vezes.

"Eu posso dormir aqui e pela manhã nós fazemos tudo de novo", sugeriu com malícia.

Severus achou a ideia maravilhosa. O calor do garoto, seu cheiro... Snape sentia como se estivesse se viciando em uma pessoa. Com a respiração mais regular, ele beijou uma última vez Longbottom e saiu de dentro dele. O professor deitou ao seu lado.

"Talvez", respondeu.

"Você _sabe_ que eu sou capaz de fazê-lo mudar de ideia", provocou.

Snape olhou para Neville. O garoto tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto. _Irresistível_, pensou.

"Arrogante! Só estou deixando que passe a noite aqui porque é Natal."

"Foi o melhor presente de Natal que já ganhei."

Severus mordeu os próprios lábios, tentando frear que ele repetisse a bobagem que um adolescente dizia para ele depois de transar. Ele preferiu tatear na cama a procura da varinha de Neville. Ao achá-la, ele realizou um feitiço não verbal para eliminar as excreções do sexo. Logo em seguida, aumentou a sensação térmica no quarto com o auxílio de outro feitiço insonoro. Parecia tão gelado agora que ele não estava mais em contato direto com o rapaz. Depois, convocou um edredom e cobriu eles dois.

Longbottom parecia não se importar com o professor usando sua varinha, sem nem mais pedir autorização.

"Minha varinha funciona perfeitamente com você, Severus", comentou enquanto se aproximava de Snape. O jovem bruxo estava bastante sonolento. Ele passou um braço possessivo sob Severus, o trazendo para mais perto. Eles estavam próximos o suficiente para cada um sentir a respiração do outro.

"Aqui", disse, devolvendo a varinha. "Obrigado. Essa limitação de feitiços é uma tortura."

"Pode usar minha varinha o quanto quiser. Afinal", falou e fez uma pausa dramática. Olhando diretamente nos olhos negros sussurrou: "Eu te amo."

Severus sentiu todos os seus pelos eriçarem com a declaração. Ele também se sentia sonolento, porém ao ouvir a declaração sua pulsação acelerou.

"Você já me disse isso, Neville. Várias vezes."

Longbottom sorriu.

"Sim, eu sei, mas acho que estou te amando mais."

Snape não sabia o quê comentar, por isso desviou o olhar. Ele sentia seu rosto quente com a nova declaração. Depois de um longo tempo, Severus pensou que o rapaz já estivesse dormindo, mas Neville voltou a falar.

"Eu... Eu pensei que você transaria comigo de um jeito _diferente_..."

"Diferente?", repetiu.

Snape olhou para o rapaz e viu o rosto de Longbottom vermelho. Por isso ele usou Legilimência contra ele. O acesso foi rápido e intenso.

"_Sádico_?", indagou Severus ao pronunciar a palavra com raiva. "Você achava que eu era sádico?"

Neville estava ficando com as bochechas ainda mais rubras.

"Bem, felizmente eu estava errado."

A mente de Severus não parava de trabalhar.

"Em Manchester, eu te perguntei se estava preparado para transar com um Comensal da Morte. Eu só estava te provocando, te testando, contudo, você me respondeu que estava. Era sobre isso que estava falando? Achava que eu seria sádico com você?"

"Severus, só o que eu tenho a dizer é que eu ficaria com você mesmo se você fosse sádico."

Os olhos negros cintilaram de raiva. _Garoto tolo!_

"Quer testar, Longbottom? Eu poderia fazê-lo repensar sobre isso."

Neville esboçou um sorriso.

"Ah, eu duvido muito disso. Você provavelmente não tem ideia do quanto eu te amo."

Snape optou por mudar de assuntou ou iria se zangar ainda mais.

"Você quer comer alguma coisa? Beber algo?"

"Não, estou morrendo de sono."

"Quer vestir algo? Ou tem o hábito de dormir nu?"

"Hum...", disse já com os olhos fechados. "Só quero você bem perto de mim."

"Podemos dormir na mesma cama, mas não vamos dormir de conchinha."

"Posso ao menos ficar com o braço em volta de você?"

"Talvez."

"Obrigado!"

Snape, ainda usando a varinha de Neville, desligou a luz. Agora no escuro, outro sentimento brotava com intensidade no professor. Algo como um profundo remorso. Remorso por ter se aproveitado dos sentimentos nobres de um ex-aluno e o ter levado para cama.

De repente, Severus não sentia mais sono. A insônia e o remorso, seus fieis e eternos amantes e companheiros, chegaram para ficar.

_Continua?_

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários da autora<strong>: Olá, pessoas! **Obrigada** por continuarem lendo! Viram? Não demorou dessa vez! Eu não mereço um **review** carinhoso por isso? ; )

Por favor, me digam o que acharam do capítulo! _O que acharam?_ Será o fim de Bill e Neville? Como Snape vai reagir com seu remorso? E a Molly Weasley? Adorei colocá-la nesse capítulo. Acredito que ela torça muito por Neville e Bill.

_Alguma sugestão para o próximo capítulo?_ Estou sempre aberta a ideias.

Respondendo alguns reviews do Capítulo VIII:

**FafaVe** Agora foi, né? ; D Te prometo que o nosso Neville vai continuar fiel ao professor de Poções.

**esidois2** Hahaha... Por favor, não passe mal! : ) Ah, sim... O Matt Lewis é sempre uma grande fonte de inspiração. Lamento por não levar o Snape para a Toca nesse Natal, mas te garanto que em um dos capítulos futuros teremos Snape e Neville na Toca. E viu? Neville passivo. ; )

**Sandra Longbottom** Obrigada, Sandra! : ) Você realmente deveria escrever mais fanfics Sneville. Aliás, **#ficaAdica** para todas e todos! Escrevam Sneville, gente! Escrevam e me avisem para eu ler, por favor! : ) Viu? Você acertou! O Neville foi ficar com o Snape.

**Barbara Vitoria** Peço gentilmente para não me matar! ; ) Sim, sim... Uma fanfic com ciúmes é sempre bom. Apesar de eu achar que ciúmes não combina totalmente com Snape, eu sempre faço ele ciumento nas minhas fics. Hahaha... Acho pouco provável eu conhecer o seu casal de amigos, mas quem sabe? O mundo é pequeno. E respondendo a um review antigo a respeito do título de Hazel. A ideia de hazel veio de uma aula de inglês que eu tive há muitos anos atrás, quando eu estava apresentando as cores dos olhos em inglês. Achei ridículo hazel, para mim essa cor não existia. Até que mais tarde eu conheci alguém com essa cor de olho. Então hazel é basicamente referente a cor dos olhos do Neville.

**Ia-Chan** Obrigada! Sim, o Neville sempre foi meio negligenciado nos livros e no mundo das fanfics. De fato, me interessei muito mais por ele depois do Matt Lewis ter se tornado o deus da beleza.

**YunoB** SIM! Sneville é demais! Eu até parei de escrever Snarry por causa do Neville. Enfim, obrigada pelos elogios!

E obrigada a **eloisa**, **Guest**, **Giny** e **Sthefany** (desculpa por "fazer isso") pelas reviews e pelo carinho!

Espero ver todos e todas vocês nos próximos capítulos, ok? : )

**E, por favor, continuem mandando reviews! Reviews são amor!** Reviews realmente aceleram o processo de escrever. É muito gratificante saber que tem alguém lendo, gostando e comentando a sua história. : D

24/10/15 - 16/11/15 - 1/1/16


	10. Chapter 10

**Hazel**

**Capítulo X**

_Escrito por Nevilla F._

Severus Snape esperou que Neville, ao seu lado na cama, estivesse adormecido para se levantar. Após poucos minutos, ele ouviu o ronco alto e uniforme do rapaz, indicando que ele já estava dormindo.

Severus sentiu um pouco de inveja de Longbottom. Desde que podia se recordar, o bruxo sempre teve insônia. E depois que se tornou Comensal da Morte e, posteriormente, espião duplo, o sono foi uma necessidade humana básica que acabou perdendo o prazer para ele. Snape dormia no máximo umas cinco horas por dia, as vezes menos. Contudo, havia se tornando suficiente para ele.

Com a delicadeza de um professor de Poções, ele retirou o braço de Neville de cima de seu corpo e o depositou na cama. O rapaz continuou roncando. Depois, Snape se ergueu da cama com movimentos lentos. Olhou para Longbottom na penumbra e ainda assim conseguia ver a beleza do rapaz. Severus ajeitou o edredom em volta de Neville. Depois perguntou a si mesmo: _O que você está fazendo? Já não fez _demais_ com o pobre garoto?_

Um vento gelado entrou pela janela. Estava nevando.

Snape seguiu até o armário e vestiu um roupão de tecido grosso e calçou chinelos. Olhou de novo em direção a cama, especificamente na direção do menino. _Por que não conseguia evitar de olhá-lo? E por que não conseguia parar de sentir remorso? Era tão torturante. De novo_.

Severus começou a sentir dor de cabeça. Ele pegou sua própria varinha e seguiu até a cozinha para beber algo. Um chá bem quente ou talvez mais um conhaque para esquentar. E uma poção contra enxaqueca.

* * *

><p>Severus se sentou na sua usual poltrona da sala de estar. Era confortável, ficava próximo à lareira e à mesinha de centro que continha sempre uma caixa de charutos. Ele realmente ia sentir falta de sua casa. Quanto tempo ele ficaria longe dessa vez?<p>

Contudo, ele já havia tomado sua decisão. Ele olhou para sua varinha com carinho. Será que dessa vez ela seria inutilizada? Snape desejava ardentemente que não, mas seu histórico não era bom.

O grande problema era que ele não sabia lidar com seus sentimentos, ainda mais com o remorso. E esse sentimento o estava consumindo. Aliás, o remorso esteve presente fortemente durante toda a sua vida.

Ele havia gostado de transar com o garoto? Muito. Achava certo? Nenhum pouco. Severus se sentia um lixo. Como se tivesse manipulado o garoto para levá-lo para sua cama. Ele se sentia péssimo por ter aceito aquilo tudo. Devia ter freado e impedido aquela situação. Tudo começou em Manchester! Maldita hora que ele resolveu levar o garoto para Manchester.

Incapaz de permanecer de pé, Severus se levantou. Começou a andar pela sala em círculos.

"Sou um maldito!", concluiu.

Neville estava errado! Ele não era sádico! Ele era uma pessoa amaldiçoada pelo remorso. Snape havia feito algo errado e precisava ser punido por isso. Uma bela punição já que havia sentido tanto prazer com o garoto.

_Eu seduzi o garoto! Meu aluno! E ele tem idade para ser meu filho_.

Severus jogou a xícara de chá batizada com conhaque na lareira. Sentia tanto remorso. Remorso e ódio. Muito ódio de si mesmo. Ele era um maldito pedófilo que merecia ser castigado.

Snape seria punido. Ele mesmo havia escolhido sua punição. O professor sentia uma necessidade urgente de parar de pensar. Seus pensamentos o atingiam mais do que golpes físicos.

A imagem de Neville em sua cama parecia grudada em sua mente. E isso o estava enlouquecendo. Severus pensou em Alice e Frank Longbottom. Havia estudado com eles em Hogwarts. Ambos eram Gryffindor, mas não eram como Potter e sua gangue. Eram boas pessoas, mesmo sendo Gyffindors.

O que os pais de Neville fariam com ele se soubessem que ele transou com o filho? Corrigindo, o que eles fariam quando descobrissem que Snape foi o primeiro homem a penetrar seu filho único? Droga! Desejava que os Longbottom estivessem bem, assim eles mesmos iriam torturar Severus. O Comensal da Morte podia imaginar Alice Longbottom muito indignada mandando-o nunca mais se aproximar de seu filho.

Remorso, remorso, remorso.

Snape chutou a mesinha de centro. Os charutos e garrafa de conhaque caíram no chão, fazendo barulho. Ele olhou para cima. O remorso foi substituído pela preocupação de ter acordado o rapaz. Severus não queria encarar Neville. Ele não tinha forças. Ele perderia de novo se o visse.

O bruxo respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Ele receberia sua paga pelo que fez com Neville. O maldito remorso ia desaparecer. Ele consultou as horas. Já era madrugada do dia 25 de dezembro. Será que teria algum auror de serviço nesse dia e nessa hora? _Que se dane!_, pensou.

O ex-professor acariciou sua varinha uma última vez, depois lançou dois feitiços em direção as chamas. O fogo aumentou com o primeiro feitiço e com o segundo as chamas se tornaram prateadas. Ele pensou que deveria ter escolhido em outros feitiços mais interessantes, já que provavelmente seriam os últimos.

_Neville_. A imagem do rapaz veio até sua mente. Severus desejava que ele não fosse envolvido na confusão que ele iria se meter. Por isso, ele lançou seu terceiro feitiço em direção ao quarto, impermeabilizando os sons.

Depois ele se levantou, ainda empunhando a varinha. Lançou um feitiço simples para abrir a porta da casa e olhou no relógio. Em poucos minutos, talvez segundos, viria o berrador e os aurores.

Com uma pontualidade britânica, apareceu o primeiro berrador. Antes que a carta começasse a gritar, Snape lançou um feitiço nela, explodindo-a. Dez segundos depois, apareceram mais três berradores. Severus explodiu os três, impedindo-os de transmitir a mensagem. Porém, ele já sabia do que se tratava. Em termos muggle, ele havia violado a condicional, o que significava que voltaria a Azkaban para cumprir integralmente sua pena em reclusão. Eram seis anos. Será que nesse tempo Neville se esqueceria dele?

Ele seria capaz de esquecer Neville? O fato era que era melhor para o rapaz ficar longe dele. Por isso o bruxo estava infringindo a lei e se forçando a voltar para Azkaban. Ele precisava diminuir seu remorso.

Ou talvez fosse sua covardia, de novo. Ele não podia admitir que estava mais envolvido com Neville em relação a Regulus e... Lily.

Felizmente a discussão mental de Severus parou assim que ele viu dois aurores sonolentos aparatarem em sua porta. Snape reconheceu os dois. Não lembrava os nomes, mas tinha certeza que os dois eram seus ex-alunos. O mais baixo ao identificar o professor ficou pálido e cutucou o amigo.

"Olha quem é!", disse e sua voz tremia.

Severus sorriu enviesado. Tremia por causa do frio ou de medo?

"Snape!", disse o mais alto. "Oh, droga... Teremos que duelar com você?"

"Não será necessário, senhores."

Os dois aurores trocaram olhares confusos.

"Você entende que estamos aqui para te levar de volta a Azkaban?", indagou o mais alto.

"Sim. Eu vou entregar minha varinha para vocês _se_ não fizerem barulho e alarde."

"Tem mais alguém na casa?", questionou o baixinho com desconfiança.

"Meu gato", mentiu Severus. "Ele não gosta de visitas e detesta ser acordado na madrugada."

O bruxo baixinho franziu a testa, não totalmente convencido. Mas falou:

"Certo. Nos entregue a varinha."

Snape caminhou até eles. O bruxo se permitiu sorrir ao notar que os dois aurores apertaram suas varinhas ao vê-lo caminhar em direção a eles. Ambos aurores estavam com medo dele. Era revigorante saber que ele ainda causava esse sentimento em seus ex-alunos. Ele entregou a varinha pacificamente.

"Vamos para Azkaban?", convidou Severus.

"Não vai mesmo resistir?", indagou o bruxo alto.

"Pode ser um truque. Ele é Slytherin e Comensal da Morte. Ele matou Dumbledore!"

Os olhos negros ficaram mais frios com o último comentário.

"Não vou resistir. Só vamos sair daqui agora."

* * *

><p>Infelizmente para Severus, em Azkaban os dois guardas da prisão também eram seus ex-alunos. Um deles evidentemente havia sido acordado recentemente. Ele parecia bastante chateado por terem o privado de seu sono de madrugada. O outro não. Seus olhos brilharam com malícia ao identificar Snape.<p>

"Professor, que honra! Vou levá-lo até sua cela", falou o bruxo desperto.

Severus não entendeu o brilho doentio no olhar do bruxo. Ele nem se lembrava do nome do rapaz, só lembrava que ele era de Ravenclaw. O outro, era provavelmente de Hufflepuff.

O Hufflepuff sonolento permaneceu sentado. Após bocejar, perguntou:

"Quer ajudar, Vladmir? Eu gostaria de ficar aqui."

"Não preciso, Stu. Vou cuidar bem do nosso professor."

"Professor? Que professor?", indagou entre a confusão e o sono.

Porém, Vladmir e Severus já estavam distantes, seguindo por um corredor escuro. Eles seguiram por um corredor repleto de celas. Snape não sabia dizer se estavam ocupadas ou não. O silêncio era opressor.

Além disso, mesmo sem os dementores, Azkaban conseguia trazer os piores pensamentos para as pessoas. Severus se sentia tomado pelo remorso. Não por Neville, mas por Lily e sua morte.

Vladmir parou em frente a última cela do corredor.

"Bem vindo a sua nova casa", disse com maldade.

Severus fitou com indiferença o bruxo. Analisando o rosto de Vladmir, ele se deu conta de como o rapaz era jovem. _Devia ser só uns três anos mais velho do que Neville_, pensou.

Ao notar que estava sendo observado, o aluno de Ravenclaw olhou para o professor e perguntou:

"Você nem se lembra de mim, não é?"

"Eu deveria?", indagou Severus.

"Irei fazê-lo se lembrar", prometeu e um brilho de loucura passou pelos olhos castanhos do bruxo.

"Como?", questionou com desdém. Era perigoso desafiar um guarda, mas Severus não sentia medo. Não de um menino.

Vladmir sorriu como um psicopata e atingiu o estômago de Snape com um soco forte. Severus se dobrou, arfando, sem ar. Sem tempo de se recuperar, Vladmir o chutou no estômago novamente. Snape cometeu o erro de erguer o rosto. O jovem bruxo, ainda sorrindo, esmurrou o rosto de Severus três vezes seguida.

Snape caiu no chão, batendo a cabeça. Com a vista nublada, sentia sangue em sua testa e na boca. Além de seu estômago e diafragma latejarem de dor.

"Eu, _professor_, fui o único Ravenclaw na historia de Hogwarts que não conseguiu obter um NEM em Poções. Você imagina o por quê? Consegue pensar em como fui ridicularizado? E como a falta de um maldito NIEM em Poções me atrapalhou na hora de ter um emprego? Por que acha que estou aqui nessa droga de prisão?"

Severus estava sentindo dor. Porém, ao ouvir o discurso do garoto ele não se conteve. O bruxo ignorou seu extinto natural de preservação Slytherin e optou por atacar Vladmir com palavras.

"O _seu_ fracasso em Poções é minha culpa, menino? Não entendo a relação. Você devia ter estudado e se esforçado mais. É confortável simplesmente culpar o professor por seu péssimo desempenho."

Ao ver o bota em alta velocidade contra seu rosto, Snape se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca. Aliás, ele provavelmente tinha acabado de perder um dente com o golpe. Sua boca estava repleta de sangue de novo.

"Cretino! Maldito!", xingou Vladmir. "Fique de pé! Apanhe como homem!"

"Por que a sua atitude é digna de um homem, não?", provocou de novo.

Vladmir o chutou com força a esmo. Severus sentiu os golpes nas pernas, braços, tórax e na cabeça. Poucos minutos depois, ouviu a voz do bruxo Hufflepuff sonequinha.

"Vladmir? O que está fazendo? VLADMIR?", a voz do Hufflepuff estava próxima e parecia preocupada. Contudo, Vladmir não parou com os golpes.

"Saía daqui, Stu! Não se meta nisso!"

"Pare, Vladmir! PARE!", berrou, mas o outro continuava golpeando o corpo de Severus caído no chão. "Estupefaça!", disse.

Snape só permaneceu consciente por teimosia. Ele havia levado golpes o suficiente para desmaiar. Bravamente, ele resistiu. Essa não era a primeira ou segunda surra que levava. O bruxo era fraco e até seu pai _muggle_ o batia com mais força.

Severus ouviu um baque e uma massa caiu próximo de seu corpo. Ele não precisou olhar de perto. Sabia que era Vladmir, que havia sido nocauteado pelo sonolento Stu. Snape tentou se mover. Ele parou ao sentir suas costelas latejando. Seu pulmão ainda não havia recuperado totalmente a função de respirar. Havia tanta dor, tanto sangue... Vladmir poderia não ser um grande lutador, porém, fazia tempo que ele não recebia uma surra dessas.

"Oh, professor...", murmurou Stu, com nítido pesar. "Por favor, não esteja morto."

"N-não estou."

"Que alívio! Vou ajudá-lo a se levantar, ok? Você sente alguma fratura?"

"Diversas."

"Oh! Isso é ruim. Feitiços não é meu forte, não obtive um NEM."

Snape rolou os olhos. Aparentemente não eram cobrados NIEM para ser guarda em Azkaban.

O Hufflepuff, Stu, começou a falar, parecia nervoso:

"Vladmir sempre se ressentiu muito de você, professor Snape. Por isso ele te bateu. Quando eu percebi que era o senhor, eu vim correndo. Eu devia ter chegado antes. O estrago parece ter sido grande, não?"

"Me leve até minha cela", falou Severus.

Stu se agachou e, com cuidado, levantou Snape.

"Vladmir te trouxe para a cela errada. Teremos que ir até a cela correta. Consegue andar?"

"Não", admitiu.

"Vou ampará-lo, professor. Eu realmente sinto muito."

Foi um longo e extremamente doloroso percurso até a cela correta. Stu abriu a grade e auxiliou Severus a se deitar no bloco de concreto que era denominado erroneamente como cama.

"Vou buscar água para você. E mandarei uma coruja pedindo um _healer_ com urgência. Porém...", o rapaz fez uma pausa e continuou. "É Natal e estamos em Azkaban. Obviamente a prisão melhorou muito em relação a época com os dementadores, mas ainda assim é Azkaban. Duvido que um _healer_ venha até aqui no dia de Natal. Mas irei insistir, professor."

Severus ouviu passos de Stu se distanciando, mas logo depois ouviu passos de alguém se aproximando.

"Professor, hum, eu tenho que perguntar... Acha que corre um risco iminente de morte?"

Snape quase riu com a pergunta. Ele havia levado uma surra daquelas, mas aquilo não era suficiente para matá-lo.

"Talvez... Não sei se ele danificou algum órgão vital. Pode ser que eu tenha uma hemorragia interna."

"Oh, droga! Vou lá mandar a coruja e já volto!"

Snape tentou respirar fundo, mas isso doía. Ao menos duas de suas costelas estavam fraturas. Ele moveu os braços. Ok. Nenhuma fratura. As penas também estavam ok, apesar de bastante doloridas. Severus imaginava que estaria todo repleto de hematomas no dia seguinte. Ao tentar se mover no bloco de concreto, ele sentiu uma dor aguda acima do peito. Ele passou a mão pelo ombro. Ótimo! Sua clavícula direta também estava quebrada.

Seu cabelo estava empapado de sangue. Os dois supercílios estavam sangrando. Não era dolorido, mas era uma região que sangrava com muita facilidade. Ao passar a língua pelos dentes, confirmou que tinha mesmo perdido um dente molar. Droga! Maldito Vladmir!

Severus não tinha muito conhecimento médico, mas sabia que uma barriga dilatava poderia indicar hemorragia interna. Ele apalpou seu abdômen, mas não sentiu nada dilatado. Estava dolorido, mas normal.

Os problemas se resumiam as três fraturas, o sangue escorrendo do supercílio e a dor vigorosa em todo o seu corpo. _Ótimo começo em Azkaban!_, pensou amargo. Ao menos o remorso por Neville parecia ter ficado em sua casa.

* * *

><p>Neville sabia que tinha amanhecido. Ele sentia o calor do sol em seu rosto. Porém, ainda não queria levantar da cama. Ele permanecia de olhos fechados, tentando voltar a dormir. O cheiro de Snape estava impregnado por todo o ambiente, por toda a cama. O rapaz aspirou os cheiros de Severus no travesseiro e sorriu. Ele apalpou a cama, tentando localizar o dono do cheiro. Infelizmente, a cama estava vazia. Longbottom abriu os olhos e confirmou que estava sozinho no quarto.<p>

Ao recordar da outra noite, ele sentia grande satisfação. Havia sido tudo tão intenso. Dor, prazer... Tudo com Severus era muito intenso. O rapaz sentia seu membro reagir com os pensamentos da noite anterior. Neville sorriu, enquanto se agarrava ao edredom. Onde estava Snape? Ele queria transar de novo. E de novo e mais uma vez.

Longbottom começou a ouvir um conhecido barulho irritante e insistente. Ele olhou para a janela e viu uma coruja batendo no vidro da janela. Rapidamente, ele saiu da cama. Ele estava nu. Neville olhou para a coruja e tentou perceber se ela a julgaria por sua nudez, mas a ave apenas o olhava com impaciência.

Rapidamente, o rapaz pegou um lençol e amarrou na cintura e seguiu até a janela. Ele abriu e a coruja entrou. Ela pousou em cima de um abajur e mostrou a patinha com o jornal. Neville pegou o jornal e a coruja saiu voando pela janela.

Longbottom viu que era O Profeta Diário. Curioso, ele abriu o jornal para saber as principais notícias. Contudo, assim que viu a principal manchete e a foto enorme, ele deixou o jornal cair.

"Droga! Droga...", se lastimou com desgosto.

A foto era de Severus com ar de indiferença e com vestes de prisioneiro segurando uma plaquinha com símbolos e números. A manchete dizia "Severus Snape de volta em Azkaban. Por ter descumprido a pena alternativa, Snape ficará seis anos em cárcere." Havia outra grande manchete apelativa assinada por Rita Skeeter: "Afinal, Comensais da Morte merecem penas alternativas e mais leves? Ou foi só mais outro erro do excêntrico e jovem ministro da Magia?"

Neville jogou o jornal no chão, irritado.

"Por que?", perguntou irritado. "Por que ele fez isso _comigo_? Por que ele fez isso com a _nossa_ relação?"

_Continua?_

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários da autora<strong>: Olá, pessoas! _Obrigada_ por lerem!

Então... **O que acharam desse capítulo?** Foi menor, mas intenso, não? **O que vocês imaginam que vai acontecer?**

Estou super animada por ter chegado ao capítulo 10! É a primeira vez que faço uma fanfic tão longa. Estou gostando bastante. E vocês? ; )

Enfim... **Deixem suas reviews, por favor. Estou implorando!** Eu estou me esforçando para atualizar mensalmente a fanfic. E curiosamente eu recebia mais reviews quando ficava meses sem atualizar. Não entendo vocês! : (

Finalizando, **agradeço muito** as meninas que deixaram review no capítulo 9: **Guest** (?), **Tina Granger1**, **Sandra Longbottom**, **Barbara Vitoria** e **Herykha**. MUITO OBRIGADA, mesmo! Vocês nem imaginam como me deixaram feliz. : D

16/11/15


	11. Chapter 11

**Hazel**

**Capítulo XI**

_Escrito por Nevilla F._

* * *

><p>Severus Snape nunca pensou que fosse pensar isso sobre um aluno de Hufflepuff, mas Stu era suportável de se conviver. Como todo bom Hufflepuff, era atencioso e muito falante.<p>

Stu ajudou Snape durante toda a semana, auxiliando com os curativos e tratando das feridas e fraturas. Stu tinha trazido no dia seguinte à agressão livros de feitiços de cura. Com as instruções de Severus, o próprio Stu conseguiu tratar os ferimentos do professor. O jovem bruxo eficazmente consertou ossos e fechou cortes. O único feitiço que ele não conseguiu realizar foi eliminar a coloração intensa dos hematomas. Como Stu havia previsto, o _healer_ só apareceu no dia 27 de dezembro. Porém, não havia muito para o _healer_ fazer, além de eliminar as marcas de hematomas.

Então, a exceções de estar em Azkaban, o professor estava bem fisicamente.

Severus sentia falta de uma boa alimentação. A comida servida em Azkaban era detestável. Ele quase não comia nada. Porém, o que realmente o estava deixando insano era a falta de charutos e cigarros. Qualquer coisa que ele pudesse fumar. O fumo sempre o deixou mais tranquilo e calmo, além de ser seu vício. Portanto, a falta de seus maravilhosos charutos cubanos e seus cigarros mentolados o estava deixando super agitado. O professor fechava os olhos e podia imaginar a si mesmo acendendo um charuto, depois o fumando e, por fim, soltando a fumaça em um círculo perfeito. _Droga!_ Ele não tinha pensando que ficaria seus charutos quando planejou voltar para Azkaban. A verdade era essa. Ele não pensou em nada. Permitiu que o poderoso remorso que sentia, mais uma vez, decidisse suas ações.

Além desse problema de crise de abstinência, havia algo que mexia horrivelmente com a cabeça de Severus. _A sombra do dementadores_, como Snape havia chamado o efeito que Azkaban causava. Era a presença muito diluída dos dementadores, dolorosa, mas suportável. Curiosamente, os piores momentos que Severus estava revivendo eram com Lily Evans, Albus Dumbledore e Voldemort. Nenhuma dessas lembranças envolvia Neville.

Para surpresa do Comensal da Morte, o melhor modo de se livrar desses pensamentos infelizes e deprimentes era se lembrar de Neville. Os olhos hazel brilhando de alegria ou a voz do garoto ao dizer que o amava. Inconscientemente, Snape conseguia sorrir com a recordação, eliminando _a sombra dos dementadores_ temporariamente. Apenas temporariamente. A _sombra dos dementadores_ sempre voltava.

Hoje, depois de quatro dias sem Neville, a verdade inequívoca e absoluta ficou evidente para Severus. Ele gostava de rapaz. Realmente gostava.

Snape se sentia péssimo por ter evitado o confronto com Longbottom, por ter fugido dele. Porém, a sensação que antes o quase deixou louco de remorso, por ter beijado e transado com Neville, havia desaparecido. Ao contrario, o Comensal da Morte agora sentia-se envaidecido e orgulhoso por ter sido o primeiro homem de Longbottom.

Talvez Neville não o perdoasse por tudo o que ele tinha feito, mas Severus já havia decidido que iria atrás ele. Ele sabia que teria que esperar seis anos até estar em liberdade novamente, porém ele lutaria pelo menino. Ele lutaria com muita avidez por Longbottom, algo que não fez por Lily Evans e nem por Regulus Black.

Snape entendia porque Neville não foi vê-lo em Azkaban. O rapaz devia estar triste, muito ofendido. Ele compreendia o jovem bruxo. Severus tinha ciência de que teria que se desculpar com Longbottom e aceitava isso, apesar de não ter o costume de se desculpar. O rapaz merecia um pedido de desculpas. Porém, o bruxo nutria uma infantil e tola esperança de ver Neville Longbottom ali em Azkaban.

Todavia, só quem ia vê-lo era Stu. O jovem era muito falante. Tagarelava que Vladmir tinha sido demitido. E não havia sido a primeira vez que Vladmir havia surrado alguém, o bruxo tinha agredido todos os Comensais da Morte que estavam em Azkaban.

"E Lucius Malfoy?", perguntou Snape, interrompendo a tagarelice de Stu.

O rapaz ponderou poucos segundos antes de responder.

"Malfoy não. Vladmir me contou que ele ofereceu muito dinheiro para evitar a surra. Vlad me disse que foi o filho de Malfoy que entregou o ouro para ele."

"Os Carrow?"

"Vlad surrou os dois, até a mulher."

Severus sorriu satisfeito. Os Carrow mereciam apanhar, aliás, mereciam coisas piores. Os malditos haviam enchido o corpo do Neville de cicatrizes feitas por magia das trevas. _Você também usou o mesmo feitiço para punir Longbottom diversas vezes quando era diretor de Hogwarts_, uma voz maldosa soou na cabeça de Snape. O Comensal da Morte ignorou. Talvez fosse a _sombra dos dementadores_ o perturbando de novo.

"Esse sujeito... Ele perdeu alguém para o Lorde das Trevas?"

"Sim. A esposa de Vlad foi assassinada por Fenrir."

Severus desviou o olhar do rapaz. A sombra dos dementadores pareceu ficar mais forte, potencializando os sentimentos negativos e infelizes.

"Você visita todos os presos, Stu?", perguntou apenas mudar de assunto.

"Não, professor", respondeu e parou de falar por um momento. "Não gosta que eu venha? Posso parar."

"Não perguntei isso para te ofender, rapaz. Você se sente mal por mim, não?"

"O que quer dizer, professor?"

"Pela surra."

Stu franziu a testa, nitidamente deprimido. Severus inevitavelmente o comparou a Neville. Ambos eram muito transparentes, com os sentimentos expostos com facilidade através das expressões em seus rostos.

"Sim... Eu não pude impedir. E Vlad sempre reclamou muito de você e da falta do maldito NOM em Poções e..."

O jovem parou de falar porque alguém havia batido na porta de ferro da cela. Stu se levantou, muito confuso.

"Sabe quem pode ser?", Snape indagou, mas já sabia a resposta pela feição confusa de Stu.

"Nem ideia."

_Neville_, pensou Severus. O professor sentiu seu coração acelerando. A esperança inundando cada célula do seu corpo. O bruxo entrou em estado de ansiedade tão forte que podia imaginar o cheiro amadeirado do perfume do rapaz, a textura macia de sua boca. E os olhos... Os hipnotizantes olhos hazel brilhando para ele. Snape se levantou do bloco de concreto.

A porta da cela abriu e dois bruxos entraram. Nenhum deles era Neville. Desanimado, Severus se sentou novamente no bloco de concreto. Ele olhou para os visitantes e reconheceu facilmente os dois. Arthur Weasley sorriu de forma amistosa para ele. A bruxa ao lado de Arthur era Hestia Jones. Ela fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix e Severus sabia, através do Profeta Diário, que ela tinha sido nomeada por Shacklebolt como chefe da seção de aurores.

Snape se mostrou impassível diante das duas visitas, porém estava assustado. O que aqueles dois bruxos importantes estavam fazendo ali, em uma cela de Azkaban? De pé, Stu parecia apavorado com as visitas.

"Eu... Eu vou deixá-los a sós. Boa sorte, professor!"

Stu praticamente correu para fora da cela. Snape observou os dois bruxos. Não pareciam trazer más noticias, porém, assim que a porta se fechou ele se sentiu sufocado com a presença deles.

"Arthur, Hestia... O que posso fazer por vocês? Deve ser algo muito importante para eu ter em minha miserável cela em Azkaban a presença de dois importantes bruxos ao mesmo tempo."

Snape freou o pensamento sarcástico de perguntar se eles estariam se reunindo para fazer uma celebração com os poucos integrantes vivos da Ordem da Fênix.

Weasley se adiantou e questionou como um pai preocupado:

"Você está bem, Severus? Lamentamos muito o incidente."

O professor não podia mentir e dizer que estava bem. Ele não estava, por isso optou por dar uma resposta genérica:

"Estou me adaptando novamente a Azkaban, Arthur."

O bruxo ruivo passou a mão pelos poucos cabelos e voltou a falar.

"Severus, nós viemos lhe oferecer um novo emprego e esperamos que aceite."

"Podemos renegociar sua pena, seu tempo de reclusão. Você poderá sair de Azkaban em alguns dias, mas terá que assinar um contrato longo para trabalhar no ministério da magia, na minha seção", disse Hestia.

Sair de Azkaban? Severus quase tremia de ansiedade. Ele diria sim de qualquer jeito, independente do emprego. Ele até daria aulas de química para crianças _muggle_ analfabetas. Faria qualquer coisa para sair daquele lugar e ver Neville de novo. Porém, como sempre, ele não demonstrou sua real vontade e se limitou a perguntar:

"Do que se trata?"

* * *

><p>Ginny estava ficando mais preocupada com Neville. O jovem bruxo estava aparentemente normal. Ele ia para o ministério da magia todos os dias, estava comendo, bebendo e falando. Porém, ele parecia <em>muito<em> distante. Ele não estava triste e aborrecido como quando sua avó morreu. Agora ele parecia resignado com seu infeliz destino, como se tivesse aceitado que merecia sofrer e não iria protestar.

Ginny não tocava mais no assunto _Snape_ porque Longbottom não desejava mais conversar sobre isso. Neville se limitou a dizer que havia chegado a conclusão de que havia sido usado pelo professor. Longbottom também concluiu que a única forma de Snape se livrar dele era voltando para Azkaban. Ginny só teve coragem de perguntar uma vez para Neville se ele voltaria a investir no Comensal da Morte. Longbottom riu desgosto e disse que não faria mais nada. Ele iria parar de perseguir o professor definitivamente.

Ginny, Harry, Neville, Hermione e Ron estavam em um pub. Os bruxos estavam sentados em uma mesa mais distante. Ginny olhava para Neville. O bruxo estava com o olhar desamparado e perdido. Ele piscou e focou o olhar na tulipa de cerveja. Em seguida pegou o copo e bebeu um pouco de cerveja. Ginny continuou olhando para o melhor amigo. Harry, ao seu lado, acompanhou o olhar da namorada. Ele parou de falar com Ron e se virou na direção de Neville.

"Podemos ir para a França ou a Suíça no Ano Novo. O que acha, Neville?"

"Ótimo", respondeu de forma mecânica. Depois parou uns segundos para pensar no que havia sido perguntado a ele. "Nunca estive na França ou na Suíça. Dizem que Genebra é muito bonito."

"Suíça é mais legal. Eu gostaria de conhecer os Alpes Suíços", falou Hermione.

Ron Weasley, que nunca durante toda a sua vida teve muita sutileza, foi direto ao ponto.

"Neville, o que todo mundo realmente quer saber é se você vai visitar o Snape em Azkaban."

"Eu não vou", respondeu sem piscar. Em seguida, continuou com agressividade: "Eu ainda o amo, mas não vou mais correr atrás dele. Já me arrastei demais por aquele bruxo. Fui usado e descartado por ele. Acabou."

Após alguns segundos de silêncio tenso, Longbottom finalizou:

"Então todos concordam em ir para a Suíça no Réveillon?"

Na mesa, os demais bruxos pareciam chocados com Neville. Ele era tão afetuoso! Snape era um bruxo tão nocivo que havia destruído isso no rapaz? Ginny realmente lamentou pelo seu amigo.

"Por favor, não me olhem com pena. Não me arrependo de nada do que aconteceu. É provável que eu faria tudo de novo, se eu voltasse no tempo. Porém, o que existia entre nós dois, se é que existia algo, acabou. E..." Neville pausou e respirou fundo antes de continuar. "O sentimento que eu tenho por ele um dia irá acabar ou se transformar em outra coisa. Eu estou seguindo em frente."

Ginny olhou decidida para Longbottom. E repetiu as palavras que antes ela havia falado para Snape:

"Você deveria vê-lo. Uma última vez, Neville."

Os olhos hazel do rapaz cintilaram com deboche, enquanto seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso enviesado.

"Claro."

"Estou falando sério, Neville. Você deveria falar com ele. Dizer a ele tudo isso que você nos falou agora, como você esta se sentindo. Talvez... Talvez ele tenha uma justificativa para o que aconteceu. Papai disse que ele foi preso porque usou diversos feitiços de madrugada. Talvez ele se esqueceu ou estava se defendendo de algo ou..."

Neville olhava para Ginny com piedade e descrença.

"Algum de vocês realmente acredita nisso? Snape fez tudo aquilo porque quis! Ele planejou voltar para Azkaban, tenho certeza disso! O por quê dele ter feito isso... Bem, isso não me interessa mais. Eu cansei! Cansei dele!"

"Neville..."

"Eu estava na cama dele, Ginny! Eu estava nu na cama dele! Se ele quisesse conversar comigo, me dizer algo, ele poderia ter feito isso. Mas ele _escolheu_ não fazer isso. E eu cheguei ao meu limite nessa relação. Não sinto mais vontade de insistir. Snape quis fugir de mim para o mais longe possível que ele podia", disse e fez outra pausa. "Agora, podemos, por favor, mudar de assunto?"

Ron que estava vermelho desde que ouviu a palavra _nu_, tratou de mudar logo de assunto.

"Suíça, então. Chocolates, Alpes... Vou comprar um relógio também."

As pessoas continuaram em silêncio, olhando para o _novo_ Neville. Harry piscou e desviou o olhar de Longbottom, depois perguntou casualmente:

"Podemos viajar no dia 30, o que acham? E voltamos no dia 1 ou 2 de janeiro."

"Ótimo", disse Neville.

O olhar de Longbottom parecia perdido. Ginny havia entendido algo com a sua fala. O coração de Neville não havia sido quebrado. Haviam retirado, roubado seu coração e ele estava tão machucado que não queria mais seu coração de volta. Longbottom havia desistido de perseguir o ladrão.

Harry e Ron trocavam olhares. Ginny olhou para o namorado e entendeu. Havia um boato sobre Snape circulando no ministério na magia. Harry e Ron estavam em dúvida se compartilhavam a informação ou não. Harry queria contar para Neville. Ele havia dito para Ginny que era melhor que Neville soubesse por eles do que por outros. Potter olhou uma ultima vez para Ginny, como se pedisse sua autorização para falar. Ginny assentiu minimamente com a cabeça.

* * *

><p>"Neville, eu também acho que você devia falar com ele", disse Potter decididamente para Longbottom.<p>

Neville olhou para Harry.

"Com quem?"

"Snape. Eu concordo com Ginny. Você devia falar com ele."

Neville realmente estava se cansando daquilo. Ele entendeu que os amigos o trouxeram para uma cilada ali. Eles marcaram aquele encontro só para falar sobre Snape. _Por que? Droga! A palavra Snape ainda doía tanto!_, refletiu.

"O grande problema é que ele não que falar comigo. E eu também não quero mais falar com ele. Eu não tenho mais nada para falar com ele."

"Snape foi ferido em Azkaban", disse Harry.

Longbottom sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido por uma bomba nuclear. O bruxo sentiu sua boca seca e o coração acelerado. Ele inspirou, todavia, parecia que não tinha oxigênio suficiente em seus pulmões. Talvez ele só respirasse de novo depois de saber como estava Snape.

"Ele está bem?"

"Snape levou uma surra de um guarda de Azkaban."

"Harry, ele está bem?", insistiu.

"Ele apanhou bastante, mas não corre risco de vida. Quer dizer, eu ouvi que um _healer_ foi até lá e não o transferiu para o hospital. Então ele deve estar ok."

"Então ele está bem?", repetiu.

"A questão é essa, Neville. Vá perguntar a ele!"

"Snape não quer me ver, droga! Ele foi para Azkaban por causa de mim! Para me evitar, para fugir de mim. _Ele_ não quer me ver! _Ele_ não quer conversar comigo!", gritou.

Um silêncio tenso pesou na mesa.

Longbottom respirou fundo, tentando fazer o oxigênio inflar seus pulmões. Aparentemente, sem sucesso.

"Ele deve estar bem, Neville. Se ele não precisou sair de Azkaban, ele provavelmente está bem", comentou a voz tranquila de Ginny.

"Era por isso que vocês todos estavam insistindo para eu ir vê-lo?"

Todos na mesa se calaram, somente Ginny teve coragem de responder alguns segundos depois:

"Sim."

"Não era mais fácil me dizer que ele tinha sido ferido?", perguntou Neville.

"Eram apenas boatos, nós não tínhamos certeza. Perguntamos para papai, mas ele é muito profissional. Falou que não comentaria assuntos do trabalho com os filhos", respondeu Ginny.

"Cara, o importante é que Snape está bem. Mas pelo jeito que você reagiu, você deveria ir vê-lo agora. Fale com papai, ele certamente deixará você ir até Azkaban. E... Nós meio que falamos para ele que você estava tendo uma relação com Snape... Mas nem quando falamos isso papai quis nos responder alguma coisa. Mamãe ficou bem decepcionada com você, Neville. Ela tinha esperanças de que você ficasse com Bill e..."

"Ron, pare de falar!", rosnou Ginny.

Neville se levantou abruptamente.

"Eu vou para casa", anunciou Longbottom.

"Calma, Neville! Vamos conversar."

"Espere, Neville!"

"Cara, senta aí!"

Longbottom simplesmente parou de ouvir. Ele pegou a carteira e colocou algumas notas em cima da mesa. Depois foi andando até a porta. Ele não parou ao ouvir os amigos o chamando. Não fez questão nem de pegar seu casaco ao sair do pub.

Quando já estava na rua, ele olhou para os lados. O intenso frio devia ter afastado as pessoas da rua, estava deserta. Ventava glacialmente, além de estar nevando. Neville fechou os olhos e desaparatou até sua casa.

O rapaz tinha coisas demais na cabeça. Corrigindo, tinha Severus Snape em demasia na sua mente. Ele só queria parar de pensar durante um tempo. Longbottom vagou até a cozinha da sua casa e procurou por todas as garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas ali. Ele agarrou um punhado e foi até o quarto.

Neville sentou em sua cama e depositou as garrafas ao seu lado. Abriu a primeira que pegou e deu um gole. A vodca desceu queimando seu esôfago. Ele se sentiu péssimo ao beber. Ele era Gryffindor! Não fugia de seus problemas! Ele não afogava seus problemas! Todavia, ele se sentia o pior dos covardes ao ter que pensar em ficar frente a frente a Snape. Simplesmente não conseguia imaginar. Havia chegado ao seu limite de dor. Ele não era masoquista, não gostava de ficar sofrendo. E, infelizmente, ele passou a associar Severus Snape ao sentimento de dor. Nunca a dor física, mas a dor excruciante na alma.

Longbottom fechou a garrafa de vodca. Ele não beberia. O rapaz só precisava ficar um tempo sozinho, pensando.

* * *

><p>Neville ficou insone naquela noite. Ele estava preocupado com Severus. Também estava tentando aceitar que o professor não queria mais nada com ele. Corrigindo, Severus Snape nunca quis nada com ele. Sempre, todas as vezes, foi Neville que foi atrás dele.<p>

Longbottom começava a entender como havia sido ingênuo. Um ingênuo e um grande idiota por acreditar que poderia acontecer uma relação amorosa entre eles. No final, havia sido como Bill previu, Snape só queria foder ele. E depois que conseguiu, sentiu remorso e fugiu. Típico de Slytherin! Típico de Snape!

Neville se revirou na cama.

_Maldito Snape!_ Estava tirando seu precioso sono. Porém... Ele estava bem? Será que estaria muito ferido? E por que o haviam machucado? Ok, a última pergunta era muito estúpida. Snape era desagradável, malicioso, debochado e extremamente irritante. Era fácil perder a paciência com o professor e agredi-lo. Todavia, apesar de todos os seus defeitos, era o bruxo que Neville amava.

Irritado, Longbottom se virou de novo na cama. Ele começou a mentalizar seu sono, imaginando sonhos, desejando estar dormindo. Todavia, não estava dando certo. Ele não conseguia dormir.

_Acalme-se!_, dizia a si mesmo. _Snape está vivo! Machucado, mas vivo. Vivo! Se acalme!_

Neville puxou o lençol até a cabeça. O desejo insano de aparatar em Azkaban o estava enlouquecendo. _Ele não quer me ver! Ele não quer me ver! Ele não quer me ver! Ele não que me ver!_, repetia como um mantra para si mesmo.

Longbottom pulou na cama ao ouvir seu celular fazer o barulho de mensagem. Ele pegou o celular e era uma mensagem de Ginny.

"Ele está bem. Papai enfim nos contou. Ele foi até Azkaban e garantiu que Snape está bem."

Neville inspirou profundamente como se estivesse com falta de ar desde que soubera que Severus foi ferido. Involuntariamente, ele se viu sorrindo com um bobo. _Eu ainda o amo_, pensou.

Seu celular apitou de novo. Era outra mensagem de Ginny.

"Vamos viajar amanhã a tarde! Suíça! Faça as malas! Boa noite."

Longbottom depositou o celular na mesinha e voltou a deitar. Ele se sentia muito mais relaxado. Porém, tranquilo talvez fosse a palavra certa. Ele estava em paz por Severus estar bem. Neville poderia não correr mais atrás do professor, mas desejava com toda a sinceridade do mundo que o bruxo fosse feliz. Afinal, isso era amor, não? Priorizar a alegria dos outros em relação a sua.

Neville se ajeitou melhor na cama, se agarrando ao edredom. Levaria algum tempo, mas agora ele achava que conseguiria dormir. Afinal, Snape estava bem. O mundo, enfim, havia voltado a girar.

* * *

><p>Ao sentir o vento em seu rosto, Snape respirou fundo. Liberdade. A gloriosa e necessária liberdade.<p>

Era dois de janeiro. Severus estava saindo de Azkaban para cumprir sua segunda pena alternativa. Um longo contrato no ministério da magia.

"Estamos acertados, Severus?", insistiu Arthur Weasley ao seu lado.

"Sim, vice-ministro."

"Ótimo, ótimo."

"Arthur, com relação ao comportamento dos meus ex-alunos a minha presença. Seu filho mais jovem, Potter e Longbottom..."

"Eles vão aceitar tranquilamente seu novo cargo no ministério da magia."

"Eles já sabem?", questionou e havia surpresa em sua voz.

"Não. Eu não compartilho informações confidenciais do ministério da magia com a minha família."

"O recesso dos feriados para os funcionários do ministério é até quando?"

"Até hoje. Por isso amanhã você já iniciará seu novo trabalho. Hestia estará te esperando de manhã cedo na seção dos aurores."

Snape acenou em concordância e fez uma longa pausa. Depois engoliu seu orgulho e sua dignidade ao perguntar:

"Longbottom está na sua casa com seus filhos?"

Caso Arthur estranhou a pergunta do professor, ele fingiu muito bem. Os olhos do vice-ministro transpareciam simpatia ao responder:

"Não, os meninos e Neville viajaram para Suíça. Eles devem voltar hoje a noite."

Snape sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no rosto. Ele tinha viajado! Será que tinha ido junto com William Weasley? Severus ficou irritado consigo mesmo. Detestava sentir ciúmes de outros bruxos, mas... Neville era diferente. E ele precisava se desculpar urgentemente com o rapaz.

"Como eu dizia, Severus, você começa essa semana. O departamento te enviará uma carta hoje com as devidas informações. E aqui está algo que você certamente precisará no seu novo emprego", disse e entregou a varinha de Snape para ele.

O coração do Comensal da Morte se encheu de alegria ao ver sua varinha. Snape não sorriu, mas segurou sua varinha com ternura.

"Obrigado, Arthur. E as limitações de feitiços?"

"Não há limitações, Severus."

"Magia das trevas?", testou o bruxo com um leve sorriso enviesado.

"Totalmente liberada. Essa é a razão pela qual você foi escolhido para esse emprego. E devo lembrá-lo que assinou um contrato de serviços por cinquenta anos. Esse foi nosso acordo para que você fosse liberado da prisão apesar de ter violado sua pena."

"Estou bem ciente disso, Arthur. Mas não se preocupe, não desejo voltar para Azkaban novamente. Justamente por isso, gostaria de saber se posso usar magia das trevas fora do meu local de trabalho."

"Infelizmente nós ainda não temos uma legislação significativa para coibir o uso de magia das trevas. Contudo, estamos trabalhando nisso. Hermione está redigindo novas leis. Mas enquanto essas leis não são aprovadas, a reposta é sim. Você pode usar magia das trevas fora do ministério da magia."

"Não me interprete mal, Arthur, mas voar sem vassoura é magia das trevas."

"Então poderá voar a vontade, Severus."

Snape acenou com a cabeça.

"Obrigado por tudo, Arthur."

"Ah, não me agradeça. A ideia foi de Hestia Jones, após ele ler no Profeta Diário que você tinha sido preso. Até Dumbledore concordou com a ideia de te oferecer _esse_ emprego. E eu também. Acho que suas habilidades são perfeitas para isso."

Severus respirou fundo. Ainda havia uma dúvida muito importante a ser esclarecida. Ele olhou de um jeito intenso para Arthur, usando toda a sua Oclumência.

"Um último detalhe, haveria problemas se eu, por acaso, tivesse um... Por falta de palavra melhor, vou chamar de um envolvimento amoroso com... Com..."

"Neville?", perguntou Arthur com naturalidade.

"Talvez", respondeu trincando os dentes. Detestava ter que assumir isso para Arthur ou para qualquer um. Involuntariamente, o bruxo sentia seu rosto vermelho, em chamas.

Arthur mantinha sua expressão usual de serenidade e astúcia.

"Não há problema algum, Severus."

Snape meneou a cabeça. A conversa não poderia estar mais constrangedora. Ele queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

"Minha aparatação continua liberada?"

"Sim, Severus. Aliás, o ponto onde estamos é o único local em Azkaban onde a aparatação é permitida."

"Ótimo. Então, adeus, Arthur! Nós nos veremos amanhã no ministério!", falou e desaparatou.

_Continua?_

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários da autora<strong>: Olá, pessoal! **Obrigada** por continuarem lendo Hazel! : D

Essa fanfic está ficando grande, não? Nunca pensei que fosse escrever uma fanfic com mais de dez capítulos! Estou chocada comigo mesma. : O

Então... Estou atualizando mensalmente a fanfic por QUATRO meses seguidos. Hahaha... Estou super orgulhosa de mim! ; )

A pergunta _mais importante para mim_:** Vocês estão gostando? O que estão achando? O que gostariam de ler em Hazel? Escrevam no review, pleeeeease! : )**

É... Um detalhe, mas esse é o segundo capítulo que não temos uma interação direta Snape x Neville. Contudo, já vou adiantando que no próximo capítulo eles vão se encontrar e... Vai ser legal! x ) Hahaha... Prometo _faíscas_ voando, talvez literalmente... Hahaha... **O que vocês gostariam que acontecesse no encontro? E como?**

**Aproveito para agradecer os reviews do capítulo X! **Vocês me deixaram _super feliz_! Já superei. Acabou a carência. Estou bem, no meu normal.** Mas ainda assim eu gostaria muito que vocês conversassem comigo. ; )**

_Super obrigada_ _a:_** adenia. souza .5** , **Barbara Vitoria** , **Tonks Fenix** , **Sandra Longbottom**, **esidois2** , **Eloisa** e **Dinifer Santos**.

Agradeço também ao **HPorter** por ter comentando nos capítulos iniciais. É sempre bom saber que tem gente nova começando a ler Hazel.

Enfim... Vou ficando por aqui! **Um feliz Natal para todas e todos! E que 2016 seja um ótimo ano para vocês! **

**E não esqueçam o review! Beijos!**

14/12/15 - 07/02/16


	12. Chapter 12

**Hazel**

**Capítulo XII**

_Escrito por Nevilla F._

Severus Snape aparatou dentro de sua casa. Olhou nostálgico para a sua sala e parecia realmente feliz em estar ali de volta. O ex-professor ficou longos minutos apenas olhando para o local, se familiarizando de novo com os detalhes esquecidos.

O bruxo se lembrou de sua última noite em sua casa, antes de ser preso. Ele correu até seu quarto. A cama estava feita e havia um jornal em cima dos lençóis. Snape se aproximou e viu a si mesmo na manchete. _Droga!_ Neville descobriu sobre a prisão através do jornal. O garoto devia estar com muita raiva dele.

Severus se sentou do lado onde Longbottom havia ficado deitado na cama. De forma inconsciente passou a mão pelos lençóis como se estivesse acariciando Neville. Snape realmente queria vê-lo. O quê Arthur havia lhe dito? Ele tinha viajado com os amigos.

Snape precisaria reunir muita coragem para bater a porta de Neville. E se o garoto se recusasse a vê-lo? A dor insuportável de _outra_ rejeição... Severus balançou a cabeça com o pensamento. Ele não resistiria. Ele nem sequer conseguia pensar nisso. Estava se acovardando.

O Comensal da Morte observou a porta do banheiro. Oh, Merlin! Como ele havia sentido falta de tomar um bom banho. Ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Primeiro ele tomaria um longo banho de banheira e depois ele decidiria o que fazer em seguida.

* * *

><p>Após o melhor banho de sua vida, Severus colocou roupas quentes e aparatou na rua em frente a casa de Neville. Infelizmente as luzes estavam todas apagadas. Snape consultou o relógio e ainda era cedo. O rapaz provavelmente ainda não tinha chegado.<p>

Snape lançou um forte feitiço de desilusão em si mesmo e resolveu esperar. Ele sabia que não teria coragem de confrontar Longbottom hoje. Todavia, o desejo de ver o rapaz o estava consumindo. Ele precisa _ver_ Neville.

Severus precisou esperar algumas horas. Quando já tinha anoitecido e Snape estava congelando no frio de janeiro, ele viu Longbottom aparatando em frente à porta de casa. O coração do professor acelerou e ele deu um passo em direção ao rapaz. Alheio a sua presença, Neville abriu a porta e entrou na casa.

O professor atravessou a rua e correu até a casa. Esperava ver Neville pelas janelas.

Longbottom foi acendendo as luzes da casa, mas as cortinas estavam fechadas. Havia apenas uma janela no segundo andar onde as cortinas estavam abertas. Severus olhou novamente para suas mãos, para se certificar de que não conseguia vê-las. Ótimo! O feitiço ainda funcionava. Ele usou então outro feitiço, cortesia de Voldemort, e voou até a janela com as cortinas abertas. Seu coração deu outro salto no peito. Era o quarto de Neville!

Longbottom estava sentado na cama tirando os sapatos. Em seguida, retirou o suéter, ficando apenas de camisa. Mesmo a distância, ele notou que o rapaz parecia deprimido. Ele não estava sorrindo ou aparentando satisfação. Alguém que volta de uma viagem deveria estar mais feliz, não? _Será que Neville estava infeliz por minha causa?_, refletiu o bruxo.

O garoto se deitou na cama de lado, com o rosto virado para janela. Severus se sentiu encantado ao ver novamente os olhos hazel que ele tanto gostava. A aparência do rapaz não era das melhores. O cabelo de Neville estava molhado e grudado na testa. Todavia, fazia tanto tempo que o professor não o via que ele pensou que nunca tinha o achado tão deslumbrante.

Longbottom franziu a testa ao fitar a janela após um tempo. Será que ele estava vendo algo? Aparentemente, ele não gostou do que viu porque se virou na cama, ficando de costas para a janela. Menos de um minuto depois, Neville lançou um feitiço e as luzes do quarto se apagaram.

Snape conclui sensatamente que o rapaz tinha resolvido dormir. O bruxo aparatou em sua casa novamente. Não teria coragem de importunar o garoto agora. E sua missão tinha sido cumprida. Ele conseguiu ver o menino.

* * *

><p>Na manhã do dia três de janeiro, Severus Snape, caminhava pelo átrio do ministério da magia. Usando calça, camisa e suéter preto por baixo de uma longa capa azul petróleo, o bruxo fingia não notar que todos viraram a cabeça para olhá-lo e fazer comentários. Isso o estava irritando profundamente e ele estava fazendo um esforço hercúleo para não puxar a varinha e começar a lançar feitiços. Se os desgraçados só olhassem seria mais tranquilo, mas os bastardos diziam coisas desagradáveis.<p>

Snape começou a encarar os bruxos que o olhavam. Isso fazia as pessoas desviarem o olhar rapidamente. Contudo, os bruxos mais jovens, seus ex-alunos não se intimidavam. Continuavam olhando.

Tudo era culpa de Rita Skeeter! A manchete principal do Profeta Diária tinha uma foto dele em Azkaban e uma pergunta capciosa: **Por que Severus Snape está novamente em liberdade: Magia das Trevas ou Conspiração?** Fique sabendo em primeira mão na matéria de Rita Skeeter.

Severus acelerou o passo. Desejava chegar o quanto antes ao quartel general dos aurores. Ele teria seu cubículo, mas passaria a maior parte do tempo na arena de duelo. Héstia havia mandado uma carta para ele com as informações. Ele seria instrutor de duelos aos futuros aurores. Novamente professor. Agora professor em combate aos bruxos das trevas. Snape sorriu com deboche. Era muito irônico que agora ele fosse se tornar uma espécie de professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

Snape também tinha seu horário. Teria que ministrar duas aulas hoje. E a aula na parte da tarde seria com a turma de Longbottom e Potter. Severus sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Ele estaria novamente em frente ao rapaz. Poderia ver seus olhos hazel de perto. Snape já conseguia imaginar a dor que sentiria ao ver a raiva perpassar os olhos de Neville. Sim. Ele tinha certeza que haveria raiva.

Severus olhou em frente. Estava bem perto dos elevadores agora. Contudo, o bruxo parou ao ouvir passos firmes vindo em direção a ele. Snape se virou devagar, pronto para encarar qualquer imbecil que quisesse tirar satisfações. Mas ele não estava preparado para identificar o possível agressor. Correndo em sua direção estava um familiar jovem usando vestes de frio. Neville usava sobretudo e toquinha, que deixava uma mecha de franja caindo em sua testa. Snape respirou fundo ao notar como o garoto parecia mais jovem com a toquinha vermelha e dourada de Gryffindor.

Longbottom parou de correr, agora caminhava a passos largos até Severus. O professor notou que Neville parecia não acreditar que estava de frente a ele. Snape percebeu que não havia raiva em seus olhos, era pior. _Indiferença_.

"Snape?"

"Sim, Neville?"

"É você mesmo?", perguntou bobamente.

Severus sorriu torto e respondeu:

"Sim, sou eu. Neville, eu gostaria de conver..."

Mas Snape foi impedido de falar. Havia raiva sim, muita raiva contida. Longbottom desferiu contra o olho esquerdo de Severus um forte soco. Aturdido, Severus deu alguns passos para trás. Ele fitou Neville. O rapaz ainda estava furioso, disposto a agredi-lo mais vezes.

"Por que?", rosnou Longbottom.

"Vamos convers..."

Novamente, Neville avançou nele. Snape poderia ter puxado sua varinha e impedido o golpe, mas não o fez. E no segundo seguinte o rapaz o esmurrou no olho. O garoto tinha uma mão pesada! A cabeça do professor latejou de dor. Ele piscou, temporariamente cego. Ao redor dos dois, estava juntando uma pequena multidão. Ainda sem enxergar totalmente, ele viu Longbottom olhar em volta.

O rapaz olhou rapidamente para ele e depois começou a correr na direção oposta.

"Neville!", chamou Snape.

As cegas, por conta da cegueira temporária, Severus caminhou na direção que Neville ia. Mas, mesmo parcialmente cego, Snape notou a velocidade que o rapaz corria. Ele já estava longe. _Inalcançável_, uma voz maldosa soou em sua mente.

Severus colocou a mão da região do olho golpeado duas vezes. Estava muito dolorido. E ficaria roxo, se já não estivesse ficando arroxeado. Nem sob as ordens de Voldemort, Severus apanhou tanto em um curto espaço de tempo. Seria o carma, enfim, fazendo efeito?

"Você precisa de ajuda?", indagou a voz de uma mulher desconhecida.

"Não."

Em torno dele havia ainda um círculo de bruxos curiosos. Ele reparou rapidamente em um bruxo com cabelo loiro platinado, mas não parou o olhar nesse indivíduo. Severus rosnou para a aglomeração:

"Vocês não tem o que fazer? Sumam daqui!"

A multidão foi se desfazendo. Restou apenas um bruxo. O loiro de cabelos platinados, olhos frios cinzentos e rosto pontudo. Lucius Malfoy caminhou elegantemente até ele.

"Você está bem, velho amigo?", indagou com a voz arrastada.

Severus esboçou um sorriso ao se virar e identificar o dono da voz. Eles apertaram as mãos.

"Estou ótimo, Lucius."

Snape viu Malfoy sorrir com malícia com a resposta.

"Seus ex-alunos te agridem com frequência, Severus?"

"Apenas alguns, Lucius."

"Você saiu bem rápido de Azkaban, não foi? Qual o segredo para isso, Severus? Os contatos certos? A Ordem da Fênix, talvez?"

Severus optou por desconversar. Não queria discutir esse assunto com Malfoy.

"Como estão Draco e Narcissa?"

Os olhos cinza ficaram ainda mais frios, se era possível.

"Narcissa se separou de mim, porém mantemos uma relação amigável. Diferente de mim e Draco, ela não foi punida no julgamento. Talvez porque tenha salvado a vida de Potter na floresta. E Draco... Bem, acredito que ele talvez fosse mais feliz em Azkaban do que convivendo com esses malditos muggle."

"E você? Como está o _seu_ convívio com os malditos muggle?", provocou. "Eu li no jornal que você também está trabalhando com muggle."

A feição arrogante de Lucius se intensificou

"Sabe o que eu li no jornal, Severus?", indagou e mostrou a matéria de Skeeter. "Quer me contar a sua versão de como saiu tão rápido da prisão?"

"Você também leu as matérias que Skeeter escreveu sobre você? Eu lembro de algo como Comensal da Morte fracassado, entre outros adjetivos carinhosos."

Os olhos cinzentos brilharam de malícia. Lucius guardou o jornal. Parecia ter resolvido mudar a abordagem.

"Esse menino que acabou de te agredir... Ele tem a idade de Draco, poderia ser meu filho. Mas sabe o que eu penso? A guerra fez bem para ele. Neville Longbottom é... Muito charmoso."

Severus tentou não esboçar reação ao ouvir a nítida cobiça na fala do loiro, mas sentiu seu corpo tremer levemente de raiva. E teve certeza que deixou algo transparecer ao ver o sorriso frio de Lucius.

"Não acredito, Severus! _Você_ também pensa isso? Acha Neville Longbottom atraente?"

Snape puxou a varinha e apontou para ele.

"Não fale sandices para mim!"

Malfoy não pareceu intimidado ou assustado com a varinha apontada para ele. Ao contrário, continuou provocando o professor.

"Eu entendo porque Longbottom faz seu estilo, Severus. Ele é extremamente corajoso, valente e desafiou o Lorde das Trevas. Igualzinho a Lily Potter e Regulus Black!", zombou.

Os olhos negros cintilaram perigosamente. Severus abaixou a varinha que antes estava apontada para Malfoy, mas não a guardou. A varinha continuou firmemente segura em sua mão.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando", disse Snape.

"Você já tinha se tornando espião quando Regulus trocou de lado?", indagou com escárnio. "Devia ter pedido para o velho Dumbledore ter protegido ele também, Severus. Ou você não sabia? Dizem que você só se tornou espião após a morte da sangue-ruim."

Snape ergueu rapidamente a varinha e a apontou para o loiro. A ponta da varinha de Severus já brilhava para lançar um feitiço em Lucius quando Arthur Weasley segurou seu punho. O bruxo olhou com severidade para Snape, como se estivesse repreendendo um de seus filhos.

"Não é recomendável usar feitiços aqui, Severus", falou depois observou melhor o rosto do professor. "O que aconteceu com seu rosto? Foi Lucius?"

Snape puxou o punho, se libertando do agarre.

"Não foi nada, Arthur", disse e depois olhou para Malfoy com agressividade. "Se quiser conversar melhor, velho amigo, venha me visitar. Terei prazer em _discutir_ com você."

Lucius assentiu com a cabeça, depois se virou para o ruivo.

"Arthur!", falou Lucius como se saboreasse o nome do bruxo. "Como vai, vice-ministro?", perguntou com um sorriso glacial.

Weasley não sorriu ou mostrou qualquer cordialidade. Olhou para Malfoy com desprezo e perguntou:

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Lucius? Além de estar irritando Severus?"

"Vim justamente te ver, Arthur. Quero uma reunião para tratar da minha _pena alternativa_."

Severus sorriu enviesado. Malfoy olhou para ele rapidamente, mas depois voltou sua total atenção para Weasley.

"Então terá que marcar um horário com a minha secretaria, Lucius. Mas já adianto que talvez ela não encontre um horário _para você_."

"Por que diz isso, Arthur? Eu acho curioso como um certo Comensal da Morte está por aí, gozando de seus plenos poderes e outros não tem essas vantagens. Talvez tenha relação com Neville, Severus? Ou talvez tenha relação com Arthur?", perguntou olhando para ambos bruxos como se analisasse se eles formavam um casal bonito.

Snape agarrou a varinha com mais força. Desejava ardentemente lançar um feitiço no loiro. Malfoy nunca havia sido muito agradável. Porém, nesse momento ele estava sendo além do insuportável.

"A minha paciência está por um fio, Lucius. Cuidado com o que em fala", alertou Severus.

"Não. Não tem relação com Arthur. Acho que Severus prefere bruxos jovens", afirmou. Depois Malfoy se virou na direção de Weasley. "_Eu_ sou mais flexível. Gosto do que tenho disponível", falou em tom provocativo. "Porém confesso que você envelheceu mal, Arthur. Já não posso dizer o mesmo de seu primogênito. William é um rapaz adorável, me lembra muito de você na sua melhor época."

Severus reparou que Arthur também segurava sua varinha com força por dentro do bolso. O vice-ministro estava quase enfeitiçando Lucius ali no meio do átrio do ministério da magia. Todavia, ele se controlou. Olhou para os lados e gritou:

"Seguranças, aqui!"

"Eu posso resolver isso, Arthur", disse Severus em seu tom suave e letal. Os olhos negros ainda faiscando de raiva.

"Acalmem-se os dois! Eu só estava comentando que o primogênito de Arthur agora é um homem divorciado, portanto, disponível para encontrar novos amores."

Severus apontou a varinha para Lucius e lançou um feitiço não verbal, fazendo a voz do bruxo sumir.

Lucius mexia os lábios, mas não saía som. Malfoy olhou raivoso para Severus, e este apenas sorriu satisfeito em resposta.

"Sem feitiços aqui, Severus", disse Arthur após olhar para os lados. Os bruxos e bruxas em volta desviaram o olhar. Pareciam fingir que não viram Severus enfeitiçando Lucius Malfoy. Provavelmente, a antipatia que sentiam por Lucius era maior do que o sentimento negativo em relação à Snape. Por fim, Weasley suspirou e murmurou para Severus:

"Obrigado."

Por sua vez, Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, se fazendo de desentendido.

"Pelo o quê, Arthur? Eu não fiz nada. Tenha um bom dia, ministro", disse e seguiu em direção as filas dos elevadores.

Severus olhou para trás e pode ver Arthur falando com os bruxos da segurança. Lucius estava sendo conduzido até a saída. Snape olhou para Malfoy e sorriu com provocação.

* * *

><p>Já na parte da tarde, após sua primeira aula, Snape estava em seu cubículo no quartel general dos aurores. O bruxo olhava os nomes dos alunos da próxima turma quando Héstia apareceu ali. A presença dela não era bom sinal.<p>

"Olá, Héstia. Já recebeu alguma reclamação sobre a forma como conduzo os duelos?", zombou.

Severus tinha que admirar a dignidade da bruxa. Ela não se abalava com seu escárnio e deboche.

"Ainda não, Severus. Eu vim falar sobre a sua próxima aula. Como você deve saber, terá Potter."

"Estou ciente disso", afirmou de um jeito impassível.

A bruxa olhou para os lados, em tom conspiratório.

"Se você não se incomodar, eu gostaria de assistir a um de seus duelos."

"Por que?"

"Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, McLaggen... Essa turma está repleta de ex-alunos seus. Eu gostaria de ver como você se comporta com eles e vice-versa."

"A minha turma de manhã também tinha meus ex-alunos e você não quis ir lá."

"É de conhecimento público o seu desgosto em relação ao Potter."

"Meu sentimento em relação ao Eleito não se alterou."

"Justamente por isso eu gostaria de ver esse duelo. Eu sei que achamos melhor liberar o uso dos feitiços das trevas, mas... Severus, não julgo de bom tom você massacrar o rapaz só porque você teve um desentendimento com o pai dele."

Severus ia retrucar. Dizer que não era só culpa de James Potter. Depois que ele conviveu por seis anos com Harry Potter, ele poderia fazer uma lista gigantesca dos motivos dele odiar o garoto. Todavia, ele achou melhor guardar sua opinião. Ele sabia que a maioria dos bruxos, em especial os da Ordem da Fênix, sentem uma forte necessidade de proteger o Salvador do mundo mágico.

"Eu não posso recusar, não é mesmo? Você é chefe dessa seção."

"Você pode recusar, Severus. Eu não sou uma tirana."

Snape refletiu rapidamente e respondeu:

"Fique apenas no meu duelo com Potter. Ou outros alunos não irão me respeitar se você ficar durante toda a aula. Eles irão pensar que não tenho controle da turma e preciso de supervisão. O que não é verdade."

A bruxa acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e disse:

"Eu concordo. Aliás, já está na hora. Vamos?"

_Continua?_

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários da autora<strong>: Olá, pessoas! Feliz 2016! : )

**Muito obrigada** por continuarem **lendo e comentando** Hazel!

Mais um _9 de janeiro_! **Parabéns, Severus**, nosso eterno amor! : D

Falando nisso, fazem exatos dois que eu publiquei o primeiro capítulo de Hazel.

Então... O que vocês acharam desse capítulo? _Gostaram? Sim, não? Talvez? Por que?_ ; )

O que vocês gostariam de ver quando _Severus voltar a ser professor do Neville, Potter e Weasley? Muitos atritos?_ Hahaha.. Eu adoro! : )

O próximo capítulo já está parcialmente escrito, ok amores? **Por isso, review! Por favor! Review é o combustível da autora! Review é amor! Review é vida! E com reviews eu realmente publico mais rápido, ok?**

E falando em _review_, **agradeço as pessoas maravilhosas** que comentaram no outro capítulo: **yunob** , **Barbara Vitoria** , **Sandra Longbottom** , **Guest** , **Madame Anarchy** , **eloisa** e **Izzy Simpson** (via PM). Muito, muito, muito obrigada! : DD

Beijos e até a próxima! ; *


	13. Chapter 13

**Hazel**

**Capítulo XIII**

_Escrito por Nevilla F._

Severus estava novamente na arena de duelos. O lugar tinha um teto alto, sem janelas e a iluminação vinha de bolas de vidro luminosas flutuantes próximas ao teto. As paredes eram cinzentas e o chão de madeira pintada de preto. Com a falta de janelas o local seria sufocante, mas o teto alto como em uma catedral dava a impressão de amplidão. Havia alguns equipamentos de treinamento em feitiços, mas Snape havia afastado todos a um canto da arena. Por isso, a maior parte do local estava vazia. Essa era a intenção do professor. Os alunos e ele precisavam de um lugar amplo para duelar e não danificar objetos com feitiços.

Héstia Jones, a chefe da seção de aurores, estava casualmente apoiada na parede, próxima a porta. Severus evitou olhá-la. Será que ela realmente achava que os alunos não iriam vê-la ali?

No momento seguinte, os jovens bruxos e bruxas foram entrando. Muitos deles logo de cara observaram Jones e a cumprimentaram.

"Se aproximem!", ordenou Severus secamente, atraindo a atenção dos estudantes.

Eram apenas oito bruxos e os últimos que entraram foram Weasley, Potter e Longbottom. O trio parou ao identificar o professor. Weasley e Potter olhavam para Neville como se ele tivesse respostas, mas o rapaz se limitou a acenar negativamente com a cabeça. Os três pareciam igualmente confusos.

"Eu mandei os senhores se aproximarem", falou Severus em seu tom letal e suave.

Os bruxos foram formando um círculo em volta do professor. Neville parecia não acreditar no que via. Potter e Weasley trocaram muitos olhares. O maldito Eleito precisou falar com Longbottom para ele recomeçar a andar. Em poucos segundos, todos os bruxos estavam em torno de Snape. O Comensal da Morte reparou que justamente o rapaz de olhos hazel era o que permanecia mais distante dele. O bruxo precisou fingir que aquele distanciamento não o machucava.

Severus olhou em volta. Ele se sentia mais nervoso do que na primeira aula. Talvez por causa de Neville e Potter. O professor passou o olhar em todos os alunos. De fato, havia muitos ex-alunos, apenas duas moças ele não reconheceu.

"Para os que não me conhecem, eu sou Severus Snape e serei o instrutor de duelos dos senhores por um ano."

Enquanto a maioria dos alunos processava a informação, o Eleito estava mais interessado em outra coisa.

"O que aconteceu com o seu rosto, Snape?", indagou Potter com um sorriso de deboche. "Parece um hematoma."

Severus não olhou para o irritante garoto.

"Isso não é da sua conta, Potter. E não volte a me interromper. Como eu estava dizendo, essa disciplina será totalmente prática. Não estou aqui para ensinar os senhores a duelar. Vocês tiveram e tem outras muitas disciplinas com essa finalidade. Aqui, o meu objetivo é avaliar as habilidades dos senhores em combate."

Os jovens bruxos permaneceram em silêncio. Neville estava pálido. O rapaz ficava olhando diversas vezes para o hematoma no olho de Severus.

"Como eu tenho experiência em magia das trevas, a ideia dessa disciplina é testar o talento de um futuro auror contra um bruxo das trevas altamente treinado. Por isso, os senhores duelarão contra mim em todas as aulas."

Snape fez uma pausa para fitar os alunos e depois continuou:

"Vamos realizar um combate a um bruxo hostil. Dessa forma, não teremos padrinhos de duelos. Serão somente os senhores e eu. Além disso, eu também serei o juiz."

"Muito conveniente", sussurrou o filho de Arthur.

Severus olhou para o ruivo com frieza e indagou:

"Quer dizer algo para mim, Weasley?"

"Não, senhor."

"Finalizando, será um duelo com cada aluno por aula. Teremos aula uma vez a cada mês durante um ano. A razão disso é para eu observar, ou não, a evolução dos senhores ao longo dos meses. Eu honestamente espero que haja uma evolução. Porque se os senhores piorarem de um mês para o outro, vocês serão reprovados. E terão outro ano comigo."

Potter sentia uma necessidade urgente de interromper Severus. O jovem bruxo estava inquieto. Havia dado muitos olhares indagadores para Neville, mas esse fingia não notar.

"Você ganhou esse olho roxo em um duelo ou foi em Azkaban, Snape?"

Severus ignorou a pergunta de Potter. Ele continuou falando:

"A avaliação da disciplina será feita da seguinte forma. Quanto mais tempo aguentarem e mais habilidades mostrarem no duelo comigo, maior a nota. Se vocês aguentarem apenas poucos segundos serão reprovados. Caso não apresentem perícia e um conhecimento básico em feitiços e azarações também serão reprovados."

O Eleito não admitia ser ignorado. Ele levantou a mão com ênfase, como se estivesse imitando Hermione Granger. Severus olhou para Potter com profundo desgosto.

"Snape?", chamou Potter com a voz especialmente irônica. "Como devemos chamá-lo? Professor? Instrutor? Talvez... Ex-presidiário?"

O clima pareceu esfriar na arena. E se alguns alunos pareceram achar graça do comentário, tiveram o bom senso de não demonstrar.

"Potter, você sempre nos mostra toda a sua a inteligência com as suas indagações. Eu sou professor dessa disciplina, por isso, devo ser chamado de senhor ou professor. Nada mudou. É como se estivéssemos em Hogwarts, mas agora eu tenho permissão para lançar feitiços em você", terminou com um sorriso maldoso.

Todavia, o maldito salvador do mundo mágico aparentemente não queria calar a boca. O rapaz voltou a falar.

"Er... Snape, digo, _professor_ Snape, o senhor não cogitou algo. Se eu derrotá-lo em um duelo, qual será minha nota? Eu serei dispensado dessa disciplina?"

Severus sorriu enviesado.

"Sua nota não existirá porque te garanto que não tem chance nenhuma disso acontecer."

Weasley ficou vermelho com a resposta do professor e não conseguiu mais ficar quieto.

"Harry derrotou Voldemort!", rosnou Weasley. "Acho que ele consegue dar conta de um dos seus seguidores."

Snape pensou em corrigir o ruivo. Falar que ele era um ex-seguidor do Lorde das Trevas. Todavia, acabou não falando isso. Era melhor para que os jovens futuros aurores continuassem o vendo como um bruxo das trevas em potencial. Severus optou por provocar os garotos. Mas antes de responder, o bruxo olhou para Longbottom. O rapaz estava entre os dois amigos, muito pálido e aparentava estar incapaz de falar. Ele parecia em estado de choque. Os olhos deles se encontraram por um segundo e Neville rapidamente desviou o olhar.

"Na última vez que eu duelei com Potter, presenciei que as habilidades dele são tão precárias quanto a capacidade de raciocínio. Por isso, falo com propriedade de causa quando digo que Harry Potter não tem chance alguma de me vencer em um duelo. Agora, chega de conversa! Vocês todos poderão ver as habilidades do _famoso_ Harry Potter imediatamente. Aproxime-se, Potter. Você será o primeiro a duelar comigo. Os demais fiquem próximos das paredes e usem feitiços de proteção pessoal para não serem atingidos."

Potter não parecia preocupado. Aliás, estava sorrindo com alegria. Parecia satisfeito com o duelo. Antes de se aproximar de Severus, o rapaz apertou rapidamente o ombro de Neville e disse algo para ele.

Ainda sorrindo com malícia, Potter parou em frente à Severus.

"Será divertido, _Snape_", falou em tom provocativo.

"Será sim, Potter. Te garanto que para mim será muito divertido."

"Você sente prazer duelando comigo, Snape?", indagou com certo tom de luxúria.

"Não, eu sempre soube que seu talento é limitadíssimo. Além disso, você não é importante quanto pensa. Eu sempre disse que as pessoas te dão atenção demais."

Potter olhou discretamente para Héstia, que estava casualmente parada próxima a porta. Severus seguiu seu olhar, mas voltou a encará-lo no segundo seguinte.

"Então... Você ainda está em período de testes, professor?", zombou com a arrogância digna de James Potter.

Severus não se abalou com a pergunta.

"Não, Potter. Héstia está aqui _por você_. Ela acha que posso acabar te machucando muito. Assim que nosso duelo acabar, ela irá embora. Todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix ainda se preocupam muito com o precioso e _delicado_ Harry Potter. Aliás, agora você está sem o pedaço da alma do Lorde das Trevas, imagino que suas habilidades que antes eram pífias, devem estar muito abaixo do medíocre."

Foi a vez de Severus sorrir com satisfação ao ver receio e raiva perpassarem pelos olhos verdes. Rapidamente, Snape usou Legilimência sem varinha em Potter. O professor sorriu mais amplamente ao conseguir entrar na mente do ex-aluno.

"Ainda não conseguiu aprender Oclumência?"

"Tive um péssimo professor."

"Isso, Potter! Culpe o professor por seu fracasso, sua falta de disciplina e de controle mental."

Potter rosnou e avançou um passo em direção a ele. Severus sorriu enviesado em resposta.

"A provocação", Snape falou em voz alta para que todos os futuros aurores ouvissem. "faz parte de todo duelo. É ideal que os senhores não se deixem atingir pelas palavras do bruxo que irá duelar com vocês. Sentir raiva ou ódio não irá deixar os seus feitiços mais fortes. Ao contrário, a raiva apenas fará a mente de vocês mais fraca, mais susceptível ao ataque, por exemplo, da Legilimência. Dessa forma, aconselho fortemente os bruxos que ainda não dominam a Oclumência, como Potter, a aprender com urgência."

Severus olhou novamente com diversão para o salvador do mundo mágico. Ele estava ruborizado de vergonha.

"Vamos ao duelo, Potter. Pronto?"

"Sim", rosnou.

Antes mesmo que Potter apontasse a varinha para Snape, o professor usou um feitiço doloroso não verbal no rapaz, que recuou vários passos. Severus sorriu satisfeito.

"Precisa ser mais rápido, Potter", falou e, no segundo seguinte, três cobras saíram da varinha de Snape e avançaram, sibilando para o garoto. "Você não é mais capaz de controlar as serpentes, não é Potter? Uma pena. Eu teria cuidado. São venenosas."

O garoto rosnou e recuou muitos passos. Dividia o olhar entre as cobras e Severus. Parecia não conseguir identificar qual dos dois perigos era mais letal. Decidiu por acabar com as cobras primeiro. Potter usou um feitiço não verbal flamejante e os animais foram consumidos pelo fogo. Depois tentou lançar um feitiço com um aceno complicado, mas não produziu efeito.

Snape sorria de um jeito desagradável para Potter.

"Você é muito patético, garoto. Foi _esse_ o feitiço que tentou fazer?", disse e repetiu o floreio complicado com perfeição. Ele transfigurou as cinzas das cobras em um impotente leão. "Transfiguração não é simples, Potter. Então além de não saber Poções, você não também não aprendeu Transfiguração? Por que mesmo você está aqui, tentando ser auror? Ah, sim... Por causa da sorte que você teve... Derrotou o Lorde com pura sort..."

Severus precisou parar de falar. Chamas azuis saíam em círculos da varinha de Potter. Consumiram o leão instantaneamente e estavam indo diretamente na direção de Snape, como um redemoinho de fogo azul. O Comensal da Morte pensou rapidamente nas opções. Achou que seria mais fácil recuar. O professor desaparatou do meio do labirinto de chamas azuis para aparatar atrás de Potter.

O rapaz se virou em tempo de ver o feitiço _Petrificus Totalus_ que o atingiu no peito. Ele acabou caindo, petrificado de costas no chão.

Snape deu alguns passos, estava próximo a cabeça do garoto. Ele pisou na mão em que Potter insistia em segurar a varinha. Como um sádico, Severus esmagava a mão do rapaz com o pé a fim de desarmá-lo.

"Como eu dizia, você derrotou o Lorde das Trevas somente com a sua sorte. Não tem talento ou habilidade. É só um bruxo ruim, porém com as influências certas."

Por trás das lentes grossas, Severus viu os olhos verdes queimarem em fúria. Potter magicamente foi capaz de murmurar algo, mesmo ainda estando petrificado. As chamas azuis tomaram a forma de uma mão e agarraram Snape.

As chamas envolviam e queimavam o corpo do professor. E ainda havia a fumaça e o calor sufocante. Era uma sensação terrível de enclausuramento. Severus ficou contente pelas chamas serem mais brandas e mágicas e não chamas reais, ou ele teria sido carbonizado. O Comensal da Morte rapidamente conjurou um feitiço e jatos de água saíram de sua varinha.

Levou alguns minutos para a água consumir as chamas. Severus arfava pelo esforço. Ele apagou com batidinhas os pequenos focos restantes de chamas em suas vestes. Com o fogo consumido, ele se virou raivoso para Potter. O rapaz ainda jazia no chão, imóvel. Severus pensou em como seria fácil lançar a maldição Cruciatus nele e torturá-lo. Todavia, era uma atitude muito covarde.

"Você tem noção de como foi imprudente, garoto? Você também poderia ter sido pego pelo fogo. Era um ataque suicida?", perguntou enquanto observava o garoto.

Apesar de estar com o rosto paralisado, a expressão de Potter era de prazer. Os olhos verdes encaravam Snape com divertimento.

Severus rosnou. Odiava o garoto! Realmente odiava. O professor tiraria aquele sorriso dele. Ele apontou a varinha para Potter e lançou a maldição Imperius nele. Em seguida desfez o _Petrificus Totalus_ em Potter, liberando seu corpo. Snape mandou o garoto se levantar e entregar a própria varinha para ele. O rapaz prontamente obedeceu.

O professor sorria torto enquanto recebia a varinha de Potter de sua própria mão. A feição do rapaz era colérica, mesmo estando preso ao Imperius.

"Vocês viram? Potter não é tão estúpido quanto parece. Ele reconheceu que sou melhor duelista e me entregou sua varinha em sinal de rendição", falou com prazer sádico. Depois olhou atentamente para Weasley. "Entende agora porque eu disse que Potter nunca me venceria, senhor Weasley?"

Severus sentia Potter lutando ferozmente contra o controle mental da maldição. Sem sucesso.

"Foi derrotado, senhor Potter! Vou te dar um _F_ pelo seu desempenho ridículo. Você precisa melhor muito se quer se livrar dessa disciplina. Sugiro veementemente que se esforce porque se tirar outro _F_, se não evoluir de uma aula para outra, eu falarei com Héstia para que reveja se ela deseja ter um auror com o nível tão fraco."

Depois, Severus desfez a maldição Imperius e devolveu a varinha para Potter. No segundo seguinte, o garoto avançou nele. Snape não se intimidou.

"Então você vai usar as maldições imperdoáveis contra nós? Você usou Imperius em mim!", vociferou Potter, tomado pela ira.

"Me diga, Potter, com seus amplos conhecimentos, que tipo de feitiços um auror deve esperar de um bruxo das trevas? Expelliarmus?", zombou.

Comarc McLaggen riu sonoramente, mas Potter não respondeu. O rapaz parecia derrotado e humilhado. Por isso não retrucou, foi andando até perto dos amigos.

Severus usou em feitiço em si mesmo para tratar as queimaduras e limpar a fuligem de seu corpo e vestes. Depois, olhou para os outros alunos. Ele sorriu enviesado ao ver que todos pareciam receosos. Ninguém desejava ser o próximo. Até o leal escudeiro de Potter estava olhando para os próprios pés. O único que o encarava era Neville. Sua postura não estava totalmente firme, contudo, ele não parecia tão assustado quanto os demais.

"Longbottom, você será o próximo. Com pais aurores, eu espero que você seja tão habilidoso quanto Frank e Alice Longbottom."

Mesmo a distância, Snape viu Neville ficar pálido para logo em seguida respirar fundo. Ele tirou a varinha do bolso e caminhou em direção a Severus.

O professor sentiu seu coração acelerando gradativamente a cada passo que Longbottom dava em sua direção. Era muito bom ver o rapaz de tão perto.

Ele parou quando chegou na mesma posição onde estivera Potter. Longbottom ficou olhando para Severus, sem saber como agir. Snape notou que o garoto estivera olhando seu hematoma desde que chegou a arena. Ele estava sentindo remorso? Ou receio?

"Pronto, Longbottom?"

"Sim, senhor."

O Comensal da Morte deu um passo na direção dele. Neville recuou quatro passos na direção oposta. Severus se lembrou do menino apavorado que costumava ter em suas aulas. Teria que provocá-lo, despertar sua ira. Isso sempre funcionava com os alunos de Gryffindor.

"Ficar parado olhando para um bruxo das trevas é um jeito bem estúpido de morrer, Longbottom."

McLaggen riu alto novamente. Neville também deve ter ouvido o riso do rapaz já que franziu a testa. O garoto parecia meio atônito.

Potter, ainda colérico com Snape, berrou:

"Você enfrentou Voldemort pessoalmente, Neville! Snape é um _aborto_ comparado a ele! Acaba com ele!"

Severus primeiro lançou um feitiço de proteção em si mesmo, caso Neville resolvesse atacá-lo. Depois se virou para Potter.

"Eu sou o quê, senhor Potter?", rosnou e lançou uma azaração ferreteante no rapaz. "Não admito desrespeito na minha sala de aula, nem do Eleito. Vou reportar isso na sua ficha de avaliação, Potter."

Neville olhou para o rapaz e depois voltou sua atenção para Severus.

"Podemos enfim começar esse duelo, Longbottom?", provocou. "Ou precisa de mais alguns minutos?"

O rapaz inflou o peito. Apontou a varinha para Snape e recitou um feitiço:

"Estu..."

"Não!", falou Severus. Com um feitiço do Comensal da Morte a varinha de Neville voou de sua mão, fez um arco e caiu no chão. "Nem pense em usar feitiços verbais em um duelo."

Longbottom fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Parecia já estar derrotado. Depois ergueu o rosto e indagou:

"Acabamos, professor? Estou sem varinha, eu perdi."

"Não!", rosnou Severus. O bruxo estava irado com a falta de pró-atividade do rapaz. "Nem começamos, Longbottom. Pegue a sua varinha e vamos tentar de novo. E dessa vez, sem feitiços verbais. Esse conselho serve para todos vocês", falou se dirigindo aos futuros aurores. "Somente bruxos imbecis usam feitiços verbais em duelos."

Longbottom ergueu o queixo e foi até a sua varinha, mostrando muita dignidade após ser chamado de imbecil. Ele pegou a varinha e voltou para sua posição original, em frente à Snape. Com os olhos hazel brilhando em fúria, Neville lançou três feitiços não verbais na direção do professor.

Snape bloqueou os feitiços sem mostrar muito esforço.

"É só isso? Alice Longbottom era melhor duelista quando tinha menos idade do que você", provocou.

Severus viu Neville fazer um esforço físico para não demonstrar sentimentos. Mas o rosto do rapaz se tornou um tom mais pálido. Ele inspirou com força e no segundo seguinte tinha desaparatado e aparatado nas costas do Comensal da Morte. Depois lançou dois feitiços cortantes em direção ao braço que Severus segurava a varinha.

Snape não conseguiu bloqueá-los e sentiu dois cortes em seu braço direito. A manga de sua veste danificada com os dois rasgos paralelos. O sangue já brotando das feridas pingava no assoalho.

"Você quer vencer esse duelo _assim_? Você não está se esforçando!", acusou o professor, furioso. "Achou mesmo que eu soltaria a minha varinha por causa de alguns cortes?"

Severus conjurou um feitiço certeiro no joelho direito do rapaz, o fazendo cair. Em seguida, lançou outro feitiço convocatório na varinha de Neville.

"PROTEGO!", berrou Longbottom.

A varinha tinha escapulido levemente da mão do rapaz, mas Neville conseguiu agarrá-la no ar.

"O que foi que eu falei sobre feitiços verbais, Longbottom?", rosnou.

Neville havia levantado e sua postura era diferente. Ele parecia feroz.

"Lamento. Um duelo com um bruxo das trevas pede medidas desesperadas. Se eu não tivesse usado o feitiço verbal eu teria perdido o duelo."

Severus riu com desdém.

"_Teria_ perdido o duelo?"

Os olhos hazel cintilaram. Longbottom correu até ele, disparando vários feitiços dolorosos na direção de Snape.

Severus recuou enquanto se protegia das azarações do rapaz. Não entendia porquê ele continuava avançando até ele. Não era uma boa estratégia forçar um duelo a uma curta distância entre os bruxos.

Alguns dos muitos feitiços de Neville ocasionalmente não eram bloqueados a tempo e Severus sentia dor ou cortes pelo corpo. Mas nada muito intenso ou insuportável. Eles ficaram assim, com Longbottom atacando e Snape defendendo por alguns segundos.

Agora Neville já estava próximo de Severus. O Comensal da Morte conseguia sentir seu perfume. Ao inspirar profundamente se distraiu e imediatamente entendeu que essa era a intenção do rapaz. Distraí-lo. Longbottom lançou um feitiço estuporante não verbal que seria certeiro se Snape não tivesse se abaixado. Severus olhou com admiração para Neville ao se erguer. O rapaz deu mais alguns passos até ele e tentou puxar a varinha da mão de Snape.

A admiração que Severus sentiu antes se transformou em decepção. _Quanta infantilidade! Tirar a varinha de um bruxo _manualmente_? Era ridículo!_ O professor conseguiu lançar um feitiço no garoto mesmo com ele segurando sua varinha. Usou o mesmo feitiço que havia usado em William Weasley. Ele viu Neville cair do chão e se contorcer enquanto uma corrente elétrica dolorosa percorria seu corpo. Em seguida, Snape chutou a varinha do rapaz e a recolheu, finalizando o duelo.

Snape achou que Longbottom o estava olhando com uma expressão traída, mas poderia ser apenas a dor perpassando seu rosto por conta do choque elétrico. Severus se virou para os demais alunos.

"Senhores, como acabaram de presenciar, tentar pegar a varinha de um bruxo manualmente é algo tolo e infantil. Não façam isso. Também não aconselho a se aproximarem demais de seu oponente, como Longbottom fez, isso dá menos chance para fugas."

"E... Que... Outra... Chance eu... Tinha de... Te... Desarmar, senhor?", questionou Neville ainda no chão.

"Que tal usando feitiços?"

Mesmo estirando no chão, Longbottom revirou os olhos. Ele havia parado de se contorcer.

"Ganhou um _F _também, Longbottom. Agora se levante, pegue sua varinha e fique com os demais."

Neville não disse nada. Se levantou com elegância e foi até Severus recuperar sua varinha. Ele parou a uma distância razoavelmente longa e ergueu o braço, esperando Snape jogar a varinha para ele.

O Comensal da Morte acenou para que Longbottom se aproximasse.

Meio cabisbaixo, Longbottom foi até ele. Parecia dividido entre a vergonha da derrota e o orgulho de não parecer fraco para Severus.

"Eu gostaria de conversar com você depois dessa aula", murmurou Snape para somente o rapaz ouvir.

Neville franziu o rosto, se esforçando para não demonstrar suas emoções.

"Minha varinha, professor", pediu.

"Você me ouviu?"

"Sim, senhor", falou com a cabeça erguida. Ele esticou o braço, esperando a varinha.

Severus devolveu a varinha para o rapaz. O bruxo parecia abalado com a frieza e indiferença de Neville. O garoto já tinha virado e estava se afastando assustadoramente ligeiro.

Snape piscou e se recompôs. A última coisa que precisava era afetar seu psicológico em uma arena de duelos. Ainda tinham mais seis jovens para duelar com ele. Severus lançou um feitiço rápido em si mesmo para tratar os danos físicos que Longbottom tinha feito nele. Já com a máscara de impassibilidade, ele se virou para o restante da turma.

"Weasley! Você é o próximo!"

_Continua?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora<strong>: Olá, pessoas! Obrigada por continuarem acompanhando Hazel! : )

Que mês trágico, não? Ainda não consegui aceitar totalmente a perda do nosso Alan. : ' (

Enfim... Obrigada imensamente as pessoas lindas e maravilhosas que deixaram reviews no outro capítulo: **Amanda Mara**, **yunob** , **Guest** (eu que agradeço! ; ), **Lizzy** **Collins**, **Barbara** **Vitoria**, **Tonks** **Fenix** e **Sandra** **Longbottom**.

Fiquei super satisfeita que vocês apoiaram os socos no Snape. Eu achei que estava sendo muito dramática. Que bom que me enganei!

Gostaram desse capítulo? Do que gostaram? Do que não gostaram (é sempre bom saber)?

**_Dois capítulos em um mês, eu mereço um review, não? : /_**

Eu amo Snarry, acho que isso não é exatamente uma novidade visto que das minhas 19 fanfics, 6 são Snarry. Enfim... Eu adoro escrever confrontos entre Snape e Harry. Mas nessa fanfic é tão estranho... Hahaha... Como assim eu não vou escrever que depois de tantos feitiços o Harry não vai agarrar o Snape? Ou o contrário? As mãos até coçam para digitar algo assim... Mas não fiz ou farei, obviamente. Nessa fanfic é só Snape e Neville. Só um desabafo, gente. Desconsiderem.

Até o próximo capítulo! ; *

28/01/16 - 1/03/16


	14. Chapter 14

**Hazel**

**Capítulo XIV**

_Escrito por Nevilla F._

Snape derrotou os demais alunos com _rapidez_ e facilidade. Todos receberam _F_ porque todos mereciam receber _F_. Eles precisavam desejar, estudar e praticar para melhorarem. Afinal, a aula era justamente para ver a evolução nas técnicas de combate dos futuros aurores. E talvez, apenas talvez, Severus quisesse se livrar de todos aqueles alunos rapidamente para poder ficar a sós com Longbottom. Desejava tanto isso que sentia seu coração acelerar.

Além disso, o professor estava dolorido. Havia lançado muitos feitiços, mas havia recebido o triplo. Seu corpo todo doía pelo esforço físico, além do esforço mental. Sua cabeça e os músculos estavam exaustos. Snape pensou que não sobreviveria se tivesse que praticar duelos todos os dias. Ele morreria com o esforço. Talvez essa fosse a intenção de Héstia e do ministério da magia: eliminá-lo e fazer parecer um acidente.

Droga! _Por que diabos havia aceitado esse emprego?_ Severus olhou para Neville Longbottom e visualizou o motivo. _Ele!_, refletiu.

"Vocês estão liberados por hoje. Estudem e pratiquem feitiços, vocês todos precisam. A nossa próxima aula é no mês que vem."

Severus foi acompanhando os bruxos com o olhar. Todos foram caminhando apressados em direção à porta, incluindo Neville. Corrigindo, Longbottom correu como se estivesse sendo perseguido pela própria morte. Ele ultrapassou os colegas e foi o primeiro a sair da arena.

Snape passou a mão pelos cabelos. Estava decepcionado, mas entendia o rapaz. Ele merecia isso, não? O desprezo de Neville. Um desprezo que fazia sua alma doer.

O professor definitivamente não era bom em relacionamentos. Não sabia nem como consertar a situação que criou. Teria que pedir desculpas para o rapaz? _Maldição!_ Odiava ter que se desculpar. Ou talvez Neville só precisasse esmurrá-lo mais algumas vezes. Severus não se importava com a dor física desde que Longbottom parasse de desprezá-lo. Snape fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Pensar em Neville fazia seu corpo e mente doerem em sincronia.

O Comensal da Morte precisava refletir sobre outra coisa, seu diário de aula. Snape abriu os olhos e retirou o pergaminho do bolso para começar a escrever suas observações sobre os duelos e os alunos. Ele rosnou já com a primeira pergunta: _Qual auror em treinamento apresentou mais perícia?_ Ele não admitiria nunca para o garoto, mas Potter quase o havia matado. O rapaz havia sido o melhor duelista do dia. Severus amaldiçoou novamente. Ele teria que escrever isso no diário de aula.

Enquanto refletia sobre Potter e Neville, ele notou que não estava sozinho na arena. Havia alguém caminhando lentamente até ele. O professor olhou com curiosidade para... O Eleito. Snape revirou os olhos antes de se dirigir ao rapaz.

"Posso fazer algo por você, Potter?"

O rapaz sorriu displicentemente para ele. _Tão irritante!_

"Foi um bom duelo, Snape. Acho que eu fui o melhor, não? Fui melhor que McLaggen com certeza."

Severus olhou para o rapaz com zombaria.

"Você achou? Gostou de como usei a maldição Imperius _tão facilmente_ na sua mente fraca?"

Potter ainda tinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

"Eu quase te venci. Eu fui o único que quase te venceu."

Severus cruzou os braços e sorriu com ironia.

"Esse quase poderia ter te levado à morte se estivéssemos em um duelo de verdade."

"Então, _professor_", falou e disse a última palavra com o máximo de ironia que conseguiu colocar. "Você acha que no próximo mês eu já consigo te vencer? Ou essa é uma dessas disciplinas em que o objetivo é não vencer o professor?"

Snape lançou um olhar gelado para ele. Depois respondeu em um tom glacial:

"Se você realmente pensa que eu não quero ser superado por vocês, você não tem ideia do tipo de professor que eu sou. Todo bom mestre é superado por seus alunos talentosos."

O sorriso debochado de Potter se ampliou.

"Eu sei que tipo de professor você é, Snape. E é justamente por isso que acho que fará de tudo para não ser superado."

A conversa já havia sido encerrada para Severus.

"Você não tem mais o que fazer, garoto?"

"Tenho sim. Vim conversar com você."

"Nós não temos o quê conversar, Potter. Não me faça perder o meu precioso tempo. Diferente de você, eu tenho muitas coisas para você."

"Não, Snape. Talvez _eu_ possa fazer algo por você."

"É mesmo?"

Potter lançou um feitiço em direção à porta. Snape estava meio aturdido por todos os feitiços que recebeu e, por isso, não identificou que o garoto havia lançado o Abaffito na porta. E por não saber qual azaração havia sido lançada, Severus ficou nervoso. O garoto estava prendendo os dois ali? O maldito Eleito já queria mais um duelo? Ou era só mais um ex-aluno que queria esmurrá-lo?

"O que pensa que está fazendo, Potter?"

"Evitando que sejamos ouvidos."

Severus não estava com paciência para Potter. Aliás, nunca teve paciência para o rapaz.

"Nós não temos o quê conversar", repetiu com irritação.

"Snape", falou e não havia a usual agressividade dos tempos de Hogwarts. "Eu nunca te agradeci apropriadamente pela ajuda que você me deu."

Snape recuou dois passos para longe do garoto. Não entendia aonde aquela conversa podia chegar, mas não queria descobrir. Não queria nem imaginar aonde aquilo poderia dar.

"Não foi _por você_, garoto. Não há nada para agradecer. Vá embora!", mandou.

"Eu sei, Snape. Foi pela minha mãe, porém ainda assim eu agradeço. Assim como também não é por você que eu vou te dizer isso" , falou e fez uma pausa dramática. "Se esse seu coração duro funciona, você podia ir conversar com o Neville. Ele ficou realmente triste com a sua prisão. Neville também ficou doido de preocupação quando soube que você foi agredido em Azkaban. Ele gosta mesmo de você... Então... Por que você não substitui a pedra que tem no peito e a transforma em um coração? Eu duvido _muito_ que outra pessoa no mundo seja capaz de te amar como Neville te ama e..."

"Chega! Chega! Saia já daqui!", gritou.

"Estamos conversando civilizadamente."

"A conversa acabou, garoto! Eu não preciso de conselhos amorosos _seus_, Potter. Nunca te dei essa liberdade e nunca darei. Agora saia daqui antes que eu resolva puxar minha varinha."

"A conversa acabou por enquanto, Snape", afirmou Potter com convicção. Em seguida seguiu para fora da arena, deixando Severus sozinho.

Severus ficou levemente satisfeito e tranquilo com o quê Potter falou para ele. O professor concluiu que Neville só estava muito magoado... Por isso deu os socos e o estava desprezando. Longbottom ainda sentia algo por Snape.

_Preciso ir atrás dele_, refletiu_. Onde será que ele irá? Para casa ou para aquele pub que ele tanto falava? Eu ainda tenho o endereço no papel que ele me entregou._

Snape então se lembrou de algo. Ao lado da arena haviam vestiários. Talvez Longbottom estivesse ali do seu lado, tomando banho ou trocando de roupa. Severus se encaminhou rapidamente para lá.

* * *

><p>Severus ficou esperando por Neville do lado de fora do vestiário masculino. Ele não entrou porque sabia que estaria repleto de alunos e ele não queria fazer uma cena na frente deles. Após alguns minutos o professor viu alguns dos futuros aurores saírem de lá. McLaggen sorriu com malícia para ele. Snape ignorou o garoto. Era tão arrogante como Potter! E devia estar ali, no ministério da magia, só pelas suas fortes influências. <em>Mais um troféu para o clube do Slug<em>, pensou com deboche.

Após quinze minutos, Snape não aguentava mais de impaciência. Talvez Longbottom não estivesse ali e por isso não sairia nunca. Portanto, ele precisava confirmar se o rapaz estava lá ou não.

Severus entrou e não ficou surpreso ao encontrar o _trio_ ali. Neville estava vestido e ajeitava o cabelo molhado em frente ao espelho. Weasley, também vestido, estava sentado em um banco de madeira e parecia impaciente. Potter havia acabado de sair de um chuveiro e estava com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

Assim que entrou, Potter o olhou como se não acreditasse no que via. Ele pegou rapidamente o óculos e o colocou. Parecia querer ter certeza do que estava vendo.

"_Professor_ Snape!", disse alto e olhando para Longbottom, que não tinha se virado na direção da porta.

Weasley pulou no banco e fitou, horrorizado, a porta. Neville olhou rapidamente para Severus, mas voltou sua atenção para seu cabelo. O garoto estava espalhando gel para deixar o cabelo arrepiado.

"Eu tinha certeza que iria vê-lo novamente, Snape", comentou Potter com displicência. Depois, tirou a toalha e vestiu uma cueca, sem pudor com a sua nudez exposta ao professor. Parecia até achar graça de se mostrar para Severus.

Todavia, por mais que Potter estivesse seminu e tagarelando, Snape não olhava para ele. Sua atenção total era em Neville. O Comensal da Morte deu passos incertos até Longbottom.

O Eleito voltou a falar.

"Você deveria tirar esse hematoma da cara, Snape. Não pega bem um instrutor de duelos com hematomas, ainda mais no rosto. Acho... Não, tenho certeza que você se apegou a esse hematoma. Por que?", indagava com deboche enquanto terminava de se vestir.

Pelo espelho, Neville viu a aproximação de Severus. O professor gostou de ver que ele não se intimidou. Ao contrário, cruzou os braços no peito e se virou em direção a ele. Parecia esperar outro duelo. E pela feição irritada no rosto de Longbottom, Snape estava esperando que o rapaz fosse esmurrá-lo novamente.

"Potter e Weasley, vocês podem ir andando."

"E deixar Neville sozinho _com você_?", zombou Potter como se a ideia fosse horripilante.

"Saiam agora!", rosnou.

"O senhor não pode nos expulsar!", disse Weasley, indignado.

Severus sacou a varinha.

"Quer apostar que eu posso?"

Weasley aparentemente não gostou, porque estava puxando a sua varinha. Todavia, um Potter vestido e sensato colocou a mão no ombro dele e disse:

"Vamos. Já que Snape nos pediu tão carinhosamente vamos dar privacidade para o _casal_."

Weasley continuou olhando feio para Severus, mas se levantou e guardou a varinha. Potter e Weasley caminhavam juntos para fora do vestiário. O ruivo já tinha saído quando o Eleito se virou para Longbottom.

"Se precisar de alguma ajuda, vou estar te esperando do lado de fora, Neville."

"É muita audácia, Potter!", murmurou em seu tom letal, mas a porta já tinha sido batida. Severus pegou a varinha e lançou dois feitiços na porta. Um para lacrá-la e outro para impedir que fossem ouvidos do outro lado. Contudo, a julgar pela feição aborrecida em Longbottom a conversa seria muito curta. Ou terminaria em mais socos.

"O que você quer, professor?", questionou Neville com frieza.

A palavra _professor_ doeu como outro golpe em seu rosto. Snape dignamente não deixou transparecer e falou:

"Só conversar um pou..."

"Quando você saiu de Azkaban?", perguntou Longbottom o interrompendo.

"Ontem."

"E por que não me procurou _ontem_?", indagou com agressividade.

"É... Complicado, Neville."

Longbottom balançou a cabeça.

"Sabe de uma coisa? _Eu_ não quero conversar com você."

"Então apenas me escute", ordenou.

O rapaz começou a caminhar em direção a porta. Snape se controlou para não agarrar seu pulso e forçá-lo a parar e escutá-lo Então ele apenas ficou olhando enquanto Longbottom passava por ele. E fingiu que não sentiu dor quando Neville nem ao menos olhou em seu rosto.

"Você tem razão em estar irado comigo, Neville. Mas ao menos enxerga que eu estou tentando fazer isso entre nós dar certo? Que estou tentando reparar meus erros?"

"O senhor não teria que reparar nada se não tivesse fugido de mim!", gritou Longbottom e fez uma pausa. Parecia ter percebido que tinha sido agressivo. Severus viu o rapaz respirar fundo algumas vezes. "Eu não estou dizendo _não_, ok? Só estou falando que nesse momento não estou preparado para ter uma conversa civilizada com você."

"É porque você está muito irritado comigo?"

"Depois conversamos, _professor_."

"Pare de me chamar de professor!", mandou Severus.

Os olhos hazel brilhavam de raiva ao fitá-lo.

"É meu professor novamente. Devo tratá-lo com respeito."

Neville se virou e apontou a varinha para a porta. Com um feitiço, a porta abriu. O rapaz caminhou até lá.

"E eu não vou me desculpar pelos socos, professor", disse Longbottom e saiu do vestiário.

Severus ficou no vestiário sozinho. Ele pensou alguns minutos e concluiu que não foi tão ruim quanto ele pensou que seria. Ao menos Neville não o tinha socado de novo.

* * *

><p>Ao longo da primeira semana de trabalho de Snape parecia que o destino estava conspirando a seu favor. Ele se encontrava, casualmente, ao menos uma vez por dia com Neville. Nos elevadores, no átrio, nos vestiários e até o quartel-general. Parecia mesmo o destino. Contudo, Severus achou melhor dar espaço ao rapaz e não sufocá-lo.<p>

Em todas as ocasiões Longbottom era frio e distante. Snape chegou a conclusão que o rapaz precisou criar barreiras para se proteger dele. Neville sempre o chamava de professor ou senhor e sempre aparentava certo grau de hostilidade.

Em todos os encontros, Severus indagava se ele estava pronto para uma conversa. Neville negou durante a semana inteira. Somente na sexta-feira a tarde, após Severus terminar os duelos com a sua última turma de aurores, Neville cedeu.

Assim que saiu da arena, Snape se dirigiu ao vestiário. Acabou ferindo um dos alunos no último duelo e o sangue do rapaz espirrou em seu braço. O professor já tinha retirado o sangue com feitiços, mas sentia uma necessidade psicológica de se lavar.

Severus entrou no vestiário e notou os rapazes pararem de fazer o que estavam fazendo e olhá-lo. Por isso Snape odiava usar o vestiário. Ele sempre notava que causava um mal estar nos outros bruxos.

Ele ignorou isso e foi até a pia mais próxima para se lavar. Quando ergueu o olhar encontrou Neville em frente ao espelho. Parecia estar arrumando o cabelo, de novo. Snape sorriu enviesado. Não lembrava do rapaz ser assim tão vaidoso.

"Olá, Neville!", falou enquanto abria a torneira e lavava as mãos.

"Oi, professor", disse e depois pausou. "Está me perseguindo?", indagou com zombaria, mas não hostilidade. Era um belo avanço.

Severus sorriu enviesado. Pegou folhas de papel e enxugou as mãos.

"Não sou do tipo perseguidor, menino", falou e fez uma pausa. "A não ser que isso te agrade. Aí eu posso mudar e começar a te perseguir."

Longbottom se virou para ele. Snape ficou satisfeito ao não ver indiferença no rosto do rapaz.

"Não zombe de mim", pediu Neville.

"Você quer conversar hoje?"

Severus precisou esperar quase um minuto inteiro até Longbottom responder.

"Sim."

"Quer ir para minha casa?"

"Não. Vamos conversar aqui."

Snape não ficou totalmente satisfeito. Mas era um grande progresso. Ele olhou em volta. Os futuros aurores se apressavam para ir embora do vestiário. Em poucos minutos, Severus e Neville estavam sozinhos. O bruxo mais velho lançou feitiços em direção à porta. Um para bloquear a entrada de outros bruxos e outro para impermeabilizar os sons. Depois, se virou até Longbottom. Apesar de querer conversar com o rapaz, não seria uma fácil conversa.

* * *

><p>Ao se ver ali sozinho com Snape, Neville se sentiu desamparado. Havia desejado tanto estar a sós com Severus. Mas agora era diferente. Longbottom estava ferido. E ele tinha receio de ser rejeitado. Ou de que Snape só quisesse ficar a sós com ele para se vingar dos socos.<p>

O medo era paralisante. Neville permaneceu parado, esperando alguma coisa acontecer. Ele fitou os próprios pés por longos minutos. Não aguentando mais o silêncio, ele ergueu a cabeça e viu que Severus o observava. A feição do professor parecia irreconhecível, estava menos irritada e tensa. Levemente terna.

Longbottom desviou o olhar. Não esperava por isso. Olhando para a parede, ele indagou em tom formal e profissional:

"O que o senhor quer falar comigo? Já disse que não vou pedir desculpas pelos socos."

O rapaz olhou para o professor. Sua feição tinha se modificado. Severus olhava para ele de um jeito indecifrável, mas não aparentava frieza. Neville trincou os dentes de frustração. Odiava não conseguir captar nada na feição de Snape.

"Você ainda deseja me agredir, menino? Não somente física como verbalmente?"

Neville cruzou os braços mais fortemente, tentando se proteger inconscientemente. Antes ele achava que Severus o chamava de menino de um jeito afetuoso. Agora só o irritava.

"O que você quer de mim, professor? Não queria conversar?"

"Sim... Eu não tomarei muito de seu tempo."

"Que tipo de conversa, professor?"

"Quero falar sobre nós, Neville. E venho te pedindo ao longo da semana para parar de me chamar de professor."

Longbottom o fitou em silêncio, esperando que ele falasse. Snape parecia inquieto. Ele caminhava de um lado para o outro, incapaz de permanecer parado. Contudo, seu olhar estava constantemente em cima de Neville. Se passaram mais longos minutos com os dois em silêncio. Mas a falta de sons incomodava Longbottom.

"Se quer mesmo falar sobre nós, então o senhor... Não, _você_ pode começar se explicando para mim. O que aconteceu naquela noite? No Natal quando você voltou para Azkaban, o que houve?"

Severus parou e fixou o olhar em Neville. O rapaz sentiu um arrepio descer pelo corpo. Aqueles olhos negros tão intensos faziam seu coração disparar.

"Eu fui um idiota e um... Covarde. Fui muito covarde, Neville."

Longbottom olhou como um tolo para o bruxo. Snape era o homem mais corajoso que ele conhecia e estava chamando a si próprio de covarde?

Severus continuou encarando o rapaz. Os olhos pretos não aparentavam qualquer hostilidade e aparentavam gentileza. Neville sentiu seu coração pulsar loucamente. O jovem bruxo estava percebendo o quanto gostava daquele homem, apesar de tudo. Apesar do quanto Snape o fez e o fazia sofrer.

"Fui um covarde", repetiu Severus. "Escolhi o caminho mais fácil. Preferi me afastar de você, fugir de você. Optei por evitar um confronto."

"Você poderia ter apenas aparatado em um lugar longe de mim. Por que violar a sua pena? Por que ir para Azkaban?"

Snape sorriu com tristeza.

"Eu precisava sofrer", respondeu com honestidade. "Senti muito remorso por ter tido relações com você."

"Por que?", indagou Neville novamente. "Eu sou tão ruim de cama assim?", zombou.

Severus ficou em silêncio. Longbottom resolveu atacá-lo.

"E por que você sentiu remorso se nem gosta de mim. Eu me lembro de suas palavras. Me disse com clareza que só estávamos tendo relações físicas", Neville falou com um desconhecido prazer sádico. Talvez Snape tivesse razão e Longbottom realmente desejasse feri-lo verbalmente.

Todavia, o prazer que sentia se extinguiu ao ver a feição de ira no rosto de Severus.

"Em nenhum momento eu disse que desgostava de você, Longbottom!", cuspiu as palavras com agressividade.

Neville precisou de alguns segundos para entender o significado daquelas palavras.

"Você... Você quer dizer que gosta de mim? Você tem sentimentos por mim?"

Longbottom viu algo como terror perpassar os olhos negros.

"Eu...", murmurou Snape e fez uma longa pausa. "Talvez...", sussurrou a resposta.

O rapaz sorriu amplamente. Para Severus Snape aquele sussurro equivalia a uma longa declaração de amor.

"Vem aqui. Apesar de tudo eu quero muito te beijar agora."

Severus olhou com expectativa para ele.

"Você está me perdoando, Neville? Por tudo o que te fiz? Por todo o sofrimento?"

"Não! Definitivamente não. Severus, se você quiser ser meu namorado ou apenas ter relações físicas comigo, você terá que me reconquistar."

Snape estava com sua usual feição debochada.

"Reconquistar?", repetiu com um sorriso torto.

"Sim. Eu já rastejei por você e você estragou tudo. Agora é a sua vez de correr atrás de mim."

Severus ainda sorria com escárnio. Pela primeira vez desde que estavam a sós, ele aparentava uma plena tranquilidade. Neville, então, notou que o professor estivera tenso desde que os dois ficaram sozinhos no vestiário. _Estava com medo de mim?_, refletiu.

"Você estava com medo de mim? Medo de ser rejeitado? Responda com sinceridade."

"Sim."

"Sim, porque...", encorajou Neville.

Longbottom viu Snape respirar fundo antes de falar.

"Sim, Neville, eu tinha medo de ser rejeitado porque eu... Eu... Eu gosto de você, um rapaz que tem metade da minha idade. E é idolatrado por toda uma comunidade mágica. É excepcionalmente corajoso e definitivamente o homem mais atraente que eu já vi."

"Diz de novo. Diz...", implorou.

A feição de Severus estava serena, apesar de ter traços de escárnio. Porém, Longbottom não precisou falar _qual_ parte da declaração era para ser repetida. O Comensal da Morte sabia.

"Eu gosto de você, Neville Longbottom."

O rapaz fungou. Sentia seus olhos marejados.

"Vem aqui", mandou.

"Quer me esmurrar mais uma vez?", provocou Snape.

Neville sorriu.

"Ainda não. Talvez mais tarde. Agora eu quero que você me beije."

"Só um último esclarecimento. _Você_ não virá até mim, menino?"

"Não."

"Porque eu tenho que te reconquistar?"

"Sim."

"Você está rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo somente porque eu disse que gosto de você. E você me diz que _eu_ preciso te reconquistar", escarneceu.

"Não é meu amor que você tem que reconquistar. É minha confiança, minha lealdade, meu respeito..."

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e no segundo seguinte aparatou na frente de Longbottom.

Neville estremeceu ao ver o Comensal da Morte na frente dele. Os olhos tão negros como petróleo, o nariz grande e adunco e os lábios rosados finos. Longbottom engoliu em seco. Realmente amava o bruxo.

"Diga que sentiu minha falta", ordenou.

Severus sorriu enviesado, mas obedeceu.

"Eu senti muito a sua falta, Neville", afirmou para em seguida questionar: "Posso te beijar agora?"

"Sim."

Neville sentiu-se como na primeira vez que havia beijado Severus. Ele havia sentido saudades daqueles lábios e língua exigente. Snape segurou sua nuca com ambas as mãos como se não quisesse liberá-lo tão cedo. Eles se beijaram longamente.

Sem deixar de beijá-lo, uma mão de Severus continuou firmemente segura na nuca de Neville enquanto a outra descia por suas costas, aproximando os corpos. Longbottom gemeu alto com o maior contato. Em seguida Snape finalizou o beijo, mas não se afastou. O Comensal da Morte sorriu despreocupadamente para ele. O rapaz retribuiu o sorriso, sentindo sua pulsação acelerar.

Longbottom sentiu Snape morder o lóbulo da sua orelha e em seguida começar a chupar a pele sensível. Inquieto, o rapaz se remexia e arfava. Severus agora mordiscava o pescoço de Neville, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava o joelho entre as coxas de Neville, as abrindo. O rapaz gemeu. Realmente desejava continuar, mas era muito cedo. As feridas ainda pareciam não cicatrizadas.

Snape devia ter pensando o mesmo porque no segundo seguinte ele já havia se afastado. E já estava totalmente recomposto enquanto passava a mão pelos lábios avermelhados. Neville olhou para Severus como se ele tivesse roubado o seu mais precioso doce. _Por que havia se afastado tão _rapidamente_?_, pensou o rapaz enquanto observava o professor.

"Te reconquistar, você disse?", indagou Severus com certo deboche. Depois deu um sorriso mais do que provocativo e falou: "Acho que não será muito difícil, Neville."

Severus, ainda com um sorriso debochado no rosto, saiu do vestiário, deixando Longbottom sozinho. O rapaz passou a mão pelos próprios lábios e pescoço e em seguida sorriu. Ele sentiu uma felicidade como há muito não sentia.

_Continua?_

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários<strong>: Serei super sucinta. Obrigada por lerem Hazel e super obrigadas as caridosas almas que comentam: **Sandra** **Longbottom**, **Lizzy** **Collins**, **Barbara** **Vitoria**, **Ia**-**Chan**, **Ana Scully Rickman** e **Tina Granger1** .

E vou tentar estimular que novas almas caridosas também comentem. Deixa um review, por favor! ; )

O que vocês acharam do capítulo? Gostaram? Sim? Não? Por que?

23.02.16


End file.
